


Lucy of the Moon

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Lucy of the Moon [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Amazing, Bossy talking cats are bossy, Canon - Manga, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hiding the truth, I hate tagging, Lucy figured things out early, MOAR non-original characters hiding in plain sight, Memory Alteration, My First Fanfic, Non-original characters hiding in plain sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Lives, Protective Siblings Are Protective, Ryū is from elsewhere, Ryū is not him, Ryū knows more than he let on, Sisters Before Misters, Weird First Meetings, ahh time for the crazy, but only 'cos Ryū likes to poke, gonna say this straight up- one is from Saiyuki, my writing is so formal but my tags so whoa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Tsukino and her sister aren't as ordinary as they thought. One is a crime stopping superhero fighting it in the name of Justice and Love, the other is an advisor for scattered Senshi and a lost princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on FanFiction.net under the same name.
> 
>  
> 
> Key
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> _Thoughts/Memories/Premonition/Dream_
> 
> **"Speaking in Another Language"**
> 
> _**Thoughts in Another Language** _
> 
> Lunarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she could remember upon waking in the cold night was her name.

* * *

 "In my beginning is my end." — T.S. Eliot

 

Once upon a time there was life on every planet, proving the theory of water once being on Mars true and that the people of Earth are not alone in the Universe. This story, however, is not in our Universe, but four very similar to ours, all connected by one thing: a Star Seed, which to us of Earth would be called a soul. This Star Seed belongs two girls, sisters in their very first life, and they are called Soul Sisters. This story is about one of them, and her half of the Star Seed.

Our story beginning is sometime after their beginning, in their first life, and a decision that will shape the story and its truth.

The sister we follow is the younger, whom you may call Phoibe, and the decision she makes is detrimental to the present lives of these four Universes, two of which happen to be one and the same without knowledge.

The decision is made on the eve of the destruction of her kingdom, one she and her mother, the good Queen, come to. And her mother's request with Phoibe's answer shapes everything.

In a fifth Universe fully disconnected from the others, Phoibe dies and the shared Star Seed becomes whole in the elder sister.

"My daughter, I have something to explain to you."

"Alright, I can help Sere with her wedding dress later."

"Thank you, my dear."

And the other saves her.

"My daughter, I have something to explain to you."

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I'm helping Sere. We can talk later, if that is alright?"

"Perfectly, my dear."

This is the one we follow.

~§~

Ikuko Tsukino is six months pregnant when she, her year old daughter Usagi and husband Kenji are in a car accident. The trauma of the impact sends Ikuko into an early labor. Her second daughter, to be named Kou, dies of premature birth.

She isn't spoken of again, except when Usagi is five to explain why Ikuko doesn't like the name Kou and that is why Shingo cannot have that name if a girl.

Usagi leaves the car accident with a scar on her shoulder, one that never heals over.

This is in 1978.

In a Universe connected but in the year 2001, Asdis Spellman goes into early labor by three weeks. Her daughter, Lucy, is dead for three minutes before letting out her first scream and going to sleep right after.

There is a scar on her shoulder that looks just as Usagi's.

Kou Tsukino and Lucy Spellman are the same person.

~§~

"Lu!"

Lucy turned, enveloped in the olive toned arms of her friend Sammy Moore, who giggled and swung the small brunette around. Behind the half-Hispanic girl was a broody blonde, who's pale eyes watched in amusement, hands holding a messenger bag with a backpack at her sneakered feet.

"Hi, Sammy." Lucy replied warmly, grinning bashfully. "You seem extra excited today."

The redhead nodded, pulling back, grabbing Sara's elbow to pull her forward. "Yep! Mama got a green bird today, and her name is Nala! I'm inviting you over to see her this afternoon!"

"I've already agreed to come over. Robert is picking us up." Sara said calmly, giving a slow blink that was in the girl's Like I Give A Care nature. "Birds are interesting."

Lucy hummed, look thoughtful as Sammy took back her backpack. "I'll come. I'll let Jamie know he doesn't need to pick me up today."

"Yes!" Sammy threw a fist in the air. "That's grea- Lucy?"

The young girl stood frozen, staring ahead, a peculiar expression on her face. She lifted a hand, pressing it to her heart, brow furrowed as her other cradled her head. Lucy opened her mouth, about to say something, but it became a sharp gasp, one of pain.

"Lucy!" Sammy dropped her backpack, jumping forward to catch Lucy as she pitched forward. "Lucy!"

Sara knelt beside them, broody look turned into one of fear. "Lulu? Lulu, can you hear me?"

She lightly smacked each of the girl's freckled cheeks, brow furrowed. One of the teachers was calling the front office as another called the police. Lucy stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before her eyes closed, breathing evening as she fell into a deep sleep.

~§~

A small gust of cool wind, a tiny shiver of bare shoulders. Almond green-gray eyes cracking open as another gust blew over pale skin, down thin arms and to pudgy child fingers. A body to assume the age of a young preteen pulled from it's flat out position into a crouch, hands running over cold shoulders as short brown hair fell in a rounded face full of confused fright. Her breath was quick and uneven as she tired to calm down, heart fast.

A nose sprinkled across with freckles, cherry colored from the cold, wrinkled before a weak sneeze hit, leaving lips already beginning to turn color in the freezing atmosphere. Teeth chattering lightly, she pulled herself in closer, hoping to preserve what warmth was left. Her mind quietly raced, wanting to know where she was was, who she was.

Slowly, gently, as she thought these things, small white dots overhead began to float down from the heavens as the preteen stood, bare legs shaking while starting down the stone path, hands pressing to the wall beside her. The pathway was lit barely by the glowing dots of the sky with a bright sideways crescent smile, street lamps here or there.

A dog bark, one of fierce protection, broke the still night, sending the brunette running down the street, chilled feet slapping the frozen pavement as snow caught in her hair and clothes. It took everything not to scream in fright.

The preteen, name still to come to her, eventually slowed, breathing heavily. Without notice, tears stung her eyes, the young girl collapsing to her knees as a sob shook her. Again, questions ran through her mind of what was happening.

 _Where am I?_ Her mind questioned. _What's going on?_

Curling up to the fence beside her, head tucked to her chest, she continued to cry, wanting to know who she was and where she was. And as her body began to fall asleep from exhaustion, from a ways behind her, a house light flickered on before a tall man with glasses- easily recognized of Asian decent- dressed in night clothes stepped out, looking around. For a moment he stood, scratching his head as he wondered over something.

 ** _I swear..._** He thought. **_I know I saw someone._**

After some time, a minute perhaps, he turned to go inside, but he caught sight of a huddled form beside the fence before his house. Blinking, he walked over, putting a hand to the child's shoulder before pulling back quickly, saying something in his native tongue.

The girl herself jumped up, startled, spinning to face him, with wide, tear filled, frightened eyes. She stared at him in fear as he fully took in her apparel, feeling the instinct to run but unable to for some reason. Something told her to stay, to listen.

Floral pink shorts with black tank top, bare feet, no jacket or proper clothes in sight was what he observed. It was hardly proper at all!

She was going to freeze to death, and the man told her so, only earning another confused look.

The man took in her features, noting the European aspects instead of Asian, the different body tone and color. His best guess was she spoke English, and, lucky for her, he had excelled at it in school.

"You speak English?" He asked calmly, not wanting to scare her. When she nodded, he smiled. "I am Kenji, and you are going to freeze to death in those clothes."

His voice lisped at certain words when he spoke, but the girl didn't seem to mind. He spoke with her some more, and she eventually followed Kenji into the yard and up to his house when she realized he held no ill will or harmful intentions. Stepping inside to be greeted by a woman with long, pinkish wavy hair in a night gown, who appeared worried, the girl peered around through the corners of her eyes.

As soon as the girl's pale eyes met the woman's red, the woman rushed over, putting the coat she wore onto the others shoulders, who had begun to shake and teeth clack together in the sudden flush of warmth the house gave, pulling it tight. The woman babbled to her in Japanese, a language in which the girl didn't know. The woman sounded worried just as much as she appeared to be, and Kenji said something to the woman, quieting who the girl guessed to be Kenji's wife.

"My wife, Ikuko, was asking why you were out there, and your name." Kenji informed her, getting a nod.

"I... I don't know... why I was out there..." She told him shakily, voice weak and scratchy as if she had just inhaled powdered cinnamon. "B-but... uhm... W-watashi wa..." It was then a name appeared in her foggy mind, a single, small, four letter word, "Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I will always hate this chapter. I can't think of writing it any other way and I hate it so much.


	2. Sailor Moon Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the span of twenty-four hours, Lucy and her sister's lives just got a whole lot weirder. And it wasn't just the talking cat with a crescent shape bald-spot that did it. Old hags turning to dust didn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the prologue and it's crappiness, here is Chapter 1!

* * *

"Be humble for you are made of earth. Be noble for you are made of stars." — Serbian Proverb

 

Two Years Later...

 

Three people, a young blonde boy, a light brunette girl, and older man with raven hair, sat around a round table. The man drank his coffee as he read the newspaper and the two kids talked with each other as they ate breakfast. Both were dressed in school uniforms. The topic the two talked about was about the girl's schooling, in fact.

"Don't you think it'll be hard this late in the school year, though, for tutoring Usagi?" The girl voiced, green-gray eyes clouded in worry. "Plus, I don't even know what grade I'm really in, so I can't be much help. I could be seven-years-old for all I know."

The boy, younger than the girl by several years, shrugged, not seeming very concerned. "Hey, don't worry. If all else fails, you'll still help her pass in English, since it's your home language." He informed her. "You'll help her better her grades even if your seven-years-old, I'm sure, Lucy. She's terrible at everything. Even Japanese."

The brunette blinked, taken aback. "But... that's what we're speaking right now, Shingo! How can she be failing Japanese!?"

"She slacks off." Shingo replied nonchalantly. "Simple as that."

Suddenly, Ikuko, Shingo's mother and Lucy's adoptive one, came into the conversation, holding up the mornings newspaper. "Sailor V's caught another set of crooks!" She informed everyone at the table. "And comparing her to Usagi..."

That's when Lucy looked at the watch on her wrist, making her let out a startled squeak of alarm, shouting as she quickly stood up. "Oh, my gosh! Usagi! It's past eight, get uP!"

She took the two outstretched bentos from Ikuko with some toast and was heading out the door by the time a girl appearing the same age as Lucy came rushing down the stairs, long blonde hair held up in circular buns atop with flowing pigtails behind, dressed in the same uniform as Lucy.

"We're off to school!" The distressed blonde yelled as she followed after Lucy who was putting the bentos in her bag as she ran, quickly by passing and snatching hold of the brunette's hand with her free one, saying to the girl. "Wake me up earlier, Lucy, you dummy!"

The poor girl tried her best to keep up with the running blonde, feet stumbling over themselves, but she failed and was practically dragged after.

"Why does morning have to come anyway?" Usagi whined. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"I'm sorry you don't want to," Lucy replied, voice slightly breathless from running, "but we need an edu-aiee!"

Usagi went face first into the sidewalk, dragging Lucy down on her, causing Lucy to crush her slightly. The brunette pulled herself up, sitting back on her butt as the blonde sat up, hand to the base of her back.

"You're heavy, Lucy!" She complained rudely to the pudgy girl.

"At least I didn't trip over a poor cat!" The girl retorted, expression conveying how miffed she was as she saw the cat Usagi had stepped on, a foot print across it's back. Lucy rubbed the disoriented cat's head, picking it up to hold it like a baby. "Poor thing..."

"What?" Usagi freaked, jumping up. "I'm sorry! Did it hurt!?" The blonde bunny put her face in the cat's, who's eyes were still closed. "You're looking a little weak..." She sweat-dropped with Lucy who suggested in a mumble, "Maybe because you stepped on her?"

Usagi took the cat from her sister who protested openly. She looked in the cat's blue eyes with remorse and them smiled, moving in to do something Lucy anticipated from the start. Usagi kissed the cat on the nose and it froze in shock, her asking with a giggle, "You're so cute, forgive me?"

Before anything could be done, that cat scratched the living hell out of the innocent blonde's face until she dropped the cat, making Usagi cry. "That wasn't anything to scratch me for... Oh." Lucy caught the cat and both noticed it was clawing at two band-aids crossed in an X on its forehead.

"Huh. Wonder what jerk would do that..." Lucy commented as Usagi took an end in her hand, pulling them off.

The cat slithered out of Lucy's hands as soon as the bandage came off and jumped on Usagi's head before jumping on the brunette's and onto a wall. The cat made eye contact with both girls before darting off. Usagi looked back at the cat and Lucy took another look at her watch before shrieking, grabbing Usagi's hand and sprinting faster towards school than Usagi could when hearing there was a sale on candy, both arriving just before the bell rung and were almost late for class. If they had been late, Usagi would of had to stand in the hall and their parents would of been contacted.

At the end of class, neither were necessarily off the hook. Usagi was scolded for getting a thirty percent of her English test, and Lucy was in trouble for nearly being late again for the second time that week. Neither could vouch for the other.

"Here's your test back!" Haruna-sensei scolded the blonde bunny, very upset. "It's your attitude that makes you get grades like this!"

"That's because I hate English!" Usagi defended, sweat-dropping as Lucy face palmed. "It's too hard!"

"Which is why Tsukino-san will be tutoring you," Haruna-sensei replied, looking at Lucy who nodded, not wanting to face the English teacher's wrath. No luck when the teacher then moved on to her other student. "And Tsukino-san, you must start setting an example for your sister! If you let her make you late, then you are no better!"

Lucy ducked her head with a half-bow, feeling whipped at the light scold, replying seriously, "Hai, Haruna-sensei. I will do better, I promise."

"Good." She pointed out the classroom door. "Now go to your next class."

Walking out of the classroom, Lucy's head bowed in shame, they came upon Naru and Umino, several friends of the two girls, though Usagi only called Umino creepy and an otaku. Naru's arms were crossed, looking ready to get on the less concerned of the two about their grades. She couldn't say anything before Umino, however. "How did you do on your tests, Usagi-san, Lucy-san?"

Lucy's head shot up and she flushed, putting the paper behind her back to conceal the even hundred she had gotten. Usagi and her quickly switched papers behind their backs and flashed them quickly before stuffing them in their bags so names couldn't be seen.

"I got a hundred this time," Usagi replied happily while her adopted sister shrugged, "I was out of it during the test, bombed it."

"Really?" Umino held up his, showing a ninety-five. "I didn't try hard on this test as I usually do. Tests are just a game. Just a game." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning as he spoke. The three girls sweat-dropped.

"You know, you really are creepy!" Naru sighed in exasperation, hands on hip. She then looked at her test proclaiming an eighty-five and back at Umino, "The only one I really wanted to beat was Umino..."

School ran by quickly, the girls digging each other out of ditches several times (mainly Lucy saving Usagi) and quickly it was lunch time, and everyone with several other friends settled down outside to eat. The gossip of the day was about the recent jewelry store robberies. Something, it seemed, everyone but Usagi kept up in.

Naru and several girls were chatting about the most recent robbery, Umino butting in to state, in slightly eerie sync with Lucy who looked just as excited, "But Sailor V caught all the robbers!"

Usagi set down her juice, tilting her head as she asked, "Who's that?"

Here Umino got really into it, looking angry and exasperated. "She's famous!" He exclaimed, holding up a picture of a teen with long blonde hair, some held back by a bright red bow, in a sailor suit with a mask. "A champion of justice in a sailor suit who's the talk of the town! Rumor has it she's a special detective from Police Headquarters!"

"So someone like that showed up?" Usagi questioned. "Well, it's the end of the century, all right!"

"That's right!" Umino shook his finger, making a tsk-ing sound. "These days, not counting the robbery, there are all sorts of weird crimes happening one after the other." Here he was butted off as Lucy scolded her sister. "You gotta to stay up to date with the news! It's getting really interesting lately! Even you'd like it!"

A girl with long, black hair clasped her hands together, an adoring look in her eyes. "But I can understand what would make somebody rob a jewelry store~!"

Another, more laid back girl with her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner added, somewhat to herself, "Jewels are so pretty, huh? They're so shiny..." Fully to herself, she murmured. "Me, I want a diamond ring!"

Usagi turned to Naru, smiling widely as she snapped her fingers. "Hey, Naru-chan, your family runs a jewelry store, right?" She added to her friends list of favorite gems shortly after this question, "I like rubies myself! Pearls are great, too!"

Lucy looked at them in interest, thinking to herself, _moonstones and lapis are my favorites. They're just really calming to me._

The redhead laughed, lacing her fingers under her chin with a pleasant look. "Truthfully, we've been having a huge sale since yesterday! There's stuff at prices even we could afford!"

"Whoa, really?" Lucy asked, eyes widening. It was cool their friend's parents owned a shop, but was odd they were having a sale with prices so low that preteens allowances were enough to buy jewelry.

"You're kidding!" Usagi exclaimed, drowning out her sister's words. "I'm going to stop by on the way home!"

Several other girls voiced they were coming to and the only boy there was left out.

* * *

Later after school, the group of girls arrived as Naru's mother's shop, OSA-P. Usagi her face against the glass as soon as they arrived, looking in with another girl beside her. Behind them, Naru, Lucy, and the more lax girl sweat dropped at the antics.

Naru walked up to her friends, the other two trailing behind and the redhead pointed to a set of earrings with a matching ring and necklace, talking about the necklace. "In the center is a billion-yen Pigeon Blood. It's a ruby." She then explained the one next to it. "Next to it is a yellow diamond. Of course, we can't put _these_ on sale..."

Usagi sighed in disappointment at this information, having had her eye caught by the necklace with the Pigeon Blood, before noticing the front of the store was overrun with people trying to get in. All were middle-aged women, too.

Naru saw her mother and called, "Mama!"

Naru's mother pulled the microphone from her mouth, looking over to the group of girls. "Naru-chan! Welcome back! Are these your friends?" She came over, giving a close-eyed smile and a small wave. Lucy's skin crawled and she wanted to run when the woman came close. Something didn't feel right about her. "Come on in! It's a little crowded, but come in and take a look. There are inexpensive items here too!" She chuckled lightly. "And I have a special discount for Naru-chan's friends." The jewelry shop owner then returned to calling out, drawing in more costumers of the young variety.

"We've never had a sale before." Naru explained worriedly, look turning glum.

"With such a pretty mother... Pretty intense." Usagi sweat dropped.

"Maybe Mama has finally come to her senses as a shop owner."

"Seems like just plain words of reassurance to me," Lucy commented to herself, sticking close to Usagi's side. The entire place had this bad air to it, and it was mainly coming from Naru's mother. As far as Lucy was concerned, that was bad.

Usagi shrugged, putting a finger to her lips as a look of thinking crossed her face. "I wish..." She groaned, pulling out her test from when Lucy and her had traded back tests. She looked at the thirty and crumbled it into a ball. She began to walk away from the shop, Lucy following. She complained to the light brunette as they left the store, "I can't ask for any rewards when I got only a thirty on my test! And my allowance for the month ran out!"

"Plus, you know I won't give any of mine up." Lucy added, making the blonde groan. "I'm putting all my things aside for paying for an investigator to find my family." _And, that shop gives off weird vibes._

"Time to kill this test!" Usagi tossed the ball over her shoulder, ignoring the protest to not litter. "Better go home."

Lucy turned to grab the test, opening her mouth to scold Usagi and squeaked when she almost ran into someone. Looking up, she backed up with a quick apology as the man spoke, fixing the glasses over his eyes from them getting hit by the paper ball.

"That hurt, you know! Are you even listening, Ms. Bump Head?" Usagi stopped walking and Lucy had a bad feeling pooling in her heart. It was justified a second later. "You trying to put bumps on my head too?"

Usagi whipped around, the blonde bunny looking like someone acting like a deranged monkey. The brunette put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing as she yelped in indignation. "These aren't 'bumps,' they're buns!"

The dark haired man brushed her off, instead looking at the test he had opened from its crumbled ball. His voice held a hint of surprise as he spoke, only detected if you payed attention. "Thirty percent?" He tossed it and it hit Usagi in the face, she ripped it off her face to continue glaring at him. "Study harder, Miss Bun-head!"

"Mind your own business!" She ground out, holding the paper, crumbled up again, in a hand.

She grabbed Lucy's wrist with her other and pulled her along, though the girl's green-gray eyes stayed on the odd man who was dressed in a tuxedo. Usagi also glanced back, if only to dwell in her annoyance while the other's was in curiosity.

"What's with him?! Dressed in a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon!" she turned her head forward, and the next two words snapped the brunette forward and into keeping pace with Usagi. "Pretentious jerk!"

"Do you even know what pretentious means?" Lucy suddenly asked, trying to hide a smile as she looked over at her upset friend. The blonde gave an indignant squeal and Lucy took off down the street, detouring into the Crown Game Center. Usagi called after as she chased her friend, "That's not funny!"

Darting into the game room, she hid behind a man who worked there and went by the name of Motoki, laughing. The blonde stumbled slightly, looking over his shoulder in surprise to the brunette who put a finger to her lips and pointed at the door. Motoki looked back and nodded in understanding as the bunny came running in looking around and Lucy slunk away to hide behind a game machine.

Usagi calmed down and the gloomy feeling returned, so she took a seat at the nearest video game which belonged to Sailor V. She began to play, but after some time ended up with problems from the low-level enemies. Around that time, Motoki noticed her having trouble and Lucy came to stand over Usagi's shoulder in interest.

"Shoot 'im!" Lucy exclaimed when Usagi came to a monster, grabbing and jarring her sister's shoulders. "Shoot 'im!"

"You gotta keep moving or else you'll lose," Motoki added, pointing to the screen to help Usagi.

The trio went on like this for a while, Usagi's mood slowly began to brighten, and Lucy began to play another game on her own. The game, called Pac-Man, felt oddly familiar, though she'd never played it. Eventually, the teen ended up absorbed in the game, and when she felt soft fur rub against her leg she almost screamed, letting go of the controllers and jumping onto the station of the game, staring down at the black cat from earlier. She noticed is had an odd yellow bald spot on its forehead shaped like a crescent moon facing up, and it's stare was pretty creepy.

Usagi and Motoki quickly came over, hearing the girl screamed and Usagi grinned at the cat, asking Lucy. "Isn't this the same cat from this morning? How did it wander in here?"

Motoki helped the frightened girl down and he blinked at the cat. "This cat has been hanging around the past couple of days."

Lucy bent to pet the cat who pushed up into her palm willingly as Usagi pointed, laughing slightly, albeit rudely, "Look, look! It's got a crescent-shaped _bald spot_ on it's forehead!"

Lucy shot the blonde girl a glare and Usagi blanched slightly. The brunette blinked at this, knowing she hadn't looked _that_ mean, then looked back at the cat and backed up herself. Both laughed nervously.

"Uh... Maybe we should go home..." Usagi suggested weakly.

The suggestion didn't need to be made twice.

* * *

"Hey, Usa, hold up." Lucy stopped Usagi as she started up to the gate of the house. Usagi gave her an odd look but Lucy shrugged it off, digging through her bag to pull out her test and a pencil, erasing her name. She handed the paper and pencil to Usagi. "I don't want you getting kicked out of the house again. That would suck, y'know?"

Usagi contemplated it for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before pressing the test to the fence and writing her name. The blonde pulled out her own test and Lucy proceeded to write her name on the paper. Putting their new tests in their bags and Lucy putting away her pencil, they headed inside, the bunny visibly nervous while the sparrow played it more cool.

"We're home!" Usagi called.

Ikuko's head popped out of the kitchen, spatula in hand, smile pleasant.

"You two are coming home late, aren't you?" Lucy winced in sync with Usagi, but Ikuko went on, undeterred. "Anyway, I met Umino-kun in town a little while back! I hear he got a ninety-five in his test. So... what about you girls?"

Usagi swallowed and pulled out her test, handing it to the mother. She took Lucy's proffered, the girl looking at her feet in shame. Everything was quiet for a moment before Ikuko sighed.

"I really disappointed in you, Lucy," Ikuko admonished, look sad as she gazed at her adopted daughter. "I expected better from you. But Usagi," she looked at her blood daughter, "you are doing great. Keep studying."

Usagi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at Ikuko gave the tests back and when the older woman left, she let out a tiny scream, hugging Lucy. The girl did not respond for a moment, still a little upset with herself for what she'd done, before hugging back, feeling a little happy for helping Usagi. She did know it was wrong to take the bad grade, but she didn't like the thought of her sister figure getting in trouble.

The two headed upstairs to their room to get a start on their homework. Well, Lucy did. She wasn't entirely sure about the one following her. When they dropped their bags on the floor, Lucy dropping by them to pull out the math, ready to get her second easiest subject over with then make Usagi do her own and not Lucy pretty much give away all the answers.

Lucy turned to hand the bunny her math homework but found she had already dozed off. Sighing, the brunette shook her head, bending over her work to start on the equations. After sometime, she heard Usagi grumbling in her sleep, then suddenly the blonde accidentally smacked the sitting teen in the back of the head as she jumped awake in bed.

"That hurt! What are you doing?!" Both shouted in sync, Lucy at Usagi for smacking her and Usagi at the black cat while holding her nose and glaring.

Wait... Where had the hell had the cat come from!?

Lucy jumped to her feet, staring wide eyed at the cat. Her eyes widened to dinner plates when the cat, in a distinctly feminine voice, spoke. It _spoke_.

"It isn't a bald spot, don't be so rude!"

 _Oh my..._ The two could only stare, both in shock.

The cat cleared her throat, covering her mouth with a paw, and then began to speak further.

"My name is Luna," she informed them, standing to step closer. "I've been looking for you, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan. You really helped me out when you took those bandages off. With them on, I couldn't talk and my mental functions were slower." She shook her head in disgust. "The punk kids in this area are very bad, playing pranks like that.

"I'm glad we've met. I was getting worried about what I'd do if we never met up."

Blue met green-gray, looks disbelieving, before green-gray turned back to Luna, opening her mouth. "Ok-"

"Good night." Usagi rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Both cat and human girl sweat dropped. "Usa, this is serious!" Lucy reprimanded. "You're not dreaming because I nev-"

A soft paw touched her arm. Lucy looked down at Luna who shook her head, crouching down. "I'll wake her up."

She jumped, flipping in the air and a brooch and star earrings appeared. The star earrings dropped in Lucy's hands while the brooch continued to hover. Lucy held them up, looking the small golden studs over in interest. _That is amazing magic..._

"I've got a present for you, Usagi-chan," Luna stated.

Usagi shot up from lying down, eyes locking on the brooch. "WOW! It's so cute! It's really pretty!" She exclaimed, taking hold of the brooch and rushing to the bathroom as Lucy clasped her new earrings on. Usagi looked close in the mirror as she positioned the brooch in the center of her bow, rambling the entire time.

"Usagi-chan, listen to me!" The small black cat stressed, garnering both girls attention. She gave each a serious looked. "There are a string of odd crimes being committed in the Tokyo area. These are crimes the police won't be able to solve."

"And so," Usagi's brooch began to glow and Lucy felt a warmth spreading of her ears and body, "Usagi-chan, you've been chosen as the guardian. You have a duty!" Lucy noticed something now. Luna was talking only to Usagi, not her. "You are to gather your allies and defeat your enemies. Also, you must discover the location of our Princess and...

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, looking down in alarm a the brooch. "The brooch is shining!"

Luna sighed, raising a paw high. "Do you still not believe me? Try calling out 'Moon!' Lucy-chan, call out 'Lunar!'"

Both shared unsure looks, calling out, "'Moon/Lunar?'"

A bright glow enveloped the girls, following Luna as she ordered them to call out, "Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Lucy clenched her eyes shut when a shockingly bright light flashed. When it cleared, she slowly opened her eyes, looking right back at Usagi.

The blonde wore white goggles and a white sailor fuku with a pleated blue skirt and matching sailor collar with yellow stripes. Usagi's front and back bows were pink, her white gloves bands and heeled boots were pink as well, a strip of white at the top of the boots with an upturned crescent moon. Over her buns were pink circular cups and feather clips with pearls holding them just above her bangs. She wore a golden tiara with a pink gem, while the brooch rested center on the bow and a red chocker and upturned crescent moon on its center.

"Oh my God," Lucy breathed in English as Usagi squealed at Lucy, "You're outfit is soooo cute! You look like a cat woman, too!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy looked down at her clothes and a blush covered her freckled cheeks. How had she not felt the draft before?

She was dressed in a short dress that was white with a sheer yellow underskirt then another sheer white underskirt. The sailor collar was white with three yellow stripes and her bows were a gossamer white with silver stars holding them down. Her shoes weren't heeled nor boots, they were white ballet flats, laces going up to her knee. Her gloves were fingerless, reaching just passed her wrist with a yellow band. If she could of seen herself from Usagi's perspective, she would have also seen a silver tiara with a silver moon similar to Luna's golden one, twitching cat ears and a tail swishing around.

"Lucy, you and I are to guide her."

"What!?" The brunette cried, baffled and thinking the talking cat crazy. "How, where? And why me? Why not just you?"

"Because, you are the advisor of the Sen-"

The black cat was cut off by Usagi's distressed voice crying out, "There's something showing up on the goggles!"

Luna looked to the guardian, "Do you believe me now?"

Usagi's look said all as she spoke, "I don't really get this, but Naru-chan is in trouble!" A shot of adrenaline raced through Lucy's own veins when she heard this. _Naru..._ "We have to help her!"

* * *

"No, I am not your "Mama." The Negaverse monster cackled. "Right now, you mother is in the basement dead from starvation."

As it said this and Naru cried for her mother, Naru's mother struggled down in the basement, trying to get free.

"You get away from Naru-chan, you monstrous old hag!"

The skylight burst open, revealing Usagi in her sailor suit, Luna jumping over her head to land safely. Lucy stood behind and to Usagi's side, unsure of what to do but knowing she had to be there, had to help.

The hag spun around, glaring and Lucy knew she had been right when something had felt off about Naru's mother. "Who do you think you are?!"

Both teens blanched, looking at each other. "Uh- us? I'm... We're..."

Luna meowed loudly, looking to the crescent moon high in the sky. It clicked in their minds and Usagi smiled, suddenly feeling calm just like Lucy had through the entire encounter so far. "The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Love and Justice!" Usagi struck a pose, proclaiming herself, "Sailor Moon!"

"A-And Selene!" Blurted out Lucy without thinking, the Greek Titan of the moon coming to mind. She received a brief look of 'really' from Usagi as Luna purred in approval. The cat woman scowled, "Well, it's not like I'd call myself Moon Moon!"

Before an argument could start over superhero names, the hag cackled. "Sailor Moon and Selene?! I've never heard of anything like that!" She raised her hand, grin vicious. "Awaken! We must send our great ruler energy, my slaves!"

People began to march into the store, looks blank and desolate, dressed in bed clothes. Lucy swallowed, suddenly a little nervous, backing away from the encroaching people.

"Murder them!" The hag ordered.

One woman smashed a bottle's bottom against a wall. Lucy sweat dropped, feeling alarm for the first time.

She chuckled nervously, tugging on Usagi's collar. "Uh... I think shit has finally hit the fan today..."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort, but yelped, jumping out of the way of the hypnotized woman with the broken liquor bottle. Lucy caught Usagi before she could hit the floor, her elbow scraped by the jagged edges.

A sound of pain, similar to a whine, made its way past Usagi's lips as she looked at the wound. "What is this? This _isn't_ a dream?!"

Lucy helped Usagi up from her crouch, pulling her adopted sister away from more of the hypnotized citizens of Jûban district.

"We don't have time for this, Usa! We have to do something!"

"Fight!" Luna ordered them. Jumping in their path as a lady in a pink, flowery frock grabbed hold on Usagi's wrist. She broke the connection and continued speaking to the two scared teens. "Take down the enemy!"

"How do we do that?!" Usagi cried, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

Lucy stood behind her, backs pressing together as they were encircled. Looking around, Lucy thought of possible things to break this suffocating circle. Then, it suddenly hit her, bubbling up like clean, white-washed calm.

"Usagi..." Lucy asked, a trance coming over her. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" The blonde wailed. "We're going to die!"

Ignoring the bunny, Lucy lifted her hands to her chest, clasping them right where her star rested, eyes closing, body losing its tension. She felt... drunk. Lucy had no clue what being drunk was like, but she imagined that's what she was feeing right then and there. Yet, instead of things being fuzzy, they were clearer than ever before.

Eyes opening, a sure green-gray and a smile of serenity on her lips. Throwing her arms out, she opened her hands and a ball of white light there formed into a cat with wings, crying, "Serene Cat!"

The cat of white energy ran away from her, bounding between the people and knocking them out cold. A giggle of relief over flowed from her throat when she saw even the evil hag had been effected, now stumbling slightly from the shock of the attack.

A disembodied voice echoed from the skylights then, telling Usagi to stop crying just as Lucy had, leading the girls to look up in sync, Lucy's cat ears flicking around, zoning in on the voice to a skylight the two had come in through. Her eyes narrowed, taking in the black suit and white mask, wondering who this man was immediately. To be here when they were... A threat or...?

Her attention was averted when Luna jumped onto Usagi's head, ordering the blonde bunny, "Now, Usagi-chan! Grab your tiara!"

Unable to stop herself, something telling her it was correct, Lucy added, "Shout 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!'"

Luna gave the brunette a look of approval and she returned it with a nervous grin. Usagi pulled her tiara off, it turning into a boomerang glowing with a light gold light around it, She looked to Lucy, who nodded her head quickly, and the teen smiled widely, pulling her arm back and slinging the tiara boomerang towards the hag.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

With a screech of pain, the tiara sliced clean through the hag's neck. She turned into sand, a wind sweeping through to take away the debris.

Both girl's eyes widened to large proportions, Usagi backing up into her sister and both grabbing hold of a hand as support.

"Holy smokes." Lucy muttered as Usagi gasped.

Both shared looks, a grimace clear across the brunette's face and meek horror on the blonde's, unsure of what next. Yet, as if to tell them exactly what next, that same voice, deep and timbre, spoke to them.

"I didn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal, but I did find something most fascinating."

Lucy looked around, eyes narrowing and stepping in front of Usagi protectively. Something in her said to protect the clumsy rabbit and she'd do that. Even as Usagi looked about frantically for the owner of the voice.

A shadow passed over them and the two looked up, watching as a caped man with a black top hat passed over head. Lucy made a face, Usagi looked at him in awe. Luna was currently not there to draw Usagi from her revere.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask." He informed the sailor guardian as he disappeared into the night. "Sailor Moon, I'll certainly take note of you."

The grip on Lucy's hand tightened as Usagi whispered, "He's just like the famous thief Lupin..." Heart were in the blonde's eyes a second later, leaving a cat woman to groan in annoyance. "How wonderful!"

"Usa, he mi-"

"Well done, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan!" Lucy sprinted over, jumping up onto Lucy's shoulder to speak with each girl better. "You do realize the situation now, right, Usagi-chan? She took the place of Naru-chan's mother. You see that the enemy has begun invasion, and-"

"Uh, Luna-chan," Lucy interjected gingerly, "Usa isn't paying attention."

The black cat scowled, snapping at the love-struck teen, "Usagi-chan! This is impor-"

Once again, the talking animal was cut off by a waking Naru. She opened her eyes a crack, head pounding as she sat up slowly. "What have I been doing?"

Around her, other who had been hypnotized were waking and starting to come to.

The cat woman and talking cat shared looks before nodding heads in agreement. Lucy grabbed hold of Usagi's arm, pulling her toward the ways they'd come in, ignoring Usagi's blubbering about dreams and 'cool guys.'

 _What a ditz_ , she rolled her eyes, smile fond, _but she's my ditz of a sister. So that's alright_.

* * *

"Then, we were attacked by robbers, but we were saved by some guardians in sailor suits!" Naru waved her arms around, demonstrating the fighting vigorously. "If I hadn't of passed out, I might've seen their faces! I remember cat ears and a tail, though!"

The laid back girl from the day before gave the sweet red head a skeptical look. "Naru-chan, you sure you weren't dreaming?"

To the side, Usagi stood with Lucy as Naru vouched for the tale being real. Usagi had a look of disappointment and Lucy was expressionless, unsure of what to think of things yet. She knew it couldn't of possibly been a dream, she had never fallen asleep like Usagi had, but after she woke up the next day she could have almost sworn it was all false. Now...

"What is it?" Luna asked, looking up at the two conflicted girls.

Jumping into the bunny's shoulder, she grinned in triumph as Usagi huffed out, arms crossed, brooch gleaming in the noon light as the sun glinted off Lucy's golden earrings.

"It seems... It wasn't a dream after all."

* * *

 

In a dark room, far from prying eyes, a slender, tall blonde man looked over a dark crystal orb, blue glaze thoughtful. Arms crossed over the front of his grey uniform, he hummed.

"Sailor Moon? Selene?" He smirked. "You pulled quite the number on me, didn't you? I must, in the near future, get my hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal before you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader yet, so it's still quite sloppy and I have problems with not going back to look for errors until AFTER posting.


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Usagi are reluctant to fight with the enemy again, and Lucy flat out doesn't want to be an advisor. To protect her sister and her new friend, however, she might just have to be.

Lucy's Tranformation earrings: 

 

* * *

“Count your age by friends, not years. Count your life by smiles, not tears.” - John Lennon

In a dark palace, with high arches and beautiful architecture. A woman sat, long red hair entrancing, dressed in a black gown and darkly beautiful earrings and necklace of beryl. Her face face shrouded from view, her visible smirk cruel. Clawed hands hovered over an orb glinting with a black light from its center. When she spoke, her voice was rich and commanding, yet vile and oppressive.

"You haven't found the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?"

A blonde man knelt to one knee, hand over heart. Eyes closed, he parted his lips. "I haven't. I offer my humblest apologies."

The lady would have none of that as she barked, "The Great Ruler desires power! We must gather more energy! We must locate the Legendary Silver Crystal immediately!"

Standing, the man nodded his head, eyes opening to reveal clever blue orbs. "I understand." He assured, smile small and evil. "And I, the Dark Kingdom's Far-East Commander, Jadeite, take that responsibility, Queen Beryl.

* * *

"We're home!" Usagi called, coming to the front door, skip to step and pleasant.

Lucy followed at a slower pace to her sister, bag clasped in her hands behind her back. Luna sat on the fawn's shoulder.

Ikuko waved her hand, smiling to the two. "Welcome home, girls!" She noticed the black cat and smiled at Luna specifically. "Crescent-bald-spot-chan, dinner isn't ready yet."

Luna glared at Ikuko, reaching her paws out and flexing the claws to scratch the mother. Lucy grabbed the cat around her middle, holding her back as Usagi headed up to their room, looking dead tired.

"Ikuko, her name is Luna." Lucy sighed, both girls having informed their mother of this several times. "If you call her 'bald spot,' you'll get scratched."

Ikuko gave the light brunette a good natured smile and waved a hand, shooing the fourteen-year-old, middle school second-year up the stairs to her room. "Very well, I see both of you want to keep her. And inform your sister dinner won't be ready for a little while, not just a couple minutes."

"Okay," Lucy called as she let Luna go so the cat could jump to the floor, bounding up the stairs on her own.

Opening the door to their bedroom as Usagi was setting down her book bag, Lucy undid her bow while Luna ran past into the pink and red room. Lucy's fingers unconsciously began to toy with her new earrings. They were solid gold and shaped as stars, and for the time being very dear relics to her due to how she achieved them.

"Luna, do you plan on living at our place to keep an eye on us?" Usagi demanded sourly, crossing her arms, glaring intensely at the verbal feline.

Very cross, Luna informed the guardian briskly, "What are you talking about?! Usagi-chan, you have just become a Guardian of Justice a short time ago!" She waved a paw at Lucy who rose an eyebrow at the cat. "More enemies are going to show up! I have tons of things I must teach you, and Lucy must relearn her own duties to you and the other Senshi!"

"What?" Lucy demanded, thinking her part was a one-time deal as Usagi began to tear up, wailing, "I don't want to be stuck in a situation like that _ever again_!"

The blonde held her face in her hands, worry etched clear across her face. "Just what are these enemies, anyway?!"

Sitting down, wrapping her tail around her paws, Luna informed both girls, whether they planned to stay with the program or not, gravely, eyes serious. "They aren't human." _No kidding_ , Lucy thought with a barely concealed roll of her eyes. "But that should be apparent already. They're evil things that shouldn't even be in this world."

"That is why," Luna rose and strode over to the edge of the bed, looking into Usagi's blue eyes, "Usagi-chan, you must hurry and find your allies! You must discover the location of the princess and protect her."

The brunette creased her brow. She felt the urge to ask, "What princess?" and find out why everything was so vague. Something held her back however, as if saying to her mind it shouldn't be broached. Not to mention, if she dwelled on possibilities to long her head began to hurt and she felt the need to ask for an Advil.

Beside Lucy, Usagi sighed dreamily, hands clasped together. "Allies and princess, huh?" Something suddenly occurred to her, and Lucy had the faint idea it had to deal with that 'Tuxedo Mask' character from a few nights ago and proven right a second later. "Say, that Tuxedo Mask... and Sailor V! They've gotta be allies, right?"

Luna looked at Usagi, then up at Lucy who's arms were still crossed. "I already have a hint of who your first ally will be."

It wasn't lost on the fawn the hidden, _And your second Senshi to help down the right path._

"I didn't sign up to advise a bunch of scouts, Luna. I was only helping out a friend." Lucy informed the cat gravely at that moment, shattering Usagi's bubble of the two sisters with Sailor V and Tuxedo Mask fighting crime together. The brunette and blonde always back to back. "I don't want to help them protect a princess either."

"Why?" The bunny whined to the fawn. "It's like a romance novel!"

"Gone wrong." Lucy added. "I'm not charging into something like this blindly. Yeah, people'll be in trouble, but what good am I?" She waved at herself vaguely. "Have you not noticed my track record in gym? Or the fact I _might_ have a minor case of asthma? Not really befitting of a chick supposed to help a bunch of scouts by following them. You, you can lead them. Me advising? Not so much."

A soft paw rested at the teen's limp hand. Gray-green looked down into reassuring blue. "I understand your concern, Lucy-chan. Trust me when I say, after some practice, you will be very fit to advise the Senshi alongside me."

Usagi watched her sister, hope brazen across her face. She really couldn't do this alone. If Lucy didn't want to help...

Lucy looked at her sister, saw the anticipation in the sapphire gaze and her resolve to give a stony 'no' crumbled like dust.

"Alright. But only for a little while." She pointed to Usagi who opened her mouth to give a happy response, " _And_ if you start doing your homework and at least trying in English class. Its my native language and I feel insulted at your lack of consideration."

The blonde frowned, pouting, but nodded. "Deal."

Both held up their pinky's and locked them together in a pinky swear, exclaiming, "I promise to keep my promise!"

* * *

The next day, at school, the two and many others crowded around to see the highest scores on the National Practice test. Umino pointed at sixth place on the list with a score of 489, pushing up his glasses and grinned at a softly blushing Lucy as Naru and Usagi congratulated the girl.

"No wonder Haruna-sensei wants you to tutor me!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging Lucy close, almost causing her to drop her school bag. "Soon I'll be as smart as you!"

"Maybe in English class if you'd bother to try." Replied the brunette flatly, gaze slightly annoyed. "I've never seen someone give so little contribution of care about another language."

"Hey, starting today I'm going to try." Usagi replied indignantly, the two beginning to walk off from their friends towards class.

Lucy gave a smirk, already fiddling with the cuff of her uniform, thinking to how odd it had felt in a short skirt several days ago. One anyone could get a panty shot from. "Only because we made a promise."

"Eh?!" Usagi whined. "You can't possibly- Lucy!"

Before either could stop, the brunette walked smack dab into a blue haired girl who was reading a book lit. Lucy fell back, barely catching herself as the other hit the floor. Usagi quickly moved to help her up as Lucy profusely began to apologize, helping the girl up as well. It wasn't until the girl had looked up, meaning to apologize herself, Lucy realized who she was.

"Oh my god," Lucy accidentally slipped into English before quickly jumping back to Japanese. "You're Ami Mizuno! You have the highest scores in all classes! You've never failed a single test- ever! I've always wanted to meet you, but I've never met anyone from class five!"

Ami blinked at Lucy, shocked by this information. "I..." The apology she had died on her lips as a small blush lit her cheeks, her bowing to Lucy quickly in gratitude. "Thank you."

"I'm Lucy Tsukino, class one." She replied brightly, shaking hands with Ami after the girl righted herself. "I heard you were attending the new cram school, Crystal Seminar, Mizuno-san. Is it any fun?"

The shy girl gave a small laugh. "It is very helpful in my learning, if that is what you're asking. Are you thinking of joining?"

Lucy shook her head, catching out of the corner of her eye that the clock stated they had two minutes until the bell rang. "No, not in this lifetime. I'm... busy."

Usagi also looked at the clock on the wall and tugged in her sister's sleeve. "We better go. Class is about to start."

Ami and Lucy shook hands again, smiling at each other. "It was nice to meet you, Tsukino-san. I hope we can talk in the future."

"Me too."

The bell struck one minute to class, the three set off in different directions. Lucy smiled giddily the whole time.

"She has an IQ of, like, 300!" Lucy filled in for the out-of-the-loop bunny, appearing star struck. "She's number one in the _entire_ country! Mizuno-san is an absolute genius. Her mother is a doctor, too. The fact she spoke to me says she's not from a whole 'nother world like people go on and on about." Her shoulders tensed briefly as she gave a squeak.

"Wow... Mizuno-san was really sweet too." Usagi commented.

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed. "Sad thing is, people say she doesn't have any friends. Maybe..."

The two shared looks, both thinking the same thing. Then they nodded, no words needed.

After class that day, the two were walking home, looking at their report cards. Both winced when viewing Usagi's low test grades and Lucy refused to look at hers on the premise of having grades very different to the bunny's. And not in the bad way.

"With low test results like this..." Usagi stuffed her results in her bag, pulling it to her chest to sigh in defeat, footsteps heavier than before. "Mom's been telling me to go to night school lately..."

"We could go together if Ikuko pushes it." Lucy said to her sister, holding her bag behind her back. "I could use some help in science."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply before noticing Ami up ahead. She tugged in Lucy's arm, pointing. A large grin spread over the brunette's face. They moved to catch up with her as a shadow fell over their heads followed by Luna landing on Ami's head.

The blue haired girl made a sound of surprise as the cat then fell into her arms. Her eyes widened from where the two stood and they rushed over faster than they had originally planned. As they caught up, they heard the end of Ami's words.

"... So soft!" Ami giggled, rubbing close to Luna who purred at the contact.

Luna noticed the sisters and jumped from the genius' grasp. Bouncing into Usagi's head, making the blonde flinch and shout the black cat's name. Both observed how Ami was nothing like what everyone said, and even more friendlier than that morning.

"Sorry about Luna. Are you okay?" Usagi asked after Lucy got the cat in her grasp.

A warm blaze in her eyes, Ami pointed toward the sky. "She suddenly came out of the sky! I thought it might have been an angel!"

The sisters sweat dropped, both thinking the same thing, _Luna? An angel?_ The cat huffed quietly, seeing the looks. Ami herself covered her mouth, not having meant to such a thing out loud, blush covering her face.

_She's a lot different from what everyone at school says_ , Lucy thought to herself, hoping she was correct. Luna wiggled in Lucy's arms, scrambling up onto Lucy's shoulder as Usagi introduced herself and Luna to the genius. Luna snuggled her face close to Lucy's, whispering in her ear, "Ami is a possible ally. A possible warrior to lead."

Fighting back a scowl, Lucy smiled brightly at the girl, ignoring when the black cat jumped from her shoulder, scampering off. Usagi asked, "Do you go to game centers, Mizuno-san...?" The bunny laughed nervously as the fawn winced. Not such a good choice, Usa. "You don't, do you?"

"We'll just have to take you to one then!" Lucy joined in to save her sister from an awkward silence. "We know the best arcade on this side of town."

A little while later and the trio was as the Crown Game Center. Usagi was invested deeply in a game of Sailor V with Lucy and Ami watching. Lucy had tried first and lost within the first level, stating she didn't have very well hand-eye coordination when it was her lengthening hair that really got in the way. Now Usagi had been at it for a good ten minutes, though she was having trouble with a monster.

When Usagi's little Sailor V finally died, she stood up and turned around to face Ami, bright and happy after several moments of complaint on wasting a coin. "Mizuno-san, you want to try?"

Ami nodded, uncrossing her arms and walking over to sit down. Hands moving fast, the girl zoomed through a lot of levels. Usagi peered over her shoulder, unsure of what to think. Around them, people began to crowd around at how quickly the aqua haired teen went through each level. At one point, even Lucy shoved through to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened at the score in the upper right corner, a small sound of shock passing her lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lucy's mind screamed, _Luna's right! She has to be an ally._ Lucy refused to think it though, not wanting to buy into the cat's nonsense. Not yet.

Suddenly, one of Ami's fingers slipped and like that the little Sailor V was killed. All around them people groaned. One man chirped behind them, totally flabbergasted, "She got the _top score_!?"

Motoki, hands on waist, flummoxed, added, "Wow! I never thought a girl could do that in such a short amount of time!"

Both bunny and fawn, eyes sparkling in amazement though only the bunny sweat dropped, made jumpy gestures of approval. Usagi, awestruck, spoke, "You're amazing, Mizuno-san! Amazing!"

"She's awesome!" Lucy added as a little pen popped out of the slot machine on the game.

The body was aqua colored, the same shade as Ami's hair, and the top looked like a little frosty blue planet circled by a silver ring. Lucy leaned over the girl's shoulder, look curious.

"What came out?"

"Some kind of giveaway." She pulled the top off, revealing a pen. "Oh! It's a pen."

Usagi gasped, look indignant. "I want one! No fair! I want one too!" Turning, she began to beat on the poor machine, hitting and kicking it as if she wouldn't have to pay for any damage sustained to it. "Come on! Throw out an extra for me!" Grunting as she slammed on the controls, she added, "Hitting machines tend to make things come out."

"A broken part, maybe!" Lucy scoffed, arms crossed and shaking her head as Ami giggled. "I hope you know I'm not cov-"

Suddenly a pen and barrette tumbled out, the pen pink with a top similar to a pearl and the barrette a silver upturned crescent moon shape. She held them both up, cheering. "Hey, two did come out!" She stuck her tongue out to Lucy who returned the gesture. "Told you it tends to work!"

Rolling her gray-green eyes but not really angry, Lucy smirked. "Okay, fine. No more beating on the machines though. Ikuko would be so upset with you."

Usagi nodded, heeding the brunette's words, then held up the pen, turning her attention to it. "It's so cute!" She looked at the silver barrette then held it out to Lucy who took it slowly. "It's pretty too, but I don't need it. My bangs don't fall in my face all the time."

Lucy blinked in surprise, then looked down, gaze shy. Then, running her fingers through her bangs to get out nots, Lucy pinned them back to the left side of her face. The silver crescent gleamed in the arcade's lighting and a sense of warmth flooded the teen's system, as if she'd worn it before. "Thanks, Usa."

Ami, still laughing after the duo's antics, giggled out, "You're kinda funny, Tsukino-sans!"

Winking, Usagi informed Ami as Lucy shrugged, "Call me Usagi! And you can call my sister Lucy. Is it okay if we call you Ami-chan?"

"Sure!" She replied, tucking her pen into her bag, looking up at the clock. The teen let out a gasp, eyes wide. "Is it that late already? I have to get to night school!"

Usagi canted her head, confused, "Today was a night-school day? It's close by, right? Crystal Seminar?"

"Yes," Ami nodded, hurriedly picking up her bag and making sure she had everything. Lucy trailed after the two, picking up her and Usagi's own bags as she went. "I go everyday."

Lucy jolted to a stop. "Whoa."

"Everyday?!"

Ami nodded, stopping for a brief moment, blue gaze a little distant, smile reminiscent. "The only thing I'm good for is studying." Lucy winced. _That's not true. You can do so much more_. "I want to become a doctor like my Mom, so I have to work hard."

Luna appeared out of nowhere, weaving around Lucy's legs until the girl picked her up into her arms. Both shared knowing looks before turning back to Ami and Usagi.

The bunny looked a little surprised but also in admiration at Ami. "Really? A doctor?"

"It sounds like it would be a pleasant job..." Lucy hummed, petting the cat. "You'd be good at it. Attentive, hard working. Very smart and clever."

Ami gave Lucy a shy look. "Thank you, Lucy-chan." She looked at her watched then nodded to both. "Goodbye, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan."

* * *

The next day in the girls changing rooms, dressing back into their school uniforms from physical education, Naru asked the sisters and several others if they wanted to go get ice-cream later.

"Count me in!" Lucy hummed, pulling her shirt over her head and fixing the collar. "I'm always up for strawberry ice-cream."

"I'm there!" Usagi nodded eagerly, drinking from a juice box, still in her PE uniform.

Another girl, Kuri, walked past, pumping into Lucy, sending a wave of ill feeling through her. The brunette squeaked and looked at the girl who had passed by, calling to her, "Sorry." Kuri did nothing and the girls watched Kuri leaving the room.

Naru said, "I heard Kuri-chan is going to Crystal Seminar now."

"Everybody's goin' these days..." Lucy mumbled, concern welling up in her. Now that she thought about, that girl had a lot of bad energy surrounding her. It even made her feel a fever flush for a moment. So had a lot of other people who'd been going to the Crystal Seminar lately. It wasn't just a little concerning but also alarming.

"Do they really get such great results?" Usagi asked, curious.

"All the classes are held on computers." Naru explained. "And the course work is so fun that everybody brings the disks home with them and to school too."

Crossing her arms, Lucy said in an offhanded manner, meaning nothing by it. "I'm kind of interested to see what's on those disks." A second later, she registered what she said and frowned. "Huh..." _I'm starting to sound like Luna._

Luna appeared then, meowing and rubbing against the brunette's ankles, trying to get her attention. Lucy glared at the cat, shaking her head, pulling on her skirt and fixing it so the bow was in the back.

"Go away," she hissed quietly, bending to tie her shoes on. The penny loafers, good for running and work, were getting old she noticed as she slipped them on. Soon she'd have to ask for new ones. "I have to finish getting dressed!"

"You must go find Ami-chan!" Luna growled back, people leaving the locker room, too focused on getting home or going to get ice-cream to notice a talking cat. Even Usagi had left. "Things don't seem normal with this Crystal Seminar."

"I'm busy!" Lucy shot back, clipping her moon barrette into her bangs.

Turning to leave, grabbing her bag, she was stopped by Luna calling, "You feel dark auras coming from the people who attend, do you not?"

Lucy sighed, turning around. Her expression conveyed everything the cat needed to know. From worry and fear to apprehension and confusion.

Jumping to perch on a bench, Luna spoke directly to the advisor. "This gift is not from being an advisor to Sailor Moon and, soon, the other allies." The cat explained, blue gaze boring into the teen. "You were born able to feel the enemy and it's dark power. I, on a smaller level, can feel them, but only from training. It is why you are so important as advisor to Sailor Moon and her allies, you can find the enemy before the enemy finds us."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Lucy asked, brow furrowing. She could understand being needed for such a thing, but if that was all she was needed for, why bother? She might as well be a background character to a big time anime.

The creature shook her head, eyes serious.

"No, Lucy-chan, that is not only why. You..." Taking a breath, she plowed ahead. "I do not remember much from before I woke up to find Usagi-chan and you, but I remember you always being at the side of the princess. Of being closest to her." Lucy's mouth fell open a little, disbelief on her face and in her eyes. "I have reason to believe one key to finding the princess is you, Lucy-chan. Many more reasons are why you are here and important to the Senshi, but we must find Ami before she goes to the Crystal Seminar."

Shaking her head, clearing away the cloud of surprise and confusion. "Ye-yes, yes, of course." Turning, she left the locker room, Luna at her ankles.

The pair caught up to Usagi just as she was leaving, Ami already left for Crystal Seminar. The blonde took an offered flyer from a woman dressed like a stuffy old woman, blonde hair pulled back as Lucy jogged up.

"What's this?" Lucy looked over her sister's shoulder, eye caught on the picture of Ami up in the corner, the proclamation of Ami apparently getting her scores up through the school. "That's cool! Ami-chan's on the flyer." Remembering their first year at Jûban, Lucy added, "But Ami's had her scores up since she started school, I think."

Usagi nodded, reading aloud from the flyer, "'Newly Developed!! You too can be a genius with the Crystal Disk!'"

"They can get your 'test scores up now.' Usagi, why don't you enter and get studying?" Luna said, making Lucy glare at the cat. Had they not just been talking about the vibes of evil on the people who went? A returned look from Luna explained she was trying to get them inside.

Usagi herself was contemplating the idea of cram school, then crumbled it, throwing it over head. "Eh?! In a weird school like that? No way!"

"Usa!" Lucy admonished, reaching for the paper as Luna did, the cat calling, "Don't go littering the street!"

Lucy froze, eyes widening and body tensing at who she saw. A scowl played on the corner of her lips as the man, like a day or so earlier, appeared dressed in a tuxedo and ripped the crumbled flyer from his head. His expression was irked, to say the least, with shoulders hunched and clearly agitated as much as she was.

What was with him showing up?

"Hey," he called to the retreating bunny, "Bun-head! I'm not a trash-can, you know!"

Usagi turned around, a little surprised. She blinked at the man.

"Ohh," realization dawned on her as he pulled off his shades, revealing cool blues like a crystal, "you're that guy from before."

Instead of answering Usagi, he looked at the cat held in her arms, alarming the trio of females. "Didn't that cat just talk?"

"N-no way!" Usagi yelped, turning away. Lucy laughed nervously, following after, "Cats can't talk!"

He watched them go, blue gaze attentive, curious and serious. _They're odd, those two._

* * *

Lucy dug through her sister's bag, pulling out the disk Usagi had said she'd picked up and belonged to Ami. She found it from the dark energy surrounding it, pulling it out and looking over it.

"So this the disk Ami-chan dropped?" Lucy asked, holding up for both Usagi and Luna to see. "The Crystal Disk?"

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded, taking it from Lucy to look over it. "Pretty plain if you ask me."

"Let's borrow a school computer," Luna suggested of the two. "It's very suspicious, this school."

"I agree." Lucy hummed, taking back the disk. The trio had returned to the school on Luna's asking and were now in the library, using a computer. "The vibes people who're going is giving off has been making me feel ill. That doesn't just happen, y'know."

Usagi looked at Lucy in curiosity for a moment, not knowing that odd ability her sister had. She wanted to comment on it but her attention snapped to the screen a second later when Luna smacked her hand with a paw.

It was plain, just information on what they were supposed to be studying at the Seminar. Usagi was deeply disappointed, Lucy felt a headaches coming on as the thing spoke, feeling sicker than ever before.

Usagi complained about the disk, hitting the computer, hoping to get something out of beating the crap out of it, probably. Luna was admonishing her. Neither noticed Lucy stepping away, pressing her palms to her forehead at the skull splitting pain, feeling a bad taste in the back of her throat.

"Lucy-chan, you were right!" Luna's voice cut into to the girl's mental pain. Lucy looked up shakily at the cat.

" **... the 'Legendary Silver Crystal.'** "

"We have to go this instant!" The cat ordered, jumping from the table as Usagi got the disk.

The two ran past, Usagi stopping at the doorway, concern on her face. "Lu, you coming?"

"Ye-yeah," she slipped out in English before correcting herself. Shaking her head to clear away the fading pain quicker, she smiled small at her sister. She didn't want Usagi to worry. "I'm coming, Usa."

Grabbing her bag, she following after the two quickly. Lucy couldn't get held back now. Even if she didn't want to have anything to with all this, she couldn't leave Usagi.

Soon the two found where the Crystal Seminar was being held. They hid in the bushes, watching people head into the building. The entire place felt of darkness. Lucy's dulled headache was coming back. She's caught sight of a familiar head of blue.

"There's Ami-chan!" Usagi pointed out. Lucy's eyes widened in alarm when she saw the dulled, pale expression on the genius' face. "She's pale as Death!" Usagi looked to Luna. "Please don't tell me she's brainwashed!"

Luna didn't reply, instead she ordered Usagi to take out her pen won from the Crown Game Center. She took it out, confused as Luna explained how it worked.

"Using Moon Power, you can use it to transform." She explained hurriedly, just throw it hight over head and shout loudly, 'Transform!'" The cat glanced at Lucy who was looking paler by the second being so close to so much darkness. "Lucy-chan," the advisor-to-be looked to Luna, smile weak, "you can do the same with your clip using Lunar Power, just brush it. It will also relieve your headache."

Skeptical, but excited to try it, Usagi threw the pen into the air, crying out, "Moon Power! Transform me into a doctor!"

A beautiful gleam of white, brilliant light enveloped Usagi, dissipating to reveal the bunny dressed as nurse, stethoscope and all. She was doing her trade mark hand sign. Luna swatted at her, telling her to go.

Before Lucy could follow after, Luna stopped her, looking up into the girl's gray-green eyes. The cat wasn't going to put up with any of her self-doubt or insubordination right now.

"Lucy-chan, brush the clip and cry, 'Lunar Power Transform.'" She ordered. "You are going in with Usagi-chan. I am not going in to help you this time."

Alarm was in her eyes. "But Luna-"

"No buts!" The cat snapped. "Do it!"

Lucy, realizing she had no other alternative, hesitantly brushed her middle and index fingers over the moon clip, letting the calling warmth envelope her. She call out, she didn't yell, that wasn't her, she knew. Lucy spoke, as if the words were familiar, eyes closed.

"Lunar Power Transform."

The headache was gone, Lucy felt warmer and safer, something seemed to flicker behind her, something was tied around her neck and she was on all fours. Lucy understood this before even opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes and everything seemed larger and the ground much closer. She looked to Luna who stared at her with satisfaction.

"I didn't expect you to be a tabby." Luna spoke. "I expected you to be more solid colored like me, but it suits you." Her whiskers twitched. "That bow is ghastly, though. Does nothing for you. And everyone can know you are of the Moon, though it's odd your symbol is silver..." She blinked, blue eyes catching Lucy's confused and panicky gray-green ones.

"Do not worry, Lucy-chan." Soothed the cat. "You've merely reverted to the form of your father's side."

Lucy backed up, confused. "Father? How...?"

"I will explain this to you later, but right now Usagi-chan needs you."

The girl-turned-cat flinched. Luna nudged her toward the building. "Go, Lucy-chan. You need to begin your practice and this will help."

The tabby, with a momentary false start, raced into the seminar, reaching her sister as Usagi came into the main computer room, shouting for people to wake up. The enemy turned, anger on her visage. Lucy jumped to Usagi's shoulder, tugging at the steamers of hair to get attention.

"Usa, you've gotta turn into Sailor Moon!" She said with urgency, looking at the blank students all around them.

"Lucy?!" Usagi gasped at hearing her sister's voice come from the cat.

"Yes, now transform!" Replied she, bunching on her hind legs and springing at the hag with claws extended when she saw it coming toward them.

It was easier than Lucy had expected. This tiny, more compact body had a lot of strength to it, possibly her own, she wasn't sure. Color was still there, but her sight was sharper. The feel of evil the enemy gave off was still pressing her, but it didn't give her a headache or muddled thoughts anymore. It helped her focus on scratching the hag across the face before being sent flying into a wall. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor.

Usagi changed from nurse to Sailor Moon. She pinned several papers with one clip, posing with the other, smile warm. "Guardian of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Lucy stood, shaking her fur. Her side stung and when she stepped, a thrum of pain ran up her back leg. She ignored it in favor of paying attention to Usagi who was getting paper cuts from paper weapons. Usagi began crying and the glass was shattering from the hypersonic sound her buns cups reflected.

"Usa, stop crying!" Lucy growled, covering her ears as students screamed, ducking down and covering their ears. "That screech is gonna kill someone- and not the enemy! We need to find Ami-chan!"

Usagi calmed, wiping her eyes, looking around. "That's right! Where's Ami-chan?!"

Turning in a full circle, the bunny soldier found Ami held captive by the hag in a headlock that, with one sharp turn of her head, could kill her. Lucy's eyes widened, alarmed and frozen, and Usagi cried their friend's name.

"You twerp!" The hag growled lividly. "You should be brainwashed! You've skipped disk lessons," her grip around Ami's throat tightened, "haven't you?!"

"I didn't skip anything! Study is done through your own efforts!" Ami gasped put, grimacing in pain as she scrabble de to hold on, pushing herself up to breathe easier. She couldn't breath. Ami sucked in as much air as she could to speak. "I can't take this anymore..."

Those words sprung Lucy back into action. She jumped passed Usagi, voice loud and commanding over the hag's, head raised high. "Ami-chan! Your pen!" Lucy could just see it in the pocket covered by the enemy's arm, gleaming an icy halo. "Throw it in the air!"

Couldn't hurt to repeat what Luna had done twice before.

Ami, with some struggle but desperate to breathe, got the pen and threw it up. It turned twice in a wide arc over head, making a full circle of frost blue. Ami was suddenly released as the hag screeched in pain, brow bursting in ice blue Mercury's sigil. Lucy couldn't see anyone as the room flushed with freezing fog that soaked the tabby's pelt.

Usagi's panicked tone could not be missed when she called out, "Lucy, where are you? Ami-chan? I-I can't see anything! Lucy?!"

Lucy darted in the direction Ami had been, sure Usagi was safe in this thick fog. Lucy could find Ami, but came across Usagi's goggles and hair pins. The goggles laid uselessly on the floor next to one of the pearl, feathered pins, the other embedded in the floor a foot away. She plucked it out, gathering the items in her maw.

The fight was finished when Lucy found her sister again, looking up into the high window. She stopped to sit patiently before the blonde, the awareness of the throbbing pain in her side came back to mind, and wrapped her tail around her front paws. Usagi picked her up, hugging her close. Lucy hid her winced pain.

"Where's Ami-chan?" She asked after a moment, looking down into weary eyes.

"The fog's thinning, we should see her in a moment."

They did. Ami, in a sky blue and ice blue variation of Usagi's fuku, was crouched down, arm over face, recovering from the attack and surprise of her transformation. Usagi gasped and Lucy frowned. She didn't want this. Lucy had hoped Ami wouldn't be a Senshi.

Sadly she was.

"Yes, just as Luna thought." Lucy spoke, jumping from Usagi's arm, wincing when she landed, and transformed back into her normal self in fuku. "She'll be the brains of the group, I'd imagine. Our warrior of intelligence and the element water. Our guardian of the Sun's closest planet: Sailor Mercury." Lucy grinned as best she could, gaze on Ami who was awed and startled by the girl's transformation. "Luna and..." She swallowed on the next word. Did advisors really do this? "Luna and I have been looking for you."

"Sailor Mercury?" Ami was positively shocked. Lucy wasn't surprised. "I'm a Senshi too?"

"Ami-chan's an ally?" Usagi clapped her hands together happily. "Alright!"


	4. Interlude I - Dragon Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy'll do a lot of things for Usagi, even do her homework or learn to be something she doesn't want to be. Now she just has to meet the other person she'll do a lot of things for.

Lucy's Cat form:

 

Lucy's Transformation Barrette (right): 

 

* * *

“Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin.” — Mother Teresa

  

Groaning, Lucy sat up from her slumped over position at her desk. Looking around, the room didn't appear out of order and Usagi slumbered on her bed, eagle style. With a sigh and mutter, Lucy rose to wake the bunny then stopped. Thinking for a moment on whether it was worth it or not, she realized it wasn't.

Usagi had just fought another monster and killed it. They had found a new ally. Just to make her do her homework was not a good reason to wake her up after something like that. So, sitting back down at the desk, Lucy bent to pull Usagi's homework out of her bag and set to it, copying Usagi's handwriting as best she could 

"You'll have to thank me later with ice cream..."

After a little while, she began to hum a quiet tune, lyrics lost to her past before she ended up with the Tsukinos. Never did she see Luna wake from her own nap, sit up with a long stretch, and begin to watch her. She did jump when the cat spoke, causing the girl to misspell and write a particularly vulgar word. 

"You seem very adamant about helping Usagi-chan even if it means lying to your teacher about homework and parents about grades." 

"Yes, well," Lucy sighed, erasing the kanji, "she's my sister. Usa would do the same for me, I'm sure. And this is a one-time thing."

Luna jumped over to sit at the desk, gaze critical. She surveyed Lucy's work then looked back at the girl. Lucy herself was ignoring Luna as she did Usagi's math homework, ready to pick up the English homework next.

"One-time things usually become more." Luna informed Lucy sagely.

A snort. "I'm not the 'usually' type, if you haven't noticed. This is only happening because Usa spent all her energy fighting a monster. Next time, she'll do the work whether tired or not." 

"Why are you so protective of your sister, so hardy about being with her? Most siblings are not like that."

Lucy stopped writing, staring at the math problem, gaze blank. Something in Lucy cried out at this. Told the fawn to tell the cat why. Yet an insecurity tugged at Lucy and she skirted around the full truth. 

"I feel I have to." A shrug. "Have no clue why, but I just... just gotta." Her gray-green gaze flickered toward Luna for a split second before back to the homework. "It's been there since I met her."

Picking up the English homework, Lucy began to translate the kanji to English the best she could, still a little shaky in Japanese writing. Lucy hid a wince when Luna asked another question.

"Met her? You did not grow up with Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan?" 

Ignoring the question, Lucy continued with the work. _Ashiteru... I love you... Orenji... Orange..._ A cat paw smacked her in the forehead and Lucy lifted her gaze to glare at the creature.

"That's rude, ignoring someone when they ask a question." Luna reprimanded the girl. 

Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead where a comical red paw print was slowly fading. "Maybe I didn't want to answer because it was _personal_ and I thought saying so sounded more rude."

The animal's big blue eyes blinked at Lucy, as if not expecting the girl to withhold information from her. Luna bowed her head. "Very well. I will respect your privacy on the matter, Lucy-chan."

"Thanks, Luna." Tension left her shoulders and the brunette went back to translating. "Did you want to talk to me about somethin'?"

Sitting up taller, eyes serious now, a teacher's air about her, Lucy suddenly wished she hadn't asked anything of the cat.

"Yes. I would like to speak with you about your fighting and animorphing." At Lucy's confused gaze, Luna elaborated further. "Your attack is hardly coordinated the several times you've used it and when you changed into your cat form you took it slowly when you were needed. Usagi-chan will never reach her possible full potential if you are also just learning the steps alongside her." 

"So... you want to teach me how to be an advisor?" She asked, setting down her pencil and directing her full attention to the alien cat. "I hope you understand I'm reluctant about this."

"I do." Luna bobbed her head. "Which is why I am talking with you about it now." Standing, she jumped from the desk, heading to the window. "Would you come with me, please?" 

Lucy stared after Luna for a moment before pushing back her chair and standing, following after. As she moved, Lucy fixed her moon clip on her bangs. Bending after situating the clip, Lucy forced the window open. She hauled herself out and into the nearby tree. Settling her hands on a single branch, she lowered her self down, using the branches as rungs and hand holds until she hit the ground, moving quickly.

"You're good at climbing. Have you done so before?" The black haired animal questioned, already moving for the fence.

"Yeah. Used to be, when Usa or I had a nightmare, we'd climb up on the roof and watch the stars. She thought it was boring, but it seemed to calm us down, pointing out the constellations we could see." Lucy hummed, brushing off her skirt. "Neither of us have had nightmares in a long time, so we haven't climbed out in a while." A longing sigh. "I kinda miss it..."

Luna nodded, storing away the information. After a moment of letting the brunette wistfully dream of the past, the cat nodded her head towards the sidewalk, beginning to head in said direction. "Come. We are going to the park." 

Lucy's brow furrowed, unsure, but nodded, heading after the feline. "Okay, so what exactly do you plan to do with me to make me wanna 'advise' Usa and Ami?"

"Tonight is not for such." Luna explained, padding alongside the girl now. "I am going over animorphing and attacks. Namely the former because as we gather allies, you will not need to fight as much as the Senshi." 

"Wait, you mean to tell me I'mma just sit on my furry butt and do _nothing_? Like you?" Lucy wrinkled her nose, not caring she'd just insulted the animal. You can't expect Lucy to not get angry or at least ruffled of being told she can't help. Especially when it came to her sister.

"I beg your pardon." Luna replied reproachfully, a small amount of anger in her tone. "That was very, very rude and disrespectful!" 

"You can't just say I'm not gonna be needed other than to tell people to say stuff like 'Moon Tiara Boomerang' then! That's pretty rude too!" Came the sharp reply. "I don't know if you get it, but Usa is my _sister_. I'd take a bullet for her. You can't tell me I won't fight alongside her."

Luna sighed, trying to see the teen's point of view. It wasn't very hard. Back during the Silver Millennium... 

"Very well. We will work on both equally." The cat conceded, casting a blue gaze up at the fellow adviser, however young she may be. Her tone had turned as serious as it could, still hinting at being upset with, though indirectly, being called lazy. "Lucy-chan, you must understand that Usagi-chan must one day stand on her own as leader of the Senshi, and you cannot take every fight or hit that comes her way. It is more importantly your job to lead her in the direction of the princess and Silver Crystal, as it is also mine. Then we, namely you, are to advise them in battle training."

"Why mainly me?" The girl asked, also taking the absurd notion of her sticking with this insane idea seriously. "Why not mainly you? I don't actually like violence. I'd rather curl up in a corner and read. And this princess and the crystal you're always on about."

An understanding smile on the cat's lips. Slowing to a stop at the park's closed entrance. "I will explain in a moment, but first come inside the park." With little trouble, the cat slipped between the bars, turning to sit and wait.

"Er, Luna...." Lucy looked through at the animal. "I'm human... The gate's locked..."

"That is what the clip is for; to transform." Came the response. "You know the words, Lucy-chan." 

Taking a deep breath, scared and showing it clear in her expression, the girl raised a hand to brush over the silver moon clip. It began to glow, shining brightly yet not effecting her eyesight like it should have. Biting her bottom lip, Lucy looked away from Luna, ashamed for some odd reason. 

"Lunar Power Transform."

With a flash of light that grew to Lucy's size then to smaller than a dog, around the size of a cat, she was gone. In her stead was a cross looking long-haired Norwegian forest cat tabby, sitting down, who's pale gray-green eyes said all. She didn't like this form. Not at all. Nor did she like the annoying itch coming from the silver crescent moon on her forehead. 

"How can you stand being a cat?" She asked unhappily. Standing, she made way for the fence, slipping through and over to Luna's side. "It sucks. And my forehead itches. It did last time too." 

"You have not used this form in so long you have forgotten the feel of your sigil." Luna explained, rising to head deeper into the park. "The more frequent you use the form, the quicker it shall go away. A night of sleep in your feline form should accustom you to it again."

"If I even liked being a cat I'd sleep like this, but I don't." Was the whiny reply. She shook a front paw after getting a leaf stuck to it. _Ugh. Yep, totally not liking this-_ "Huh?" 

A smell, oddly sweet and earthy at the same time, reached the cat's senses. It made her mouth water honestly. Yet it wasn't food, that Lucy was sure of. She stopped padding after Luna.

"Hey, uh, is anyone in the park?"

"Other than us and several other animals, no."

"Then what is that smell?"

"That's vole." 

Lucy went rigid, eyes wide. _I thought it smelt good!_

"W-wait up!" Lucy cried, sprinting after, catching up to a chuckling Luna.

* * *

Lucy winced, rubbing her tender shoulder. Who knew Luna could give a good throw over the shoulder? They weren't even in human form when she did it! 

"I am sorry." Luna replied, voice sheepish. "It has been some time since I have actually been in a fight. And with another cat."

"Don't worry," another wince. "Guess I should've been more considerate with what I was saying. I've just been really agitated since the whole 'secret superhero identity' thing began. I've done small lies here and there, but this? This is-" 

From around the corner the two were coming two, a person came hurtling around the corner, holding something in their hands. They crashed right into Lucy, knocking her to the ground and almost on top of an equally startled Luna who gave an indignant hiss. Her fur was stood up, back arched. Lucy herself was busy forcing the person, she was pretty sure a man, off.

"Oi!" A rough voice shouted and then the man was yanked off of her. "Won't get away this time, Kazeno!"

Lucy sat up, watching as a trio of men threw one against the wall. She reasoned the one against the wall was the one to fall on her, and he was in pretty deep trouble.

The thugs were all dark haired, dressed in the Jûban High uniforms without the jackets, white shirt sleeves rolled up with the top several buttons undone. They appeared scruffy, like kids who took a wrong path and got into a gang or similar. The far left had a bandage over his cheek; the mid was sporting a growing shiner and broken nose with dried blood; the far right wasn't placing all weight on his right foot, Lucy guess it getting stepped on or ran over. 

Getting to her feet, Lucy brushed off her skirt. Her gaze was hard as she watched the boys. Luna nipped at the back of Lucy's heel, trying to draw her away from the scene before they finally noticed her. The cat should've known she wouldn't back out when someone was in trouble. 

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" 

Mr. Sore Foot- don't you dare tell her she can't call him that- turned, casting a look at the small brunette. "Eh, get lost." 

Eyebrows raising, she placed her hands on her hips. Luna made a keening sound only a cat could make, trying to egg Lucy to leave by tugging on her socks, hard. A shake of the foot was what she got. As well as attitude.

"You expect me to just walk off? You're being a bunch of bullies."

He sneered, now getting both of the men's attention. "Wanna be bullied too?" He took a threatening step forward, Lucy didn't even flinch an inch. "We can do that instead."

Puffing up her small chest, she replied, "Go ahead. Try me." _Maybe this isn't wise..._ She thought a second later when Shiner took out a pocket knife. Lucy was rethinking this plan. _Maybe shoving the guys aside and taking off at a run with blondie would've been easier..._

A malicious smirk was on Shiner's blood covered lip, a leer on Mr. Sore Foot and Bandage. Luna hissed, seeing there was no way out of this and swatted out at the three idiots. Blondie had yet to swing into action and hadn't run yet, he was just standing there, staring. 

_How lovely._ Lucy thought, back now stuck between a wall and a trio who were, she hardly doubted, going to kill her. Maybe more. They looked to be in their third year of high school. _I get the attention away from him and he stands there to watch._

"Can we get a name from the annoying girl?" Shiner asked.

"You can call me Mitsuko." Replied Lucy, the irony of her middle name not lost on her, hand reaching for the clip in her hair, planning to use it. Luna would get angry, but no one would believe them if they told what they'd seen. It was getting close to midnight and if they told anyone they'd say they were drunk. 

Surprisingly, she didn't even have to fight. The blond sprung into action when he heard her speak, grabbing Shiner's shoulder to spin him around and give him a knuckle sandwich. And no, Lucy did not feel sorry for using that metaphor. The pocket knife dropped, Luna grabbing it in her maw and used her alien magic to make it disappear. Mr. Sore Foot growled, pulling back a fist to aim at the man who ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

Bandage had gabbed at Lucy who spun out of his grasp, making sure to keep away from him. Lucy wasn't a good fighter, and the only fighting she had done was in the form of a cat. That was no help. However, if she distracted the guy long enough for the man she'd saved to knock out the other two, Lucy figured she didn't have to worry then.

There was also Luna springing at Bandage's face that counted, giving him more scars to hide as the cat slashed across his cheek, slicing open the skin there and releasing a torrent of blood. Lashing out, he smacked away the cat. Lucy dove to catch Luna before she hit the ground, growling at the guy in anger.

Setting Luna down gently, Lucy pulled back a hand, balling it into a fist to punch the guy. He hadn't been expecting it, focusing a little too much on his bleeding cheek and let out a yelp of pain, grabbing his nose. He retaliated with a hit of his, Lucy jumping back to dodge it before moving forward to then knee him in the crotch, ignoring the pain in her knuckles.

Bandage went to his knees, one hand holding his nose as the other held his crotch in pain, a low moan getting out.

The other two had run off by then, fended off by the blond.

He walked over to the kneeling man, gaze cold. "Get outta here, Satou."

Satou muttered some vulgar language, struggling to his feet and taking off, following the route his friends had taken around the corner. Lucy watched him go, now holding Luna in her arms as her hand throbbed. The cat was wearily watching the man Lucy had been adamant about helping though the roles ended up reversed.

"Thanks," was all he gave, picking up the small, wrapped package he had been carrying to pocket it, walking around her to keep on down the street. 

Lucy's brow furrowed. Turning, she walked after, taking to walking with him. "That's all? Just a thanks?" 

"What else do you want?" He huffed, voice hinting at something of a British accent under the Japanese. He picked at his nails absently. 

"For starters, your name." Lucy said, gaze honest. "I saved you back there and-"

He stopped picking his nails, turning to glare at Lucy. "You did not save me." He ground. "I had it all under control until you came out of nowhere on the other side of that corner."

"You didn' have a thing under control." She scoffed, disbelief laced cleanly through her voice. "They woulda caught you eventually and you know it." 

"At least I can hold my ground against a couple of thugs. You had to rely on a cat with an ugly bald-spot to save you."

Luna hissed, reaching out to swat at the man, anger clear in her flat ears. Her teeth were pulled back in a clean snarl. 

"Careful there, Blondie." Lucy replied, watching as he drew back in disgust from her friend. "Luna doesn't take kindly to that description."

"It's Ryū, not 'blondie.' What are you; American?" 

"Actually, I am." Was the reply, holding out her left hand. "Mitsuko Tsukino. I've been living here for two years."

He looked at the hand, gray gaze guarded, slanted jaw tight. Then, he took it, grasp firm and strong; warm and calloused as he shook once. His gaze had softened just the slightest. "Ryū Kazeno."

* * *

In the end, Ryū refused to let Lucy walk home with only a cat as protection, saying the three men were stupid enough to return. Lucy didn't question this, having seen enough of such stupidity in the few monsters Usagi and her had fought. It was appalling to her.

He he also bandaged her hand and Lucy wasn't going to lie on feeling thankful for that. She had no clue how to.

"So, what is a girl like you even doing out this late?" Ryū asked the girl, eyebrow raised as he cast a glance her way, hands in his pockets. His gaze briefly flickered to her left hand, Lucy didn't notice. 

She held onto Luna tightly, who didn't squirm in the brunette's embrace like she usually would. Instead, she watched the odd blond closely, a memory of where she had seen him before nagging at her sharply. The same happened now and again with Lucy and. Usagi, flickering just briefly in the back of her mind and gone before it could be registered.

"Luna ran off," was the lie. "I went off after her, and was just going home when you ran into me."

"You ran into me." He corrected quickly. 

Lucy wanted to point out she had been walking, but held her tongue.

The trio got to the house and Lucy set down Luna, watching her jump the fence and scale the tree to get inside the dark bedroom. Lucy hoped over the fence and went to the tree. 

"G'night." Lucy bid, waving to Ryū who stood on the outside of the fence, leaned back casually. He watched Lucy grab foothold of the lowest branch and pull herself up, climbing without trouble.

As she was about halfway up, he called out to her, "Hey, Tsukino-san!"

She looked back at him, eyebrow rose in curiosity. Lucy sat on the branch, waiting for him to continue 

"Can I get a number? Or do I need to look your address up?" 

A smile, somewhat unsure. She didn't want Ryū randomly calling the house. Ikuko and Kenji would want to know how she met him. That wouldn't blow over well. "How about you and I meet up at the Crown Center this Saturday, 5 o'clock." 

"Toshi's Diner, instead." He countered, gray gaze almost glowing in the moonlight. "No exceptions." 

A puff of surprised laughter, small and short lived. Lucy decided to indulge him. "Okay. Last one there pays for the meal."

"Then I'll make sure to be fashionably late." Ryū countered, now walking off. He pulled a hand from his jean pocket, waving. "See ya, Tsukino-san."

As Lucy watched him go, something fluttered in her breast. The brunette didn't quite know what that feeling was, it being new to her. One day, though, she would know it. How she would receive the knowledge of that feeling was all dependent on her, and who she truly cared for more; Usagi or herself.

Lucy didn't need to worry about that right now, though. It wasn't for a while yet, that moment of great decision. Right now she had to worry about Luna's nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Slippers is the first in a trilogy but Jessica Day George about a girl who's family suggests she give herself up to a dragon so a knight will save her and better the family. Instead she takes her life into her own hands, gains a pair of magical slippers and leaves to go make a name for herself.  
> It's not just the dragons that make the book unforgettable but the friendship between Creel (the main character) and Shardas (a dragon) and all the cool or insane characters involved.
> 
> For some reason the name fit for this chapter.


	5. Fire Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children and adults who ride the Via Sendai-Zaka bus at six p.m. go missing and it seems to scream the enemy. A young miko gets involved and it makes for a bunch of trouble for Usagi and Lucy, much to their chagrin.
> 
> And Ryū doesn't have a problem reminding Lucy about their date.

* * *

"I want to be important. By being different. And these girls are all the same." — Sylvia Plath 

 

_It comes,_ a young, dark haired Shinto miko thought, reading the flames before her. _Something comes and it will bring disaster._

She sighed, standing. Looking back at the flames, she shivered despite its warmth. Turning, she left the room, heading out into the shrine's courtyard. 

Several children and adults walked about in the evening light. Two children in particular were waiting for the six p.m. bus to go home, a blonde and brunette in pigtails. The two walked quietly, giggling. The brunette noticed the bus first. 

"The bus is here!" She turned to the miko who was sweeping, smile bright as she waved. "Bye-bye, Rei-chan!" 

Running to the bus with her friend, she almost missed Rei's call back. "Farewell, Mii-chan. Take care."

Rei noticed the bus driver was a young blond. She saw it was the Via Sendai-Zaka bus, with the destination blinking in red. Looking at her watch, she saw the time, her back to the bus as it drove away... and disappeared.

* * *

"Have you heard of the Demon 6 P.M. Bus?" One girl asked, garnering Lucy's attention.

She listened to her fellow students and their conversation (more like gossip) about the bus that arrives at Sendaizakue at six and the ideas about the bus driver being Death and it's final stop Hell. Lucy thought all the ideas were silly, but as of late anything could be true. It was the end of the century, after all.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up to play with her earrings, recalling both battles she had been in, her training with Luna that started two days ago, her fight with those three punks, and... Her face flushed. Her eyes that had been staring off into space refocused, gaze dropping to her dozing sister.

Lucy poked Usagi with her eraser. The blonde bunny mumbled. Luna decided to help, patting Usagi's nose with the soft pad of her paws, egging her on to waking up. 

"Come on! Wake up!" Lucy huffed as blue eyes finally opened to the world.

Luna jumped up Usagi to Lucy's desk, sitting up straight, tail around her paws. "We have to meet up with Ami-chan after school today and come up with a mission plan."

Lucy leaned on her arm, watching Usagi rub her eyes and yawn. She counted down in here mind. _Three... Two... Aaaaand..._

"What? I was planning on heading back home and lazing around there, Luna."

The two advisors shared looked. Lucy didn't hesitate with her reply. "Five p.m. at the Game Center."

Usagi sat up bold rot, doing a salut. "Roger!"

Haruna-sensei came in, flustered and late, apologizing profusely. Luna, had been moving to leave and inform Ami of their plans, jumped on the teacher's head, startling. 

"Who let a cat in the classroom?" She demanded as Luna jumped down, heading out the door. 

Usagi laughed while rubbing the back of her head nervously, Lucy sliding down her seat with an embarrassed blush. "I'm sorry, Haruda! It's our cat. She's leaving right now!"

"Tsukino-san!" Haruna-sensei fumed.

So the day began.

* * *

Lucy stretched, bending and getting ready to run. It was gym and she and several others were lined up, going to race each other. On Lucy's left was Naru, on her right was Usagi (bribed into it by Lucy at the promise of chocolate shakes for a month) and two others. Luna sat on the side, holding a handkerchief between teeth at a certain brunette's insistence.

One second passed, two, three and- Luna dropped the cloth and the five took off, racing around the track. Kiyoko, a blonde who was turning fourteen in a few weeks, started off in the lead, zooming past Naru and Lucy. The redhead and brunette shared looks before pushing forward, leaving Hoshi and Usagi in their dust. 

"Hey!" Usagi yelled after. "No fair!" 

"Then hurry up!" Lucy called back with a laugh, surprised to be ahead of her sister when she's usually being dragged.

As suggested by her sister, not a moment later Usagi got in front of her sister and was gaining on Kiyoko. Lucy glared, trying to move quicker, breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. 

They came back around the track, passing Luna and the other girls who were cheering. It was four laps for a mile and the first one with a mile won. Lucy wasn't going to lose to her friends today. 

Passing Luna, who was sitting their watching with mild admiration at the speed all the girls were pushing themselves toward when the race was supposed to fun and, most likely, lazily preformed. She nodded to Usagi then Lucy and the brunette couldn't help beaming as much as her blonde counterpart.

Then a flash of platinum hair caught the corner of her gaze, turning her head toward the fence and slowing her run slightly. Stood there was Ryū, dressed in the Jûban High uniform with the jacket replaced by a leather one, leaning into the fence and grinning. His hair was windblown, motorbike beside him. Pale eyes followed her much like a cooper hawk following a sparrow, attentive and predatory. It froze her in place as she came back around. 

Other girls shouted at her to keep running, none looking to where she looked. Kiyoko passed, Usagi passed, two pairs of redheads passed, but Lucy still kept eye contact with Ryū. Then she walked toward the fence, not knowing what the hell she was doing. Once there, she bit her bottom lip, staring hard at him. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked after several tense moments, forgotten by everyone but Usagi who had stopped to watch in confusion and Luna who was slowly getting worried and appeared ready to step in.

"Came to make sure our date is still on for Saturday. You seem the type to stand a guy up and break his heart." He smirked, eyes flickering to her left hand again. This time Lucy saw it, not commenting. "Is it?"

"It's still on, and I don't see how I could break your heart when we just met a few days ago."

"You're just that beautiful."

Lucy jerked back, blush heating up her face. She sputtered for a reply and all Ryū did was chuckle. His eyes glanced at the track field, saw Usagi and then looked back to Lucy.

"Pretty friend you've got. Kinda like a princess." He said, watching for her reaction.

Lucy's brain splintered with pain for a split second, splashing a beautiful, vague painting in her mind's eye of a young woman in white with her face shrouded by mist. Her eyes fell to the grass in that one instant, darting up to meet his. They were guarded and on alert, fading once she saw the concern there and the softness to his eyes. 

"You okay, Tsukino-san?" He asked, looking ready to jump the fence he had leaned against casually but a moment ago. that hadn't been imagined pain on her face.

She placed a hand to her head, not woozy but a little surprised by what had happened. "Y-yes." She shook her head, clearing her mind, storing that image for later. "And please, call me Mitsuko." 

After a moment, he smiled at her. It was jerkish and all bad boy. Lucy didn't mind it, oddly. "Call me Ryū, then. See you Saturday, Mitsuko." 

Backing up, he got on his bike. Turning the engine, he winked at her before taking off, leaving Lucy standing there as if she had just talked with a ghost. 

Lucy didn't know how long had passed, but Usagi was shaking her shoulder. She looked at her sister, confused for a moment before seeing what Usagi was holding out to her. It was a card with a name and number. It was Ryū's name and his number. 

"I found this at your feet. Who was that guy?" Usagi asked. "He's dreamy!"

Taking the proffered card, Lucy stuck it in her bra under the gym uniform. "He was some guy I ran into the other night when with Luna. I, uh," her eye suddenly found purchase in the nearby cherry tree, "I promised him a date Saturday." 

"Oooh, is he picking you up on that bike of his?" She asked excitedly, seeming real into the idea of Lucy going on a date. "That would be so cool!" 

The brunette couldn't help but wince, eyes moving back to meeting her sister's. "I hope not. And he doesn't even know my first name. I gave him the middle name you and I chose for me when Kenji and Ikuko adopted me."

"Why?" Usagi moved in front of her sister, walking backwards as she watched her sister intently, crystal blue gaze wide and innocent. "Don't you want him to come calling on you using your first name?" She sighed, looking lovestruck. "I can see it now. You two getting married, a big, pretty event, and then a couple little kids who look a lot like you. But first the dates and the blushing! So cute!"

Before Lucy could back away, Usagi was squealing as she hugged her sister. "You are totally going on that date with him Saturday!" 

Lucy groaned, letting her sister hug and squeeze her. Getting out of the hug wasn't going to change the fact she'd just been forced into a date she had been kind of reluctant to go on to begin with.

"Alright. Can we go now?"

* * *

Lucy sipped her milk shake, listening to Luna explain the princess and Legendary Silver Crystal to Ami. She pulled the cherry from the bottom of the cup, popping stem and all in her mouth. Her gaze turned to Usagi playing the Sailor V video game as she chewed the cherry, swallowed, and tied the stem with her tongue.

Spitting the knotted stem into her cup, she threw it away in a nearby bin as Usagi gained a prize. There were two packages of two wristwatches, making four in all. One was pink, another white, an icy blue and a flaming red.

"Hey, there's enough for each of us!" Usagi chirped, looking to her friends brightly. 

Lucy leaned over Usagi's shoulder with mild curiosity, picking up the package that held the pink and white wrist watches. She turned it over, looking at them before showing Luna. Luna purred in delight.

"These are just perfect! With a little modification we can have communicators!" Luna purred.

"Luna, do you know something about the game?" Ami questioned.

Luna shrugged, grinning. The cat then noticed the time just as Lucy did. 

"Hey, Ami-chan, it's five o'clock already." The brunette called to the girl's attention. "Don't you have night school?" 

"You're kidding!" Ami turned to quickly look at the clock at the entrance to the arcade, horrified. "This is awful! I'm late for English night school!" 

Lucy blinked, following Ami, Usagi and Luna behind them. "English? I could teach you that!" 

"I am aware of that," Ami replied, getting onto her bus with a whiny Usagi and confused Lucy following. "You're also teaching Usagi-chan who's much farther behind." A little lightbulb went off in her eyes. "That reminds me... At this time, if you take the bus, you sometimes get to see a truly beautiful girl riding."

"Really?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Oh, yes."

Usagi grabbed Lucy's sleeve, tugging and pointing at the bus' name. "'Via Sendai-Zaka.' Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's the same line as this rumored 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus.'" Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's a string of kidnappings blown out of proportion. But," she looked a little uneasy, "we shouldn't be on at six." 

Usagi had gone pale as Lucy spoke. She swallowed, letting go of Lucy's sleeve slowly. "It is just a rumor, right?"

"The kidnappings aren't, but the rest is." Lucy shrugged, leaning into the back of a nearby seat. 

"Then we won't be on when it's six or anywhere near it." Usagi stated, looking to Ami then Lucy with worry.

"See," Ami pointed out on their second stop, coming into the conversation. "That's her! See the one in the T.A. Girl's Academy uniform?" 

Both girls turned to look at who Ami spoke about. Raven hair that brushed her beige skirt, serious violet eyes in an aristocratic face, flushed lips that could make a beautiful smile. Her air of regality was stifling, as was her swift, airy movements.

A cord was struck in Lucy, but not that this girl- no, woman, was the lost princess. No, that was the farthest from mind. This breathtaking woman was another Senshi. Lucy was frozen with the realization of this, not understanding how she could know this was another warrior to fight an enemy Lucy didn't even know the source of.

Ami waved to the girls as she got off, only receiving a goodbye from Lucy while Usagi was beauty-struck.

" _Next, Sendaizakue. Exit here for Hikawa Shrine._ "

Lucy jerked, looking at her watch quickly. It wasn't very late, only ten past five, but a bad rolling in her stomach had Lucy feeling uneasy. The bad rolling was accompanied by a powerful good grace as the bus stopped. 

The woman got off and Usagi trailed after, the advisors chasing after. Luna jumped to Usagi's shoulder, pawing lightly at the blonde's ear in a futile attempt to make her pay attention.

"Usagi-chan, what good will it do you to chase after that girl?! This is no place to get off the bus!"

"But she's so pretty!" Usagi protested, not giving up. "And who cares? I've got time to kill!"

Lucy picked Luna from Usagi's shoulder, placing her on her own. Luna mewed in confusion but Lucy shook her head, scared to tell Luna what she thought. The girl continued to follow her sister with a confused cat on her shoulder.

Then they lost sight of the mysterious beauty and Usagi groaned. "She's gone! Luna, it's your fault I lost her!" 

"Usa, she probably went in the shrine right here." Lucy replied as the blonde reached for the cat, jerking her thumb at the gate of Hikawa Shrine.

"Oh, perfect!" Usagi cheered, running up the steps into the shrine. 

"W-wait for us!" Lucy yelled after, hurrying to catch up, having to hold Luna down on her shoulder to keep her from falling and scratching up the brunette's shoulder. "You can't just lea-"

"Ahhhh!" Usagi cried out, ducking from the two ravens attacking her just inside the gate. One grabbed her hair, using its claws to rip at the golden locks. The other yanked at her arms. "What's going on?! Stop it!"

"Usa!" Lucy yelped, rushing to the bunny's side, swatting at the ravens. 

One dove at Lucy before sharply veering back into the air as if frightened by her, going back to attacking Usagi and keeping away from Lucy and Luna. The brunette was getting pretty angry that these animals had attacked her sister and no one was helping fend them off.

"It's okay, Usa! Just give me a—!"

"Evil spirit," someone shouted behind Lucy, "be exorcized!"

Lucy turned to see the pretty woman from earlier dressed as a miko just as a ward smacked Usagi in the forehead. Usagi froze, unable to fend off the ravens now and crumbled. Lucy barely had time to catch Usagi as the ravens flew off. 

The woman noticed her error with some amount of shock, bowing, a deep blush across her cheeks. Lucy helped her sister up as the woman did so, watching with some irritation and confusion.

"Many apologies, um..." She looked up uncertainly, not having names.

"Usagi and Lucy." Lucy supplied.

"Many apologies, Usagi-san, Lucy-san." She murmured. "I confess my error. However, the demonic atmosphere was definitely there." 

"O-okay..." Usagi trailed uncertainly. Luna and Lucy shared discreet looks. The woman lifted her arms, calling the two ravens to her with a grace that gave Lucy a headache and flash of auburn. She shook her head in confusion, Luna mewing in her ear softly and getting a comforting pat in comfort.

"Phobos and Deimos hardly ever attack humans normally," she explained.

"That sure surprised me!" Usagi whispered to Lucy. "But when it's a pretty girl I'm willing to forgive just about anything!"

"I'm more surprised she's a miko." Lucy replied. "But then again she is the type I'd imagine one to be. Reserved, graceful, intuitive, respectful. Quite the woman." 

"Please, guide my daughter Mii back home to me!" A woman cried to the shrine not far away. The woman turned, walking closer and the sisters and cat followed at a small distance.

"Excuse me," the miko began, "but what did you say happened to Mii-chan?"

"Rei-chan!" A teary mother turned to the miko. She looked ready to break down right there. "You may have heard about it on the news, but Mii has gone missing!" Rei took the news calmly. "The kids are all talking about the 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus,' right? Mii boarded the bus right in front of this shrine. There have always been bad people living in this area, so it may be a kidnapping..." The mother realized what she might have been implying and and waved her hand, wiping away her tears. "I not saying that this temple or your family are bad people! I'm just so upset..." 

Her husband set his hand on her shoulder, watching silently through his shades, and Mii's mother left with him. As they left, their conversation, not so quietly given as it should have been, drifted to the girls and cat.

"What's with that miko? She didn't react at all to the news!" Mii's father groused, followed by Mii's mother, "That Rei-chan, old man Hino's granddaughter, is an odd one! She performs weird exorcism rites, keeps ravens as pets, and they say she senses the supernatural!"

Both Luna's and Lucy's interests were piqued, both for different reasons. Both once again shared looks were they mistook what the other meant. Luna thought Lucy also suspected Rei as being the princess. Lucy thought Luna also suspected Rei, as much as Lucy was loath to admit, was another Senshi. It was a mistake on both parts. 

Rei turned to them, a little morose without looking or saying so. It was all in her eyes, really. "Sendaizakaue is where five hill slopes meet," she explained, taking up a nearby broom. "It is a very unusual place. But there's an urban legend of a rarely seen sixth slope of this hill. The 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus' is said to be sucked into that sixth slope and vanish." Her eyes seemed to hold Lucy's gaze instead of Usagi's as she asked, "Do you know the name for such an occurrence?" Then Rei was watching Usagi intently and Lucy felt like a backdrop. "Being 'spirited away.' That's what they call it."

* * *

Lucy yawned as she brushed back her hair, sliding her clip into place to tide back the bangs. Beside her, Usagi twisted her hair up into their signature buns and streamers. The two positioned their respective transformation items, did their pinky swear for a good day, and headed out the bathroom. 

"Go on down to breakfast, I'll be there in a few." Lucy told Usagi, shuffling things on their shared desk. "I've got a couple things to go through before coming down."

"Oh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, look cheeky. "Like your clothes for the date tomor- hey! Don't throw things!" She laughed, missing the stuffed bunny as she darted away from the blushing brunette.

Lucy proceeded to sigh in agitation, finish straightening the papers on the desk, and turned to the window as Luna came in. The cat settled on the bottom bunk and wrapped her tail around her front paws, watching Lucy sternly. 

"I don't approve." 

"I didn't ask for your approval."

"You have a duty, you know." 

"One I'm ready to drop at a moments notice if Usa bails." 

"Even with people at stake?" Luna challenged. "These are missing children this time, Lucy-chan. You cannot think I'll go with the I-Only-Care-For-My-Sister's-Well-Being act all the time. There are points where I see it, and there are times where you want everyone safe. This is one of those times and we are dealing with the enemy right now."

"We aren't dealing with the enemy!" Lucy replied sharply. "They're just kidnappings! We can't do anything about it!"

"You know that isn't true. You sensed the bad energy as well as I did, and you know you shouldn't go through with tomorrow's date with that boy." Luna shot back. "We have the enemy to worry about and he is no good." 

Lucy nearly snarled at the cat, grabbing her bag and storming from the room. As she left, she threw back in English, "Jusso y'know, I don't support bringing Rei-chan into the Senshi. She deserves normality."

Luna didn't know English as well as she should have. Half of it was lost in translation.

* * *

"Morning!" Usagi chirped to everyone, sitting at her seat. Luna curled up on the desk next to her and the blonde missed the glare sent at the cat from the brunette. Lucy had no clue why she acted that towards Luna but being an advisor rubbed her the wrong way more than a date with Ryū. 

"Did you see the news? That first-year student has been missing for four days! The news says she boarded the bus!"

"I hear that it makes almost ten kids that have gone missing, including the Ichinohashi Middle School girl!"

"You're kidding!" 

"You know, it has to be that 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus'!" 

"They all disappeared at Sendaizakaue!"

"Oooh! Scary!" 

At that moment, when Lucy had gotten really agitated by all the superstitious gossip, Haruna-sensei came in. She was clearly worried and concerned for everyone's well-being as she stood before her desk. 

"Quiet, everyone!" She called attention from the class. "Recently there've been a rash of missing-persons cases. I want everyone to be especially careful!"

The sisters looked to each other, Lucy looked away when Luna stared hard at her and Usagi sighed, looking at the ceiling, murmuring, "'Spirited away,' huh?" 

Umino came over, freaking out and waving his arms. "Usagi-san! I think it's a new group of kidnappers at work!"

Usagi looked to him in interest as Luna muttered, "Its suspicious, is what I think. I smell the enemy." 

Later, after school as the sisters and cat were heading to the bus, Luna finally spoke to Usagi about her ideas. "Usagi-chan, I want to investigate that bus and Zendaizakaue. So how about we go to see that Rei-chan girl again? I'm curious about it." Her eyes caught Lucy's, trying to convey her thoughts. Lucy looked away. "It could be that Rei-chan might be one of your allies."

Lucy stiffened. She didn't want Rei involved in this. She wanted the miko to be left alone to be normal. Before she could dissuade Usagi, the bunny spoke.

"If you think about it, she might be the enemy instead." She stated a little reluctantly, look unsure.

Luna's purr of approval wasn't missed. "You _do_ think clearly now and then." The sound of the approaching bus caught their attention. "Here's the bus." 

Both noticed it was the Via Sendai-Zaka bus and shuddered. They got on, Usagi dropping onto her seat in the back with Luna in her lap and Lucy beside her. 

"If anything happens to us, it's your fault, Luna!" Usagi huffed as the bus began to move.

"It's all right! It's only five p.m. And if anything does happen, one of you can use the communicator to contact Ami-chan." Luna opened her mouth to say more, noticed something, and shriveled up like a grape in the sun. Lucy did too and her eyes widened, shocked to have not noticed. Usagi continued her tirade. 

"Hm? What is it, Luna? You're being annoying! Just go ahead and talk!" Usagi shook Luna a little, but all the cat did was meow, waving her paws frantically. Lucy herself was tugging her sister's shirt sleeve, trying to tell her to be quiet. 

"That's right, Luna." The guy in the tuxedo from a few days ago said, leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand with the elbow rested against his knee. Her watched the cat and blonde casually as Usagi let out a small shriek of surprise. "Talk some more."

"You again!" Usagi yelped, pointing a shaking finger at him with no small amount of anger.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, looking a bit annoyed. "Cut the shrill voice, all right?" Something seemed to occur to him. "Bun-head, we meet up a lot, huh?" 

Usagi ignored that comment, demanding, "What are you doing here?!"

He wrinkled his nose at her shrill voice. "I'm just taking the bus from school."

"No way! You mean you're a middle school student?!" She blanched, completely thrown off by that. He didn't look young enough to be a middle school student, but who knows. "Come to think of it, you're wearing a uniform..." One of Usagi's hands pressed to her mouth, watching him with an embarrassed blush.

The guy seemed irritated, glasses sliding down his nose as he held up his student I.D. for both girls and cat to read. He was Mamoru Chiba, a second year at Moto-Azabu, a private school not too far from Jûban Middle. "No, I'm a full fledged high school student." He sighed, putting it away. He calmed down, looking out the window, and Usagi's blush had disappeared. 

Something occurred to Usagi then, and, tentatively, she asked him, "If you commute by bus, then do you know about the 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus'?" 

He sighed once again, this time more relaxed, and pulled off his glasses, placing them in the pocket of his jacket. "Of course I know. It's on this very line, right?" He spoke, turning to look at her. Lucy felt like the invisible man, and she was pretty sure Luna did too. "There have been a large number of strange incidents."

Usagi and Mamoru stared at each other for a few moments, about a minute if Lucy looked at the watch on her communicator. Suddenly a blush bloomed across the bunny's cheeks and she looked away. Mamoru seemed surprised by the reaction, watching her with a look in his eyes neither girl could name. 

"... Guardian of Justice..." 

The strangled sound from Usagi's mouth was almost drowned out by Lucy yelp of "What?!" in English. He covered his mouth quickly, looking away with a flushed face. "No. Nothing..." 

The stop for the Hikawa Shrine was called and the girls and cat quickly left. Lucy was shook up form the encounter, watching the bus leave was a certainty the man must have been Tuxedo Mask. Their resemblance and voice patterns were uncanny, and what he had uttered couldn't be ignored.

"Th-that really surprised me!" Usagi breathed, letting Luna to the ground so she could place a hand over her heart. Lucy couldn't agree more, neither could Luna.

"He's pretty darn sharp!" Luna exclaimed.

The trio caught their breath, heading up the steps to the shrine. A few patrons were talking with Rei, asking for her to pinpoint where their children had gone. When she informed them her spiritual senses couldn't pinpoint people or even a location and that the police were better, one mother snapped at her, saying the exorcism rites meant it was Rei's fault her daughter, Mii, was spirited away. 

Rei was clearly disturbed by this, shocked by such an accusation. After a moment, struggling to find a reply, she demanded everyone return home. Slowly, reluctantly, people began to leave, looking back at Rei and sneering occasionally. Rei noticed Usagi and Lucy watching her with sympathy. After a moment, Rei ran off back into the shrine.

"...You know," Usagi commented, "I feel sorry for Rei-chan." The next words shook Lucy to the core, knowing she'd have to accept it now for what it was. "I can't tell what the enemy is doing." 

Lucy quietly sighed. She didn't want it to have to do with the enemy this time, or to pull Rei into this. They were probably going to, though. It was affecting Rei most so that meant she'd be involved personally, just like with Ami and Usagi and her. It upset Lucy. 

"....looking for the 'Legendary Silver Crystal' too?"

Lucy tuned back into the conversation, listening as Luna replied. "That's right, but remember Usagi-chan; the 'Legendary Silver Crystal' is something we must never allow to fall into enemy hands." 

"They could cause unimaginable destruction with it." Lucy added before blinking in surprise. Usagi also looked to her sister in surprise, knowing Lucy had been reluctant the past few days to admit it was the enemy causing all this. "Kill everyone and thing on this earth." 

Usagi nodded after several silent moments, looking to her watch. "It's just about six..."

"That bus is weird." Lucy commented when a dark aura surrounded her as the bus pulled up. She frowned as she saw the sign's destination blinking red. Luna pointed out the sign with alarm, but it was Lucy's gasp that caught real attention. She pointed to their miko acquaintance, leaning against the window and sleeping. "Rei-chan is on that bus!"

"You mean this is the 'Demon 6 p.m. Bus'?!" Usagi cried, pulling out her transformation pen as a hole in the wall opened at the end of the lane. "I have to rescue Rei-chan!" Throwing the pen into the air, she called, "Moon Power! Change me into a stewardess!" 

"Lunar Power Transformation!"

In twin lights, a tabby and stewardess now stood in Lucy and Usagi's places. 

Both advisor's sweatdropped at Usagi's outfit as she ran for the bus, them on her tail (no pun intended). "Usagi-chan, why a stewardess?!"

Lucy and Luna barely had enough time to jump onto Usagi as she grabbed onto the back of the bus, legs dangling dangerously "Because my duty is to protect passengers safety and insure a pleasant trip for each of them!"

Luna's hold slipped first, falling with a yelp. Usagi cried out the cat's name. Lucy followed second, yelping her sister's name in horror as her stomach flipped and clenched in fear.

"Usa!" She screamed, falling into arms beside Luna. She watched as her sister disappeared into the dark void. 

Lucy looked up into Tuxedo Mask's eyes and realized with a start he'd seen Usagi and her transform. He knew who they were now. Lucy also realized the uncanny resemblance between him and that Mamoru man was correct as she kicked out of his hands, racing after Luna.

"Can you contact Ami-chan, Lucy-chan?" Luna asked Lucy, hurrying side-by-side away from Tuxedo Mask, heading somewhere secluded. 

"Yes," Lucy agreed, shaking her head to open the communicator on the bow around her neck. "Ami-chan, it's Lucy." 

" **Yes, Lucy-chan?** " 

"Come to the corner of Zendaizakaue, quickly."

" **On my way**." 

It wasn't long before Ami was meeting them. She came running up to them.

"Usagi-chan is going after that bus!" Luna immediately informed, worry clear on her feline face. Beside her Lucy transformed into her Selene garb, eyes shinning with guilt for leaving her sister all alone and being unable to help. 

Ami pulls out her mini computer from Luna, tracing Usagi's whereabouts by communicator. To help hurry along the process, Lucy gave Ami her own communicator, watching intently. "It's a good thing you gave her the communicator. Now, if we can use it to track where she's going, we can find her quicker." 

Ami silently gasped, nearly dropping the computer as the sensor jumped from the monitor, going down into the ground. No sooner had it vanished underground had Usagi's voice crackled over both Ami's and Lucy's communicators, calling for Luna. 

"Usa!" Lucy cried happily, taking her communicator back as Ami asked for the blonde's location.

" **I came out of the hole and suddenly I'm in this stone building like a building, band I've lost the bus! What'll I do?!** "

Luna looked to. Lucy as Usagi cried for the cat's help. Lucy, reluctantly, opened her communicator, taking a breath. "Usa, it's Lucy." Usagi's sound of relief to know her sister was okay made Lucy feel very, very bad for what she was about to do. "You need to transform and save the children and Rei if you haven't already. You might have to fight the enemy again, but main priority is the children and Rei right now. Okay?" 

It was silent for several moments. An audible swallow was heard before Usagi spoke. " **Yeah... The kids and Rei.** " 

"Lucy-chan, Luna, send me to where Usagi-chan is." Ami said, looking to the two. "If we used the same power we use to transform, it might create a similar portal that took her to where she is." 

"Alright," Luna agree, holding a pen similar to Ami's pen, only in red. "Take this, Ami-chan."

Ami took it, looking between the two transformation pens seriously and with some minor confusion. She stood from her kneel with Lucy, ready to go. Lucy was stopped by Luna who shook her head, frowning. Lucy glared back but hung back like silently told. 

Lucy knelt by Luna, placing on the headset Luna held out to her. She placed the small computer in her lap, Luna moved to balance on her leg and watch the data on the small screen. The two advisors could hear the battle going on, and take in the readings, but not see. 

"Lucy-chan, this is your job." The cat told the reluctant brunette, tail wrapping around her front paws. "We talked about this recently, if you recall."

Lucy looked away from the cat's intent gaze. "I'm not sure, Luna. I can barely explain English to Usa let alone how to fight."

"You don't need to explain how to fight, you need to advise. Fighting comes naturally to the Senshi." She mewed, eyes watching the data calmly. 

" **Mercury Aqua Mist!** " 

"Try here, Lucy-chan!" 

Lucy's eyes turned from Luna to the computer, scanning the data. Pulling the mouthpiece down, she licked her lips. "Us-" She coughed to clear her throat, trying again. "Usa, save Rei-chan while the fog is still thick and blocking his view." 

A de voice laughed. " **Don't be naïve!** "

The computer read the fog was dissipating, eliciting sounds of surprise from the two warriors.

" **Lucy,** " Usagi wailed, " **the fog's turned to ice! It's no good as ice! I knew I was no good!** " 

"Sailor Moon, Usa, listen to me. You are good! You protect love and justice!" Lucy replied, holding the mouthpiece steady as she spoke to her sister quickly and urgently. "You're the best good out there, better than Sailor V! Now don't cry, it'll make the situation worse. The place wasn't stable to begin with and your high-frequency waves makes it more dangerous. You won't even save yourself through tears." 

She could hear Usagi choking on her tears, forcing herself to quiet. Lucy hated doing this to her sister. She liked her crybaby sister who had trouble in school and was always late and loved video games. Usagi still was, but it was fading faster than Lucy could blink.

" **What should I do?** " Usagi asked quietly after several tense seconds. 

"Usa, you know better. What you've been attacking with."

The ping of the tiara's change into a boomerang sounded, her sister shouting her attack. Lucy almost shouted a cheer when the tiara boomerang caught the man, holding him in place and freeing Rei. Lucy didn't know that would happen, but was glad it did. She could hear Usagi's and Ami's cry of pain and a little bit of anger bubbled up in her.

The red transformation pen came to mind and how she thought Rei might be a Senshi. The advisor stilled for a moment, not wanting it to be true, but knowing that feeling wasn't a lie. Rei was one of the Senshi. 

"Ami-chan, remember that pen Luna gave you?" She got an affirmative from the Senshi of Water. "I want you throw it, hard as you can. You're going to have to trust me on this and hope for some luck, too."

Ami didn't reply, but the burst of crazy energy readings wasn't missed, and neither was the appearance of two more energy signals onto the monitor or her friends sounds of exclamation. 

" **Rei-chan?!** " 

" **Phobos! Deimos!** " Came Rei's shout over the com link. " **Evil Spirit, be exorcized!** " 

The energy readings began to go haywire and Lucy could barely read the data before, more replaced the old. Lucy understood the gist of it, however, and it wasn't good. 

"Guys! The fire is destroying the place and it's putting you in danger." She looked to Luna in worry but the cat shook her head, as if to say, "This is yours, not mine." Lucy turned back to the monitor, making sure they could still hear her as she thought of what Luna had taught her several nights ago. "Usagi, get everyone in a single place now."

A tense silent minute passed before Usagi made a sound of ready and, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard, the three Senshi and missing children appeared at the Hikawa Shrine. Lucy quickly closed up the computer, it disappearing with the headsets, and she hurried with Luna to meet the girls. 

When Lucy saw Rei in the fuku, a feeling of sadness settled in her with one of excitement. Luna jumped to Lucy's shoulder, purring in delight the word Mars.

"You're the warrior of passion and fire," Luna purred, "and guardian of the Red Planet: Sailor Mars! You are a chosen warrior."

"Guardian?!" She gasped.

Usagi pulled off her goggles, approaching Rei with Ami behind her. "You and I are allies, Rei-chan!"

Ami clapped her hands, pleased. "We've been looking for an ally just like you!"

Usagi pulled Lucy into a tight hug, forcing Luna to jump to Ami's shoulder. Lucy smiled as happily as she could at Rei, which was pretty happy much to her surprise later.

"Glad to have found you, Sailor Mars." She said softly, seeing the sigil of Mars float around the woman's head. "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi." 

The new Senshi was still shocked, unable to fully comprehend yet. "I'm Sailor Mars...? The reason I've got a power unlike normal people is because... I'm a guardian?" 

Lucy couldn't help her laugh, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

* * *

Lucy flopped into the desk chair, groaning. Usagi looked up from doodling little Sailor Vs and Tuxedo Masks in her English notebook where she should have been studying, watching her sister seemingly give up. The bunny sat up in bed, crossing her legs and asking, "What's wrong?" 

"It's Saturday." Lucy stated as if it answered everything, and in a way it did but didn't if Usagi's confused gaze said anything. 

"What do you mean? You don't have to meet Ryū until..." Usagi's eyes widened as she jumped up. "You don't know what to wear, do you?"

"Of course I know what to wear, Usa." Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes. "What I've got on now." 

Usagi took one look at her jeans, the green tank top with a banana and flats and went straight to their shared closet. Despite common belief that all Westerners couldn't wear Eastern clothes due to major size difference, which was actually somewhat true, Lucy didn't fit that standard. She was smaller than Usagi but still close enough in size to share almost all their clothes. The two called it a joint account but they did keep track of their own clothes with the fact Lucy liked to keep her tags and Usagi cut hers out due to them harassing her (when Usagi borrowed Lucy's clothes she dealt like a good sister).

Usagi, being the more fashionable, was about to put their joint account to major use. She was gonna pull out all the stops. 

"You are not going dressed like that."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Lucy commented with little concern, watching her sister dig through the pile of clothes Usagi never bothered to organize. Lucy would have to do that later. 

"It is." Usagi replied, pulling out a lace edged skirt that wasn't quite periwinkle but not quite frost blue. She held it up as she turned to Lucy and smiled in delight. She tossed it at her sister who fumbled to catch it.

"I'm not wearing a skirt this short without- hmp!" Sheer stockings struck Lucy in the face. She ripped them off to glare at the bunny who had gone back to digging. "Hey!" 

"Start getting dressed unless you want me to pick out undies too." 

Lucy had never blushed harder or switched out of her jeans into a skirt so fast. Last time Usagi had done this Lucy wore a matching set and that was plain weird.

When Usagi was done ransacking their closet and destroying their room, she had several tops set on the bed and her only two pair of shoes not meant for school. Lucy was forced to try on a green button down ("My green washes you out. So no more greens from me.") and a creme baby doll shirt ("Creme is good on you, but baby doll is a no.") before being forced into a sunburst orange blouse with little vines designs in that frosty periwinkle. The shoes were neutral brown flats. Lucy felt like a walking color pallet. 

Usagi attacked Lucy's hair when she was still straightening the blouse and she couldn't stop her sister from brushing her hair like a crazed maniac and dragging her into the bathroom, Lucy screeching the whole way, to fix it. Usagi pulled the calming Lucy's bangs over to the left, opposite their usual right, and clipped them back before pulling out the straightener neither ever used because their hair was either too short or long and didn't care (they used it maybe once because Ikuko got it for Christmas and neither wanted her to feel bad). Usagi curled the lengthening locks, taking out one of the pins in her own hair to pin the opposite side back. 

The bunny put her sister at arms length, looked over what she'd done to the fawn, and grinned. "You should try some lip-" 

"No." Lucy deadpanned. "I am _not_ becoming a Barbie doll." Her eyes drifted to the clock. "I've got to go anyway. Think that card he left the other day was for me to call him."

"You'll have to go past Mama and Papa." Usagi stated, watching Lucy shift through the stacks of drawn on paper, pulling out the card with Ryū number. 

"I know." She hummed, opening the bedroom door. "I'm not worried." 

"Papa's protective." 

"Kenji'll understand. It's just a onetime thing." She headed downstairs, Usagi following. 

Luna wasn't there to follow, having being gone since Rei had awoken as Sailor Mars. Lucy didn't know why she was doing it, but had an idea it had to do with Rei being a new Senshi. It was all the better considering she'd just look at Lucy as if she was betraying everyone, which Lucy was absolutely sure she wasn't.

Getting to the phone, and seeing Ikuko and Kenji weren't home, she picked put it to her ear while dialing the number. It rung for a few moments and Usagi had grabbed the phone in the kitchen, right in Lucy's line of sight, so she could listen in. When there was a pick-up, it couldn't of been anyone but Ryū. 

" **Kazeno. Talk** _._ " 

"Is that how you greet the girl you asked to dinner?" 

There was a laugh on the opposite line, making her smile as Usagi had to move away from the phone as she squealed. " **So you can be funny, Mitsuko.** " 

Usagi's eyebrow raised, grinning at her sister who flushed a little. Lucy waved her hand at Usagi, motioning for her to stop grinning. Usagi didn't listen. 

"So, I'm heading out to Toshi's Diner now. I'll be there in fifteen." She told him. 

Ryū hummed, sounding pleased. " **Alright, Mitsuko. See you then** _._ "

"See ya, Ryū." 

The two hung up at the same time. Usagi put her phone on the hook and before Lucy could back away was swept up in a strong hug.

"You have to give me all the details when you get back!" Usagi squealed, pushing her sister toward the door opening it, forcing a small shoulder bag into the brunette's hands as she did. "I want to know everything, even how many times he blinked."

"Usa, that's a bit obsessive don't you think?"

"Nope!"

The door closed, nearly hitting Lucy in the back. She turned back to the door, mouth open to reply to her sister, and once she realized the door was closed huffed, arms crossing. 

"Rude!" She shouted into the house, turning and heading out the yard and down the street to Toshi's Diner. As she walked, her stomach seemed to turn and flip, oddly excited and scared. Her hand clutched the purse's strap, her steps slowing the closer she got. 

When the sign, a vibrant red with its name in caramel and little cup of tea steaming above, came into view, Lucy stopped all together. She stood there, staring at the little diner.

Lucy realized she really wanted to go in, but was scared to. Something told her not to, even when Usagi egged her on. 

"Oi, Mitsuko."


	6. (Unintentional) Interlude II- Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Lucy didn't want to go on a date, it was just she needed to help Usa and learn to be an advisor, but it also annoyed Luna so there was a pro in the cons. Lucy also wasn't sure about Ryū and how he fit into everything.

* * *

“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” — Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

 

Lucy spun around, finding Ryū there a few paces away. He wasn't in school uniform or wearing a leather jacket this time. Just jeans, a black tee with the British flag making up the right, and nice shoes. He pushed dark shades up onto his head, showing the sharp grays there. 

He looked her up in down, first in surprise, then admiration. "You clean up nicely. I imagined you as the jeans and sweatshirt kinda girl." 

"I am usually," Lucy chuckled, a little unsure with her reply, "but Usa wouldn't have it." She toyed with the purse's strap, looking away. "I must look so stupid." 

Ryū came closer, placing a finger under her chin to lift her face. He smiled down at her. "Naw. You look beautiful, but you would in anything, wouldn't you?" Ryū was visibly pleased when Lucy flushed, grinning widely. He shifted his hand to the small of her back as he opened the door. "I recommend the window table. It's a pretty sight when the sun sets." 

"Hm... I think we'll sit there." Lucy smiled, heading inside with Ryū behind her. 

They sat at the table Ryū had mentioned a moment before and she set her purse under her feet. She looked out to the street, watching people walking and cars driving back and forth. It was a calm evening in light of yesterday when children were returned home, and the Senshi's heroics melted into the background for the time being. It may also have been just because Lucy hadn't gone to school yet and heard about all the excitement from fellow classmates.

"What would you like to drink?" 

Lucy jerked out of her musings, turning her head to the waitress. She was a pretty young woman with curves in all the right places, big blue eyes and silky brown her tumbling down her back in waves. For some reason she suddenly didn't feel as pretty as she had when Ryū called her so not three minutes ago. She frowned just the slightest as she turned to look at Ryū. 

He nodded his head slightly to the waitress and she looked up to the patiently waiting woman. Ryū seemed to have already ordered his drink and now it was Lucy's turn. 

"I'd like a mint tea, please." Lucy ordered after several silent moments of unsure. Then she gave a tiny smile, adding tentatively, "With a spoonful of honey." 

The waitress, Yuri according to her name tag, nodded, jotting down the drink orders and left.

Lucy looked back out the window, less serene and more melancholy now. The change wasn't lost on her, more or less, date. 

"Hey, Mitsuko?" 

"Hm?" Her eyes slid over to him. 

He grabbed her hand nearest him gently, running his thumb over her knuckles as if he had done so for years. Her head turned completely, eyes widening a little. Her hand tensed under his smooth movements, confusing clouding her mind. Ryū's gaze was all honesty.

"You really are beautiful, Mitsuko. That waitress is a troll compared to you."

"Don't say that," Lucy mumbled with a frown, looking away. "That's mean."

"I'm not being mean. I'm stating the truth." 

"Calling someone a troll isn't truth, it's mean." She replied, looking back to him. "Would you like it, Ryū, if someone called you a troll as description?"

He stared for a moment before he leaned back, annoyance clear across his face and hand pulled back. His pale eyes turned away to watch other patrons. "I was just trying to cheer you up. I don't like seeing you so down on yourself." It sounded like Ryū wanted to continue, holding his tongue for some secret reason. When he did speak again, it wasn't something Lucy expected. "You're not one who should frown." 

Blinking once, her frown eased up, hinting just a little at a smile. "Try not insulting someone to cheer me up. Make me laugh. Something funny always cheers me up." 

Ryū looked back to her with some surprise, softening a moment later. "Alright." Sitting up, he leaned into the table a little. He pushed the hair in his face back to grin. "Okay, so, two nuns-" 

Yuri had come back, setting their drinks before them. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the smell of coffee from Ryū's cup, the dark liquid rippling in the mug it had been placed in. Mint also hounded her senses, lovely and sharp. 

The woman tucked her tray under arm, smile pleasant like before. "Are either of you ready to order?" She questioned as Ryū took a sip of his coffee. Lucy wanted to wrinkle her nose again, not understanding how someone could like coffee, especially if it was just black. Instead she turned her attention to the pretty waitress. 

"I don't think so, we haven't looked at the menus yet." 

Yuri nodded. "I understand. I remember when I was your age and on my first date. Just wanted to talk the entire time."

Ruby smacked her in the face, spreading up into her ears and hairline, down to her neck. "N-no," she shook her head, "we're not on a date. Just hanging out. Honest."

Giggling, she nodded. "Yes, yes. Okay." This annoyed Lucy because it wasn't a date, even if it had all the signs of one it simply wasn't... Okay, so maybe it was a date, not that Lucy wanted it to be on one... Yes, if she was truthful she did but that wasn't the real problem right now. 

"I'd like to order, actually." Ryū spoke up, giving the waitress a kind look opposing what he'd said about her earlier. He looked to Lucy. "If you'd let me order for you, though. If not, I can wait."

Lucy was honestly taken back a little. She figured Ryū had been here a few times, but he was asking if he could recommend a meal for her. He didn't even know her, but Ryū was so sure of himself. Lucy still nodded, making sure to tell him she was allergic to almonds and wasabi. 

Ryū's reply smirk revealed a fanged incisor. Looking to the waitress again, he motioned for her to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. Yuri wrote down what he said, nodded to both as Ryū handed the unused menus to her, and bustled off. 

"So," she began, lifting her cup to her lips and pleased with the earthen taste, "why can't I know what you got me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a treat for you." He replied. "Now, I don't know very much about you save your name is Tsukino Mitsuko and you go to Jûban Middle; you're accent also hints at American and you don't look very Japanese; you have a black cat named Luna and sister named Usa that's about your age and looks not a thing like you. Can I learn more or are you my Aurora leaving before I can barely get even a name?" 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the analogy, pulling away from the ask of getting to know her and hoping he'd take the bait. "Would that make you Prince Philip?" 

His reply was just as smart. "Depends on whether you want me to be or not. Am I the prince you met once upon a dream?" 

"If you are I don't remember, and you certainly don't remind me of a prince." Lucy countered, taking another warming sip of tea. "Now, I believe you were going to tell me a joke?" 

"I was, and then I want to know a little more about you, Aurora." Ryū stated, making the girl mentally curse. He smirked, seeing her eyes widen before they forced themselves back to normal. "So, two nuns were driving down the road at night in Transylvania, minding their own business, when a vampire jumps out in front of them. The one driving slams on the brakes." He stopped to make sure she was still paying attention before going on. "She then tells her friend to lean out the window and show him your cross. Her friend rolls down her window, leans out and shouts, 'Oi, get out the way! We've got somewhere to be, you bloody vampire!'" 

Lucy chuckled. "'Show him your rosary' would've been better." Her eyes sparkled in mirth. "Got anymore?" 

"How about every joke I tell gets a tidbit out of you, hm?" He offered. "And to make it even I'll throw in something about me, too." 

Lucy thought about it a moment, eyes looking to the ceiling as she thought. Then she nodded. "Alright. I'm fourteen." 

"I'm seventeen," Ryū supplied, drinking his coffee. "How does a polar bear keep a balanced diet?" 

A small shrug. "No clue. I never asked one." 

"Funny." He laughed. "But they keep a balanced diet with a seal in each hand." 

"Not as funny as I had hoped." Lucy hummed. "I suppose it's still worth something." Visibly, Lucy thought about what she would tell him. When she settled on what it was, she set down the cup that had warmed her hands in the cold place. "My birthday is sometime in March." 

"I love the piano. Why is six afraid of seven?" 

Lucy scowled. "You don't actually expect me to find that funny do you?" 

"Just go with it." Ryū egged, smile mischievous. 

With a roll of her eyes as she brought her tea to her lips, she asked, "Why?"

"Because seven was a well known six-offender," he replied in English for full effect on the joke. She'd been right about that underlying British accent too.

Lucy snorted into her tea, setting it back down quickly. She also switched to her native tongue with its American tint. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Can you really? If I asked it, it was kind of obvious there was a change to the result." He laughed. "So, what have you got this time?" 

Lucy opened her mouth to retort but closed her mouth, silent. She nursed her tea a little, thinking. There wasn't anything that she really wanted to tell him. This was hopefully a one time deal and she didn't want him asking for a second date. Lucy wouldn't admit to secretly wanting him to ask again either because this was nice despite her want to leave.

"I like to draw," she decided in the end, looking up at him through her lashes in apprehension. All of her friends know she liked to, and once she had sketched everyone at lunch, hiding it in her bag afterwards. (Usagi later found it, giving it to Haruna who framed it to hang in the classroom.) She wouldn't be surprised if he thought her an amateur like others had. 

Instead he looked quiet sincere as his eyebrows rose, genuine smile sneaking onto his lips. "Really? You're fantastic at it, I bet. All gentle curves and daring edges. Practically looks alive." 

Lucy stared for a moment, mouth hanging open just the slightest as she registered his words as encouraging to her art. Then her mouth closed, corners turning up into a soft, genuine smile only Usagi had ever seen. Her eyes seemed like stars, their shine so bright. Her pinky finger placed under the bottom of her tea cup twitched with emotion, the rest of her body slow to register the happy hum to its heartstrings.

She glanced down her tea, almost shyly, before looking back to him. "Thank you." 

"No need." Ryū replied. "You're a natural, I'm sure." 

"Here's your meal." Yuri seemed to materialize out of nowhere, smile on lips for both. She set before each two small sandwiches with a poppyseed glaze over them, crisp around the edges. The baskets were red with white wrapping under the sandwiches and spilling over the edges.

Lucy blinked at the food, a little surprised at what she saw. Her eyes flickered to Ryū who was thanking Yuri before the waitress bustled off to other patrons. His eyes then turned to connect with Lucy's and she glanced away, cheeks dusting over.

"You're not allergic to poppies, are you?" He asked when he saw her look away, worry clear in his voice. 

"No," she shook her head. "I was just surprised. It's such an..." She looked for the word and could only find one. She looked back to him, look quiet with that same happy glow underneath. "It's such an American food that it surprised me." 

Ryū chuckled. "Naw. It's popular in England, not just America. Now," he drank some of his coffee between words, "if it had been a hotdog or burger you could've gasped and it been totally appropriate."

Lucy also chuckled. "Well," she set down her tea, switching back to Japanese, "Let's eat!"

It took them close to an hour to finish eating, talking and laughing along the way. 

Lucy found Ryū was an only child with relatively rich parents. His parents were from Japan but spent their high school years in England, met and fell in love. They moved back to Japan when Ryū was about nine, so eight years ago he came to Japan. He knew the language because his parents spoke it around the house back in England. Ryū liked motorcycles, his favorite color was a light grey-green ("You're saying that to try and woo me." "Nope, swear on the Boy Scout code." "Pfft. Boy Scouts are strictly American, Ryū." "Well, honor of a dragon then." "That is bull."), wasn't as big a fan of leather as she thought, had never shot a gun, and Lucy was actually the first girl to ever agree to a date with him because he apparently gave off the "I'm too far past bad boy to even be partially safe" vibe even the most flippant girl was weary of. ("It's not a... Oh, why bother.")

Lucy herself revealed to be a (possible) middle child, adopted, no clue who she was before the Tsukinos, and very nice. Lucy wasn't a running fan but was okay at it ("Imagine trying to force your sister from bed and the warning alarm being the only thing able to get her up so you run like it's the Olympics every morning." "Sounds fun." "More like Hell."), adored Anne Frank and strong women in general, her favorite animal was the cat (and she may have squeaked when he mentioned liking fennecs because you simply couldn't not like them with those huge, adorable ears). Lucy loved her family to the point she had even traded tests with Usa a couple times (as in during the actual, not after) and tried to be a good influence despite those moments. 

Both liked talking with each other, and Ryū even pulled a couple giggles from her without jokes, which really made him happy. Lucy enjoyed how laid back he was once she finally stopped being annoyed and began to enjoy herself, to the point she even mentioned how Mitsuko wasn't her first name. Ryū didn't ask for her first name, but it was clear he was curious to know what it was.

Lucy figured she might tell him her first name if the date continued going down the good road it was on. Which it did because thirty minutes after finishing the two were still talking, laughing and, without Lucy's knowledge, flirting. Ryū at one point paid without Lucy's knowledge and she pouted at him once she knew, having planned to talk him into splitting down the middle. ("Not to sound conceited, but I've got money to spare, Mitsuko.") When they got up to leave he moved the pull her chair out for her so she could get up and she'll admit she blushed a little because gentlemanly she could do. Lucy liked gentlemanly. 

Ryū proceeded to hold the door open for her, grinning at her a little bashfully. Lucy returned it, eyes glancing away after they caught his and the blond chuckled. Fiddling with her purse strap, she walked down the street with Ryū beside her, quiet.

A few minutes passed before her companion spoke, back to English once again. "So, do you like ice-cream?" 

She looked taken aback a little, then nodded, also returning to her native tongue. "Yes. I love ice-cream, actually. French vanilla is my favorite." 

"Then you'll like the Order's Milk Shop." She raised an eyebrow at the name and he shrugged. "Hey, I didn't name it. And I wouldn't complain because they've got some awesome ice-creams and milkshakes. It's all homemade." 

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Was all she gave before they settled back into silence, one hand holding her purse while the other, the one closest to Ryū, hung limply at her side. Lucy watched where they were going and the streets they crossed before they finally got to the Order's Milk Shop. 

It seemed like a small place, practically a hole in the wall really. Its sign was milk and salt crystals being dumped into a tumblr with Order's above and Milk Shop below the artwork, all of it etched into the glass door. Lucy was curious as to what was so good about it when it seemed so empty and was more than willing to give it try when Ryū seemed so excited to show her the place. 

The blond grabbed the door for her, holding it open and following her in. Lucy found it really was a hole in the wall. 

It was dark with dozens of fairy lights strung from the ceiling, little tables made for two people littered the place with the counter on the back wall for ordering your shake and ice-cream. Pitch black walls were hung with paintings and drawings, some mediocre and others near professional, Lucy even saw a replica of the Mona Lisa that would have been the exact same is she wasn't grinning with a peace sign. The counter in the back only covered half of the back wall, the other having a small stage and television on a stool in the corner of the stage. 

It was an odd place, but Lucy felt a little at home with it as the two walked to the back. A teenager stood behind the counter, flipping through a book. Ryū cleared his throat and the teenager shot up from his seat, throwing the book under the counter out of sight. He grinned brightly at the two, golden eyes warm as he fixed his scarlet shirt and straighten the name tag with his name, Kohaku.

"Hi!" His voice was really chipper, she'd give him that. He was also adorable with those wide, innocent eyes of his, much like Usagi's. "'M Kohaku 'n' how may I help ya?" 

Lucy frowned, looking for a menu of some sort. Kohaku seemed to get that and he whipped out a yellowed menu, placing it before her. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Been a while since we had a newcomer." 

"It's alright." Lucy replied, looking over the favors and sizes and choice combinations. "I'm Mitsuko, by the way."

"Pleasant to meet ya, Mitsu-chan!" Kohaku's eyes seemed to sparkle when he gave Lucy the nickname and she flushed a little. Ryū watched him somewhat tensely before easing at the younger's innocent greeting. "Nice to see ya again, Ryū-kun." 

"Same to you, Kohaku-kun." He replied. "I'd like a strawberry shake with sprinkles and a shot of chocolate syrup." He looked to Lucy who mumbled about knowing what she wanted. "How about you, Aurora?" 

Lucy made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and he merely grinned widely in return. She huffed, turning so most of her back faced him. She also gave Kohaku a reassuring look when he frowned at the two, appearing a little worried.

"I'd like a medium vanilla ice-cream with caramel on top, please, uhm," she hesitated a moment, before softly ending with, "Haku-kun."

Kohaku's grin grew and he nodded. "Jussa minute, guys." 

He turned around to start busying himself with the things on the shelves behind the counter, putting together the shake and ice-cream. Lucy refused to turn to Ryū who kept making jokes and trying to get her attention. As she stayed turned away, a shiver ran up her spine when Ryū asked, "Are you ticklish?"

He wouldn't. They'd only known each other a day and they certainly weren't close enough. Even so, no one tickled her. Usagi never did because the last and only time the blonde tickled her she had a freak out of near epic proportions.

Spider like fingers ran over her sides, barely hovering, and she tensed. He would. 

Lucy turned as his fingers tightened. She glared. "Don't. No one tickles me, not even Usa." 

He was frowning to begin with, lips tight, but he did relax the slightest, pale eyes warming from frigid. "I won't call you Aurora again if it annoys you." He replied. 

Lucy stared at him, eyes a little warm and wide. "It's, it's not that it annoys me." She explained softly. "She was a pretty princess and such, but I stand up for myself. She slept the entire story and had someone wake her up. Aurora lost her first kiss to a guy she didn't even know then married him." Lucy shrugged. "I'd rather have a brave princess' nickname."

"There aren't many." He pointed out. 

"There's Mulan." 

"She's got nothing on you." Ryū replied. "Aurora, however, has that mysterious air you've got, and rare eyes that're really pretty. She's nice, very graceful and a lot of people like her. She may have had herself fall asleep, but she was cursed, and, as much as I don't really like Prince Phillip, her prince was very brave going up against a dragon just to save someone he just met. She makes me think of you." 

Lucy glanced away before meeting his eyes. There was a couple emotions in her eyes that made up embarrassment and shyness, and one he didn't expect; happiness. Her shoulders relaxed further and she gave a soft smile he returned. 

"So I guess I am like her, though I can protect myself usually." Lucy said, getting a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, and I did help when we first met without even a name." He reached up, finger wrapping around a curled strand with something like a soft expression overcoming him. Lucy's breath caught when he took a step closer, staring up at him. "I'm glad we ran into each other. I thought..." Ryū trailed, letting go of the soft lock and stepping back, letting her breath again and looking to Kohaku who was finishing with their orders with a vague look. "Never mind." 

Lucy opened her mouth to ask what he was going to say, still a little breathless from the closeness. No one had stepped that close save maybe two people and that was Usagi and Kenji, both to see if she was okay. She was cut off by a chipper Kohaku turning to them, holding out the pink, sprinkle filled shake to Ryū and Lucy's own in a cone toward her, grinning the entire time. 

"Sorry about the wait. My buddy's on break so I tried to do both at the same time." He explained as they took their respective treats, Lucy informing him it was fine. He proceeded to inform them both cost one-thousand-eighteen yen (about ten dollars in American money). Lucy set down her cone to open her purse and grab her share of the pay but Ryū beat her to it, making her huff.

"Stop doing that." She whined a little childishly, picking up her cone and taking a lick at the vanilla peaking from under the caramel glaze. 

"I can't be your prince then, Aurora." He hummed, nodding to Kohaku before leading Lucy to a seat. "I wanna be your prince."

She flushed, face turning a dark scarlet. Ducking her head, Lucy found she didn't have anything to reply with. Ryū saw her face and chuckled, deep and warm, which furthered her blush.

"Y'know, you're pretty with that flush." He gave out flippantly, getting a squeal in response and making him grin so wide there was teeth. "You should blush more." 

"Oh my god," she groaned, "stop it!"

"Mmm," as she looked up through her lashes at him, he seemed to contemplate the idea, eyes on the ceiling, before meeting hers and forcing her gaze away, "only if you agree to a second date."

She spluttered, sitting up straighter with the rogue quickly dying from her cheeks. "No! I only agreed to the one."

He shrugged a single shoulder. "Then I guess I'mma have to tell you how those freckles are the most adorable thing about you," as she flushed again, he added, "next to those ears. They make me think of a cute mouse or fennec." 

Her eyes widened. "Will you-"

"You're pretty in that outfit. You should keep it. You're eyes really pop." Ryū went on, cutting off the brunette. "Periwinkle is definitely your color. That Greek goddess Aphrodite has got nothing on you wit-" 

"Okay, fine, shut up!" Lucy flapped her hand at him, hoping he'd shut up, practically turned around in her seat so he wouldn't see her exasperated look. "I'll go on a second date with you if you stop with the complements." 

"Complements shouldn't upset you." The blond pointed out. "Blush, yeah, but not upset." His brow furrowed as he took a long sip of his shake. "Have you never been complemented before?"

"Yes, plenty. My adopted parents and Usa have done so before." Came the quick, honest reply. She shifted back to facing him, a good portion of her ice-cream already gone. "I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Well, by the time I'm best friends with you, you're gonna be." He gave a single, sure nod.

Lucy rose a brow. "Usa's my best friend."

"Nope. She's your sister." He corrected. 

She rolled her eyes. "I thought sisters can be best friends?" 

"They can."

"Then she is. I can tell her anything and everything and vice versa. We never lie to each other unless we really have to."

Ryū frowned, nose wrinkling a little, then nodded. "Alright. Then I'm going for the next best thing."

Lucy's other brow rose. As far as Lucy knew there was nothing better than best friends on the friends scale. "Oh? What would that be?" She took a bite of her cone. 

His grin was practically sinful with white teeth showing, incisors fanged and gray eyes bright. "I'll be your boyfriend." 

Lucy choked, hitting her chest to clear her throat. Her eyes watered the slightest as she caught her breath, looking to Ryū who looked ready to launch across the table in concern. 

"Are you crazy?!" She demanded horsely. "You're a trouble maker, maybe in a gang," ("I am not!") he glared, "and three years older than me!"

"I'm not crazy," he ground out in annoyance, "I do cause a little trouble but for good reasons usually, and I've never even thought of joining the yakuza, thank you very much." He stood to throw away his cup. Lucy followed. "And so what if I'm seventeen and you're fourteen? You said your birthday is in March, so you'll be fifteen soon, that's one less year. I like you, you're spunky, and yeah we got off on the wrong foot but it worked out and now here we are." 

He had crossed his arms by now, frowning at her. "I want to know you better than just a few simple facts. You're pretty, nice, always looking out for people and that attracts me." She opened her mouth to stay something, but didn't when he held up a hand. "I want to go on a second date with you, and you already agreed, and this time it won't be to some diner. It'll be a little more formal. If we simply stay as friends I think I'll be okay with that, but if we end up a couple that'll be awesome." 

Lucy was frowning too, and Kohaku had disappeared out the door behind the counter (maybe on his own break now) at some point and she didn't know what to say because the guy had never spoken that much. Not really. She was too confused to be flustered, uncomfortable with the situation because she'd never been on a date before and didn't think they went this way. Lucy was sure Ryū was moving things along faster than most people and she didn't want to.

Lucy was replying before she even knew what she wanted to say. "I'll go on the second date with you if you walk me home to my porch, but with only a goodnight. You call me tomorrow at three and we'll see how the talk goes. We set up the date on the way to my home."

Ryū's arms dropped, nodding to everything. "Yeah, we can do that. We can totally do that."

"Now stop frowning or I'll give you reason to." Lucy mumbled, forcing her own frown up into a straight line. "And it'll be in the form of canceling our yet-to-be-set date." 

"Then smile or I'll make sure I come to your school during lunch until the date," he countered, already back to that funny smirk of his though his eyes didn't reflect it. Lucy reluctantly smiled, brushing some of her curly bangs back from her eyes. "C'mon. It's getting kinda late and you don't want your parents worrying."

"You should worry more about Usa. She'd maybe come find us and then we'd never get home from asking questions." Ryū chuckled. "I'm not kidding. She wants me to tell her everything, right down to how many times you blinked." 

"She sounds cool." He replied, wry grin in place. He got a fond look in return which erased whatever other comment he had. 

"She is. The best sister you could ever have and them some. I'd never ask for another sister, honestly. We have our ups and downs, but that's just family, y'know?" Lucy seemed to lose all tension. "We look out for each other and have each other's backs. I don't know where I'd be without her and I just... I love her. I couldn't love anyone as much as I do Usa, my sister."

"Just like I remember..." He murmured so quietly she missed it. It was like a breath of wind against Lucy's ear. She looked at him, curious, "Did you say something?" 

Shaking his head, he shrugged. "No. You make it sound like you two are really close, like you said earlier."

"We are. She's the one who helped me learn Japanese while Kenji was so busy. She translated things in class for me even though we couldn't understand each other. We bonded despite the barrier and now that we fully understand each other we never really stopped teaching each other. We get closer every day." 

"I'm glad. It would be hard living in a country where no one understands you." Ryū spoke as if it was from understanding. "I don't think many amnesiacs would be as lucky as you, Mitsuko."

"No, I don't either." Came the soft agreement after a few moments. "Not many are as sweet as the Tsukinos."

"They seem really sweet." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, in two weeks there's going to be a formal masquerade my parents are going to and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" 

Lucy thought about it for a little bit. "What day is it?" 

"April tenth at seven-thirty."

"Where?" She asked, eyebrow raised and wondering if he'd be just as vague.

"The, uhm..." His voice trailed off and Lucy asked once again. He sighed. "It's at the embassy. My mom's a retired English politician and my dad is a translator so they got invited. My parents said I can bring a friend"

Lucy stared up at him as they stopped waking, a little stunned. "That, uh, explains quite a bit." She shrugged at his surprised look. "You sounded posh when you spoke English. Only a high-end kid would talk like that."

Ryū's reply was a shake of the head. "You really are unique, huh?"

"I like to think so." Lucy replied, thinking of her alter ego and all it entails. She started walking again and Ryū followed. "You are too, in a way." 

"How so?"

"You're a high-end kid that's kinda sweet when you get past the annoying stuff." She replied. "Your front is to be annoying when you're really sweet." She shrugged. "I've never seen the type before, but you're it." 

"Alright. I'll agree with you there."

"Good, because that gave me a headache thinking beyond the cover of the book."

The blond snorted. "Liar."

"I never lie." She replied with a smirk. 

"That's a lie right there."

"Okay, you caught me." She laughed, holding up her hands in the universal surrender pose. "I've lied more than enough times, but for what I think was the right reason." 

"You seem the type." Ryū nodded his head, walking alongside the fence as they neared the Tsukinos home. "So, I'll pick you up at seven on April tenth for our date?"

"If you promise to dance with me and not step on my toes."

He opened the gate, letting her in before following. "Deal."

She stepped up onto her stoop, holding out her right pinky. She watched him expectantly as he stared at the appendage in confusion.

Above them the window opened and a familiar blonde head poked out, long locks falling out the window. "Take her pinky!"

Lucy's head shot up glaring at the window as a shrieky giggle disappeared inside with a whip of blonde. "Tsukino Usagi!" Her pinky finger was wrapped around and she quickly looked back to see Ryū's own pinky had taken hers, his other in clear sight.

"How does this work?" He asked nervously.

Lucy smiled at him, tightening her pinky around his and shaking their hands. "Repeat after me, "I promise on my promise to dance with you and not kill your toes'." 

He laughed but complied. Lucy released his finger and stepped back against the door. Ryū grinned at her, eyes sparkling. "Thanks for the date." 

"Lucy."

"Hm?" He seemed confused. 

"Lucy is my first name." She elaborated. "I think you've earned it."

She opened the door and disappeared inside, door closing after her. Ryū stared after for several long moments, gaze fond, before he turned and headed down the way and down the walk, heading home.

As he went, he began to hum quietly, murmuring to himself, "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream... I know you. That look in your eye is so familiar a gleam..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not aim for this to be so long. It was supposed to be apart of the next chapter. But, hey, what're ya gonna do?


	7. Not All Legendary Crystals Are Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Ryū didn't tell her their next date was at the same embassy as some foreign princess. That wasn't her fault. He just said it was a masquerade.

* * *

“Memories are their own descendants masquerading as the ancestors of the present.” — David Mitchell, _Ghostwritten_

  

_Lucy found herself at a party._

_It wasn't the first time she'd had such a dream, always sitting to the side, watching everyone dance and enjoy themselves, or stand at the top of staircase next to a regal woman Lucy could never see the face of. She was always in a long white gown that made her think of Greek clothes and felt soft to the touch but wasn't quiet silk or cotton or anything like that. Lucy always kept a good portion of her attention on a woman- or was it girl? She never could tell- dancing around, usually with a different person each time. Lucy couldn't see who the girl was, but knew she had white hair and dressed a little differently from Lucy._

_This time Lucy wasn't sitting in a corner or standing on a balcony, she was out on the floor this time, a little bit of her skirt gathered into her right hand as the man glided her across the floor. She stared up at him, and though his face was foggy and out of her eyesight he stared back at her she was sure. Lucy knew his hair was blond, and it shifted from this bright sun gold to pale moon dust depending on the lighting as they moved._

_He said something and Lucy giggled without consent. It was then she realized it may be not just a dream but a memory and that really intrigued Lucy. She'd had them long before Luna showed up but thought it something cooked up from Usagi's talk of romance all the time. Now that Luna was around it was possible these were dreams from the time long ago Luna hinted at constantly._

_"You seem a little distracted," the man commented, voice a little deeper than she expected with such pretty hair and smooth shoulders._

_"Mm, things to do with my mother. She doesn't approve of a courtship the Senshi and I think perfect." Came from her mouth as she was spun out and brought in close. "I've never seen her so happy, and I think mother has missed that important fact."_

_"There is a lot of stress with having so much power. Being an advisor, I would assume you would have guessed as much." He replied lightly, not harsh but not kind._

_"I advise the Senshi, not anyone else." He brought her hands up to his neck as the fast ballroom song slowed considerably. The new pace was unexpected but welcome, and Lucy found her body wasn't tensed from the sudden change of stance into something more intimate. "If I did, I'd probably lose my mind. Dealing with friends butting heads is one thing, dealing with kingdoms is another."_

_There was silence for a while, the two swaying in a circle all their own. No one else paid mind to them and vice versa. When the man she was dancing with spoke, his voice was gentle, as if touching a hostile bird's broken wing. "Once the queen steps down you'll have to be a royal advisor."_

_Now her body tensed, fingers clenching the fabric of his off white shirt. Her gaze turned to look at the white haired girl and her dancer as they passed by. Something twisted in her chest. "I don't think I couldn't advise a single queen, especially not her." The word wasn't 'her', it was a name, but Lucy couldn't hear it. "I think I'd mess up and then where would we be? Probably at war with Earth or screwing up the treaty with Kinmoku."_

_"You'd never make that kind of mistake or judgement." There was a gentle press to the crown of her head, she was kissed there she vaguely noticed, and a calloused hand grasping her chin to lift her face. "After all, it would ruin her happiness and yours, my light."_

Lucy mumbled, rolling over in bed into thin air. She yelped at catching air as she crashed down, right onto Usagi's bed. Both bounced as Usagi let out a startled scream. The brunette begin to sit up, lifting a hand to rub sleep from her eyes, when her blonde counterpart shot out of bed, stepped out Lucy's back as she did- making her yelp- and into the nearby closet. 

The brunette, stunned for a moment by the sheer amount of pain that visceral stab gave the girl's back, laid on her stomach on her sister's bed, gasping quietly in pain. It was killer. 

Usagi herself had opened their closet and peeked around the edge. Upon seeing Lucy lying there on her rumpled bed, the bunny went even whiter and threw opened the closet to rush to Lucy's side. She rolled over the younger who winced, closing her eyes to hide the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy!" The blonde fretted, helping Lucy sit up, tears in her eyes but not falling as much as they wanted to. "You startled me and I'm sorry." 

Lucy gave her sister a small smile, shifting a little. "It's alright, Usa." She pressed a hand to her lower back, getting out of bed. "Yeesh, you've got a hard kick."

Usagi blushed, still upset with what she'd done though willing to let it go if Lucy was. About that time Luna jumped from the window into the room with a soft meow. Both looked to her, curious to see what the cat was up to, and watched her move to sit at the foot of Usagi's bed.

"It's very early today, more so than usual with you two." The cat commented, eyeing the two in concern before settling on Lucy with her ruby gaze. "What woke you up, Lucy-chan?" 

"A dream." Lucy mumbled with some reluctance. "It was... different."

"Oh? I thought dreams didn't have much rhyme or reason?" 

"Well, they don't, but mine are usually always a little the same." Lucy explained as the two began to get ready for school, knowing they wouldn't be getting back to sleep now. Lucy's back still hurt like crazy and Usagi was too wired and curious now. "I'm always in this ballroom watching someone, a woman or girl with white hair, as if protecting her, and usually I'm lucid. I ask questions though no one answers. This time," her brow furrowed, "I wasn't lucid. It was like someone was in my body, using it, and I could only look where they looked and do as they did."

"It's not uncommon for that kind of thing to happen, Lucy-chan." Luna placated, though she looked a little worried for a whole new reason now. "Plenty of people have dreams like that." 

Shaking her head, Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, untangling some of the unruly locks. "No, this was different. I wasn't only just looking out, I was dancing. I always sit in a corner or stand on some balcony, keeping an eye on everything. They're the only dreams I've had since Kenji found me and this change was..." The brunette had gotten her shirt and skirt on, stopping in the middle of tying her bow. She stared at the nearest wall with lost eyes. "I don't think it's normal."

"Lu," Usagi hummed from the bathroom, garnering her sister's attention. "Maybe it's because of that party Kazeno-san's taking you to tonight." The blonde came in, running her brush through her hair, look wistful. Lucy froze for a moment, realizing she'd forgot about the party. "Were you dancing with him?"

"I dunno. I can't see anyone's face. Even mine the few times I've glimpsed my reflection is muddled." She finished her bow and sat in the desk chair, pulling on her socks. "He was blond, and he sounded nice when he spoke. It wasn't Ryū, though. They had completely different accents." 

"Huh." Usagi began to pull her hair up into her signature bun and streamers. "Then that was an odd dream, though I'm sure it has to do with the party."

"Probably." Came the distracted agreement. _Something tells me that isn't it..._

"Usagi, Lucy!" Ikuko called from the stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Both called together, Luna leaving the room. Usagi grabbed her bag, looking to Lucy who was placing some art paper and color pencils in her bag. She watched as the younger latched the bag closed and picked up her moon clip to pin back her bangs. "You're going to need a hair cut soon, Lu. Your hair is getting longer." 

Lucy waved a hand in the air. "I'm thinking of growing it own now. I've had it short for so long a little change is needed." The unspoken _everything else is changing_ hung in the air.

"Then a trim." She shivered as they vacated the room. "Split ends are terrible."

"For you, definitely."

"Hey, at least I can do things with my hair, Miss Pixie Cut." 

Lucy held up finger, lifting her chin. "Don't diss the style. It's pretty and you know it."

"Just because a style is pretty doesn't mean it's fun to never do anything with it." Usagi huffed, coming into the kitchen. She kissed her mother on the cheek and so did Lucy.

The pink haired woman blinked in minor surprise at seeing the girls up and dressed. Usually she called for both and they (read: Lucy) came down still in their pajamas, had breakfast, went upstairs to get ready for the day and left for school. The surprise passed in a second and she was smiling at them, kissing the top of their heads and fixing Usagi's own plate before setting them down. 

"You're up early, Usagi." Kenji commented as he straightened his tie, newspaper under arm, glasses perched on his nose. "Did Lucy finally get you out of bed before the warning bell?" 

Lucy blushed, ducking her head. "Somewhat. I fell out of bed onto her."

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Ikuko fretted, coming closer to the brunette, checking for brushing or cuts. "That must have been a nasty fall." 

"'M fine." Lucy tried to calm the mother, sheepish. "Just startled her and Luna." 

"You sure you are alright?" Kenji asked, sliding his glasses down to peer over the rim at her. "You might have hurt yourself and not know it." 

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Let me know if anything changes." Kenji settled into a seat, opening the newspaper to read as the sisters dug into their rice pancakes. 

Half an hour passed before Shingo joined them. He stopped in the doorway, rubbing his eyes while Ikuko put his plate on the table. He continued to stare at Usagi who soon bristled.

"What are you staring at, Shingo?" Lucy asked before Usagi could in a less polite way.

"Usagi's up early." He deadpanned.

"Yes, she is. Now come sit and have breakfast." Lucy replied, standing. She took he dishes to the sink, washing out her plate and cup to set in the rack, fork in its little holder. 

He did as told, still looking at Usagi is confusion. Once he missed getting a forkful of pancake to his mouth, smearing it across his cheek, he snapped from the trance. The younger brunette cleaned his face with a nearby napkin, stuffing his mouth a second later. Usagi wrinkled her nose in disgust, moving to clean up her own things.

Ikuko had sat, taking the paper from Kenji who kissed the mother of the house, Shingo and the girls on the head before leaving. She was reading the headline proclaiming how Sailor Moon and her fellow Guardians of Justice had solved a recent case on missing animals. (Lucy was still sore on that one. It had nothing to do with the enemy.) She mumbled something about the girls being very young, eyes on the sketch of Sailor Moon with Selene just behind her, one very chipper and the other more serious. 

Her eyes then moved to the below headline of Princess D, the crown princess of the Kingdom of D that was the jewel capital of the world. She'd be revealing a never before seen jewel to the people of Japan at a masquerade in a few weeks. 

The girls would have heard Ikuko telling Shingo this if they weren't busy getting into their shoes and taking off for school. They had thirty minutes, and knew they wouldn't be late today like usual, but it was always good to run a little in the mornings to wake up.

They grabbed their lunch on the way past, Luna chasing their skirts. Getting to the main road, they slowed down seeing all the police cars and security. Both stopped momentarily, watching a black car with pitch windows go by. Luna jumped onto their shoulders to watch.

"Wonder what that's about?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is it's gonna make it harder to get to school." Usagi grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her. "For all we know that's gonna make us late." 

"This is such a weird morning." Lucy replied, Luna mewing in agreement.

* * *

"You're here early, Usagi." Naru hummed, looking up for the newspaper Kiyoko, Hoshi and her had been reading over.

Usagi pulled her homework from her bag, shrugging. "Lucy got me up."

Naru asked, "Did you notice all the police check-points on the road?"

"We did. Is something going on?"

Nodding, the redhead did a little happy twirl. "The next queen of the world's largest source of jewels, The Kingdom of D, is coming to Japan!" 

"Wow! A princess!" Came the bunny's excited chirp. Lucy beside her blinked, thinking, _A princess with a kingdom of jewels..._

Leaning over the desk, Naru grabbed Lucy by her shirtsleeve to pull her in close as Usagi did. "They're giving a formal dinner party at the embassy tonight! Kingdom of D's embassy is really close to Sendai-zakashita." 

Her eyes widened here. _Oh my god. Ryū isn't taking me to that, is he? It's a formal party, not a masquerade!_

"And, it seems," Naru continued, lacing her fingers and leaning a cheek against them wistfully, "that Princess D is to inherit some secret hidden treasure that's been passed down in the royal family. At the dinner party, it'll be the first time they've ever revealed it to the world!" She sighed. Lucy noticed Luna messing with the newspaper Naru and friends had vacated. "A hidden treasure from the leading jewel producing country! It's gotta be incredible!"

Lucy nodded absentmindedly, walking over to looking over Luna at the paper. She read the headline: THE FINAL MYSTERY OF THE CENTURY WILL BE REVEALED TONIGHT. Before more could be read, Kiyoko rubbed a serious Luna's head.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, "Usagi-chan's and your kitty-chan I doing its best to read the paper!" She giggled. "How cute!" 

Lucy nodded, reading the underlying caption: The Heir Apparent to the Throne, Princess D, Arrives in Japan Bearing the World's Most Precious Jewel, a Secret Treasure of The Kingdom of D!

Her blood ran a little cold. _Could this be the princess and Legendary Crystal the Senshi and I are searching for? Or is this a front from the enemy?_

She startled a second later, realizing what she'd thought. Hoshi asked if she was okay and Lucy turned a smile on the redhead. "Oh, yeah. Just wishing I could go see it. Would be cool, y'know?" 

Hoshi nodded. "It would! Don't you think so, Kiyoko-chan?" 

"Definitely!"

At lunch Lucy sat a little away from everyone, book bag with her. She used a hard book inside to rest her sketch paper against it, pencils on top. Ami, Usagi, Naru and the others were talking, and she wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

Luna obviously didn't get the memo and jumped into the tree root next to the advisor-in-training. She nodded to the girls. "Why don't you sit with them, Lucy-chan?"

"I feel the need to be alone." Lucy mumbled quietly, pulling out her black pencil, already starting her rough outline of the girls. "I've got some things on my mind." 

"Would you feel better telling me?" Gently asked the cat. 

Lucy was silent, letting her hands be the only thing saying she had heard the cat with their momentary stutter. Several minutes passed before Lucy stopped after finishing Usagi and Ami sitting next to each other, bento in Usagi's hand and book in Ami's. Her eyes lifted to Luna's, something akin to being lost reflecting in them. 

"I would, yes." She admitted softly.

Luna shifted, moving to lay down, paws and head resting on Lucy's shoulder. It was oddly comforting and she couldn't guess why. "Then tell me. I have no reason to judge." 

Lucy wasn't entirely sure about that considering the cat's thoughts on Ryū. (Who better not be talking about that embassy party because, holy cow, she could not meet a princess, even if it was The Princess.) The girl found herself plowing ahead regardless, a little quick and a little scared.

"I'm starting to think about finding the princess and Legendary Crystal and whether things are an enemy front and it's scaring me." She began. "I don't want to think those things, I wanted to be the one to keep reality in sight constantly. I'm starting to not just _recommend_ things for Usa, but _advise_ her and I know I shouldn't worry about that but everything is changing which is scaring me and that's just another thing to change because of a calling to be a hero."

By the time she had finished the first of her rant, she was breathing quickly, eyes wide and near tears. Luna softly purred, rubbing her cheek against the girl, cool nose butting against the flushed skin. The cat never said anything, just let her go on about changing and being scared and upset about seeing even Usagi's changing, though minimal so far.

"I've got a date with some guy who I met while he was getting chased by a trio of idiots, and he's such a sweetheart that I kinda like him and might date him. He's taking me to an embassy masquerade party that might be the one Princess D is at which is really scary." Lucy rushed, hand gripping her pencil tighter. "I feel like I've met him before the more I think about him and see him. It aggravates me that you don't like him and I can understand why with how I met him but if you just watched him for a little bit you'd see how nice he is."

"Then there's the dreams which used to always be practically the same and now some guy wants to dance with me and apparently I'm really familiar with him because he has a nickname for me, calling me his light, and I'm an advisor in my dreams too, I'm an advisor that'll be some royal advisor once this one queen steps down."

Luna finally reacted, tensing. Lucy went silent, taking a deep shuttering breath.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Luna looked up at Lucy, surprise in her gaze. 

Lucy stared back with just as much surprise. Then the cat lost her tenseness and smiled softly at Lucy. "I was right when I first saw you. You are from back then," Luna purred quietly, nudging the girl's cheek more, calming her. "Long ago, before this life, you were an advisor of both the Senshi and the princess, and you were very, very close to the princess. So close you went to many lengths to protect her."

She stared at her hands, unable to think fully of what the Mauan explained. When much of it had settled, she asked softly, "What about the man?"

Luna stilled purred, though it was more somber. "You loved the princess very much, but their was one loyalty you could not give her no matter how hard you tried; all of your eternal love. The man was someone you loved just as dearly." 

Oddly, Lucy was glad to know she was so loyal to someone, just as she was to Usagi. She was also glad to know she loved someone, even if in a past only whispered to her through dreams. "Did he have a name? Did either of them have names?" 

Luna nodded, silken fur soothing the brunette's cheek. "Yes, though they are lost in time. I do not remember them. You have to remember to know their names from your memory." 

Some of her unrest settled in Lucy at this, as if she finally understood something she had never gotten before. Lucy eased her grip on the pencil, nestling it back in its package. She shifted her head to rub her nose against Luna's cheek, giving her own purr. 

"Thank you, Luna." She murmured, sliding her things into her bag. "I now know what to do. One is advise my friends, my Senshi and my sister, the other is to remember the name of my princess and the man. Both were important to me back then, and they will be important to me now."

Standing, brushing off her skirt, Lucy brushed a hand down Luna back, watching her arch in pleasure. Bending, she grabbed her bag and bento, walking to her friends. 

"Hey, guys!" Lucy smiled brightly. Usagi grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her down to sit beside her, snuggling close. "Sorry for being late."

"Thats fine, Lucy-chan." Ami smiled shyly over her book. "We were just discussing your date tonight."

Luna chuckled from the wall, watching as Lucy was interrogated further on Ryū Kazeno. She turned to leave, heading to the Crown Game Center.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan!" Ami waved once she saw the two enter the arcade area. She was playing a mock of a lottery machine and that thought of Ami playing that game was scary. She could probably figure out how to stop them all at the right moment and win.

Rei herself held a disapproving look, arms crossed. "You're late," she informed them as if neither know they were thirty minutes passed their meeting time.

"Hehe, about that...." Usagi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Lucy beside her rolled her eyes.

"She got a ton of red marks on her test again, so she had to stay after again." Luna explained with a shake of the head.

Lucy clasped her hands together, looking to Ami with wide pleading eyes, bottom lip stuck out. She was doing her best puppy impression and was sure it sucked. "Ami-chan, can you help her with studying sometimes? Nothing but English ever sticks in her head with me." 

Ami giggled. "Of course, Lucy-chan."

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Rei huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Why do I have to be some Guardian of Justice? I'm a busy woman!" Lucy turned to the girl, suddenly feeling a little upset with the raven haired miko. "Also, Luna, Lucy!" She never gave permission to be addressed without her honorific. "About this 'princess' we're supposed to find. What kingdom is she from? How will we know her?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rei who forged right on, hands on hips, eyes on the black cat resting on Lucy's shoulder.

"One more thing; if you don't explain on where you came from, Luna, and what you _actually_ are, then I don't think I can help you people." Her haughty tone didn't help the girl very much, but she tried not to grind her teeth or show annoyance.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that at the moment." She mewed, watching as Usagi went to play pac-man. "And even if I did, I doubt you would believe me."

Both the water and fire guardians blinked at cat, one curious and the other upset. Ami, rubbing Luna's head after the cat jumped down onto a nearby console, said, "But Luna, you have to admit we need to data for analysis. We need data on the enemy and this 'Legendary Silver Crystal'..." 

Luna sighed, frowning a little. She looked to Lucy who raised her hands. Lucy knew more than the others, but only a little bit and only because Luna had to tell her right then. The cat's gaze turned back to the two Senshi. "The true form of the enemy is, honestly, something I'm not fully clear on either." She little shoulders seemed to slump. "I wouldn't have believed that such an enemy could be hiding in Tokyo..." 

Here, Ami looked especially confused. "Didn't we become Senshi in order to defeat the enemy?" 

Here Lucy finally spoke shaking her head. "No." Suddenly three sets of eyes were on her. Lucy fidgeted as she spoke, a little nervous. "I don't know much more than you, but you're to find and protect the princess. You're duty as a Senshi is to protect the princess."

Rei rose a brow, unimpressed. "What about you, Lucy? Aren't you also supposed to protect the princess?"

"Somewhat. My main duty is to advise you and once we find the princess, her as well." Lucy replied, setting her shoulders. "And I would very much like if you added chan when you use my name. It's disrespectful not to and only Usa can drop it. We're family."

Rei held her gaze for a moment, nodded and looked back to Luna. "Why haven't we found our princess yet, if we're to find and protect her?" 

"I think," began the cat cautiously, "the reason we have yet to find the princess is because she has been placed under a certain type of seal."

"A seal?" All three echoed.

Her dark head dipped in a nod. "Yes. My theory is that the seal serves to protect her identity."

Lucy's hand fisted her skirt, brow furrowed. She was just as confused as her friends. "Why would that be necessary?" 

Luna sighed, frown becoming a little more prominent. "The likelihood is high that the reason for the seal is that the princess possesses the 'Legendary Silver Crystal'." Sitting up straighter, she wrapped her tail around her from paws, staring each in the eye. "The 'Legendary Silver Crystal' is a scared stone, and said to hold limitless power and so everyone craves it. However, if it fell into evil hands, it could spell disaster." 

She stood again, as if she was having trouble with this topic. She moved from one of the console to the next. "You have yet to fully awaken as Senshi and advisor yet." She looked to Usagi across the way. "When all the Senshi are gathered and all have fully awoken, the princess's seal will dissolve." Her eyes turned to Lucy, using her in place. "Then, only then, will we understand everything." Looking to the other two, "That's all I can say at this moment."

Rei stepped closer, leaning down toward the cat. "Awaken, you say? How are we...?" She trailed, unsure. 

Luna did not reply. Lucy knew what it was though. They had just had the conversation at lunch, practically. "We awake through memory." Luna nodded in approval. "The only way to get any of this is to remember."

"Remember?" Murmured the miko, staring wide-eyed. 

"Yep." Lucy nodded, looking to the her watch. "Ami-chan, you're cram classes start soon, so I'd catch the bus if I were you."

Ami checked her watch as well, moving to grab and leave. She waved as she went. "See you tomorrow, Lucy-chan, Rei-chan!"

Lucy waved back. Rei was grabbing her own bag, moving to leave. "I should go to. I have a shrine to look after." She nodded to Lucy. "Goodbye, Lucy-san," she smiled lightly at the brunette.

"See ya, Rei-san," Lucy replied as Rei left.

Luna wrinkled her nose from beside Lucy, "Usagi-chan need to remember most."

The cat turned, ran across the console, and jumped, landing squarely on the bunny's head. Patting at Usagi's forehead constantly, the cat began to pester her. "Come on, Usagi-chan! We were having a very important conversation and all you're doing is playing games!" 

"Wait a minute!" Usagi whined, shaking her head to try and throw off the cat, glaring at the screen. "I'm almost..."

"Shape up, will you?" Huffed the cat, going deathly silent as Motoki came into the arcade area, looking back out the door to the streets. 

"Whoa. There are a lot of police out there today." He continued walking, saw Usagi, Luna and the girls and grinned. He gave a little pat to the blonde's head before ruffling Lucy's own. "'Sup, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan! See you brought your gorgeous friends with you today!"

Usagi giggled as Lucy grunted, fixing her ruffled hair with minor fond annoyance. "Onii-san! I know why the police are there!" He gave her a curiously pleasant look. "A princess is coming to the Kingdom of D embassy."

Lucy could see Luna thinking over what Usagi had said, coming up with a plan. Motoki himself was rubbing his chin, looking very thoughtful. "A real princess? Blonde and glamorous, probably."

At that moment Lucy let out a little shriek, Umino popping up next to her, rolled up poster in hand. Usagi whipped around, hand going to her brooch, fear clear on her face. When she saw what, more specifically who, had startled Lucy she relaxed, hand going back to her side. 

"I," Umino began with a chuckle, "happen to have a hard-to-find photo of the reclusive Princess D!"

The otaku unraveled the poster, showing a girl in a pretty dress and tiara who looked like a female version of Umino right down to those giant glasses of his. Usagi and Lucy shared looks, sweatdropping. Lucy thought she was cute, but the likeness to Umino unsettled her. Usagi herself wasn't sure what to make of the picture.

Motoki's eyebrows shot passed his hairline. "Whoa, this is the princess... Really?"

"She looks a lot like you, Umino!" Usagi blurted before she could stop herself. To cover her blunder she forged on, getting a little excited, "But it must be so nice! I'll bet that Princess D will be wearing an unbelievable dress to the party tonight!" She squealed. "I want to go too! I wanna go!" 

Lucy rolled her eyes, though being reminded of tonight had Lucy feeling a little on edge. She needed to get ready for her date, whether it was to the Kingdom of D embassy or another.

Her hands were grabbed up, pulling Lucy close. "I also want to see that secret treasure. Don't you, Lu?" 

Smiling indulgently at Usagi, she nodded. "Yes." _She might be my princess, after all._

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, fussing with her hair. She was trying to tie a little back and was dressed like Miaka from _Fushigi Yuugi_ in her priestess garb.

"Lu, what are you doing?" Asked Usagi, standing in the doorway with Luna at her ankles. Her arms were crossed and she looked completely appalled.

Lucy startled, turning to face her, voice and look portraying how sheepish she felt. "Well, I was gonna go as Miaka since her priestess clothes are kinda," _not_ , "formal."

"Good lord." Luna mewed, rolling her eyes. "Go get your clip, Lucy-chan. I forgot to mention another function it has."

Lucy, head ducked, did as told. She scooted passed Usagi into their room. She stood on the second rung of the ladder to her bed, grabbing the clip. 

"It turns me into a cat, what else is there to it?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at the cat curiously. 

"It's main function is to revert you to your cat form," explained the cat, "but it can also be used much like Usagi-chan's Lunar Pen. The only difference is instead of using 'transform' as one of the key words, it is instead 'change,' just as Usagi's." 

"Why are telling me this?" Lucy asked. "You don't like Ryū." 

Luna sighed. "It is not that I do not like him, it is because of how you met him and how he is a civilian. If your identity was found out by the enemy, they could go after him. However," she looked between the sisters, "you seem very happy with this boy and if the recap of the date you gave Usagi-chan and his calls are anything to go off of, he seems like a nice one." She grimaced. "No matter how bad it was when you met him."

Something similar to happiness pressed against Lucy's chest, leading her to pick up he cat and hug her close. She kissed the Mauan's brow, humming happily as Luna did the cat equivalent of a blush. "Oh, thank you, Luna!"

Usagi grinned. "Try it out! I wonder if it's as cool as mine, with all those lights and flashes."

"Probably since our transformations are the same." Lucy replied, setting Luna upon the desk. She put the clip in, about to call out, then looked down at herself and grimaced. "I don't want to come back to this." 

With some help, Lucy quickly got out of her outfit and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair thoroughly and clipped back her bangs to the side. She took a deep breath, grinning nervously at Usagi. 

"Let's do this." Lucy brushed the clip, "Lunar Power Change me into a... a..." She faultered, unsure of what she was supposed to be. 

"Princess!" Usagi supplied.

"Change me into a masquerade princess!" Lucy breathed, warm light taking her in just like when she becomes a cat. Her hands clenched, pressing over her heart, eyes closing. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly just as Usagi let out a low whistle.

Lucy's hands released, reaching up to feel a mask there. She slipped it off, turning it to face her. Staring back at her was a silvery periwinkle mask with netting over it. The smooth edges reminded her of a crown, the slits for eyes seeming to mock her.

Taking a step toward the bathroom, heels dug into the carpet, startling the brunette. She wobbled, leaning to Usagi who caught her sister. They shared surprised looks then grinned.

"Seems your gonna have to learn to use heels tonight." Usagi teased, making Lucy groan in annoyance. To help, she pointed out in good nature. "Hey, at least you don't have to fight in them."

"Dancing is practically the same, Usa."

Usagi shrugged, walking beside Lucy to the bathroom. In the mirror, she stared back at herself though it wasn't quiet herself. Her eyes seemed wider from the silver-gray eyeshadow, lips a little dark, freckles lighter and brunette hair braided sweetly with some loose strands framing her face in pretty curls and little silver tiara on her head with a moonstone drop. 

The same periwinkle of her mask had transferred to the dress with its ruched, embellished natural waist, sweetheart neckline and sheer back with matching cap sleeves. She blinked at the choice, never thinking to ever wear something like this. It wasn't something for her and yet...

"Wow, your dress is so pretty, Lu!" Usagi gushed from just behind her, eyes looking the gown with want. "Sometimes I wish I could wear that blue."

The younger sister turned to the elder. "What do you mean?"

"Blue, or at least that shade, isn't my color. I'd only worn that skirt I leant you once but it was terrible for me." Usagi explained. "It's really pretty on you though. I'm envious." 

Lucy flushed, looking away. "No one can pull off that scarlet or sunset red like you can, save Rei-san," came her reply.

"There are plenty of people out there. It just depends on the person." Usagi dismissed, watching Lucy take her earrings and put them on. They didn't clash with the clothing, surprisingly. 

There was a knock on the from door downstairs and Lucy went ramrod straight, eyes wide. Her breath was held hostage in her lungs suddenly, staring at Usagi who stared back. Luna came in as the door downstairs opened and the sound of Kenji greeting Ryū downstairs was heard.

"Oh my god," she breathed in English. "I never told Kenji about Ryū."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh... That isn't good." 

When they got downstairs, Kenji was dressed in a suit, tie around his neck, sitting on the couch facing Ryū who stood there, shifting his feet awkwardly. He looked up when he heard the heels on the stairs and turned a little pink when he saw Lucy.

"Erm," he mumbled, waving at Lucy who returned it. 

Kenji stood, turning to face Lucy and Usagi who stood on the steps, Lucy on the final step with Usagi once above her. He crossed his arms, looking expectant with an arched brow.

"Kenji, this is my, uh, escort," _like I'm throwing Ryū under a bus, it's my fault this happened_ ," to the party at the embassy tonight." She shifted a little. "It's a masquerade."

"I know what it is. Ikuko and I are going so I can cover the story for the magazine." 

Usagi made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat as Lucy internally winced, hoping it was a different embassy party. 

"I want to know why I didn't know about you having an escort or how you were going in general." He continued as if Usagi hadn't said anything, looking over his shoulder to Ryū "That's very important, don't you think so, Kazeno?" 

Oh. No honorifics and it's the surname. Here's Kenji-papa.

"Yes, sir." He nodded. 

"That's what I thought." He turned back to Lucy. "So, why didn't I know about you meeting this boy and going on a date several weeks ago?" 

Lucy winced visibly this time. She could deny it being a date but it was. She'd admitted that on the date. "Things have been a little busy lately. I've been reaching Usagi English and a lot of crime. I actually forgot about the party until this morning." 

Ryū made a wounded sound and she flapped her hand at him to keep quiet. Kenji however kept his eyes on Lucy. She'd start sweating under his gaze, it was so intense. Then his face broke out into a grin and he opened his arms.

"You've grown up quick in two years, come give me a hug before you go off." Kenji said, nearly flooring the three teens.

"What?!" Lucy yelped in English. "I thought I was gonna get grounded for the rest of my life!" 

Kenji shrugged. "We'll discuss keeping things from your parents later." 

Lucy nodded, moving to Ryū's side as steadily as she could. It wasn't even a one-heel she was in and the girl was having trouble. She hated heels and if she had to wear them preferred block heels for better stability. These were harassment at best. 

"Alright. If neither of us are dead on our feet afterward." 

"I expect to see a lot of dancing when I get there!" He called after brightly. Lucy shook her head, rueful smile on lips, and Ryū let out the shakiest breath she'd ever heard. She grinned at him. 

"I don't think Kenji'll kill you." Lucy chuckled as he walked her up to a near black green car. She thought it might be a Honda or Toyota of sorts. "But I'd stay nice if I were you. Journalists can be scary." 

"Don't give me nightmares, please." The blond asked of her, helping her into the car. He went around the hood, doing a fancy slide across its dark surface, before slipping into the passenger seat. Starting the car, he pulled out. "I don't do well with nightmares."

"No one does." Pointed out the brunette. 

"Well, I'm especially bad at them."

 

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Lucy slid her mask on as Ryū slipped a dark green, dragon-like mask over his own face. She rose a brow, though it was blocked by her mask. "Overkill on your name meaning, don't you think?" 

"Nope." He smirked, taking hold of her hand to pull her out on the floor. She yelped as her heels betrayed her, falling into his chest. Ryū chuckled, the feeling vibrating through his chest and into her, teasing a small blush from her.

"So," he wrapped a finger around one of Lucy's loose curls, eyes thoughtful through the mask as he held her close, leading her across the floor, "guess your the princess stolen by the dragon? Will there be a knight coming for you?" 

Lucy smiled as sweetly as she could. "I thought you were the knight?" 

"I'm your _Prince_ Philip. There's a difference." 

"Not really. A prince can also be a knight. Mine happens to also be the beast." Lucy herself appear thoughtful here. "Hey, wouldn't that make you the beast from Beauty and the Beast?"

"I'm hurt you think me a monster." He let go of the little ring of hair, pressing that hand over his heart. "How cruel, fair princess." 

Lucy snorted. "I called you a beast, not a monster." She shrugged lightly. "And I break your curse, making you a pretty boy again, so I don't see the problem with that. I learned to love a beast and I got love in return." 

"I never liked the story. The Beast also learned to love himself and the Beauty learn to love him so instead of living like that forever he was made human again." Ryū shrugged. "It's not my favorite. Like, they taught a valuable lesson then ruined it." 

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I can see your reasoning for that. It does kinda suck." Lucy looked to the ceiling then back to him. "I preferred the story of The Seven Crows." 

"I don't think I know that one. Is it like The Seven Swans?" 

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all. A mother accidentally turns her seven sons into crows and they run off. They have a little sister who's really young and when she gets older goes to find them. She talks them into coming home and when their mother accepts them the curse breaks and they're human again. It's a family story and maybe the least bloody Brothers Grimm story ever." 

He laughed. "Most of the stories they found at bloody, aren't that?"

"You have no idea. I've read them all and I just..." She shrugged, lips turned in that what-can-you-do smile. "I can't believe they were kids stories." 

"I don't think many people can nowadays." He agreed.

"Reading them all in on sitting because all the books in the house are in Japanese and you don't know it is fun." Lucy said with some tiredness to her voice. "It gets your imagination going like mad. My bed and the walls were cover in drawings based on them."

"Must have startled your sister." 

She gave a solemn nod. "Kenji explained the stories to her for me and I put them away in a box. They really spooked her." Lucy looked at him very seriously. "She's not made for scary things. Sweet is what she was born to be."

"Must be hard for her in this world then." He opened to his mouth to say something else but a young girl in a nice pink dress ran by, startling them.

The two stepped back, Lucy nearly falling over, mainly kept on her feet by Ryū the entire time. He held her securely to his side, holding her back when a girl who looked a lot like Usagi (because it was) launched after who Lucy's recalled was Princess D. 

"U-" Lucy cut herself off, not about to give Usagi away. When the bunny was thrown over the edge of the balcony there were gasps but only one near hysterical yelp. Ryū turned her, tucking her head under his chin. 

"Don't worry, some guy is helping her." He told her, even going so far as to mention the umbrella that helped the two land safely when the man- Tuxedo Mask, Lucy was sure- couldn't pull her up. 

"Ryū, take me to the bathroom." She murmured, not lifting her face from his chest. "I feel sick."

The blond obliged her, leaving the ballroom. Once at a bathroom, Lucy rushed in, transforming and leaving through the window. She was as late as Usagi, but she wasn't going to hide in a bathroom. As far as she could tell everyone was under some spell save the Senshi, Luna and her.

"What's going on?" She asked as soon as she arrived. 

"The enemy has possessed Princess D." Ami informed the advisor. "And they've taken hold of everyone's mind."

While Ami was filling her in she caught sight if Kenji and Ikuko, looking vicious and ready to fight. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and upon looking at Usagi it was apparent hit her just as bad, if not worse. 

"Everyone will be sucked up into the darkness!" Usagi said in distress.

"Yes," a dark figure with long hair appeared before them, hovering over Princess D, smile spread in a horrible grin. "I, Nephrite, will claim this secret treasure and these people as sacrifices to our great ruler."

"Never!" Rei yelled, planting a foot upon a ledge. She threw one of her fire talismans at the figure, "Evil spirit, be gone!" 

In minor shock and horror, Rei's attack did not affect She stepped back, body tense. "It didn't work!"

"Sailor Moon!" 

Both Usagi and Lucy turned at the call of the name. "The only way to banish the darkness is with an even greater light!"

The blonde's brow furrowed, perplexed. "Greater light...?"

"Usa," Lucy turned to her sister, grabbing her upper arms, getting what the man was talking about, "use your tiara to refract the moonlight and hit Princess D! It'll dispel the darkness!" 

Realization shined on Usagi's face and she spun to face Nephrite, intent on her purpose. She took tender hold her tiara's gem, turning it to he light. "What a terrible villain! To possess the body of a princess, how shameless!" Usagi stepped forward, pointing at him. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 

"Moon Twilight Flash!" 

The moonlight struck the gem just then, flooding the room with warm silver light. Nephrite disappeared and right before them Princess D collapsed with the rest of the room. Lucy moved to catch her, holding up the younger girl. 

Princess D mumbled, shifting and sitting up in Lucy's arms. Her glasses fell to the floor with a clatter and the advisor froze, staring at the girl's face. The other four blanched as well, not expecting the pretty girl underneath the giant, thick glasses.

The princess stood, Lucy helping her stand, and she looking about in confusion. "What have..." She looked up to Lucy and back around. "...I just been doing...?" 

Catching sight of her glasses, Princess D knelt to pick them up and place them on. Lucy immediately backed up next to her friends, trying to process what she'd just seen and if that was what was under Umino's glasses like the others.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned, seeing Ryū enter the ballroom, looking around in confusion.

"Have you seen my date? Her name's Lucy." He was asking, describing her to people who shrugged or said they had seen her leave for the bathroom.

Rei nudged her. "I would go change. He sees you and I'm pretty sure he'll know. You're... unique." 

Lucy nodded, hugged her sister, and ducked behind a curtain next to the refreshment table and changed back into her gown. When she moved this time, she was less wobbly on her heels from being blocked and she waved at Ryū from over by the refreshment table. 

He noticed and came over. Worry was written all across his visage as he came to her. His hands, cool and warm at the same time, settled on her upper arms, leaning down to be face-to-face with her. 

"Are you alright? You disappeared and I thought something happened." He explained. "Are there other doors in the bathroom or something?" 

"Um," she scrambled for an idea, and thankfully it came in the form of Ami and Rei, both sidling up on either side of her.

"Hello." Ami held out a hand, smiling kindly. "I'm Ami Mizuno and this is Rei Hino. You must be the Ryū Kazeno Lucy-chan talks about." 

He blinked, look black before morphing into something akin to be pleased. "Lucy talks about me?" 

"Oh, yes." Rei picked up. "We were just talking actually and heard the secret treasure was going to be shown- a pretty diamond bust of the first Princess D, by the way- so came out here."

Lucy caught Rei's eye and immediately knew the diamond bust wasn't what they were looking for. Lucy relaxed a little more knowing this.

"Oh, look at the time!" Ami said, looking to her wristwatch. "Come on, Rei-chan. Let's go dance a little before going home." 

"I agree." Rei nodded, the two hook elbows and disappearing into the crowd.

The two watched them go. Ryū turned to her, corner of his mouth quirked up as he said, "You talk about me to your friends?"

Lucy blushed. "N-not always willingly!"

"But you talk about me."

"Let's dance."

He laughed, but he rested a hand on her waist and other in her hand, leading her across the floor. "Of course."

And for a moment, Lucy thought she saw Ryū as that man, her past lover, from her dreams.


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's new girl in school who's a lot nicer than people think. Lucy is also learning more about her job and what it has got to do with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was giving me trouble. Makoto/Sailor Jupiter is one of my favorite Senshi, but I just hate this chapter for all it's cheesy lines. The manga does start to really pickup though, so bonus on that.
> 
> The story should begin to pickup soon, as well.

* * *

“Most maidens are perfectly capable of rescuing themselves in my experience, at least the ones worth something, in any case.” — Erin Morgenstern, _The Night Circus_

 

Lucy hummed, walking under her umbrella, Usagi beside her under her own. It was a sprinkling first of June, Monday morning, much like every other June she'd seen over the past two years. Today the trio were a little distracted, wanting to get to school quickly while Luna lectured Usagi on the merits of living life more nervously, like trying to wake up earlier and spot dangerous situations quicker. Lucy agreed wholeheartedly with this, but it was really hard to change the blonde's thoughts and ways.

"... Tuxedo Mask, right?" Luna was saying once Lucy had decided to pay attention to the conversation again. "We really have no idea who he truly is." _Luna, what a lie!_ "So maybe try to avoid him."

"We just bump into each other." Usagi protested.

"She has a point, Luna." She told the cat on her shoulder. "When you just continuously run into someone you can't- Usa!"

The blonde had walked right passed her into traffic as the crosswalk changed, telling them to stop, and a car came barreling by. She reached out, umbrella falling from her hands as Luna shouted the rabbit's name. Slow motion set in as a brown and tan figure rushed passed her, Usagi lifted into the air and set down on the street.

Lucy ran to her sister, pulling her into a strong hug, letting out a ragged breath. She looked to Usagi's savior, a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and rose earrings.

"Thank you."

"It's dangerous." She merely replied with a kind smile, turning to leave. "Be careful!"

Swallowing thickly, Lucy nodded. Usagi twisted in her sister's hold, looking to the girl with wide eyes, still surprised with the near death encounter. "I will!" She assured.

Lucy took hold of Usagi's hand, pulling her in direction of school, grabbing up both their dropped bags and umbrellas. She tugged her toward Minato Ward, older following willingly.

"Usa, what were you thinking...?" She began to lecture, nerves still tense, adrenaline high.

* * *

"Holy cow, Naru-chan!" Lucy gushed, looking at the picture of the redhead in a wedding gown. "You're beautiful!"

"It looks fantastic on you!" Usagi agreed.

She giggled, leaning into her hands. "It's my cousin getting married, this time." She explained. "You know that bridal shop near the entrance of the shopping district?" She got nods all around. "They've got a fitting for wedding dress, and I tried on a few!"

"That's sooo nice! When's the wedding?" Kiyoko asked.

"I've never seen an actual wedding ceremony!" Usagi gasped. "I want to go!"

"Oh, it must be beautiful..." Lucy murmured, thinking of the wedding gown and the flowers and exchanging of the vows. The vows were her favorite part.

"Yeah..." Naru's happy air suddenly dropped, and she appeared very sad. "About that..." She went on to explain how her cousin's groom had vanished, gone without a trace, and her cousin hasn't left the bed since.

Lucy winced and Kiyoko frowned. Usagi was a bit more vocal with her surprise and sympathy. "What?! You're cousin's groom has gone missing?!" Naru nodded. "And your cousin is now confined to her bed?!"

Naru nodded again. "That's it! The groom is always so busy, so he's always coming home at all hours of the night." She shrugged, though she still appeared troubled. "I have no idea what happened, but it sure what a shock!"

"I see, so that's why you went to the fitting instead?" Usagi shook her head. "Must be awful!"

Kiyoko was also shaking her head. "And they say that being a June Bride is your ticket to a happy marriage."

"Really?" Lucy, Usagi and Naru looked to the blonde in surprise. Usagi sighed happily when Kiyoko nodded, "They do? That's just wonderful!"

Lucy hummed in agreement, nearly jumping in fright when her friends sang, looking on cloud nine, "Ohh! I want to be a bride!"

The brunette opened her mouth to agree, cut off when the girl from earlier that morning bumped into Usagi, sending the girl forward. Usagi stumbled, grabbing onto Lucy's arm and watching the girl with some minor surprise.

"Be careful!" The girl advised, looking back over her shoulder as she walked, eyes kind but expression serious.

"Oh my!" Naru gasped, blushing furiously in embarrassment for her friend. "That was a shock!" She looked at everyone, curious. "Who is she?"

"She's so tall!" Kiyoko gushed, envy in her gaze. "And she looks strong!"

"I dunno who she is," Lucy blinked, a little taken aback the girl went to school here, "but she's certainly new!"

Down the way, a teacher had come up to the girl, heckling her about something. Maybe it was about how she wasn't in the school uniform, or her odd wavy hair. Lucy like the wave and thought it fit her, real or not, though the teacher obviously didn't.

Umino came over, fixing his glasses. He looked down the hall at the teacher and girl, seemingly serious. "She's the student who just transferred to Class 6," he explained. Realization dawned on faces. "She's supposedly has Herculean strength, and rumor has it that she was kicked out of her previous school."

"Really?" Usagi murmured.

Lucy hummed quietly, watching the girl and teacher interact still. She'd like to speak with her about this morning, and find out if the rumors were true. _It will have to wait until later_ , she thought when the bell rung.

* * *

"Lucy-chan," Luna mewed, gaining the girl's attention when class was dismissed for lunch. In the background she could hear Usagi and Naru planning to eat lunch in the garden, which she nodded to absently when Usagi asked if she agreed, kneeling next to Luna.

"Yes, Luna?" She asked just as quietly, letting the cat climb up onto her shoulder so she could follow Usagi out. "What is it?"

"I would like to speak with you during lunch. It is time I explain to you in more depth what I know about the princess and Legendary Silver Crystal." The advisor explained. "It shouldn't take long. We should be finding the final Senshi soon and you should know and understand so they will not feel lost when we can fully enter the stage of finding the princess and Crystal."

For a moment Lucy hesitated, then she remembered how the princess was apart of her past, before now, and nodded. The brunette wanted to know all about the princess, or as much as she'd known of her before now.

"Alright." She said, grabbing Usagi's hand, stopping her sister. The blonde looked back at her dark haired counterpart in curiosity and Lucy felt a gap open in her chest. "Luna needs to explain some advisor stuff to me, Usa."

Usagi was confused for a moment, and even seemed a little hurt, then brightened and nodded. "Yeah, of course." She pulled Lucy into a hug before heading off, waving over her shoulder. The girl tasted bitterness on her tongue.

"Don't wait up for me, Usa!" Lucy called after as her shoulders slumped, eyes conveying her sadness, smile melancholy. "No," Lucy said to no one and everyone, "please don't. Ever."

Luna rubbed against the girl's cheek softly. "It's alright, Lucy-chan. We'll be done in ten minutes at most, five at least." The cat jumped to the floor, padding away down the hallway. "Come. Let's return to the classroom. No one will be there."

Holding her bento tighter, she followed after Luna, still feeling that bitter tang and the gaping hole in her chest. It made her a little uneasy, having never missed even a minute of lunch with Usagi except the few times she'd been sick. Thinking about it, she hadn't left Usagi's side much over the two years. The blonde was an anchor for her, and she felt adrift without her.

Lucy frowned some, walking into the classroom and sitting down in the desk. Luna told Lucy to go ahead and begin eating her lunch, and she undid the neat tie of the four corners of her bento's white kerchief with blue and white flowers. She picked up an onigiri, motioning for Luna to begin as she did.

The black animal sat up straight, tail wrapped around her front paws primly. She looked Lucy directly in the eye, honesty there. Lucy returned the look steadfastly. Then she nodded, laying down, still watching the girl but more casually now.

"The princess has the blood of the Moon's royalty," Luna began, beginning at the heart of the matter. "That means you, I and the Senshi are from there as well, a long time ago. When you teach the Senshi and Usgai-chan leads them, you are doing the bidding of the Moon."

The girl choked on her rice ball, needing to quickly pour a cup of tea from her thermos to get it down. "Wh-what? The Moon?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, the Moon." Now she looked perplexed. "Did you think your and Usagi's names were a spur of the moment thing? It is a link to the past you once had."

"Uh, yeah, considering I just spat out the name Selene when saving Naru with Usa." The girl said, sounding a little freaked. "It seemed like a spur of the moment thing!"

"I can understand that, but I shall explain that better tonight, I promise." She mewed. "Now, the Legendary Silver Crystal, if used correctly, could have the power to blow apart an entire star." At the girl's sharp intake of breath, she nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what we are protecting from the enemy."

"I can't believe we never dropped it in the Marinas Trench! That's pretty a dangerous gem." Lucy stated, drinking straight from the thermos this time despite Luna's grimace. "I didn't know it was so powerful. I thought it was just some diamond."

"No, and the princess is not just a princess either. She is a legacy with a power all her own." Luna licked a paw, drawing it over an ear. "And we must find her and protect her. She is the last of the legacy and holder of the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Okay, but why can't we find her, again?" She asked, confused. "A seal or something like that?"

"Yes." Luna nodded. "It is to protect her and the Silver Crystal. I am not even sure if she knows who she is, but we will find her or vice versa. Hopefully it is us finding her."

This tugged Lucy the wrong way a little too much. She frowned. "How will we know it's her if she doesn't even know herself?"

"You will know."

"Me?" This time, the brunette truly was surprised, to the point of pointing at her chest, mouth unhinged a little.

"Yes, you." Lucy's mouth snapped closed. "You were closest to her, and so you will know. It is all my memory will tell me."

Lucy nodded, sighing once again. "Okay. Is there anything else? Like about my father?"

"Yes." Luna mewed, taking a piece of sushi offered to her from the girl. "You're father was the same as I, a Mautian. You were a half-breed, but I do not know who your mother was or her race. When your father passed on to Elysium, I took you under my care. You chose to become an advisor. I advised the Queen, and you wished to advise the Princess, but instead were taught battle tactics for the Senshi." Luna bit into the fish and rice, chewing and swallowing before saying, a little mournfully, "I know not further. This is all."

Closing the bento box, Lucy nodded. She stood, drank the rest of the tea in her cup before capping the thermos. The girl held her elbow out to Luna. Luna jump onto Lucy's elbow, up to her shoulder where Luna then rested.

Lucy picked up her bento and thermos, heading out into the garden area where Usagi waited. There, under the big oak where Usagi, Ami, her and a few others sat under was exactly those people and a new addition.

Usagi noticed Lucy immediately, waving her over. Lucy willingly came, giving a little smile and nod to the girl from earlier.

"Lu, meet Makoto-chan! Makoto-chan, meet my sister Lucy!" Usagi introduced, pulling Lucy down beside the blonde. She shifted, a little uncomfortably, before settling, Usagi leaned against Lucy as the of inter brunette held out a hand to Makoto.

"Pleased to meet you, Makoto-chan."

"You're sister was just talking to me about a Game Center she know. Crown Game Center was the name, I think." Makoto replied, shaking Lucy's hand, grip a little tight.

 _Wow!_ Lucy thought. _Makoto-chan sure is strong!_

"I bet." She looked to Usagi with a raised brow. "You really want to take everyone to the Game Center, don't you?"

"She asked!" Usagi offended, taking another bite from the bento. "Makoto-chan gave me her bento!"

"That's not a good idea." Lucy grinned teasingly at her sister.

Usagi squawked. "Not funny! I don't eat that much!" She leaned back to lightly hit Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy faked pain before grinning at her sister, giggling a little.

Today, despite everything she now knew, was going to be a good day. Lucy could feel it.

* * *

 

Lucy was a great many things, Ryū could assure many this. She was a loving daughter, devoted sister, loyal warrior and servant of gods, but also more. Once upon a time, Lucy was a trusting wife, a mother, a protector and guardian. Lucy was someone to let hold your life in her hands for she held it with care, with love, with respect.

Ryū knew better than most the very last, as did Usagi if she ever remembered (and he knew she would. He knew this story better than most.)

It was maybe the last that caused him to seek her out before Lucy's memories came back, before she knew who she was to herself, to the Senshi and to him. He was of the few that remembered who he was, once upon a time, which made for a terrible temptation when recalling the brunette he would dance the night away with, who he would wake beside in the morning, who would laugh with not just her family but his. Ryū was simply unable to let go the chance to dance with her again, to make her laugh again, to one day wake next to her again.

Once upon a time, Ryū had been little more than a Terran lord's son and after meeting Lucy he was still little more than that. He had been selfish back then, spoiled beyond Terran handed repair, and in a way still was now. He didn't want the one who came before him to have her back, hurrying to find her first to save the trouble of such a problem, and was rewarded for his selfishness (he really should have at least told the other who he was chasing when he ran out the door that day, not _None of your goddamned business_ ).

Once upon a time, Ryū could say good something or other and Lucy's face would light up, not turn skeptical, silently asking _What the hell are you doing here?_ with distrust. She didn't always look at him that way, but when in a questionable place, say the Crown Game Center, looking like he was about to do a drug deal, she looked at him like he was Lucifer asking for a kiss. (And no, he didn't ask for a hug or anything, just gave a _Good afternoon, Aurora_ which had all her friends awing and her blushing like a sailor's delight.)

"What are you doing here, Ryū?" She demanded, flustered, arms working to fight back crossing over her chest.

"I'm just… hanging around, hoping to see you." Ryū grinned lazily at the brunette, standing from the wall he leaned against, ankles uncrossing. He opened the door for the group of girls, eyes on Lucy the entire time, this glimmer to his eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?" Naru whispered to Lucy, looking over her shoulder at him as she followed her friend inside. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Lucy defended. "He's only asked me out twice and we don't even know each other well."

"He nicknamed you Aurora and knows you come here after school frequently. Seems to know you quiet well!" Replied the redhead, glancing at Ryū who was speaking with Motoki. "He's handsome. You should go on a third date, maybe even make it official."

"What if I-" Ryū's eyes turned to them and he grinned, having heard the entire conversation. He looked back to Motoki, excusing himself and saying he'd see him later. He came over to Lucy and Naru, grin leveling into a more tame, less feral smile.

"Who's your friend, Aurora?"

"This is Naru Osaka." Lucy introduced, somewhat begrudgingly.

Naru smiled lightly at him now unsure of how to approach him with the grin he'd given. "Please to meet you."

Ryū took one of her hands holding her bag, shaking it firmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Osaka-san. I'm Ryū Kazeno." _Interesting to see one of the servants from that life here. I'd always thought them elsewhere..._

A small blush flitted across Naru's when he kissed the knuckles of her hands. She pressed her other hand, curled around her bag, to her mouth, hiding the small gap she gave. He released her hand and a small giggle escaped her. She grabbed Lucy's hand, asked for a moment, and drew away with the brunette.

The two talked, one flustered and the other vehement in her decision. Which was which was anyone's guess because the hand gestures and voice tone was all the same. It recalled way back when they had met for a third time in that other life where Lucy's companion would talk her into going around the small bazaar with him for the day. Lucy had compared it to a Martian bazaar and she'd promised to one day take him, though she was never given the chance.

"Ryū?"

He immediately came back to the current world. "Yes?"

Lucy stood before him, toying with her bag, skirt, anything she could get hold of. Before he could stop himself, Ryū looked to her ring finger, hoping to see a ring being turned there, then he was connecting eyes with her and he knew she'd seen him look there. Save the first time, Lucy always saw.

"I've been talked- er," Lucy stopped talking, back pedaling in her conversation. The slightest of embarrassed blushes touch her freckled cheeks and he wanted her to blush more. She looked very pretty with a blush. "I've been… _thinking_ …"

Ryū didn't prompt further. She spoke on her own time with her own terms. Rushing made her irritable.

"I've been thinking of whether or not you'd like to go see a movie?"

Ryū was suddenly thrown back to their third date. It had started well enough, but ended in rain, yelling, tears and guilt he still felt from destroying the only thing she had left of her first love. A thousand years since and he still felt responsible.

"I'd love to, Lucy." Ryū replied. A mischievous glint entered his eye as he added, "Long as I pay."

"How about we split the bill this time?" She tried, obviously not planning for further compromise.

He nodded, amused adoration clear across his face now. "I think we can compromise that way."

"Good," she nodded as Naru grinned. She bounced up, leaning onto Lucy's shoulder, asking, "So, are you guys going on a date?"

"We haven't set up a time and place yet." Ryū nodded. "How does Wednesday at six sound and we see what movies they've got? Midweek is usually best for that."

"The weekend too, but I'm fine with Wednesday." Lucy agreed, forcing down her small smile. "And let's make it five-thirty so we get there at six."

After a moment of contemplation, Ryū agreed, resisting the urge to take Lucy's hand and kiss it, one of the few stupid habits he retained and tried to not do. But as proof he'd failed with Naru, but he wasn't going to with Lucy. And yet…

"Lu!" Usagi called as Ryū took Lucy's hand, squeezing lightly before dropping it. Both looked to the blonde rabbit who stood with Ami and Makoto, ready to go already. Ryū supposed a good amount of time had passed without his own knowledge.

Lucy turned away from him, walking to her friends. Not for the first time he felt the urge to reach out to here whether to stop Lucy or see if her hair was as soft as his memory said, he wasn't sure. For whatever reason it was, Ryū didn't act on it. He let her go, letting Lucy come closer to knowing herself on her own.

At the door, Naru went the other way, heading home, and he was tempted to do the same. Motoki came up to him as he began to make for the doors, eager to speak with him.

"Kazeno-san, your father came by the other day."

A pale brow rose, moving from the door with the shop manager. "Oh? Tell me, what did my Father have to say?"

* * *

"I heard the strangest rumor on the way over today." Ami scratch at Luna who was nestled into Lucy's arms.

"What was it?" Lucy asked, handing Luna off to Usagi when the cat's nails dug in for a fourth time since they left the arcade. Luna wasn't doing it on purpose, she was just stretching too much which she could help if a little tired.

"You've all heard about that big bridal shop at the entrence to the shopping district, right?" The water guardian asked.

"Yeah!" Usgai nodded, petting Luna who purred. "The one Naru-chan went to?"

"Yes." Ami nodded.

Makoto sighed, look thoughtful as they walked. "I can still picture that mannequin on the balcony, looking ready to jump. Beautiful! I'd love to be a bride!"

The brunette flushed, ducking her head. Usagi turned to Makoto, look innocently curious at the girl's reaction.

About this moment, the four were passing by the shopping district and Makoto pointed toward the bridal shop with it's jumping mannequin. "See? That's the bridal shop."

"The one that's cursed?" Ami asked. Makoto gave her a confused look. "On the bus, a few women were talking. They talked about a bride's ghost."

Lucy jerked, startled, eyes growing a fraction. Usagi reacted similar, with a gasped thrown in. Makoto blinked, taken aback and unsure how to react. Luna mewed, gaping.

"They say the mannequin on the balcony wanders at night, trying to seduce all the men who lass by." Ami explains, continuing to walk which forcing the others to follow as well. "And if you buy a dress from the shop, you're cursed by the ghost bride and spend your life in misery."

"Eh?" Usagi shivered, holding Luna a little tighter. "Well, when I do get married, I'm not going _there_ for a dress!"

They hurried a little quicker passed, heading toward Hikawa shrine. Grandpa Hino saw them and came over, smiling. He showed them up the steps, calling for Rei's attention.

Rei turned, a little surprised to see them, only to be exasperated a moment later by her grandfather flirting with the four girls, asking if they'd like to be mikos. "Grandfather! Really?" She growled, hand clenching around the broom she held. Rei was trying very heard not to stomp her foot, rolling her eyes at the older man.

"I'm sorry, Hino-sama," Lucy grinned, flushed a little, "but I don't think being a miko is in my future."

Usagi giggled, while Ami smiled and Makoto seemed unimpressed. Rei shooed Grandpa Hino off, and for a while the five spoke about the ghost bride, filling Rei in on the rumors. Makoto decided to leave eventually, claiming this was way above her head, after Rei declared she didn't trust men. Lucy ran after her, stopping her with a call of her name.

"Hey, hold on," Lucy smiled lightly at her, digging into her bag, pulling out the first paper she got a hold of which happened to be a half finished drawing. She balanced on a foot as Makoto rose a brow, lips quirked up in a little smile. Lucy pressed her bag into her knee, writing on the paper Usagi's and her house number. She tore off the edge, holding it out to Makoto. "I should be home about six or so. Call about six thirty, seven o'clock?"

The brunette's smile grew wider, eyes warming over. Makoto took the paper, tucking it into her bag. "Thank you, Lucy-chan."

Lucy smiled back, so widely her eyes scrunched closed. "Thank you, Makoto-chan."

With goodbyes, the darker brunette left. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Lucy spoke a little more about the ghost bride, of what it could be and what it couldn't be. They all agreed on the possibility of it being the enemy or a malevolent spirit. Otherwise, they had trouble coming to other conclusions.

"It's getting late," Ami commented, looking at her watch. "It's almost five-thirty."

Lucy looked to her own, a little surprised. "Oh, it is. I told Makoto-chan we'd be home about six."

Ami picked up her bag, standing. She brushed off her skirt, nodding to each of her friends. "I should be going, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait!" Lucy called, holding out a slip of paper to the blue haired girl. "Here. So you can call us. I realized today none of us have each other's cellphone numbers. I know we have communicators but I'd also like us to have each other's numbers in case communicators don't work."

"Oh." Ami took it, obviously surprised. She blushed a little. "Thank you, Lucy-chan. I'll be sure to call later."

The water senshi left with a lighter air, happier. Lucy passed Rei one as well, grinning at the miko. "This one is for you, Rei-san."

"Thank you, Lucy-san, Usagi-chan." She nodded to each of them, looking at her watch. "I'll be closing the shrine in a few minutes. Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"I can't today," Lucy said, looking to Usagi. "But I'm sure Usa can stay."

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded, readying to,say more before Luna said, "No, Usagi-chan, you cannot. You have homework to do!"

Usagi sighed and Lucy patted her sister's shoulder, sympathy clear across her face. "Sorry, Usa."

Rei nodded. "Very well. It was nice to see you both." She smiled lightly at them, "I think you'd make good miko, even for a day."

The sisters laughed, exchanged goodbyes, and headed home.

* * *

 

Lucy climbed up the ladder to her bed and flopped down, damp hair fanned out under her. She sighed heavily, feeling disappointed. Neither Ami nor Makoto had called. Rei had called to make sure the two got home safe and Lucy got to write down Rei's number. The sisters had done their homework (Usagi was coerced), both had eaten dinner and taken a bath before it was now bed time.

"Hey, Lu." Usagi called quietly, not wanting to disturb Luna who had settled down. "What do you think of Makoto-chan?"

Lucy sat up, leaning over the rail to look down at her sister's dark outline. She grinned a little, disappointment clearing. "I like her. We should talk with her again tomorrow."

"Do you think she's a Senshi like me?" Usagi asked, voice softening. She sounded hopeful, but unsure of letting it be known. She knew Lucy wasn't very happy with Rei and Ami being Senshi.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, not taken aback by the words but… understanding. It probably explained why she had taken to Makoto so quickly. It explained a lot.

Lucy didn't answer after a few more minutes, Usagi thought the girl wouldn't reply, and was ready to say she was kidding or something like that, Lucy did. "I think she might be. I'm not upset about it or anything like that, just surprised. I didn't notice until you said something."

"I didn't think of it until I was in the bath," Usagi replied, voice still soft but showing her hope for it. "She's nice, not what people think. And even if she isn't a Senshi, I'd like to get to know her."

Lucy nodded. "Same. She's sweet."

"You two should be sleeping," Luna murmured from the foot of Usagi's bed, not bothering to move or open even a single eye. Both girls startled, blushed and giggled nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy giggled softly, laying down, snuggling down under her blanket. Usagi followed suit.

An hour or so passed, them sleeping peacefully, waiting for the next day, before Lucy was sharply woken by Luna pouncing on her. She yelped, bolting up in bed. Luna jumped to the window sill after, leaving her alone.

Lucy scrambled out of bed, nearly falling and cracking her head as she went as she went. Usagi's bed was messy, as if left in a hurry, and the moon, a perfect crescent, shone in the room, also lighting Tuxedo Mask in the street being followed by Usagi who was followed by Luna. Lucy left the bedroom through the window and followed, opening her communicator in a hurry, chasing after.

"Rei-san! Ami-chan!" Lucy called, getting beeps to signal them hearing. "Get up! Usagi is following Tuxedo Mask somewhere!"

"Coming!" Came from both.

They were heading in the direction of the shopping district, a place that gave Lucy a sick feeling. She wanted to scream, angry at herself for not noticing earlier. It seemed all day her thoughts and judgement had been impaired. It was like she-

The brunette stopped short, eyes widening as they zeroed in on Makoto being entranced by Motoki, surrounding by an ugly dark light. The ghost bride was there too, dressed in white, a malevolent aura coming off her in thick waves. It nearly choked Lucy.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami and Rei yelled, arriving. "Lucy-chan/-san!"

"It's the enemy," Usagi said lifting her transformation pen into the sky. "We have to save them!"

There was a light and Usagi became a groom and, for a moment, Lucy thought she'd seen Usagi like this before, dressed like a man but in more ragged clothing, then her sister was there again, righteous fury in her gaze. Lucy missed all her sister said, but the gist was there when her sister threw her henshin into the air, crying out her transformation words.

"Stealing the sacred for of the blushing bride and whispering of love!" Usagi declared. "We won't stand for it!"

On each side, Rei and Ami flanked her, frowning with disappointment. Lucy, now in advisor form, stood to the side, feeling queasy still and unable to help. She stumbled to Makoto's side, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Motoki. She yelped when the girl's touch shocked her like electricity, nearly jumping away, tail fur fluffed.

"I, the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a sailor suit, will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

"I am the Guardian of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! I'll wash you down with Mercury Power! One with wisdom must use it for the sake of humanity and the world!"

"The Guardian of Fire, Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn!"

The words of the Senshi snapped Makoto from the trance she had been placed under, hurt and pain in her gaze. She stood up straighter, placing a hand to the crown of her head. "You were– you were controlling and tricking people?!" Anger made her shoulders tense, and Lucy pulled away now, fury crackling over the taller girl's skin. Her forehead glowed green, the symbol of Jupiter on her brow.

"Damn it!" She grabbed the ghost bride, lifting the enemy into the air. Green enveloped her as the enemy screeched "I'll show you a woman's pure feelings with raw strength!"

Luna, another henshin pen in her maw, jumped over Lucy, jerking her head up, tossing the pen at Makoto. Makoto threw the ghost, the creature disintegrating into dust, to catch the pen, fumbled with it before suddenly transforming into a Senshi. She stood, surprised, and Lucy smiled shakily, stumbling to her knees, Luna heading back to Lucy to encourage her to stand.

She shook her head tiredly, watching Makoto fight the enemy, a red haired man.

"Flower Hurricane!" Makoto commanded, lifting her arms, bent at the elbow, to summon a storm of roses. They attacked the man, creating a smokescreen of petals and smell.

He shouted, throwing up an arm to protect himself to little avail.

"Jupiter, the planet I protect, bring a storm!" Lucy chuckled weakly. Of course she was Jupiter. Moon, Mercury, Mars and now Jupiter. Senshi of the Inner Planets. "Being your thunder down!"

Raising her arms above her, an antenna sprouted from the green gem on Makoto's tiara. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!" She yelled, summoning down lightening. It struck the antenna, arcing out to hit the man.

With a scream of rage, he shriveled up, resembling a grotesque mummy, sinking into the ground by a black light.

Breathless, the newfound Senshi sank to her knees, holding herself up by one arm, other holding her shoulder. The antenna disappeared as Usagi ran up to the Jupiter Senshi, calling her name.

To the side, as Ami and Rei joined Usagi with Makoto, a gloved hand took gentle hold of Lucy's elbow. Helping her rise onto shaky legs, Tuxedo Mask nodded to a surprised Luna, small smile in place. He placed a hand to small of Lucy's back to hold her steady before slowly pulling away, making sure she could stand before jumping to the first balcony of the bridal shop, cape billowing. Lucy watched him go, feeling, from the things he had just done, that on some level Tuxedo Mask could be trusted.

Luna mewed, brushing Lucy's legs, and she glanced down at the cat. Luna looked back, face conveying sympathy. "You will feel better if you release the pent up lunar energy inside you."

"Lunar energy?" Lucy murmured, holding her head where the pain mostly was.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "It has built up in you, and needs to be released. It's why you didn't realize the enemy was here until too late and why you are feeling so terrible now."

Lucy nodded slowly, watching the Senshi talk. "How do I get rid of it?"

"Think of something that can harness the energy, and imagine it as real. The energy will make it." Luna explained. "It can then be used by Usagi-chan seeing as she is the leader of the Senshi." She brushed against Lucy's ankles again, as a form of comfort for the queasy, woozy girl. "You don't even have to close your eyes unless it helps."

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes just to block out the spinning world. She thought of the little Sailor V, holding the Crescent Moon Wand in the video game. All of the pain and sick feeling left her in a rush, letting in a fresh feeling, like you get when you first set foot under the stream of a nice shower. The energy pooled at her feet, and Lucy opened her eyes just to see the same wand from the video game at her feet, Usagi watching her curiously.

"Lu?"

Lucy picked up the wand, holding it out to Usagi. As Usagi took it, their fingers brushed and Lucy felt it. She felt her heart, so unsure these past few weeks, finally settle. She didn't fully understand, just as Luna and the others didn't, but she understood enough. Her place was at Usagi's side, no matter what that meant, and she'd be there.

"Usa, you're the leader of the Senshi," Lucy said, smile tiny but assuring, "and you, with the others, must protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess."

Lucy realized a moment too late she'd said Moon Princess instead of just princess, but Luna didn't make a sound of disapproval so she supposed it was fine. Usagi looked at the wand, glancing up at Lucy.

"I'm the leader?" Lucy nodded. "I must protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess?"

"Yes," Lucy once again nodded, reverting to her sleep garb as the other girls do. "You are to be the leader of you four to defeat the enemy so you can protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess."

She took her sister's hand, placing her hand over Usagi's so the handle of the Moon Stick, as Lucy had dubbed it, was covered completely. "The Moon Stick is a new item. It'll help you fight the enemies." Lucy suddenly realized she had no clue how it was supposed to work, but oddly knew that Usagi would know. "You'll know how to use it when the time comes."

Usagi looked to the friends the sisters shared, down at the Moon Stick then to Luna and back to her sister. She did not smile, but an understanding passed between them. Lucy had accepted this new part of their lives and was willing to change for it, just as Usagi was.

Usagi looked to their friends, waiting patiently. Taking a shaky breath to calm her nerves, she smiled to them. "It's late. We should all return home and to bed."

They voiced agreement and, after brief goodbyes, headed separate ways.

Heading down the street, going much slower, the sisters were silent, Luna a few paces ahead of them. The Moon Stick was tucked into the waistband of the bow on Lucy's gown, and Usagi's walk was lazy at best. It was clear they all were tired, even Luna.

"Lu?" Whispered the blonde.

"Hm?" Came the near nonexistent reply.

"How am I supposed to lead the Senshi?" She asked. "I don't even wake up on time in the morning."

Usually, Lucy would shrugged at this type of question when only half awake, but she gave effort this time, saying, "You may not get up in the morning, Usa," a pause for a yawn, "but you can lead. You draw people in, like a light, and people want to listen and do better." She turned her head to smile lazily, patting the blonde's shoulder. "Do as your heart tells you. It never lies."

The blonde stopped walking, just watching her brunette counterpart, then returned her sister's lazy smiled. She hooked her elbow with the other's and began walking forward again, ready for sleep and the new day to come after.

Lucy herself was feeling more at peace with herself than she had in a long while, even before all this Senshi business.


	9. Paper Faces On Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the Senshi found, it is time for them to defeat the enemy and find both Legendary Silver Crystal and Moon Princess. Problem is, Tuxedo Mask is causing trouble, Ryū is suddenly in the know of certain things and no one, not even Luna, knows where to start on fixing this mess.

* * *

“Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts.” — Charles Dickens

"It costs nothing to speak out, but staying in silent could cost everything." — V, _V for Vendetta_

 

 

The sun warmed Lucy's chilled skin, telling her of the day ahead. Beside her, Usagi skipped, humming as she swung her bag. Like the past few days, Usagi had waken early and they had left a little early.

After just finding the final Senshi the night before and it being almost one by the time they got home, Lucy was actually surprised the blonde was up so early. Even Lucy had trouble waking then getting dressed. Luna hadn't woken until the two were already out the door.

"Hey, Lu," the bunny hummed, still smiling, "where do you think we start with finding the Legendary Silver Crystal and Moon Princess?"

"We start with getting rid of the enemy." Lucy replied, giving a tamer smile back. "Once the enemy is vanquished, we will be closer to finding the Moon Princess and Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Okay," Usagi chirped. She spun, saw Ami and Makoto up ahead and waved. "Ami-chan! Makoto-chan!"

Makoto waved back. "Morning, Lucy-chan, Usagi-chan!"

"I'm proud of you, Usagi-chan! You woke up on time today!" Ami grinned.

When the two came closer, Makoto threw her arm around Lucy's shoulder, stooping the slightest and pulling the lighter brunette in close. She ruffled Lucy's hair, grinning as Lucy whined, hand coming up to fix the disarrayed strands. Usagi giggled and Ami chuckled, tucking blue hair behind her ear.

"How'd you sleep, Lucy-chan?"

"I slept well." Lucy replied, brushing the last lock back in place.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "No, she didn't. We've been having weird dreams lately, which is why I got up early. Hers kept her asleep, tossing and… turning."

Usagi's eyes had wandered, finding the familiar high schooler Mamoru Chiba as he rounded the corner, opposite the girls on the street they walked. He stopped walking upon seeing Usagi and the blonde Senshi froze as well, flush rising to her cheeks. Lucy froze when behind him came Ryū, who grinned at her.

"Hey, bun-head!" Mamoru gave a soft smile, a teasing tone to his voice as he spoke to Usagi. "Study hard."

Usagi reacted in her usual fashion, by hooking the corners of her mouth with her index fingers, stick her tongue out as she clenches her eyes, and hissed out that he needed to mind his own business. Lucy sighed with a shake of the head, avoiding Ryū's eyes even as her cheeks warmed.

"Hope we're still going to that movie tomorrow, Aurora." Ryū said as they passed, spooking the brunette into jumping slightly.

"Who were they?" Makoto asked her as Ami looked back at Mamoru, curious. "Who was he?"

"That was a guy I keep running into and has asked me out a few times." Lucy mumbled, looking down.

"And the other was some guy I pass on the street a lot around here!" Ground out Usagi, huffing with a cross of the arms, tick mark on her brow.

"You two-timer!" Teased the Lightening Senshi to the Lunar Senshi. "Pick one! Tuxedo Mask, that guy or 'Onii-san' at the game center." To the advisor, she grinned at the brunette still under her arm. "Ooh, he seemed to really like you." Her eyes passed between the sisters. "Your both bright red, too! Hehe."

"It's not like that, Makoto-chan!" Squealed the blonde, turning her face away as her brunette counterpart sputtered for a reply.

Ami looked back over her shoulder at the two who talked like old buddies, dressed in the same uniform though Ryū's was a little more ruffled and less school appropriate. "They are both dressed in the uniform for that advanced Moto Azabu High school with a test score of ninety." She looked to Usagi. "And you know each other? You're holding out on us! What's his name?"

"And the other guy's name." Makoto added, looking back for a quick moment as well.

The sisters shrugged. "Mamoru Chiba." Usagi sighed. "He's actually kinda mean. Is that your type, Ami-chan?"

"Ryū Kazeno." Added Lucy. "I'm not sure what he is. He's a bad boy one moment and not the next." She rose a brow toward Makoto. "Is he your type?"

"No, no!" Both rushed to defend, raising their hands. "If I had to choose…"

Neither blonde nor brunette asked, they could see them imagining Motoki. Two-toned eyes rolled as crystal tones looked back ahead.

Lucy clasped her hands behind her back, holding her bag steady. As the four walked, the talk of boys fading into the back, her own mind wandered to that following evening. Maybe it was better to cancel, though Luna hadn't spoken ill of the date since finding the final Senshi.

"I know what you are thinking, Lu, and you should still go tonight. If anything happens, Luna can help." Usagi bumped Lucy's shoulder with her own, smiling brightly. "You need it."

Casting her glancing at the ground, the advisor hid her vague flush well. Her hand brushed her freckles as she pushed her hair on the left back. "Not really."

"I'm with Usagi-chan." Makoto chimed in. "If he really is a bad boy, you wouldn't go on a date with him."

"I was talked into it!" Lucy replied, looking up at her. "All three times!"

"Three dates?" Ami came closer, very interested. "Isn't there usually a three date rule on kissing and such?"

Lucy made a face. "I am not kissing him. I refuse."

"You're saying that now!" Usagi laughed. "But your my sister and I know for a fact it'll happen."

With a sage nod, Makoto ruffled Lucy's hair again. Lucy slipped out from under the girl's arm with an aggravated noise, this time leaving her hair in its disarray. Her cheeks were ruby this time and she walked stiffly ahead a few feet to get away from her friends.

"Aww, c'mon, Lu!" Usagi skipped ahead to grab her sister's hand, stopping to let the others catch up. "Come back."

"Yes, do." Ami agreed. "I found something important in the newspapers earlier. It could cause a lot of trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as her communicator went off, ringing the Rock-A-Bye Baby tune she'd convinced Luna to set as the cat's. She pressed down on the turn piece to accept the call, "Hey, Luna, we're–"

" _Lucy-chan! Have you seen the newspapers? Have any of you girls seen them?_ " The cat asked quickly.

Ami came closer. "Yes. I have. It's all over the place."

"What's all over the place?" Questioned Makoto, frowning.

Ami sighed as Luna went silent on her end. Unease settled in Lucy suddenly.

" _We will meet after school at the Game Center._ " Luna spoke, voice level. " _If you do not know by then, I will explain._ "

The girls nodded, agreeing with Luna, and after several moments of unsure, they began to walk. Lucy hung back however and Usagi noticed.

"Lu?" Asked the brunette's sister.

"I think I dropped something a way back," replied the blonde's sister. "I'll catch up in a few."

Usagi nodded, turning and hurrying after their friends. Lucy waited, then turned and headed around the corner to make it seem she'd gone to find something. Lucy called Luna back.

"Luna, what's going on?" She demanded, looking around and ducking into a nearby alley. "What's all over the place and what's got you so worried?"

The cat sighed, and it was obvious she was unimpressed with the girl. " _I thought you knew and weren't saying anything._ "

"No, I don't." She ran a hand through her hair, careful not to mess with her henshin clip. "What have I missed?"

" _It was leaked to the newspapers, news station and every other form of communication last night the existence of the Legendary Silver Crystal._ " Luna informed the advisor after several silent, terse moments. " _I have reason to believe it was Tuxedo Mask._ "

If the watch wasn't latched around Lucy's wrist, she would have dropped it. Her eyes stared at the ground unseeingly, shocked and partially horrified. Was the man that desperate to find it before the Senshi?

Apparently so.

" _Lucy-chan?_ " Luna called, voice now in minor worry when the girl didn't reply.

"I- I heard you Luna." She whispered, taking a deep, nerve leveling breath, releasing it slowly. "Bring every article you can find to the Center this afternoon. I want to read and each and every one. We need to know what this Tuxedo Mask is getting at."

" _Alright._ " Came the mew.

"Also, Luna, just call me Lucy. I think, I think we've reached that point in our friendship." Lucy added, sliding against the wall to sit, knees pulled up to her chest. She put her head in her opposite hand, staring at the ground. Lucy didn't even know why she cared. "And can you tell me why we're even doing this? Why it's so important? Sometimes, I want a reason other than my sister or how it's the right thing to do."

Luna's voice spoke of understanding as she replied, " _We do it because it is the Moon's will and our destiny, Lucy._ "

Words had never resonated so much in the girl before.

"I understand."

Ending her connection, Lucy stood, picked up her bag, and ran to catch up with her sister and friends. When she reached them, just outside the school gates, Lucy didn't wheeze for the first time in two years.

"Lu!" Usagi waved, grinning as Lucy ran up, slowing to a jog before completely stopping. "Did you find what you dropped?"

Lucy pulled her white handkerchief with it's powder blue embroidery from her pocket, waving it like a woman saying farewell on a big ship. "Yeah," she lied. "No one stepped on it, thank the gods."

Ami nodded as Makoto threw her arm over Lucy's shoulder again. "Yep. Rei'd love you for that thank you."

Lucy waved her kerchief around in a vague 'whatever' manner. "Let's go before we're late."

The first bell for the eight o'clock bell rang and everyone jumped, running to class scared.

* * *

"This has to be the enemy's doing." Ami stated, crossing one arm to rest her elbow in its palm. She held her chin between index and thumb, deeply unsettled. "If we don't take action, I bet the princess will be in danger too! We must do something."

"I know, but I never thought they'd resort to this!" Luna nodded.

Lucy leaned against a console, reading over every article so far on the Legendary Silver Crystal. She closed one, setting it behind her. Lucy pulled herself up onto the console, rolling up the remaining papers into one, holding them tightly in her lap as she leaned forward, obviously troubled.

"I never expected Tuxedo Mask to do something like this," she said softly, looking to each of the gathered Senshi. "In all honesty I thought him a neutral party from the things he's done. As of this moment, however, we can only assume he is working with the enemy and that he is now our enemy as well."

Usagi gasped, covering her mouth quickly though it did nothing to hide how torn she was by this declaration. Lucy glanced briefly at her sister, sympathy clear, before looking to the others.

"If you encounter him, even in civilian form, I want you to hinder him. Every moment he is out there makes him a step closer to finding what and who you are to protect." Her eyes locked with Usagi's, hurt but serious. "Do you understand?"

Usagi stared back, quiet, before nodding once, following everyone's example. "Y-yes."

Lucy searched her sister's eyes a moment more, searching for even a speck of doubt that would lead the blonde to interacting with Tuxedo Mask in a friendly manner. There was none, just doubt the man could be a villain. She nodded.

"Luna, Lucy-chan," Makoto asked, "do you have an overall idea of who the enemy this time may be? Or our princess's location?"

"I'm doing my best to investigate on the princess," Luna said, casting a glance at Lucy who shook her head mutely, eyes speaking of her apology Luna did not require. "But we've yet to have any leads." She jumped up to join Lucy on the console. "And I can't say that I don't have any leads to the enemy. Maybe if the enemy is who I think it is…"

Even Lucy perked at this information, looking down at the cat in inquiry. Luna hadn't told her anything about it being a particular enemy. As if sensing Lucy's thoughts, she patted the girl's thigh in promise of explaining later.

Luna looked to the ground, speaking to herself, "If the one I'm thinking of were to get a hold of a power such as the Legendary Silver Crystal gives off, then it can only spell disaster."

"'One'?" Rei asked, stepping closer. "What 'one,' Luna? Who?"

"Luna…" Usagi stepped closer, urgency in her voice. "When you say disaster, you say it like those on the TV. Is the Legendary Silver Crystal really that incredible a gem?"

"Yes," Lucy instead spoke, appearing lesser troubled now. "The Legendary Silver Crystal, depending on it's use, could blow an entire star apart without trouble."

The Senshi stared at Lucy, flabbergasted. Luna nodded from Lucy's side.

Ami, tentatively, spoke, "You- you mean, we're supposed to protect something as outrageously powerful as that?"

"Yes. The Legendary Silver Crystal and the Princess of the Moon." Lucy nodded, setting aside the rolled papers, hoping from the console. She walked up to Usagi, taking her sisters hands, looking to each Senshi with a tiny, stressed, sad smile. "You _will_ come across them and you _must_ protect them! It's your destiny!"

"Destiny?" Rei asked, eyes large.

"Yes." Lucy felt she'd said that word one too many times today. "That's why Luna and I awakened you. We're doing the bidding of the Moon!"

"Bidding of… the Moon?" Rei murmured, brow furrowing as she took in the advisor's words.

"Awakened us?" Ami questioned.

Usagi stepped forward, toward Luna, eyes a little wider. "Luna, that means… you come from the… Moon?"

Luna looked to the crescent planet, low in the sky in the distance, peaking just over the highest building. Her eyes were sad, forlorn and lost. "It would take a while to explain. And when your awakenings are complete, you'll understand everything then." Luna's expression hardened, mouth pressed tight into a small frown. "I am going to continue my investigation of the enemy and of Tuxedo Mask. Lucy," the brunette stood at attention, "I am going to bring you into it. You've reached the point of research."

She made a soft sound and Lucy picked the cat up, holding her in her arms. "I want you to wait and watch," Luna said. "We do not know when an urgent situation will come."

The girls nodded. Lucy could see her sister struggling to understand, shocked worse than the others by this new information. Disbelief was clear, worry and hurt and how lost she was. The younger reached for her sister, hand ghosting down her sister's hand. She smiled lightly when Usagi turned to her, eyes leaving the feline.

"Usa," her hand brushed away a wayward strand of pale hair, tucking it behind the smooth, small ear of her sister's, "we'll understand eventually. After we find the Princess, we'll get it."

"Promise?" Usagi asked in a small voice, eyes wide, searching her face. Her pinky raised. Lucy hooked it with her own. "I promise on my promise." They shook pinky's three times and their promise was sealed.

The pain in Lucy's chest tightened the slightest, allowing her to breath for the first time since this morning. She stepped back, letting Luna down as the doors to the Game Center opened, bell jingling brightly.

Lucy didn't turn, watching her sister try to relax and sit down to play a game. Makoto pats Lucy's shoulder, look fond as she says goodbye for the day. Ami settles in, not having Night School until later, watching the blonde leader play the Sailor V game.

"Hello, Aurora."

Lucy tensed, relaxed, and spun to face Ryū. Her face heated a little, not sure she'd always like the nickname despite it's sweet meaning.

"Hi, Ryū." Lucy replied distractedly, glancing at the street past him and the doorway. It wasn't crowd like usual afternoons, more deserted. Lucy wasn't surprised with what was on the news. Everyone seemed more concerned about the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to go get an ice-cream." He grinned, hands deep in the pockets of his uniform slacks, gray eyes hopeful. When her eyes flickered to Usagi, Ami and Luna, his grin dropped into something softer. "I'm sure they could spare you for a half hour or so."

"I," she brushed back a wayward strand of hair, ducking her head, not meeting his eyes. "I don't think I can. Some family things came up," Lucy hoped the lie was believable, "and I really gotta keep an eye on Usa right now."

Ryū's smile fell, but came back much smaller. "Sure you can't at least give me five minutes?" Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it. "It's just five."

He ducked his head, trying to meet her eyes, and upon seeing the conflict when they finally joined he understood. Ryū swallowed thickly, standing up straight. One hand lifted from his pockets, running from front to back through his hair, ruffling it. A few strands fell across his brow, resting against the crease of his brow. Conflict reflected in his pale eyes, pronouncing his lips pressed tight with a slight bow to it.

"I understand, Lucy." She might have wished for that nickname. "I suppose because of this… family matter that tomorrow's date is cancelled?"

Lucy nodded, letting out a relieved breath. "Yes. When it clears I'll get back to you on that movie."

Ryū took her hand in his, looking into her eyes again. He smirked, eyes regaining their mirth for a moment. "I'll hold you to it." He squeezed her hand, letting it drop back to her side.

The blond stepped back. A cold shock ran down her back, watching him leave. Her heart stuttered and before Lucy could stop herself she'd gone after him, running through the door, grabbing his hand and yanking him back inside just as a car swerved. It ran up over the curb, onto the sidewalk before righting itself and narrowly missing a lamp.

Lucy's foot caught on air, other following to send her flying back. Ryū, momentarily stunned by what had happened, followed only to quickly catch himself. He turned, reaching for Lucy as she grasped air, eyes widening with in fright. Her hand clasped his jacket, voice barely escaping her as she connected with the ground as he followed.

A hand slammed to the floor an inch from her face, other placed between her arm and side. Ryū stared, eyes as wide as hers, and Lucy stared back.

"Th-that car…" Lucy gasped, chest heaving and heart aching, tears stinging her eyes. "It-it almost hit you."

Slowly, as if in a daze, he nodded, chest convulsing. "Y-yeah. It did."

"Lucy?!" Came Usagi and Ami's frantic call not a moment later, blonde helping her sister up as Ami helped Ryū. She began to check the small brunette over, looking for any scratches or broken bones. "Oh my god, that car nearly hit you! I'm supposed to do stupid stuff like that!"

Lucy chuckled weakly, leaning into her sister's hold. Motoki could be hear calling the police in the background. Ami was asking Ryū what happened while also checking him over. Luna sat to the side, fur bristled in worry, tracking each movement Lucy made, watching as the tears slid down her cheeks, leaving wet, shining trails.

The cat walked forward, weaving between both girls and the brunette's legs, keeping a consistent touch of comfort for Lucy. Her purr was soft, reverberating soft and loud in her chest, making the young advisor aware of her presence.

"I know the Legendary Silver Crystal in important," Motoki spoke, coming up, "but this is common curtesy. You two almost were killed and they refuse to track down the person responsible."

"Legendary Silver Crystal?" Ryū asked, confusion clear across his face, body still shaking the slightest. He had sat down on a stool, head hung low. Lucy was in similar condition with Luna in her lap now, arms loosely holding the cat.

Pale two-toned eyes glanced at the punk, making sure he was serious. Her head lifted, face bland as she processed what she'd done. How did she even know the car was coming before it had?

"It's a powerful gem everyone is looking for now." Motoki explained. "It's worth a fortune."

Ryū nodded, sitting heavier in the seat. He gave another nod, eyes closing tightly. "My head hurts," he mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"One of us should take you home then," Ami advised. She looked between her friends. "Lucy-chan doesn't seem in good shape, so I'll take you. Usagi-chan, you should take her home."

"Yeah," Usagi nodded, shooing Luna off to help her sister stand on shaken legs, wrapping an arm under her sister's armpits, letting the small brunette lean against her. "Mom will make sure she's okay."

Lucy turned her face into the crook of Usagi's neck, further unease washing over her in the form of the enemy's bad stench. Her heart stuttered again. "Drakon…" She mumbled, causing Ryū to violently jerk and turn, head lifting from his hands to stare at Lucy with a look of shock able to break any heart at the amount of hope present.

The blond quickly tamped down on his emotions, only Luna seeing them as Usagi focused solely on her sister and Motoki, though reluctantly, returned to his job. Ryū forced himself to breath and to stand.

"I will see you another time, Lucy." He said, making to leave until Luna padded in front of him, sitting, looking up to him with a knowing look. He hauled, watching the cat, eyes quietly pleading with Luna to move.

To say the cat nearly swore, realizing in that exact moment he knew exactly what she was and who the Senshi were, would have been a too light description. But she had, covering it up with a mew. Ryū knew about them and acted as if he didn't. Luna also realized he'd been careful not to be a hinderance to them. That, the cat understood, meant something.

Her eyes moved to Lucy who was already recovering, her healing abilities kicking in (Luna would have to explain those to her later). Lucy caught Luna's gaze and lifted her head from Usagi's shoulder, eyes tired, body sagged. The cat looked to Ryū and Lucy did too. She saw how the younger advisor lost some of her fatigue when looking at him, most likely it happened without knowledge, and padded around the blond.

Ryū began to walk again, releasing a small breath, not looking back as Ami followed with minor worry for the man. It wasn't until he looked back at the door he saw Luna sharing a small conversation with Lucy and hid a wince.

"Ryū!" Lucy called as the glass door closed, rushing to catch up, nearly falling as she did. Her feet hadn't fully come back to her, which was odd because she got over injury and bodily shocks pretty quickly.

Both Ami and Ryū turned. "Lucy-chan, what are you doing?" Asked the water guardian, frowning. "You aren't in a position to do this kind of thing."

"I'm fine now," Lucy assured, coming up. She halted before them, eyes flickering between the two. "Usa wanted me to walk him home instead. Said it would help."

Ami's lips downturned further, knowing exactly who'd really requested the other come do this. She stood there a moment, debating whether or not to send Lucy back, then conceded. Lucy she could argue with, but Luna was another case entirely.

"Alright. If you suddenly get lightheaded, either of you, I want you to call me." Sighed she, shaking her head, already walking back to the Game Center. "I can't believe she'd allow this."

For a moment, Lucy watched her friend go before turning to Ryū with a shy expression. "Usagi can be really pushy sometimes," she chuckled, playing with her fingers. "She's quite the… woman."

Ryū merely hummed, walking now with Lucy following at his side. She didn't stumble this time, and she kept a few inches between themselves. His steps weren't as woozy any longer, though still unsure.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ryū said after a few minutes had passed.

"It's not your fault." Shaking her head, shoulder lightly bumping his. "The driver shouldn't have tried to drive on the sidewalk."

He smiled weakly down at her before losing it, looking ahead. His hands found his pockets again, leaning the slightest closer to her. An even longer stretch of time passed before,

"I still feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault."

"What if…" A peculiar look, almost like guilt, passed over his face, and his swallow was very audible. "What if I felt like I could have stopped it, had I paid better attention?"

When he looked down at her again, it became obvious he wasn't talking about what had just happened but another problem entirely. In reply, Lucy's brow furrowed in confusion, unsure of what he was speaking of. Still, she eased her confusion after several tense moments, brow smoothing out, and she reached out, brushing against the sliver of skin between pocket and white shirt sleeve.

Ryū pulled the hand from it's resting place, grabbing her hand, lacing their fingers together until his palm, large, calloused and tanned, pressed against her small, smooth, pale one. Heat radiated from his hold, pressing against the coldness of hers, sending a tingling sensation up Lucy's arm and through her body. It felt familiar and reminded her, for some odd reason, of home.

"I think," Lucy began slowly, choosing her words wisely, pulling on her role to the Senshi with this, "given the circumstances, you could not. You are a very observant person, Ryū, and if you did not see it to begin with, you would not have seen it at all."

The man didn't reply, just looked ahead on the path they walked. When he did, it was best to use the word stunned as her reaction. Lucy stopped walking completely, hand in his clenching, looking at him in bewilderment.

"I'd rather hear you, Lucy, not who you're supposed to be." Ryū had stopped beside her, eyes sliding to the faded cement below them. "Can I please have that, if I cannot have your time tomorrow?"

"You know?" She breathed, hand not in his shaking. "How do you know?"

He turned, similar look in place. "I thought you knew. You said my name."

"Your name?" Lucy asked, pulling her hand out of his. "Your name is Ryū, and yes I've said it! I don't know how you think that means I know you knew about- about me being-" She backed away from him, eyes wide and fear rising in her. "Oh, God, I have to leave. I can't- I can't-"

"Lucy, wait," Ryū pleaded, grabbing her hand, stopping her. "I understand. You don't know that you've said my name. I get it." She glared at him, tugging her hand back uselessly, his grip iron forged. "I'm not going to harm you or the others, I swear. Please, give me a minute. Just a minute."

"How can I trust you?" She hissed, chest hurting. "You could be working for the enemy. You could be the enemy."

"I'm not. Ask Luna." He replied, waving in the direction of the Game Center. "She's just figured it out too."

"What else do you know?" She demanded, pushing him back roughly, terror seizing her momentarily. If he was the enemy and tried to hurt Usagi…. "Tell me!"

"I remember our past lives." Ryū acquiesced, taking a step back as she raised her hand as if to slap him. "I remember the Senshi and the Moon Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal everyone is going nuts for. I remember you and Luna and how you got when you weren't yourself but an advisor. I recall everything. Let me ex–"

Lucy froze, breath stopping in her chest. "You remember everything? If you knew, why didn't you say anything? We have to find the Princess!" She turned, pulling toward the Game Center. "We have to tell Luna. We have to tell the others! We haven't a moment to lose!"

Ryū pulled her the opposite way. "They aren't there." He said, tugging her toward his place. "And even if they were, this isn't your place to come in."

"'To come'-" She dug her heels into the sidewalk, other hand grabbing her wrist and wrenching back. She stumbled, nearly falling. Lucy caught herself, straightened and glared. "Like hell it isn't! My job is to advise the Senshi! And in battle or not, they need to know who the Moon Princess is! They need to find her and the Legendary Silver Crystal before the enemy does!"

She turned on her heel, stalking off. Ryū followed after. "Lucy, she isn't there. Usagi went home."

"How do you know?" Lucy whirled to face him, shoulders tensed. "How can I trust you?"

Helplessness overcame his visage, clearly unable to. Lucy turned away, eyes planted forward, determination mingling with wounded anger in her eyes.

"Then let's go." She snapped, not even glancing over her shoulder at him.

Lucy had never felt so devastated, she was sure even before meeting Usagi she'd never felt it. Here, heading for her sister, dragging Ryū who knew so much and never said, she wanted to scream and cry. Thinking about it, Lucy honestly liked Ryū, might have even shut up and given dating him a chance, but then this happened and she just couldn't.

Ryū could be so many terrible things, a threat to Usagi and the Moon Princess at the top, but if he knew about their past lives, right down to who the Princess was, Lucy had to risk it. It could help them, and afterwards if he wasn't the enemy, Lucy wasn't sure she'd given him another chance, even if begged to. Hiding something like this was terrible and while hypocritical of her, she knew, Lucy had been trying to keep him out of it.

"For whatever it's worth," Ryū said softly, "I am really, truly sorry. If I knew it would happen this way with these results, I would have told you from the beginning."

Lucy didn't reply, but her eyes flickered over her shoulder briefly. Her shoulders tensed when he spoke, relaxing when he became quiet. She didn't say anything, but her body acknowledged him.

She wanted that annoying, smooth talking charmer back. Not this quiet, apologetic guy. This one was harder to be angry at.

The Game Center came into view, which made Lucy's steps speed up. Lucy let go of Ryū's hand to grab the door handle, her other hand holding her bag, and proceeded to pull. Her eyes watered and she coughed as the enemy's pad energy overpowered her senses. She stumbled, falling back into Ryū who barely caught her in time.

"I told you she wasn't here," Ryū admonished as the door slammed close, helping her stand up. His eyes were on Motoki's prone form just inside the door, knowing that's where the enemy's energy had come from. "Furuhata-kun would be fine if she was."

Grimacing, Lucy stood, letting him hover close incase she fell again.

"Then where is she and the others?" Lucy demanded, facing him and looking up into his eyes. "You seem to know a lot."

"Your sister is currently at home, like I said." Ryū replied. "And Luna's gone to get Ami by now."

"How do you know?" She asked further, gaze steely and hands clenching. He couldn't know this much and not be the enemy.

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Because I've been told this all before. It's what I've been trying to tell you, but you won't give me a moment to explain. You've been Usagi this and Princess that the whole way here when I'd _tell you_ if you'd just let me."

"Fine," crossing her arms, she leaned back on her right leg, look closed off. "Tell me."

"Not until we move from where we are." He held out a hand. "It's dangerous out in the open right now."

Her expression darkened. "Why should I trust you?"

"You did once before," the blond tried, eyes flashing in momentary pain that nearly stole Lucy's breath before closing off in quiet urgency. "Try again."

Her fingers twitched, her eyes closed, she took a slow inhale, felt the air thick with tension and evil fighting purity and pain. She let out the breath, her eyes opened and her hand reached out, sliding against his palm to clasp his wrist.

"This is the last time I trust you." Lucy told him, voice soft, eyes wounded. "After this, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" He asked, own fingers brushing her wrist to hold tightly.

Contemplation sparked in her gaze before settling on knowing, decision quick. "Won't."

Ryū nodded, pulling her back along the way the two had walked together.

The two were quiet the whole way, streets silent, avoiding ones where people laid in prone forms. Lucy felt sickly each time they passed a street, paling and becoming weak to the point Ryū helped her stand. He was like a strong oak compared to her, but he faltered as well, and breathe deeper from his mouth, letting it out slower and longer to steady himself. Never once did she speak and he didn't try to.

Ryū took Lucy to the park where very few people had been. There, Ryū let go of her wrist as she did and he motioned for her to sit.

She crossed her arms, though not as tightly as before. Lucy didn't glare, too tired. "Alright, tell me."

Ryū settled next to her, sighing heavily. "My parents and I were attacked when I was a seven. It was at the embassy in England and the baby sitter had gotten sick last minute, so my parents brought me along on the promise I'd be good. The attackers had a bomb and guns, and one was randomly shooting to frighten everyone. A stray one hit me in the head, but didn't kill me." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "I was in a coma for two years. My parents had us move shortly after I woke. I've known since the coma about our past lives."

"That's how you know everything, because of a stray bullet?" Lucy asked, skeptically, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. It's somewhat fuzzy, but I do." Ryū nodded, eyes asking for her to believe him. "And I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Lucy's eyes narrowed further. "There has to be a price. Nothing like that is for free."

He smile a little, it wry and taunt. "I'd like you to still talk with me, at least."

The advisor made to stand, huffing angrily. "I will no-" A sharp gasp escaped her, hands flying to press at her temples, pain flooding her system. She fell to her knees heavily, Ryū too slow to catch her.

"Lucy, calm down." Ryū said quickly, picking her up. "It's just–"

Whatever Ryū was going to say didn't reach Lucy's ears as darkness invaded her senses. When she came back to the waking world seemingly moments later, she was resting in a bed, blankets pulled up to her shoulders and setting sun striking red lashes across her sight. Her head throbbed, beating out a samba behind her eyes that faded slowly with the sun.

Sitting up, the blankets fell down to her lap. She was Ware of her shoes and socks being off, her school issued bow folded on the bedside table, but little other than that everything was in order.

Looking around, the room was plain, walls a neutral stripped beige and white, floors hardwood as she swung her legs out, feet pressing to the chilled flooring. The bedspread was white, matching the doors and gauzy curtains rustling from the ad jar windows.

No negative energy existed, gone from her system like an adrenaline high without the fatigued after effects. Her body felt less wound and her heart wasn't hurting like it was going to be ripped in half the split moment before she had fallen unconscious.

The door clicked and opened, a willowy woman with pale hair held up in a loose bun, gray streaks throughout. Her bright eyes were cheerful and motherly, reminding Lucy's of Ikuko's scarlet ones. Her gown was a dark gray, making the older woman gorgeous in the setting light. Her lips, darker than blood, were upturned in a friendly smile.

"I see you're up!" The woman practically buzzed about the room, tidying things that didn't need tidying. It took Lucy a moment to realize she wasn't speaking Japanese. "When Ryū knocked on the door, huffing and terrified, I thought you'd died. Scared me half to death. Your pulse was so fluttery…. Oh," she turned from the windows she'd been closing, coming over. "I'm Ayame, Ryū's mother."

Lucy, trying to catch up with what Ayame had been saying, startled at the rapid English, took the mother's hand slowly, letting it be shaken twice. Ayame then helped Lucy up and began straightening the bed. "You look so lost. Just go right out the door to the left. The kitchen is on the right of the living room. Ko should be making dinner about now."

The brunette blinked, words finally settling in her. "You're… Ryū's… mother?"

With a snap of the wrist to spread out the comforter, Ayame nodded. "Yes," she admitted, fingers smoothing over the cloth. "And he's probably pacing the living room right now, worried about you so." She waved a hand, glancing over her shoulder. "I'll go with you in a minute."

"Uhm," Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it, a fish out of water.

Ayame turned, proud smile on lips, and stepped forward, ushering Lucy out the room like a mother duck herding her ducklings. "Come on, right this way."

Doing as told, Lucy walked down the hall. The walls were a calming shade of pale blue, the floor dark wood. The living room when the two came to it was spacious, a nice leather couch in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table, dark armchair to the left and small couch to the right. It was the kind of place Ikuko dreamed about having.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked, ears picking up the music from the direction of the kitchen over the counter blocking it off from the living room. A salty tang reminding her of miso soup also came from the kitchen, twisting her stomach a little but not yet pulling a growl from it.

"We're in upper Azabu-Jubān, where most condos are." Ayame hummed, eyes scanning the clearly vacant room. "I suppose Ko finally got him to sit. He's so worrisome."

"Dear?" A voice, deeper and more aged, called from the kitchen.

Ayame took Lucy's hand gently in hers, pulling her with to the kitchen. Stepping over the threshold, she was surrounded by smells. Smells of hot soup and spicy tea tickled her nose, finally drawing an annoyed grumble from her midsection. She didn't flush, just ducked her head in shame.

Ayame laughed and so did who Lucy guessed to be Ko. His hair was pale like Ryū's, the thing locks a little on the long side so they were tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, eyes a haunted but content pale gray with a touch of lasting pain. He was in jeans and an light button-down rolled up to the elbows, pink apron undoubtably meant for Ayame tied on at the back.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino," he greeted as Ryū scrambled to stand from the stool he'd been perched on, stealing the girl's attention immediately. "I hope you feel much better after that faint you had."

"I, uh," she dragged her eyes away from the fidgeting Ryū to Ko, "yes. I feel much better, thank you." She gave a shallow bow, tongue moving in the familiar shapes of Japanese. "Thank you for housing me, Kazeno-san."

Surprise lit his eyes, switching over as well. "My pleasure, Tsukino-san."

Something warm fluttered in her chest, pushing the encroaching need to pull Ryū away and talk to the back of her mind. Lucy also didn't want to be rude, and the couple seemed so amiable. When Ko motioned to one of the stools in the kitchen, she sat, tucking the sides of her skirt under herself.

"We had thought you'd like to speak English, not using it very often." Ayame explained, moving to sit on the other side of the counter, arms overlapping loosely. Lucy was nearly struck dumb by how comfortable in herself and spry the older woman was.

"Oh, no, I prefer Japanese actually." Lucy waved a hand, that warmth spreading further. She gave a tiny smile. "I can practice and most people have a lisp I can't understand."

The mother nodded, understanding in her eyes. "I see." Her soft smile turned sly. "Our little Ryū was the same with his English as a little boy, used to speaking Japanese around the house and even in public. He always stuttered on words with L's. Cutest thing."

"M-mother!" Ryū blushed, turning his head way as his face darkened with a flush.

"Oh, but it's true!" Ayame teased, leaning over the counter, hand outstretched to pinch his cheek. "And you always had this precious lisp on your W's until you were five!"

Ko pretended to check the soup, hiding the grin spread across his face that Lucy saw. He glanced at her as Ayame continued to terrorize her son and he winked. Lucy spluttered, then laughed, nearly missing the chirp of her communicator.

Ryū and Lucy still, pale eyes zeroing in on the white wrist watch. Ayame looked to Lucy curiously as Ko rose a brow, silently asking about the odd sound.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said quickly as another chirp came, fumbling for a lie, "I need to go. I've, uh, set my watch to tell me when I'm supposed to be home and, well…"

"You're late?" Ko supplied when Lucy could not.

"Ah, yes. I'm late." She nodded hurriedly, already standing, looking for her school bag.

Ayame stood, brushing off imaginary lint before giving a kind smile to the girl. "On the hallway counter by the door, Tsukino-san." She and Ko watched Lucy go to where her bag was, bending to pull her socks from her shoes, Ryū following without saying. "Why not I drive you home? I'm sure your parents would appreciate it, with it getting late and all."

"Oh, no, no. It'd be wonderful, really, but I need to stop by the store on the way home," she laughed weakly as another chirp came, toeing on her shoes, "I was supposed to pick up bread."

"I see…" Her bright eyes lost some of their shine. "As long as Ryū's going with you, I suppose it's alright."

Lucy bowed low, bag clasped before her in both hands. "Thank you again for letting me stay here, Kazeno-sans. I hope to see you again."

Waving his spoon in the air flippantly, Ko grinned the barest. "Us too! You seem like a good kid, especially for our own."

Her communicator chirped, Ryū coughed lightly, and Lucy gave a quick bow, hurrying out the door. It closed behind her sharply on well oiled hinges.

Ayame sighed, settling back onto her seat. "I wanted to ask about her sister."

Ko shrugged, "The fact we know as much as we do is astounding. Let's not push it, dear."

With a shallow nod, the mother stood to get several bowls down from the cabinets. "We'd made her favorite this time."

"Next time, for sure." Ko kissed her briefly and Ayame smiled softly.

"Yes. Next time."


	10. Blockbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around town, video rental shops have popped up, and just as quickly have people fallen under a Sailor Moon craze the more videos they watch from Rental Shop Dark. Dealing with memories, finding the Princess, and Ryū, Lucy is struggling. Luckily, she has Usagi and their friends.  
> The day will end in an unsuspecting way for the young woman, one no one could predict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and added to the prologue once again. It should be the last time. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

"It is the first responsibility every citizen to question authority." — Benjamin Franklin

"Character is doing what you don't want to do but know you should." — Joyce Meyer

 

 

Lucy pressed the down button on the elevator, pointedly ignoring Ryū who stood beside her.

"Lucy-"

She held up a hand as the doors opened with a ping, communicator chirping once more. Stepping inside with Ryū, she pressed the button for the lobby. Her finger ghosted over the time turned, eyes flickered to Ryū, then pressed down. The lid popped open and the little speaker crackled.

" _Lucy-chan?_ " Ami's voice came over. " _Thank god! When I couldn't get you, I thought you'd been taken by the enemy!_ "

"Not quite," Lucy leaned against the wall opposite the wall, eyes on the doors. "I'm with Ryū right now. I collapsed and his parents housed me until I woke up."

Her voice softened. " _He's not within hearing range, is he?_ "

"He's right next to me."

Several sharp intakes of breath came from Ami's end told her the Water Senshi wasn't alone. There were three in all and, if Lucy betted right, Luna was there, shaking her head in shame.

"If Luna hasn't told you already, Ryū is aware of who we are. Has been before even we knew who we were." Lucy explained, leaving the elevator. When they'd crossed the lobby, exiting the condo out onto the near vacant street, she began speaking again. "I'm in upper Azabu-Jūban. I won't be at the Game Center for about a half hour."

"Don't worry," Ryū finally spoke. "There's a bus stop just up here that goes past the Center." At her annoyed glance he held up his hands. "Just helping."

"You've helped enough," she growled.

" _Thank you, Kazeno-san._ " Luna's voice crackled over. " _You're help is appreciated, but I can take it from here._ "

"Ma'am, with all respect," he leaned a little closer so his voice could be heard better, "I'd like to see her arrive safely. I've been keeping out of the fighting, and I'll stay out of it, but I'll at least make sure to help with this kind of thing."

It was near silent, Rei, Makoto, and Ami's inaudible murmurings in the background as Luna thought. Both blond and brunette stood at the street corner, waiting for the bus to come soon. Lucy thought about getting word from her sister as soon as she and Luna ended their talk, needing to know she was safe.

" _Very well. You and I are in need of a long talk_." Luna replied as the bus rumbled over the hill, pulling to a stop before them. " _I'll see you soon, Lucy._ "

" _Be careful, Lu-chan!_ " Makoto added before the connection cut, getting a momentarily stunned blink at nothing in particular. Then a brief smile with a happy shot through her veins as the doors opened, clambering aboard.

The two sat in the back, and, unlike before, Lucy wasn't as cold.

Her head was bowed, turning the time piece and listening to each of six clicks with a short, melodic chirp, one rock-a-bye baby, before settling on Moonlight Sonata. Lucy gave a slight grin to Ryū.

"I figured Sailor Moon equaled a song about the Moon." She explained though she really didn't need to. She pressed down but there was no return chirp yet. Lucy frowned, pressing again.

"Maybe she was at the Center with the others," he suggested.

"No, Usa wouldn't have let Ami-chan or Luna get a word in edgewise. She'd have been a second away from dialing the police, too." Her fingers twitched, lifting toward the moon clip, but didn't touch it.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Lucy stared at the watch, silent for several moments as the bus came to a jerky stop. Then, slowly, she began to nod. "Yeah."

"Lu?"

Looking up, Lucy gapped a little at Usagi as she stepped onto the bus. She stood, meeting her sister halfway down the aisle, wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly. Her face buried in the collar of her sister's neck, taking a deep breath of her sister's sugary plum scent.

"Where've you been?" Usagi asked after Lucy let go, stepping back a little. The bus pulled away from the curb and both jerked unsteadily, moving back toward Ryū. "You weren't at home and Luna couldn't contact you."

"On the way to Ryū's I passed out," she admitted. "And I woke up maybe fifteen minutes ago."

The blonde's clear eyes moved to Ryū, honest, open and trusting but guarded to one secret.

"It's alright." Lucy said, sitting and patting to the seat next to her. Usagi sat, looking to her sister with little understanding. "He knows."

"He kno- oh." She muttered as realization dawned, then she blinked and seemed to be smacked with further recognition. Ryū rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly shy instead of the quiet bystander. "He _knows_. Oh, okay." She leaned over Lucy, looking him up and down as if that would tell her all she needed to know. "How much do you know?"

"Everything," he replied quietly. "About the Moon Princess, the Crystal, you being Sailor Moon, and Luna a talking cat." He shrugged lightly. "Everything you know, I know."

"And more." Lucy added, glaring at him when he finished and left out what was of real importance. "He knows who the Princess is, too. And where to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. He remembers our entire past lives." She looked to her sister who's eyes had grown large. "We're heading to the Game Center, if you'd like to come with."

"Will Ryū-kun be explaining further?"

"Yes. I will." He cut in before Lucy could begin, looking between the two. "Or, what I can at least. I cannot tell you everything, because the rest is up to your memories to reveal."

Lucy opened her own mouth, going to say something, but the bus pulled to a stop as Usagi nodded with a soft, "Okay." The blonde looked out the window and stood, grabbing her sister's hand, grinning, "This is our stop."

Lucy nodded, following her sister, glancing back to make sure Ryū followed. He did, holding the brunette's bag. When they stepped off, bus rolling away seconds later, it was another five minute walk before they reached the Game Center. It wasn't closed yet, but you could see within Motoki cleaning up. Rei and Ami stood around the Sailor V console, Makoto sitting and trying her hand at the game while waiting. Luna perched next to them.

The bell chimed above them as they entered, and Motoki waved, though a little confused and clearly tired. "Lucy-chan, Usagi-chan? Weren't you just here?" He seemed even more surprised when Ryū came in behind them. "Kazeno-kun! You should be in bed! You almost got hit by a car!"

"I was only shaken up a little," he placated, smiling humorlessly as he lied. "It was getting dark and these nice ladies wanted to see their friends. I decided to walk them back."

Motoki didn't push the subject, appearing still uneasy, and nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

"Oh, I very much do." He nodded, following the girls into the back with the Sailor V game. "I will speak with you later, Furuhata-kun."

Motoki agreed, turning away to continue cleaning up.

"Lucy-chan, Usagi-chan, you made it." Ami smiled quietly, looking over Ryū in apprehension. "And Kazeno-san did come."

"I wouldn't have let him walk away with everything he knows." Lucy replied, hugging Makoto when the Lighting Senshi stood from the game with open arms. "What happened earlier, with the video stores and such?"

"It was as we thought," Luna mewed. "It was the enemy, and our assumptions about Tuxedo Mask were right as well. It's all been dealt with."

Lucy nodded, placing a crooked finger over her lips, brow furrowed as her eyes looked at everyone inquisitively. "I see. Then we can get straight to what's currently on everyone's mind?"

"Yes," Rei agreed, eyes hard gems as they watched Ryū who didn't so much as shift under her gaze. Makoto, on the other hand, caused him to flinch at her glare, steady look lowering. "Can we get to that?"

"We can." Luna assured with a look to each girl yet to voice her want on the subject of Ryū. "Tell us, Ryū, how you know about the Senshi? About the enemy?" Her tail flicked in calm agitation, vibrant blue eyes narrowed. "Can we even trust you?"

"I've already explained to Lucy my history, but I will tell you again for the sake of understanding." Ryū said, sitting slowly, placing Lucy's bag to the ground. "My parents worked for the Embassy in England, and when I was seven I went with them to a party because my babysitter had fallen ill. Terrorists chose to attack that night, and one was shooting to scare everyone. A stray bullet..." Ryū looked pained. "A stray bullet struck me in the brain and for two years I was in a coma. After I woke, we moved here, and since the coma I've known, though most are fuzzy and vague."

"How can we be sure of this?" Ami asked him, looking at him curiously. "You could be lying."

"I know the name of your princess." Ryū replied, quickly amending his statement. "Or, some of it. Her surname is clear in my mind."

"And that would be…?" Makoto trailed, arms crossed, glare sharp.

"Lunaria."

The group stopped moving, utterly stunned. _That name_ , they all thought at the same time, knowing it was right. Never had they heard it before, but they all knew without a doubt that it belonged to their Princess. No one else could have such a name. No one else ever had that name.

Lucy and Usagi felt the strongest yank with this name, seeking out each other's hands and leaning toward each other for support. Luna saw Lucy's reaction, knowing that Lucy had known the Princess best, and as before believed Ryū. His eyes were pained from what he knew, which is what made Luna trust him when she figured it out.

"Is there," Rei began, breathless, "anything else you can tell us?"

"You're close to finding her." Ryū allowed, looking to the floor. "The Moon Princess and Crystal are close. At least a few days."

"And at most?" Usagi questioned.

"A week." Ryū stood, taking Lucy's bag. He walked to stand in front of her, holding the bag up. "We should all be getting home, it's late. I'll come at lunch tomorrow and tell you more."

Slowly, Lucy took the bag, craning her neck to look him in the eyes. There was pain there, hurt and discomfort, emotions she couldn't fathom. It made her question why the Moon Princess was hiding, why they needed the Legendary Silver Crystal so badly. Lucy wanted to ask what else he knew, what he wasn't saying.

Before she could, he turned away. At the door, he looked back, those emotions gone from his face but clear in his pale gaze. "I will see you tomorrow."

Though they all agreed, Rei agreeing to be listening through communicator, Lucy knew he'd promised her that, not them. It was in his eyes, the way they were trained on her, not them.

* * *

Usagi sat at their desk, running a brush through the thick, long locks she had. Her look was quiet, contemplative. Then she set down the brush, stood and walked to the bunk beds, climbing up the ladder to sit on her sister's bed, watching the brunette cry softly into her pillow.

"You have such a little space," the blonde rabbit complained, worried smile in place. "Why not sleep in my bed tonight? Your back must hurt from doing homework up here."

"I can't sleep!" Lucy sniffed, voice muffled by the pillow. "He lied to us! To me!"

"He didn't lie, Lu." Usagi soothed, reaching out to run spindly fingers down her hunched back. "Ryū-san simply didn't tell you. He wasn't sure if we knew ourselves or not."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the elder apprehensively. "Who are you and what have you done with Usa? She's never this wise."

Usagi giggled. "When it comes to you, of course I am! Who'd know you better than yourself? Your sister!"

Rubbing her eyes to banish tears, slowly being pulled from her ugly funk, the girl smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just like I know you better than yourself."

Usagi nodded, taking the hand resting limply in Lucy's lap. "Yep. Now, c'mon," her worried smile began to dissipate, vanishing like smoke to reveal a grin, fingers tugging, "let's go sit outside."

The pale gaze held hope, looking like a child who still hoped despite knowing better. "On the roof?"

"Where else would we watch the stars?"

* * *

Ryū was sitting at a table in the Order's Milkshop, Kokaku across from him and choosing the next move for his chess pieces (Ryū was teaching him) and was quiet. His eyes were watching the counter, where his friend Hisao Muyō sat, reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette moodily. Both were feeling moody.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hisao suddenly asked, snapping the paper back, amethyst eyes hard. "You had to open your fat mouth and jumpstart things _early_. We had a week to go, then we could do something, but _no_. You let your impulsiveness get in the way."

Ryū glared at Hisao, fingers curling in. Oh, did he wish he could just-

A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked over into Tomoko's eyes. She smiled a little. "Don't rise to the challenge, Ryū. We still have a story to follow, and your lip wasn't busted tomorrow."

He sighed, standing slowly as Tomoko left before him. Kohaku, who had watched quietly, used to Ryū and Hisao's sometimes explosive arguments, whined as Ryū shrugged on his jacket.

"C'mon, man!" Kohaku grumbled, beginning to put up the chess set. "We haven't finished a game _once_. How do you two stand this?"

"Because we've been told we did." Hisao huffed, glaring at Ryū one more time before hiding behind his paper again.

Ryū in return scowled at him, muttering a few choice words under his breath and a fist bump with Kohaku, he left. Kohaku carried the box into the back room. Outside he headed the opposite way Tomoko went, hands in his pockets.

"Ryū-san!" A voice called from behind, and he turned, brow furrowing and looking around.

A paw swiped at his ankle and he jumped back, looking down at Luna. He rose a brow at her and the leather wristwatch in her mouth. He bent to take it from her, looking over it, hardly surprised when he pressed the time piece and it opened with a radio wave crackle.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Luna gave an unimpressed look. "So you can keep in touch with us, Kazeno-san." She looked him up and down then at the place he'd come from before dismissing it to look at Ryū. "What are your intentions toward us, particularly Lucy?"

Ryū looked around before heading into the nearby alley with Luna at his ankles. He leaned against the wall, ankles across, head lowered to focus on latching the watch on.

"I want to help," he stated, looking to the cat as he moved his wrist to get used to the wright. He'd never worn a watch, always had a pocket watch, and in the beginning was no different. They seemed to get in the way, at least in his opinion. To keep in touch with Lucy he'd wear the watch though.

"Why?" Luna pushed.

He felt uncomfortable, not letting it show. It wasn't the watch, or the talking cat (it wasn't unusual anymore), but the fact he had to think about this. It felt right, to help them, and there was Lucy to consider, who he wanted to protect and love. Nothing else had really motivated him, not even his memories.

Ryū told her as much, and the cat looked surprised for a moment before something he might have thought was understanding passed over her face. She dipped her head in a nod.

"Alright." She mewed. "I will see you tomorrow, Kazeno-san. Be safe."

He promised, relaying the same message to her and they went their separate ways. Ryū felt a little bad, because of how late it would be when Luna did see him.

* * *

"Fruit sandwiches today?" Lucy hummed, eyebrow rose and smile quiet. Her eyes were rimmed red, and people had asked why she seemed more soft than usual, but had eventually let go. Naru didn't asked, nor did Kiyoko or Hoshi, but they did make others quiet their murmurs. "They look delicious."

"Thanks!" Makoto grinned back, holding out the bento to Lucy. "Try one. I recommend the strawberry one."

Lucy took a slice, nibbling on the end. Her eyes widened, mouth popping open in awe. "This is fantastic!" She girl breathed, taking a bigger bite. The stomachache she had began to disappear with the heartfelt food. "You have to make more of these, Mako-chan!" Lucy blushed, covering her mouth at the nickname.

"Mako-chan?" Makoto repeated, look thoughtful. She laughed, throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulder to pull her into a side hug as Usagi giggled. "I like it! Can I call you Lulu-chan?"

"Sure!" Lucy hummed in delight, pushing the last bit of the sandwich into her mouth as she glanced at Ami typing away at her computer, glasses perched on her nose.

Usagi and Makoto followed her gaze, the blonde leaned over Ami's shoulder. "Data on Sailor V?"

"Correct," Ami nodded, looking briefly to Usagi out the corner of her eye. "You said you were wondering about her, right? I've been doing a bit of investigation."

Ami turned the computer to the side so the three could read what little information collected, picture to the side. Usagi picked up a kiwi sandwich, taking a small bite.

"The phantom Champion of Justice... Sailor V?" Makoto put the pad of a finger to her lip, gaze serious and thoughtful.

"Everyone," Usagi began, pointing to the golden crescent on Sailor V's forehead that made Lucy feel uneasy. "This crescent mark that V-chan in wearing… Don't you think it may have something to do with this Moon Kingdom that Luna was talking about?"

Lucy began to reply, mouth opening, but Makoto beat her to it. "Does it really bother you that much? Luna said she didn't feel anything from Sailor V."

Ami had her own contemplative look, sorting through her thoughts. "Maybe it's that _you_ feel something from V-chan through your own powers, Usagi-chan."

"You're right." Lucy agreed. "Remember what Luna and I said, Usa? We haven't fully awakened yet."

Makoto hummed. "But, Usagi-chan, you may be awakening little by little."

Ami took off her glasses, pocketing them as she set her laptop to the side, still open. "The healing effect from the Moon Stick Lucy gave you focused a very strong power. And we may all be Senshi, but you, Usagi-chan, are our leader. It is within the realm of possibility you have a certain power we do not posses."

It was clear how uneasy Usagi felt about this, even if Ami and Makoto didn't notice. Lucy saw her unease, and I may have been because she was the bunny's sister or maybe because she was an advisor and meant to notice those things, but she knew how to fix it.

Her hand reached out, setting it on her sister's shoulder, drowning out Makoto and Ami's chatter. "Usa," worried blues looked to her, and Lucy returned the smile not a full twelve hours ago was used on herself, "wanna go see a movie after school today? We can skip a meeting once, I think. Especially if I–"

Right then the Lucy felt her stomach turn and the familiar sickly-sweet tang hit the back of her throat. A few moments later the bushes rustled and in tumbled Umino. His smile was wider than usually, even a little manic. It scared Lucy before he even spoke.

"Hey, everyone! Look at you, in a place like this!" No one could see his eyes, but knew he'd zeroed in on the computer, walking to it. "I was wondering what you were doing here. The Sailor V game?" He bent over, looking at the information.

"Umino…" The girl all tried to get his attention, but he cute them off.

"Sailor V data? You're joking!" He laughed darkly, causing everyone go jump. "Who needs Sailor V these days? Now is when we should be investigating Sailor Moon, eh, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi jumped, yelping in surprise. She grabbed Lucy's hand, squeezing tightly as the brunette let out a heavy gasp. Ami was shaking. Makoto was pressing a hand to her heart.

"I'm going to find her before anyone else!" Union barrelled on as if nothing happened, voice and mannerisms more aggressive than usual which was more startling to them than what he'd said. "I'm going to be the first to meet Sailor Moon in person!"

Union continued to mutter, turning and walking away. Usagi turned to Lucy, eyes wide. "That was scary! I thought he'd found me out!"

"Don't you think Umino is being a little strange?" Ami added, pressing a hand to her burning cheek.

"Y-yes." Lucy nodded, looking down at her communicator when it chirped. She exchanged looks with the others before opening it, lifting it up to talk and hear clearer. "Luna?"

" _Actually, no. Luna gave me one of those watches,_ " Ryū's came from the other end. She jerked, looking to her sister with wide eyes. " _I can't come today, so I'll talk with you this way_."

"Why can't you come?" Ami questioned, brow furrowing.

" _My father pulled me out of school. Family problems._ " He replied, and it was then all the girls, particularly Lucy, noticed how tired he sounded. " _But I think it may have to do with who we– you're fighting. I've never seen her so frantic and so exhausted._ "

"Her?" Makoto rose a brow.

"Are you talking about Kazeno-san?" Lucy asked, fearing for Ayame. She was such a nice woman that it would break her heart if she got hurt. "Is she alright?"

" _I'm not sure._ " Ryū sighed. "B _ut Mom is pretty strong, so I think she'll be fine. She's being nasty, the aggressive type of nasty, and saying things about finding Sailor Moon, which isn't like her. She doesn't care about the media._ "

"That sounds like the way Umino was acting just a few minutes ago," Luna mewed, launching into the stone wall the girls had been sitting on.

"Luna!" The girls chorused and for a moment, Lucy thought she'd heard Ryū mutter, " _Hello, Angles_." but it had to have been her imagination.

"Yeah, Umino had a weird look on his face, and he was babbling on and on." Usagi grimaced, sweat-dropping.

"Luna, it's been a while since I've seen you come to school," Makoto picked up the cat, scratching her behind the ear.

She purred. "True. I've been holed up in the underground command center." She looked around, whiskers twitching and looking confused. "Where is Naru-chan? Did she go somewhere?"

"No," Lucy shook her head as Ryū said something to someone on the other end. "Naru-chan didn't come today."

Usagi frowned, looking around, just realizing her friend wasn't here. "I'll go find her."

" _I'm sorry. I have to go. Dad needs me_." Ryū also said. " _My mom–_ "

"Go take care of her." Lucy cut off. "We've got this covered, but if anything happens or you learn more, contact us."

"Thank you, Aurora." Ryū said, and then the connection cut. She flipped the watch closed, looking to Ami and Makoto, Luna and Usagi no where to be seen.

"Guess they left?" She murmured, grabbing her own bento and bag.

Makoto nodded, look peculiar. She stepped closer, putting a hand on her friend's shoulders. "I know I don't have any right, but if you still…" The usually warm Lightning Senshi hesitated, unsure, "like him, you should give him another chance."

With a small smile, Lucy nodded. "I still do, but he kept things from us. How can I trust someone who might have known who our Princess is but wouldn't tell us, when it could help protect her?"

"We understand how you feel, Lucy-chan." Ami powered down her laptop, placing it in her bag. "He lied to us, as indirectly as it was. But you must understand," she caught the pale eyes of her friend, holding her in place, "are you upset he lied to us, as a whole, or is it that he lied to you, whom he obviously cares for?"

Guilty, Lucy broke her gaze, looking away with wet eyes. "I… I'm not sure, actually." Her hands trembled, stepping away out of Makoto's hold. "Ryū was nice, despite our…" she grimaced, "unorthodox meeting. If I was given the chance to meet him that way again, I would, but I don't know if I'd say yes to that date."

"Think on it, Lulu-chan. He really is sorry, I know that." Makoto patted her friend on the shoulder this time, closing her bento and stretching. "Now, let's go find Usagi-chan."

Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, let's."

It didn't take them long, really. Usagi and Luna were running to find them, a tape in Luna's mouth. Lucy went to take it so Luna could speak, but dropped it with a wince a moment later, grabbing her hand in pain. The entire tape was coated in dark energy.

Luna's mouth became set in a firm line, nodding to herself. "Just as I thought. But we'll have to check it after school to see if I'm fully correct."

Ami picked up the video, careful to not let it brush Lucy. "What do you mean, Luna?"

"It's what she implied." Lucy replied, shaking out her hand to dispel the dark energy. It was like flicking water off her hands, but without residue. "We are going to check for signs of the enemy, which is almost certainly there with my reaction. Also explains my stomachache."

"Sounds like a plan," Makoto agreed, looking at her communicator. "Almost time for class."

Lucy grimaced. Makoto patted her shoulder, gaze reassuring and serious, open and calm. "Don't worry, Lulu-chan. Come find me if it starts to get bad."

"I will," she promised, following Usagi who appeared troubled. Ami and Makoto went opposite to their respective classes. Luna rubbed against Lucy's ankle in comfort before running off.

After school, Lucy felt fatigued and Makoto left to go get Rei. Usagi, Ami and Lucy went with Luna to the Game Center, Motoki there to greet them. For a moment, the group halted, startled by his appearance.

"Hey, girls!" He greeted, smile bright and friendly as always. "The Game Center is dead these days. No one will come!" He laughed a little, Usagi giving him her complete attention. "I'm sure it's competition from those video rental shops. I don't watch them myself, but people are renting like crazy!"

"Usa, hurry up!" Lucy stressed softly, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her after them. "This can't wait."

Motoki waved at the two as Lucy dragged Usagi away. She dragged Usagi into the back, hoping from foot to foot. She was jittery, overly so. Something wasn't sitting well with her. It wasn't just the videos either.

"Ami-chan, place the video in the game machine here," Luna instructed, frown in place as she pointed to an opening that looked a lot like a VHS slot.

"Into a game machine?" Ami had never sound so skeptical before.

"It's connected with the command center below!" Luna assured.

Usagi blinked in surprise as Ami pulled out the video tape. "Is that right?"

Luna was unable to reply. Ami had placed the tape in the slot. The machine sparked, lightening arcing from the game and shooting out. The three girls screamed, covering their eyes from the bright flash. Moments later it spit out the video, flying across the floor to land at Lucy's feet.

She jumped back, yelping. Ami picked up the video, staring the game machine in surprise. "The video just came out! It's almost like the game machine rejected it!"

"Just as I suspected!" Luna mewed. "Maybe it is the enemy?"

"It has to be the enemy. The energy is just like theirs." Lucy replied, trying to catch her breath. Usagi had downed out her sister's reply, "But Luna, what I want to know is what's with the V-chan game?!" She pointed to the game, it's screen full of black-and-white static, screeching away, "Didn't that video break the machine?!"

The screen cut to black, powering up brightly with orange and yellow horizontal lines in the background, little Sailor V at the screen in the forefront. "What are you waiting for, Sailor Moon?" Demanded Sailor V, pointing to Usagi. "It's a brainwashing video sent by the enemy, and the town is overrun with them!" She placed her hands on her hips, "and it isn't just brainwashing. The lives of the people are in danger!"

Luna pressed buttons on the game, causing the game machine to slide back, revealing a staircase. Lucy and Ami gapped, then Ami turned to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, go. I'll go down to the command center."

The two turned away, leaving Lucy in the middle. She looked from Usagi to Ami, torn. Luna didn't expect anything of her, but it was heavily implied she was to follow the Water Senshi and cat below instead of her sister. Her fingers twitched, and she shifted closer to Usagi, about to make her choice.

Then the door bell jingled and Ryū came barreling in, breathing heavily. "I ran the way here," he gasped out, looking at the girls. "Mom attacked me when I said to leave Sailor Moon alone." He pulled a video out of his back pocket, handing it to Ami. "I found this in the VCR, and came over."

She looked at is, watching Lucy pale, moving away from the video. She held it with the other video in their hold. "Thank you, Ryū-san. Would you like to help us?"

"I'm not…" Ryū hesitated, looking to Lucy. "I'll go where Lucy goes."

Lucy jerked, head whipping around to look at Usagi, then Ryū, Ami, Luna and back to Usagi. "Go ahead," Lucy told her, heart twisting in her chest sickly. Her visage gave nothing away. "I'll help Ami-chan."

For a moment, the blonde stalled, staring at Lucy. Since the first time they'd become senshi, they hadn't been separated. Not completely. Not like this. Not while in battle. Then Usagi nodded once, gaze serious and sure.

They shared a silent goodbye and went their separate ways, one running off to fight as the other ran below, Ryū trailing. Just inside, Lucy lost the ability to stay strong, hands shaking and shoulders hunching. Ryū stopping Lucy halfway down the stairs, grabbing her shoulder.

She spun to face him, breathing quickly, eyes wide in terror for her sister. "What?" She slipped into English without thinking, voice brittle.

"Usagi'll be fine," he told her, also switching over. Ryū sounded softer, like cotton, compared to her jagged stone. His eyes, usually gray like a stormy sky, now we're lit up like pearls, both compassion and concern brightening them. His touch soothed her frazzled nerves. "You need to look out for yourself. And tonight, don't take everything at face value. Don't believe everything you hear."

Ryū didn't sound desperate, not like when Lucy rejected him and wanted her to hear him out, but he did sound tired and ready to just give in. To what, she wasn't aware. She wanted to be, despite her rational telling her this wouldn't end well.

"What's going on, Ryū?" She asked him, searching his gaze. "What aren't you telling us?"

He didn't look away, instead he looked so hopeful, so happy. It was somewhat painful to see him like that. "She isn't-"

"Lucy-chan!" Ami called, cutting off Ryū.

"Coming!" Lucy replied, pulling away. He reached for her, hands brushing. A shock jolted through her, stealing Lucy's breath. An image, of long, bun topped silver hair and big silver rimmed crystal blue eyes and snow skin and cherry lips, stole into her mind, earning a gasp. Her name was called, and this time she _heard_ it. She heard who called her. A woman who sounded just like-

"Lucy-chan!" Ami near yelled.

Lucy wrenched back, rushing down the stairs, breath faster than before. She ducked away from him when Ryū called her name, coming to stand next to Ami in her uniform.

Pushing the encounter from her mind at the moment, Lucy frowned. "Is this from the video?" She questioned, watching the screen taken over with static.

"Yes," Ami answered, glasses keeping her from having to cover her eyes too much. Beside her, Lucy blinked a few times quickly, trying to adjust. Her skin prickled with dark energy.

" _... Dark Kingdom..._ "

"'Dark Kingdom'?" Lucy parroted, the name ringing sharply in her ears, escalating that terrified feeling in her room earlier. The terror threatened to consume her, to leave nothing but a weak shell. "That name..."

"What is that?" Ami demanded, looking between the advisors. "They're using people like puppets one after another…" She took a deep breath, looking to Luna when Lucy stared back with similar confusion. "Who are they, Luna? What are they after?"

"Sailor Moon."

Ami turned, looking to Ryū. He appeared exhausted, hands hanging in his pockets. "They're looking for Usagi-chan, and the Dark Kingdom wants…" His pale brow furrowed. "I know the answer, it's _right there_ , but it won't come to me…"

Luna jumped from the console, walking over to the man. Concern was written across her face. "You should sit down, Ryū-kun. You look very tired."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Ryū-kun-"

"No!" He cut off the cat. "I'm going to help! As much as I can! Now that you know, I'm going to try. I won't stay on the sidelines if Lucy needs me."

Lucy swallowed, pushing down her unsteady emotions, sharing a glance with Ami who nodded at her. Gently, she patted the Water Senshi's shoulder, moving to scoop up Luna, setting her back on the console. Luna mewed in concern, but Lucy smiled, telling her in a quiet voice, "It's okay. Focus on Usa." She kissed the cat's brow, causing the crescent to glow and the cat to take a shallow breath in shock. "Keep her safe for me."

The brunette faced Ryū, holding out a hand. "Ryū, come with me."

"Lucy, I-"

Her head shook, taking his hand. She squeezed gently. "No. You will listen to me. If you want to help me, you will listen or," Lucy gave him a meaningful look, "you can go home where you should be."

Ryū kept her gaze, near glaring at her, and she smiled right back before he caved, shown by his tense shoulders giving in. "Good. Come with me."

Somewhat unwillingly, Ryū followed. Lucy took him upstairs, right to Motoki.

"Hey, Lucy-chan, Kazeno-san!" He greeted, bright smile wavering at the haggard look of Ryū. He set aside his broom, coming over to set a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You okay, Kazeno-san?"

"No, he could use a shake," Lucy told Motoki. "He hasn't been feeling well today."

"Oh, man," Motoki nodded in sympathy, already moving to gather ingredients. "I can understand that. A few people've come in today like that. I had my own headache this morning."

Lucy laid a gentle, forceful hand on Ryū's shoulder, making him sit. She followed suit, crossing her ankles and tucking them under her seat. "Oh?" She rose a brow, making polite conversation. "Stay up late?"

"Yeah, I was studying, and I stayed up a little later after that because my dad was watching this movie from the nearby rental shop. I stayed to catch a few minutes, but I was really tired." He shrugged, pouring milk, chocolate syrup and chocolate ice cream into a blender. "When I woke up, I thought my head was going to explode."

Lucy nodded, look hinting at concern now. If her hands weren't in her lap away from sight, they would have been shaking. "Could you make me one, too, Motoki-san? I suddenly have a craving."

"Sure!" He agreed, pouring Ryū's shake and topping it with whipped cream and a cherry before handing it to him, passing a straw. He did the same, adding a little extra cream before handing it to Lucy. "How you like it, Lucy-chan."

"Thank you." Lucy hummed, kicking Ryū and sending him a sharp look. He huffed, rubbing his leg as he gave a weak something toward him, "Thanks, Furuhata-san."

"Don't mention it, guys." He grinned, picking up his broom. "It's also on me, 'kay?"

Lucy once again thanked him, voice softening and fading as Ryūtried the shake. Lucy knew it wasn't as good as the Order's Milkshop, but it was comfort.

Lucy was placing her straw in, taking a long drink, when she felt it. Her heart stopped, for just a split moment, before speeding up. And she _knew_ , like every protective sister did, that Usagi was in life threatening danger, a danger that could kill her. Her breathing stuttered in her lungs, and a warm hand covered here cold ones, sending a jolt of heat shooting through her system, from finger tips to head and toes.

She looked at Ryū, face showing how stricken she was. Her eyes were wide, glossy with tears, and her chin trembled. She turned her hand, letting their fingers thread together. He was weary, but looked brighter at her actions, and though his smiles were forceful, he seemed to really try with the one he gave her. His smile was wonderful.

"Aurora," he leaned close, voice and accent soft in its English lilt. "Remember what I said about your sister and her being alright. Focus on yourself."

Slowly, she nodded, and after a few minutes the pain passed, a dull ache left, like the dull ache in your legs after walking all day in a theme park, only without the park. His hand gently squeezed hers, force behind his smile easing ever more. Ryū had this battered, relieved look to him.

"Lucy," he leaned closer, head dipping. She took a sharp breath, heart in her throat, eyes widening as his closed. "I–"

"Lucy-chan!" Ami called, sending Lucy and Ryū apart. Their hands didn't come apart, holding fast despite neither meaning to keep them like that. The Water Senshi, in full regalia, was breathing heavily as she came out of the game room, eyes wide in a different meaning.

"It's Usagi-chan!" Lucy's heart splintered at the proclamation. "They've found her!"

She went into autopilot, wrenching away from Ryū and heading towards Ami. "What's going on? What happened to my sister?"

"Usagi-chan is fine!" Ami replied, grabbing Lucy's hand, pulling her toward the game room. "She found _her_! They've found the Princess!"

Lucy took a sharp breath, rushing past her friend and down into the command center, taking the offered headset from Luna. Ami came in behind Lucy, Ryū following shortly after. Placing it on, the com-link crackled to life to let her know she was on.

"Usa?" She tried, looking over the screen. Five energy signals, one smaller than the rest, about the size of Luna, so another like the advisor. "Are you there?"

" _Lu!_ " Usagi replied, sounding as relieved as the breath Lucy let out. " _Ami-chan said you–_ "

"What she said doesn't matter." She dismissed. "I'm sorry for not being here. I should have been here, like I said I would be. Are you okay? I felt that you–"

She stopped talking abruptly, taking a shaky breath. "I felt that you were in trouble."

" _I'm fine._ " Usagi assured, worry carrying over. " _Nothing I couldn't handle. And we've found the Princess._ "

"So I've heard," Lucy murmured. "Who is she?"

Usagi spoke, and like that the memory she'd seen when she brushed hands with Ryū snapped into place with the name.

" _Sailor V is Princess Serenity._ "

* * *

By the time Usagi, Princess Serenity and the others had arrived, Motoki had closed the shop, thinking the girls had gone home. Everyone had returned to civilian form.

Lucy was there to unlock the door and let them in, careful not to touch the Princess or be closer than appropriate. She may have been close with her in the life before this one, but she hadn't been there at the command center or with them, like she was supposed to be. She hadn't been there for her sister or Princess Serenity, but instead with Ryū who waited in the command center.

"Your Highness," Luna came forward, dipping her head, as they headed that direction, "please accept my apologies for not being there to greet you!"

Her smile was demure, the type you'd expect a princess to have, as she talked. "Luna! What's there to apologize for?" She questioned, cornflower blue eyes glimmering. "You were doing your duties as you should."

"Sailor V… I mean, Princess, we've been searching for you all this time." Ami pointed out, distress clear in her creased brows and clenched hand at her collar bone. "Yet never suspected you were the princess. But you knew about… why haven't you appeared before…?"

"Mercury," Princess Serenity turned to face them all, "shall we start the explanations now?"

The Princess went on to explain her meeting Artemis some time ago, long before the Sailor Senshi had even begun. The two would solve odd cases around Japan in the beginning as Sailor V, and even then it took time as the two began to make an effort to study the enemy until everyone had awakened as a Senshi. As the two gathered data, they found a single, large shadow was behind a strain of cases not a human make, and following that road led them to the Dark Kingdom.

"The one manipulating the Dark Kingdom," the name caused Lucy to hold her breath, recognizing it with a scary familiarity, "is something born of the void, a being a pure malice. It's concentrated evil and resembles nothing living."

"In its lust for power," the Princess went on, "it found the sacred jewel of our Moon Kingdom, the 'Legendary Silver Crystal'. And it's now trying to overtake Earth." She looked away, clearly troubled. "Right now it uses human energy, their life force, as a power source, which is why it targets humanity."

"Have you met it, Your Highness…?" Rei queried, also troubled.

She nodded. "Long, long ago…" Princess Serenity clenched her hands, eyes watering as she looked to to them, pain there. She looked at Lucy, and Lucy looked away in shame. "It was the reason that the Kingdom of the Moon, Silver Millennium, fell and the people never found happiness! It should have been buried forever, but now it's seals must have been broken by someone. For something that evil to be born into this world again…!"

Her steps were sure, and she stopped right in front of them, Artemis just behind her to her left. "You understand, right? We must not allow the past to repeat! This time, we must stop it permanently! We must seal it away forever!"

Lucy looked up from the floor, and met Princess Serenity's eyes.

_Those aren't Serenity's eyes._

The thought startled her, but it was true. The eyes she knew were a darker crystal with silver rims. This girl's was paler, near sky or cornflower color. Lucy smiled wanly, and the Princess returned it with the familiarity of a sister. Usagi wore that same smile when she smiled at Lucy or Shingo.

"Your Highness, the Legendary Silver Crystal.…?"

The Princess gave her attention to Ami. "It would be too dangerous to tell you where it is safely stashed away even though there are no signs that the enemy has sensed its location." She reached out to take Lucy's hand, but Lucy shifted, taking Usagi's before the Princess could take hers. Lucy trusted her, but not as much as she should. Lucy didn't remember her like everyone else seemed to. "This is to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal too since the enemy will certainly target us."

The Princess faced everyone, a strike of disappointment in her eyes when they glanced over Lucy. "We're going to fight this everyone!"

Lucy watched her steadfastly before meeting Ryū's eyes, him quiet and to the side the entire time. She looked away just as quickly.

 _Those aren't Serenity's eyes._ She glanced at Usagi and smiled quietly at her sister, threading their fingers and squeezing gently. _Usagi has Serenity's eyes._

And the woman who called for Lucy by the name Phoibe sounded like Usagi, too.

Usagi was Princess Serenity. Lucy was protecting the princess all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!
> 
> Man, I haven't updated in a while, have I? I'm sorry about the two-three month wait. And, wow, lot's of stuff in this single chapter! I added a few things from the following manga chapter entitled _Minako, Sailor V_ to what was from _Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask_ because a lot was taken out, even with what was focused on Ryū and Lucy instead of Lucy and the others.
> 
> And I have a question; have any of you figured out who a few of the others are that Ryū hangs out with? I've given hints in the tags already.


	11. L'appel du Vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the power lines all across Tokyo snap, and the world is washed in darkness, things come to light for all the Senshi. The results are cataclysmic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gore. Vague descriptions of it, but gore nonetheless. It's in the last set of Italics, after the fourth ₩.

* * *

"That is the strange way of the world, that people who simply want to love are instead forced to become warriors." — Lauren Oliver, _Delirium_

 

_Lucy was in a garden filled to bursting with flowers of thousands of different sizes, shapes, colors and smells. She was sitting on a bench, and there was someone beside her, their hands clasped much like how she did Usagi's with one hand overlapping the other and fingers curled in. She wanted to turn and look, but couldn't, as if she wasn't controlling her body._

Another memory?

_The person next to her shifted, unlacing their hands to stand, white skirts shifting, shimmering under the light from Earth._

Earth?

_Lucy looked up into the sky and, sure enough, it was the Earth reflecting the light of the sun._

_" Bee, scoot forward so I can brush your hair." The person, a young woman, spoke and Lucy did as asked, own dress of barely off white rustling. She turned a little, looking over her shoulder where long, pale brown hair spilled over in waves. Past that was milky white skin, with silver hair falling down the young woman's back. She looked up and into Usagi's eyes. "What?"_

_" Could you braid my hair, Sere?" Lucy asked the Usagi look-a-like. "I can never do it right, and it looks so pretty when you do it."_

_Usagi Two nodded with a hum, smile big. She hiked up her skirts so she could sit behind Lucy, legs on either side of the brunette. Usagi Two's fingers were slow and gentle as they moved through her hair, brush following each time._

_" What do you think of Endymion?" Asked Usagi Two._

_" He seems… different." Lucy shrugged. "He doesn't call us 'Moonies' like the other Terrans do, for one."_

_" Yes, I like that about him." Usagi Two's voice got softer, lower. "He has a lot of the same views as Drakon, if it helps you."_

_Lucy took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She closed her eyes. " Sere, that won't make me like Endymion any more than I already do."_

_Fingers scrapped her scalp, slow and tender like, pulling strands and twinning them to make a masterpiece. " I know that, but I only care what you think. Mother would be thrilled, it being able to put an end to a long unrest, but it's your blessing I want before I pursue him."_

_" Mother would kill you," Lucy replied, turning to look at Usagi Two- scratch that, Serenity with a sharp look. "Terrans are only interested in destroying. Drakon was… I still don't know. I've fallen for him and I cannot change that, even though I do not want to love him. Loving Endymion could ruin us. It would let his people here, and as I said the Terrans call us 'Moonies'. They do not like us." At the wounded look on the princess' face, she sighed, resting her hands over Serenity's. "Sere, please, just consider what you are doing. If you do love him, however, I give my blessing. Just be weary."_

_It was silent for several long minutes, fingers keeping steady as they moved Lucy's hair. After she tied off the end, setting her hands on Lucy's shoulders, Serenity spoke. " He's the only one I've ever loved, little sister."_

Lucy bolted up in bed, yelping as her forehead smacked the ceiling of their room. She whined, rubbing her forehead, and looked over the edge of the bed to make sure Usagi was there. She was, turning over in her sleep with a somewhat troubled look.

She leaned over further to reach and grab the clock, reading the time as a five past five. Her eyes widened, scrambling in bed to reach the foot and look out the window.

True to the time, the sun was low on the horizon. She whistled low, a tune she'd never heard before but apparently knew.

Carefully, she climbed down, deciding to take a shower. She could borrow Ikuko's hairdryer after she was out and dressed, maybe have Ikuko braid her–

Lucy stopped that thought, the last thing Serenity said in the dream suddenly striking her full force. At the door to the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder at Usagi who turned once again in her sleep.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, wondering if she was supposed to know what she did. If she wasn't, it was best to let Luna know, but if she was maybe Luna already knew. It then struck her as odd she kept thinking of having to tell Luna, when it was Usagi who was the princess and leader. Her being the princess also made everything make so much sense, like her inability to fight in the beginning, or how she was taking the longest to remember being a Senshi when she never had been.

The brunette also realized maybe she knew because she'd been closest to Usagi before, so close they apparently referred to each other as sister and by nicknames.

Troubled, she went into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping as she went. In the shower, she washed slowly, taking her time, mulling over everything she knew and probably shouldn't know. But the time she got out, her fingers had pruned and the steam had fogged the glass. It was also a quarter to six, she dressed, brushed her hair, strapped on her communicator (she wasn't going to find out if it was waterproof) and went downstairs to ask Ikuko for her dryer.

"Morning, Ikuko!" She greeted, kissing the woman's cheek. "Can I borrow your hairdryer?"

The mother looked at Lucy in surprise, looking at the clock on the wall to see the time. She then looked back at Lucy, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You're up early, Lucy-chan!"

"I had an odd dream. Not scary, just weird." Lucy shrugged, being calm about it.

Ikuko nodded. "I see! Well, as long as you put it back, you can use my dryer." She allowed. "It's under the sink in the master bathroom."

"Thank you, Mama." Lucy covered her mouth, a little stunned. Ikuko was too, mouth open in an o shape. Then Ikuko closed her mouth, smile and eyes tender, eyes shiny with rising tears. "I- I'll go find the dryer then."

She turned, rushing upstairs in a hurry, utterly shocked by what she'd said. She scurried into Ikuko's and Kenji's bedroom, finding the hairdryer and hurrying into her own bathroom. It was ten until six and Usagi still wasn't up yet, so she closed the bathroom door, plugged in the dryer and set to work, knowing the sound wouldn't wake Usagi, muffled or not.

She was halfway done when the door opened and Usagi shuffled in to us the toilet. For a split moment, Lucy tensed, forcing herself to calm down. She smiled at her sister's reflected one, mouthing 'morning' in English. Usagi returned it tiredly.

When she finished, Lucy scooted out of the bathroom with the hairdryer, taking it back to where it belonged. She returned to Usagi getting ready for the day, so she grabbed their things and headed down, setting their bags and shoes by the door.

"Morning!" She greeted Kenji who was in sweats, towel around his neck from a jog he'd gone on. She tilted her head, looking over him.

Ikuko smiled at her, brighter than before. She gave Lucy a hug, and Lucy sat isn't a little flush, earlier hitting her like a ton of bricks. Ikuko seemed so happy about it though, and with how easily it came out Lucy wasn't sure she herself was really upset, just shocked.

"Morning, Lucy." Kenji greeted, not perturbed by the girl's early rise, just her being in uniform. He did however start at Usagi coming in a few moments after Lucy sat, Luna in her arms. "What's the matter? Why're you up so early? It's like you aren't Usagi anymore!"

Lucy was taking a sip of milk when Usagi crossed her arms, closing her eyes in a haughty expression. Lucy rose a brow.

"That's right, Papa!" Usagi began, next words causing Lucy to choke and beat her chest so she didn't drown by milk, a little getting out her nose. She also had to grab Luna to keep the cat from attacking the blonde while taking a nap Ikuko had hand her with concern. "The bunny you've known up until now has been a borrowed form!"

 _Usa, what in the Samhain are you doing?!_ She gapped at the back of her sister's head, utterly stunned. Usagi twitched, as if sensing Lucy's look, and glanced back for a moment.

"Oh really?" Kenji leaned against the counter, drinking the cup of water set next to him. He was teasing his daughter, like all father's did, and Lucy knew it, but that didn't make Usagi's reply any more okay. "And what is your 'true' form?"

"Why, the Guardian of Love and Justice," Usagi proclaimed, very serious even as Kenji chuckled, "Sailor Moon!" She waved to Lucy, startling the brunette. "And Lucy is Selene!"

She gave Usagi a warning look that screamed _Don't you dare bring me into this._ Wisely, Usagi did leave her out of it as Kenji continued to tease her.

Shingo came down soon after, sitting and thanking Ikuko for breakfast, and the girls by then had finished their breakfast, Usagi a little pouty from Kenji's teasing. Lucy took their plates to the sink to wash them, but Ikuko shooed her away, taking them from her with little protest from the brunette.

"It's almost time for you two to head on to school," Ikuko stated, not even looking at the clock as she usually did. Kenji looked at his watch, his brow furrowing at the time.

"Ikuko, it's not even near 6:30 yet." He spoke. "They have another fifteen minutes."

"Oh." She waved a hand, laugh gentle and light. "I figured since they got up early, why not get to school early? They'll have extra time to talk with friends, if nothing else!"

"Mama has a point," Usagi murmured, startling everyone at the table.

"Wow, it's like Usagi is a whole other person!" Shingo exclaimed, taken aback at his sister's words. "What happened? Has Lucy-chan finally gotten through to you?"

"That wasn't very nice!" Usagi, Lucy, and Ikuko said at the same time. Each woman looked at the other then at Shingo who was flabbergasted.

He stood, taking his dishes to the sink with a grumbled, "Girls are weird."

Kenji, who's glasses had slipped down his nose as he watched what happened, laughed. Each woman flushed, and Usagi pulled Lucy from her seat to drag her to school, which was pretty unusual for the blonde to be the one rushing out the door.

"See you after school, Mama!" Usagi called, Lucy's call quieter, waving as the two slipped on their shoes. Each grabbed their bag. Lucy rushed back in the kitchen to hug Kenji, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Bye, Papa."

Then she was running after Usagi and Luna, leaving the others stunned.

"She called me…" Kenji murmured, newspaper falling to the table. Ikuko stared at the doorway, eyes wet, "I know. She called me Mama earlier."

* * *

Lucy and Usagi chatted on the way to school, sharing their dreams quietly as Luna walked a few meters behind them. It appeared Usagi's memories were trying to surface, but slower and less successfully to Lucy's rapidly clearing mind fog each time she woke up.

 _At least she is remembering._ Lucy mulled to herself, letting a peaceful silence spread out between them. _I only wish–_

"Aurora!" Ryū called, and she turned. Her breathe caught, and for a moment she saw herself encircled in his arms, in that white gown and hair done up by Serenity. Ryū's hair was combed to the side, and he was done up in battle armor. As he approached, the vision broke and she released the staggering breathe, shaking as he took his jacket and slung it around her shoulders. "Hoped to catch you this morning."

Lucy opened her mouth, falling short as she gaped at him. His smile turned into a smirk, and he shrugged.

He looked to Usagi and Luna who watched with varying degrees of concern. "I'll walk her to school. Want to talk with her."

Luna narrowed her eyes, but Usagi instead tilted her head, eyes narrowing to the point Lucy nearly didn't notice they'd even moved. Then she shrugged. "Alright. Come on, Luna."

"Usagi-chan–!" The cat began, cut off by the blonde picking up the animal.

The two were gone, disappearing around the corner, leaving the two on their own.

Lucy stood awkwardly by him, toying with her bag. She stared fixedly at the ground,mu sure of what to say.

Ryū cleared his throat. "Phoibe."

Lucy jerked, looking up into his eyes. His smile was weak, gentle. "How did you know?"

"You were glowing."

"What?" She demanded, thinking momentarily the man had lost his mind. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said," he replied, taking one of her hands and holding it up, using his other hand to outline a pale, vague white outline. "If you pay attention, you can see it, but faintly. The sun is making it look near nonexistent. At night you'd look like a life-sized fairy."

Her frown was small, which Ryū thought was a plus. "How does that relate to what's going on?"

"You're remembering, is what it means. The more you remember, the more control you have over what abilities you have." Ryū replied. "And I don't think you want to look like a walking nightlight, either, so I'm warning you ahead of time. Or be helping someone who's injured and heal them."

"Heal them? I can't heal!"

"You can. It comes naturally to each Lunarian, just in small doses, but some are not just born with the ability but a Healer." He explained. Lucy narrowed her eyes as he went on. "A Healer means you have an unnaturally large dose of healing in you, to the point you can sense a person or thing's aura and its amount of pain."

"And how do you know this?" She demanded, wondering how each time he seems to know more than the last. She wished he'd stop, because it didn't help her distrust. "Memories coming back more?"

Ryū nodded, hand reaching out to her own, taking it. She startled, beginning to pull back, but his tight grip stopped her. He didn't try to pull her closer, just held her hand, staring down at her. It was a Lucy who came closer, not thinking as she did so, nor noticing.

"Aurora, things aren't all as they seem," he stated, searching her eyes for something Lucy wanted to know about. "At the moment, until we all get our memories back, you should only trust your sister."

"You're excluding yourself from that short list." She observed, her hand turning, threading with his. Ryū jerked, eyes widening a fraction before returning to their normal size. He squeezed minutely, letting their hands fall limp at their sides. Ryū smile was small as he gazed at her, a near nostalgic tilt to it. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself."

That was news to her. Ryū always seemed to trust himself.

"Not when things involve you, Phoibe." She opened her mouth, to tell him not to call her that, to only call her Lucy or Aurora, to tell him only Usagi, if she ever remembered, could call her that, but was stopped by him leaning down and gliding a kiss across her cheek.

Ryū was nearly six feet tall, Lucy was barely four-eight. Him leaning down that much, stooping low enough to press a kiss to her cheek, froze Lucy. She could smell him, the pine, sweetgrass and sugary scent he gave off, and feel the pain he had worked to hold so close to heart.

Pulling back, looking down at her, his breath was a strangled release. His smile seemed a little more forced now, which didn't settle well with her.

 _I'm going to take a page out of Usa's book,_ Lucy thought to herself as she stood up on her toes, pulling him down a few inches, even as he began to pull away, _and be a little too trusting._

She pecked Ryū's cheek, settling back on her heels immediately after. Her own smile was tiny, warm and light. "Well, if you can't trust yourself, then I will for you," taking his other hand, walking backwards, jacket still around her shoulders. "C'mon, I've got school and so do you. You can walk me to school like you promised."

For a second, Ryū was unsure, then he set his shoulder and grinned. "I like the sound of that, Aurora."

* * *

School went by surprisingly quick, something that came as a shock to all of them. It wasn't when they all met up near the Game Center. By the time Minako, who was acting as the Princess, arrived with Rei, Usagi and Ami were going over math homework together (at Lucy's insistence that Usagi get help). Makoto and Lucy were working on English, the former struggling with the language. Luna and Ryū was there as well, talking quietly.

"Ah, Princess!" Ami stood, blushing in embarrassment. She cast a quick glance at the counter, only to find Motoki wasn't there. She let out a relieved sigh.

The others turned their attention to Minako and Rei, and Ami put away her math work, promising Usagi they could finish it later over the phone or tomorrow morning if they came in early again. Makoto and Lucy left out their work, both hoping to work on it some more later before going separate ways for the night.

"Hello!" Minako greeted, and she headed straight for Lucy, pulling her into a hug. "I wasn't able to talk with you last night," she said, pulling back, "but I'm happy to see you with us!"

"Uhm," Lucy's smile trembled, moving as calmly as she could to her sister's side. "I'm happy to be here as well, Princess."

Minako's hands, slender and warm, slid down Lucy's arms to her elbows, holding Lucy in place. "I've missed you." Ryū stepped forward, partially bowing to Minako, which confused Lucy, though she hid it well. She didn't complain when Minako let her go, either.

"I remember you," Minako spoke, looking him up and down, not displeased but not happy either, unsure of what to make of him. "You are the man who pursues Lucy-chan's affections." She narrowed her eyes slightly, a protective gleam to her gaze. "Do you have them yet?"

"I, uh, don't know." Ryū trailed off, glancing at Lucy who looked away, cheeks flushed.

"Hm, well, that can be discussed later." Minako went on, facing the Senshi as they awaited orders. "Let's go somewhere with less civilians and activity."

Makoto nodded, picking up her English homework to put it away. The others were doing similar, and Lucy nodded, Luna jumping to her shoulder. The cat is the one who spoke. "Very good idea, You Highness."

The girls bid goodbye to Motoki, and he gave a fond pat to Usagi's head as she clutched her bag to her chest, which she replied to with a playful scowl. Lucy grinned, bumping her sister's shoulders after, which made the blonde squeak and huff with her own grin.

Luna gave them a disapprovingly amused look, to which they returned with suppressed smiles.

Minako laughed at their antics, honestly enjoying their actions even as Rei shook her head. "It seems that V-chan…" Usagi corrected herself, flushing. "No, I-I mean the Princess live just like a regular girl! How strange, huh?"

Minako winked at the fellow blonde, giggling even as Luna gave a soft, admonishing "Usagi-chan!" "Well, doesn't Sailor Moon do the same thing?"

Rei rolled her eyes, holding her hair down at a particularly strong wind blew past. For a cool day in April, it was surprisingly windy. Everyone was still in their winter uniform.

"Usagi-chan, you never think, do you?" Rei groused in minor irritation. "The instant you transform back into Usagi-chan your intelligence level takes a nosedive!"

Usagi gasped, and Lucy choked, not sure whether to be mad or agree. She settle for inbetween, glaring at Rei but not saying anything. Usagi may be her sister and the real princess, but _it was so true_.

"I wish you'd stop saying things that could disillusion the princess." She went on. "It's very embarrassing."

"You didn't have to say that, Rei-chan. You are awful!" Usagi wailed, tears in her eyes, even as the Fire Senshi turned up her nose. The blonde grabbed her sister's arm, startling the adviser. "Make her apologize, Lu!"

Rei looked at her, eyebrow rose, even as Lucy struggled between whether or not to do something or leave it. "What's wrong with saying the truth?"

"Well," Lucy began, ignoring Minako's giggles and Ami shaking her head, mortified by her friends, but she stopped, whole body jerking, sending Luna to the ground. Usagi grabbed her shoulder, steadying her as an entire cloud of dark energy washed over her. Luna hunched down to the ground. Makoto on her other side let out a yelp, grabbing onto Usagi for support.

The entire city went dark, and the only reason Lucy could see was the cat part of her. Lucy stood on shaky legs, helping Makoto up, who was holding her head, grimacing in pain. The smaller brunette knew how she felt.

"Makoto-chan, are you alright?" Usagi asked. Ami looked around them at the dark streets. "A blackout?"

Sparks were going off everywhere, above them and to the sides, snapped power lines whipping around. It was like, in a split second, someone had cut the lines throughout all of Tokyo, however the impossibility of it was. Lucy knew who did it, the dark energy pressing in on and making Luna's hackles raise.

"Luna, Ryū, get to the command center where Artemis is. We need eyes on this." Lucy ordered, looking to Ryū who had stood by, unsure of what to do, Makoto leaned against her as the Lighting Senshi got her bearings, shivering.

"I agree," Minako nodded, her entire body tensed and ready for battle. Luna nodded, racing back the way they had come, which luckily wasn't far. Ryū was closely on Luna's tail.

"I could feel it!" Makoto breathed in horror, arms wrapped around her, standing on her own now, eyes staring at the husk of a woman meters away from them. The sight of it made Lucy sick. "In one instant, a gigantic amount of energy was just sucked through those wires!"

"The enemy?" Usagi gasped, unable to believe the Dark Kingdom capable of this.

Minako took out her Henshin pen, addressing everyone. "Transform! I have a feeling the enemy is near!"

Usagi grabbed her brooch, nodded to Lucy who's earrings began to shine. Makoto stood at the back of their group, a rigidness to her body Lucy recalled happening only one other time. It was on the fringe of her memory, blurry and painful, causing her heartbeat to sped up. Everyone called out, colorful bursts revealing them in their garb.

Together, their combined energy broug them above the skyline, revealing an endless mass of darkness. It was terrifying, the immense blackness surrounding them. Her hand sought out Usagi's and all Lucy wanted to do was take her sister and run, to protect her.

Something in Lucy wrenched at her heart, telling her not to think that way. She couldn't help how she feared for her sister, for her princess, one of the people she held most dear. It also struck her that Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo were probably hurt, and looked just like the husks lying in the street, and she knew she couldn't leave until this was resolved, until everyone she loved was safe.

Usagi's hand, gloved but immensely warm, grabbed hers, squeezing. Their eyes met in the dark. The blonde's smile, though grim, was reassuring. Lucy took a deep, shaky breath before returning the smile.

"Look!" Rei called, pointing. "There's a light coming from the peak of Tokyo Tower!"

"Let's go there!" Minako called.

Ami grabbed the woman's hand, stopping her. "No! Princess, Luna and Artemis are in the command center! You should escape there!"

"No!" Minako replied, gaze stone cold, lips pressed thin. "I'm going."

"But–!" Usagi began,mouth off by Lucy sharp clench of her sister's hand. She looked at Lucy incredulously, saw the pain and worry and _surety_ there, and nodded. "Then it's our job to protect you!"

Minako smiled wanly. Lucy took a shuddering breath, clasping Rei's hand as Makoto commanded.

When they all landed, Usagi's hand slipped from Lucy's and she felt some of her heart go with it. Even standing three feet away Lucy felt somewhat lost. All she could hope for was her sister and friends and family to come out of this alright.

"So you've come!" The man- _Kunzite_ , her memory told her, showing a man who wasn't this evil though they looked just alike- goaded, arms crossed before him, head high imperiously, cape caught in the sharp gales around them, whipping hair and clothes around furiously.

"Taking away human energy!" Usagi shook her head, summoning the Crescent Moon Wand. "That's something even a god is forbidden to do!"

"The Sailor Senshi have arrived," Usagi declared, fingers closing around the wand, stance firm. "In the name of the Moon, well punish you."

Usagi brandished it with a familiarity only she could have, and it tugged Lucy's memory. "Moon Healing–"

Usagi was cut short, Kunzite blasting her back, sending her flying over the edge of Tokyo Tower. Her scream was sharp, but whether it was Lucy or Usagi who was louder, no one knew. She ran to save her sister, only seconds too late. Luckily, Tuxedo Mask was there to catch Usagi.

Lucy looked away as the two kissed, grabbing Usagi's hand as she came back up. The blonde had even more resolve in her gaze.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei and Ami called from where they stood with Minako, Makoto sending off her attack. It struck an invisible bubble shaped shield Kunzite had around himself, green lightening sparkling across its surface, disappearing into it, causing the once invisible shield to let off an odd, crackling glow.

Lucy took a step back, covering her mouth. _He just absorbed it!_ A tremor ran down her body, terrible taste hitting the back of her throat.

"Give more more of your energy!" He cackled and crowed. "I can send it back a hundred fold! I," he sneered, "will blow Tokyo off the map!"

"No…" Lucy murmured, eyes widening as Usagi went still. Even without seeing the blonde's face, she knew what she was thinking. "No," she repeated, shifting her stance, aiming to run for Usagi, stopped by Rei grabbing her by the collar and yanking her back as Usagi turned partially to them.

"Hurry! Run!" Usagi ordered, and Lucy could see Usagi in that long, beautiful white gown, ordering them back as the Moon Kingdom was attacked. "He's going to attack us with his built up energy! Take the princess someplace safe!"

 _You're the princess!_ Lucy wanted to scream at Usagi who used the Crescent Moon Wand to protect the Senshi and Lucy and send them away.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled, frustration clear across Minako's face. She faced everyone, Kunzite raising his hand, it glowing black, Usagi standing defenseless. "We have to protect Sailor Moon!"

Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes, hands clenching at her side, wishing she had something, _anything_ , to use against Kunzite and protect Usagi. That glow Ryū had warned her about that morning was surrounding her, it hurting her eyes from the ferocity, causing the others to shield their eyes.

Everything slowed when Kunzite struck. A black blur moved in front of Usagi, taking the build up of energy. For a moment, Lucy's own heart quit working, beginning a furious pounding in her ears a moment later as she realized _Tuxedo Mask had taken the hit_. Her breath came harshly, having trouble processing that as Usagi caught the man, stuck in a stalemate midair above Tokyo Tower.

"Oh my god," Lucy choked out, covering her mouth, falling to her knees. The others were shellshocked, standing there. "He saved her. Mamoru saved Usagi."

Mamoru reached for Usagi, the back of his hand brushing her cheek before falling limp across his breast, him whispering something to her. Usagi picked up his hand, pressing it to her cheek, tears edging her own eyes. The sound she made, a piercing wail, shattered everyone's hearts. Following it, their was an unsettling silence.

The same light Lucy had came from Usagi. A crack of thunder broke the quiet. From the center of Lucy's brow came a head splitting heat, and she looked up through her tears at Usagi. On her sister's brow was the golden sigil of the Moon, proving her memories right, proving Ryū right.

"Princess…?" The Senshi muttered, disbelieving, even more dumbstruck when Minako's forehead changed to the bright orange symbol of Venus, transforming a minute later into a tiara.

"Princess Serenity!" Lucy yelled, for a split second glad before time seemed to rewind and play forward before her eyes, sinking her into a past full of sadness and bittersweet memories.

Lucy remembered Serenity, always wanting to run to the Earth and bring her along, and how Serenity fell in love with the Terran prince Endymion. Lucy recalled her own love with a Terran lord's son, and the sorrow he brought unintentionally. Lucy saw the Senshi, princesses in their own right, assigned to protect Serenity. She remembered being the youngest daughter of Queen Selenity and the younger sister of Princess Serenity, but above all.

Her eyes clenched shut, wanting to block out the pain of seeing Endymion killed by the witch Beryl, jumping in the way to protect Serenity much like Mamoru had just done. Her sister's Juliet suicide that forced Lucy's own sorrow to take her life in the destruction of the once vital Moon Kingdom and shinning Silver Alliance.  
 _₩_  
" Bee! Let's go to Earth!" Serenity begged not for the first time, and like always the younger princess gave in with a wry grin, Phoibe wanting to see the never ending hills of green much like Serenity longed to see the Earth prince.  
₩  
Phoibe looked away from Drakon, taking her sister's hands, pulling her back along the street. She made sure to tuck her sister's hair under the cloak, knowing how Terran's disliked white hair. The young man watched them in fascination, wondering after the brunette long after she'd left his sight.  
₩  
The music was loud and lively, the kind of music found on Jupiter during a festival in dedication to their god. Without meaning to, Phoibe was taping her foot, and soon enough Serenity, ever eager to make her sister stand out, had pulled her into the throng of dancing bodies, and just was quickly switched her off with Endymion to send her hurtling into Drakon.

_He caught her around the waist, chuckling. He glanced back at the lovers grinning at each other. "Quite the mischief maker."_

_"You have no idea," Phoibe breathed._   
_₩  
Phoibe was with Drakon when the Dark Kingdom attacked. It was terrible. Blood, the color of silver mercury and scarlet roses, washed the courtyard. Screaming children and women, shouts of men. And the cause of it was Queen Metalia, her servant Beryl, and the four generals turned against their Prince._

_Drakon was separated from Phoibe, and her main priority became Serenity, knowing Drakon could handle himself. Beryl had backed Serenity into a corner. Her sister was defenseless, arms raised to shield herself from the heavy sword that would surely slice her in half._

_Phoibe picked up her skirt, edges tined red and silver, and tried to run, screaming at her sister to move, to do something other than just stand there. Phoibe tripped over a Terran's body, her entire front soaked red as she stared in horror down into Nephrite's dead eyes._

_She shrieked, scrambling back, looking away in time to see Endymion push her sister aside. The sword cut him down, and though it didn't kill him outright, the damage was done. No Healer could save him with the amount of dark energy in that blow._

_Beryl let out a cry of rage, about to behind her sister who was bent over Endymion's prone form, crying, when she suddenly dropped the sword. Red blossomed in her breast, falling sideways, arrow protruding from her back._

_Bellona stumbled on the palace steps, dark hair matted to her forehead by yellow blood. She smiled in apology at Serenity and Phoibe before crumbling._

_Phoibe let out a wail, burying her face in her hands as a sob shook her. Her sister's own cry made her lift her head, and stare in dumb horror as her sister picked up the Sword of Artemis (how has she gotten ahold of it? Arieth had it.), crying earnestly._

_" N-no!" Phoibe yelped, standing on shaky legs, rushing to stop her sister before she did something stupid. "_ _Sere,_ stop! _"_

_She was there seconds later, given a front and center view of the blood pooling under her sister and would-be-brother-in-law. She choked on vomit, on her knees and shaking her sister, begging her to wake up. She screamed, tears wetting the silver hair on Serenity's head._

_A few moments passed, simply crying, before she wiped at her tears, silver smearing her cheeks, speckles of red across mingled in. She moved Serenity, and removed the sword, leaving a gaping wound that caused her to turn and lose her dinner._

_Her whole body trembled as she positioned the sword, leaning against the wall. It was hard to hold a sword in one hand as she clutched a hand with the other, but she managed._

_The last thing she saw was Queen Selenity coming around the corner._  
₩  
Lucy gasped, voice lost. Usagi screamed again, and Lucy began to cry. Her first tear was blinding bright, nearly the same in intensity with Usagi's own first tear.

"It's too bright!" Makoto called. "We can't even get close!"

Ami pulled on her glasses, looking through it. "I can see the source of the light!" She called. "It's… It's Usagi-chan's and Lucy-chan's tears crystallized and shinning as one!"

"Could it be the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Minako asked, eyes wide.

"You're kidding!" Makoto called.

Lucy looked up, able to see past the shine. The dark energy was gone, the entire earth washed in a lukewarm light. She stood, watching Usagi, eyes wide. She had to get to her!

"Serenity!" Lucy yelled across the space, reaching for her sister, crying.

"Princess!" Rei called, seeing the attack from Kunzite before it happened.

Minako and Makoto jumped in the way, blocking the hit as Lucy pulled her back. Everyone was thrown back, and Kunzite took Tuxedo Mask.

"No! Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi reached out, blocked by Minako and Makoto, held back by Lucy.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted. "We can't fight him like this! We're too weak."

"Luna, Artemis!" Ami called through the com. "Can you here me? We need to transport there now. Hello us out."

"No, no, let me go!" Usagi screamed, struggling against Lucy and there friends. "He's taking Tuxedo Mask away! He's taking–"

In a dark cloud, Kunzite and Tuxedo Mask disappeared.

" _ **Mamo-chan!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'appel du Vide : L'appel du Vide, or the Call of the Void, is that tiny voice that tells you to jerk the steering wheel just to the right and take a flying leap off the ledge... that inclination to walk right into the ocean and never return... the call of the Siren song.


	12. All Lovely Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their Awakening, the Senshi head to the Moon to learn more about their pasts.

* * *

"After nourishment, shelter, and companionship, stories are the things we need most in the world." — Phillip Pullman

 

 

Lucy held Usagi to her, letting her sister's tears soak her bare shoulder, hot tears sliding down to dampen the soft cloth of her gown. Her sister's hitching sobs hurt her, and she felt far more empty than before from the blonde's sorrow.

Continuously, Lucy rubbed at her sister's back, humming a quiet tune to help sooth her. Soft tones left her, gentle lullabies pouring forth from the growing memories, most translated into Japanese loosely.

"Shh," Lucy cooed as her sister's sobs lessened, turning into soft cries, watching Ryū stepped foreword through half closed eyes and shaking her head. He lowered his head, stepping back, and instead Minako, Sailor Venus, stepped foreword, kneeling before them.

"Sa- Princess Serenity," Minako began, look sorrowful, "you remember, don't you? About your sister, the Senshi, and me, Sailor Venus, too?"

Usagi raised her head, tears slipping down her reddened cheeks. She leaned the slightest from Lucy, looking Minako in the eyes before, slowly, nodding her head.

"And you remember how Sailor Venus was the actual leader of the Sailor Senshi, assigned to protect the crown princess?" Minako went on, watching for any recognition in the princess's eyes. There was plenty, mixed was joy and sorrow, a near impossible mix. "And about our queendom, the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, I remember," Usagi murmured, voice soft cracking on _I_. She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Back before we were reborn, in our time of peace and happiness, when the Earth was its on kingdom and the Moon its queendom. Our happiness taken from us when the Earth and Moon went to war, and the devastation it caused. And just like then–"

Usagi's words choked off, voice hitching multiple times before she buried her face into her sister's shoulder, sobs renewed. She hadn't needed to finished, they understood her next words. _And just like then I couldn't save him._

Lucy hugged her close, letting Usagi's fingers dig into her back like knives. Lucy kissed the top of her sister's head, pressing her nose into the warm yellow strands, inhaling the flowered scent.

"I didn't suspect that Tuxedo Mask might be Endymion…" Luna mewed, steadily pacing. "I never imagined this would happen or that the enemy was never destroyed. That they still live on."

Usagi shuddered, Lucy hugged her tighter a mere second before letting go to cup Usagi's face in her hands. The blonde princess sniffled, moving to bury her face in her hands, but Lucy held her head firmly forward, staring her in the eyes. Her words were quiet, for their ears only, no one else's, not even the air between them was allowed to hear them. "Usa, Sere, we _will_ save him. This time things will be different, we will all be happy."

Her sister's lower lip trembled, eyes glassy, and she nodded weakly, smile forced and watery.

"Don't do that, Sere." Lucy murmured. "Don't force yourself to be happy. It takes away the magic of when you really are."

Blue eyes glanced away, head nodding with a little more firmness this time. Lucy kissed her sister's cheek, letting go of her.

A soft clinking filled the room between the talking Senshi when Lucy slid away, their skirts shifting and separating. Each looked down, and Lucy reached out, picking up the Legendary Silver Crystal as it rolled in a circle. It was warm, just the slightest, like a small newborn kitten, but the gleam it gave as the light struck it appeared to look hallow as a glass bead.

Usagi held out her hand imploringly, to which Lucy handed it over, letting it settle into her sister's softer palm. Usagi turned it, letting the light catch and send fractured light all around them. When she raised it to her face, cheek brushing it gently, Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

Usagi's eyes, half open, fluttered shut. Lucy barely had time to catch her sister with a shouted, "Usagi!" The name was chorused by the Senshi, and Ryū, calling out.

The Legendary Silver Crystal pinged against the floor, rolling until it hit Lucy's foot, stopping midst the chaos it had created.

* * *

Usagi let out a sharp cry, bolting up in bed. Lucy followed, wrapping her arms around her sister, holding her as the bunny cried. Luna sat up from the foot, distress clear, and she shifted in unpleasantness, letting out a quiet mew.

Lucy shook her head, and Luna leapt down, leaving the room with a shake of her head. The cat glanced back once, then was gone, the teens left on their own.

"Bee," Usagi hiccuped, eyes staring at her lap, "how long has it been? I feel like it's been years, but the pain hasn't lessened."

Lucy sighed quietly, "It's okay. It's only been a few days." She rubbed her sister's back, sliding off the bed. "I'll go get you some water, okay? If you didn't drink something you'll get a headache and dehydrated."

Lucy walked into their bathroom, filling up her sister's rinse cup with water. She had to wait for it to fill, and she caught her own reflection in the mirror over their sink, stopping herself dead in her tracks.

Her hair had grown out down her waist with frayed endings, a pale brown now, it tangled from several days worth of forgetting to brush. Dark circles were under her eyes from little sleep, skin a sickly pale pallor. Her sleep clothes were creased and messy. In all honesty, Lucy looked a mess. And Usagi didn't look much better.

It had been a week since Mamoru was taken, and her sister's sorrow had yet to lessen even a fraction, which, upon thinking about it, Lucy understood all too well when Ryū came to mind in this kind of situation.

Suddenly, as she leaned over the sink, watching the water overflow from the cup, her heart went hammering in her chest, like a distressed hummingbird. Lucy sat down heavily on the toilet lid, taking deep breaths as Usagi, gone back to sleep, tossed and turned in her nightmare.

Usagi cried out after five minutes, sitting up quickly. Her sobs were loud, probably heard all the way downstairs. Lucy shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself, fingers digging in until half-moon shapes were left.

The bed creaked as Usagi got out of bed, shuffling into the bathroom. She turned off the sink, setting the cup to the side. The blonde rabbit stared at the mirror, taking in her puffy eyes, poking one, a stuffed pink rabbit clutched to her side.

"I really do look like a bunny," Usagi commented off-handedly, the first words she had really spoken in a week.

A long silence settled in. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, waiting for a reply. As time began to drag, she turned to leave the bathroom.

"Actually," Lucy began, taking a steadying breath, tired smile in place when she lifted her head to catch Usagi's gaze, "you're eyes look more like Chinese Manju dumplings."

A watery grin cracked Usagi's face, laugh shaky. She looked in the mirror again. "I think you're right, Lu!"

Both devolved into laughs, unable to stop themselves. For nearly ten minutes, they did nothing but laugh and pick on their messy appearances. Ten minutes turned to twenty, then thirty, and soon they were leaning on each other, a pile of giggles, stomachs hurting.

"We should," Usagi wheezed, "actually get dressed."

"Y-yeah," Lucy nodded, breathless. "I'm tired of wearing these pajamas."

For the next hour, the two washed themselves and got dressed. Both let their hair dry naturally, brushing it out while chatting about whatever came to mind that wasn't close to their current predicament. At noon Usagi's stomach grumbled loudly, to which Lucy laughed so hard she fell off the bed.

Usagi scowled, grinning deviously a moment later. She pounced on her sister, tickling her, filling the air with shrieks and laughs of delight. Lucy fought back valiantly, slapping, pinching, pushing at Usagi, shrieking giggles escaping through the whole battle. They got tangled in the elder's long, now white hair, but it didn't seem to bother them.

"Give in?" Usagi demanded, straddling Lucy's legs, wiggling her fingers in preparation to strike.

Raising her chin high, Lucy replied, " _Never!_ "

Her eyes widened when Usagi shifted to attack again, but a knock at the door startled them, cutting short their tickle war.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright? Lucy-chan?" Luna mewed. The two exchanged looks before Usagi was getting up to answer the door. "It's me, Luna! Open up."

Before Usagi could touch the handle, the door opened, knocking Usagi back into Lucy as she was getting up. Both fell, yelping in shock.

"Hey, get off!" Lucy puffed, pushing at the rabbit.

Usagi got up, pushing back her hair only to trip over Lucy's ankle and crash into Rei.

Everyone gawked, unsure of whether they were more surprised by the princess bring up and dressed, or the silver hair falling in tendrils over the floor. "Usagi-chan, your hair!"

Usagi looked down, turning and watching the hair move. She looked at Lucy who simply shrugged. "It started growing and changing color when we got up this morning," Usagi explained. "Lucy's has been at it since yesterday… I think."

"You're right," Lucy clambered to her feet successfully this time. Her skin was flushed from laughing, and she might have a bruise or two on her side from harsh jabs of Usagi's fingers. She brushed off her skirt, throwing fallen pillows on their bed. "C'mon in! We need to talk."

"Hold on, let me get some scissors from the bathroom," Minako stated, leaving to get them.

She returned a few moments later as the group had settled down on the soft carpet in a semi-circle, legs crossed or tucked under. Makoto grabbed a nearby mirror, and Lucy took the scissors, measuring length before snipping the edges. Rei passed Minako the pins for the princess's hair, pulling up the cut lengths to turn them into her telltale buns.

"My hair was long as a princess, huh?" Usagi murmured, brow furrowing.

"It's probably due to your memory returning so quickly that your body underwent a change." Minako explained, giving one last twist to the second bun. She looked over at Lucy and her hair, nodding. "The same goes for your body. Would you like your hair cut back to its length?"

Lucy lifted up the long strands, shaking her head. "No. Just trimmed." She said, dropping it, handing over the scissors. "I'd been growing it out to begin with."

Minako shrugged, sitting behind Lucy, cutting away the split ends, fingers slow, gentle against the brunette's scalp.

"Do you have the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Asked Luna, watching Usagi intently, worry still clear in her gaze.

Usagi nodded, pulling the gem from her pocket. Holding it to the light, right eye closed, lips opened slightly. "Yes, but it hasn't changed at all." She set it down in her lap, mirroring Luna's look. "Is it really the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"Back then," Lucy murmured, mind wondering to a week previous, looking straight out the window at the tree and clear sky, "it was shining like the sun."

It was quiet, the sound of Minako's scissors snipping away as long, drawn out minutes stretch between them all. Minako finished, fluffing out the pale strands. The golden Senshi brushed off stray bits of hair, patting her back.

"Done!" Minako hummed, turning to the group, setting the scissors on the desk nearby. Lucy turned around with Minako, pulling the hair around her ears back, pinning it with the moon clip.

"Say, at the time didn't it lose whatever was inside it and get sucked up into the body of Tuxedo Mask?" Makoto questioned, missing how Usagi tensed up even as Lucy laid an arm over her sister's shoulders, trying to ground her in the here and now. "Isn't there a secret somehow connected to that?"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi murmured, rising, demanding. "Where is he now?"

She turned, beginning to pace. Lucy stood up, reaching for her sister, who only backed further away. "We have to defeat the Dark Kingdom! We need to rescue him!"

"Usagi-chan?!" Ami followed the princess, grabbing one of her hands.

"If we don't, his body will continue to wither away…. No! No, Endymion!" Tears gathered, falling. Lucy grabbed Usqgi's shoulders, wrenching her back into the present.

"Stop it!" She shouted, reeling her in, shoulders tensed, gut tight with terror. "Stop it, please! This isn't like you, Usa. Please… stop…"

"We're right here with you," Minako joined in, hands clenched tight at her sides, own cornflower gaze shimmering with tears of worry. "Our lives are dedicated to serving you. We all," she motioned to the Senshi who had stood, arm arcing wide, "will help you get him out of there, so please–! Please, stop your crying!"

"Return to the bright, happy girl you were. Okay?" Finished the blonde Senshi, lowering her arm.

Lucy let go of Usagi, stepping back to join their friends. Her fingers clutched the hem of her skirt, rumbling the pale rose material. "Usa," Lucy began, shoulders trembling, heart twisting and loosening, as if at war with itself, "we are right here. For you. But we can't do anything if we don't have you, our leader and princess, to lead us."

"I…" Usagi fell silent, biting her lip, visibly trying to stem the flow of tears. The silence stretched out, heavy with unresolved tension. Her breath, let out slowly, heavily, broke the silence. "I need to know where the Dark Kingdom is," she began. "I also need to know the secret behind the Legendary Silver Crystal. But I don't know where to start! I don't know _anything_! What'll I do?!"

"Let us go to the Moon." Luna stated, firmness to her shoulders Lucy had sorely missed this past week. All attention changed to her, varying degrees of surprise on each visage. "Let's go to where our queendom used to be."

Lucy opened her mouth to ask how, cut off by a gentle knock on the door. A moment later, Ikuko cracked the door open, peering around the edge.

"Girls?" She smiled brightly at everyone, especially her children, relieved to see them- particularly Usagi- up after a week of distress and worry. "Oh, wonderful! How did you get Usagi up?"

"We didn't, Tsukino-san. She was up when we came in." Makoto explained. "It was all Lucy's doing."

Ikuko turned to Lucy, pride and relief clear in her eyes. "Thank you so much, dear. You're sister was worrying me most."

"You aren't alone in that." Lucy replied, wanting to hug Ikuko in comfort, only too unsure to do so. "I think all of us have been worried."

The mother nodded, looking back at the door. "Yes. Someone else came to check on you girls." She motioned in Ryū, which wasn't a possibility any of the Senshi had thought of.

Upon entering, Ryū looked directly to Lucy. His eyes lit up, dragon fire sparked to life in the depths. The fire made Lucy look away, cheeks warm.

"Since there are so many of you," Ikuko said, moving toward the door, "I'm sure nothing is going to happen. To keep Kenji's peace of mind when he gets home later, I'm leaving the door open."

"Thank you, Mama," both sisters said together. Usagi's eyes flickered to Lucy in surprise, a grin spreading as she looked back to Ikuko, _their_ mother, who fumbled at the door a split moment, walking away unshaken the next.

Luna checked outside the door before returning to the group. She hopped onto the desk so she could be seen, eyes landing on Ryū.

"I came to check on them," he explained uncomfortably when her rose hued eyes didn't waver. "I was worried."

"I'm glad you came, Kazeno-san," Luna replied. "This is important to you, as well."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, slipping his hands into his pockets, seeming at ease. Lucy recognized the line in his shoulders, giving away his unrest and worry.

"We plan to go to the Moon. You have as much right to your past as the rest of us, so I would like you to join us."

"Luna, are you sure?" Minako glanced at Ryū. "This is more something best kept between us."

"Kazeno-san is one of us." Minako was still a moment, nodding slowly. "Before we go any further, is everyone in favor of this plan?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now that we've decided to do it, we can start planning. Let set it, hmmm… the night of the next full moon would be best."

"Yes, it'll be directly overhead," Ami agreed, heading to the window, looking at the low Moon in the distance. "I have a question, how are we getting to the Moon?"

"You will find out when the night we go there arrives." Mewed Luna, tail flicking once before settling over her front paws. "It isn't very hard to reach, if that helps set what worries you have at ease."

For Lucy, it didn't, but she remembered how to travel between planets without a portal. The way was kept between the royal families, words in Lunarian. She shivered at the click on her tongue, the soft hum vibrating deep in her vocal cords, waiting to be used. A warm arm wrapped around her, pulling her into Ryū's side.

She looked up at Ryū who's gray eyes watched her quietly. "You'll get your memories back, don't worry."

"I know," she murmured, "it's not my memories, or going to the Moon. I'm just…" Words decided right then to allude her, to play a game of hide-and-seek Lucy wasn't in the mood for. "Unsure. I want to know, I want everyone to know, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will."

Her lips pressed tightly together. "How do you know that, Ryū?"

"Because you wouldn't let anything go wrong."

Finally, Lucy looked away. She stared out the window at the low moon, it's golden crescent sharp as a knife. "I… I don't think I could though. I didn't last time. That's how we ended up here."

Ryū opened his mouth to speak, stopped by his own will. His eyes flashed with knowledge, of something far after, or maybe before, or during this single moment. The look was gone a moment later. His breathe was drawn out. "You," he breathed, "were not the cause of that. It was the Dark Kingdom's twisted followers and evil that caused it."

In his arms, she shivered again. This time, Lucy shoved down the cold, looking to her friends and sister, who had left the topic of the Moon and reaching it for the moment. They had a week until it was full again, giving them enough time to plan and… and…

Lucy grinned, slipping out of Ryū's arm. She tapped her sister on the shoulder. The blonde turned, looking up at the brunette curiously. "We have school work to catch up on."

Usagi froze like a frightened rabbit, eyes widening. "B-b-but," she whimpered as Ami zeroed in on them.

"You're right!" Ami nodded, grabbing the books she had set by the door. "We have the weekend to catch you up! Let's start now."

"Do we have to?" Usagi begged. "I don't want to!"

"You have to," Luna joined. Rei nodded, "You can't let your grades slip! You're a princess, after all."

Usagi looked to Makoto and Minako in desperation, both shrugging. "Sorry, Usagi-chan," Minako smiled, hands held up in a 'what can you do?' gesture, "my grades aren't much better."

"If you want summer school, or cram school, you can skip all your assignment," Makoto added, causing Usagi to wince.

"Oooooooh," Usagi groaned, taking the book Ami had patiently held out. "Fine!" She pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. "You're helping me! No arguing it!"

"Wasn't even going to." Lucy replied calmly, opening to the dogeared page in her English book. "We have the same classes, remember?"

Ryū was in the hall by the time Luna got his attention. "Why not stay, help Usagi-chan and Lucy-chan catch up?"

"I don't think I should."

"They could use another friend." Luna went on. "Especially Lucy-chan. Her main priority is Usagi-chan, and she will lean on no one, I remember that about her. Stay, help her."

Ryū held the cat's eyes, looking for a reason to say no. When a reason wasn't forth coming, he gave in, returning to the door, dropping his jacket on the back of the chair as he entered. He dropped down on Lucy's left, getting a small jump out of both young women. Glancing over the work Lucy was doing, Ami focusing on Usagi as she blundered through science, he noticed an error in her math.

"Here," he took the math paper out of her hand and pointed to where she did the problem wrong halfway through. "Start over here and your golden."

Looking scandalized, she snatched the paper back, narrowing her eyes at him then the paper. Her lips puckered. Then her cheeks colored and her eased shoulders hunched. Usagi glanced over at the paper, unable to see it as Lucy flipped the paper over to hide the problems. She wasn't fond of messing up her math work, it being one of her better subjects along with art and history.

"Thank you," Lucy mumbled, rewriting the equation on the back and redoing it, multiplying instead of dividing this time. The last two equations Lucy finished without help, picking up her own science work with a grimace. Lucy abhorred science. She wasn't terrible at science, just didn't like it.

"Think about it this way," Ryū recommended, watching how she struggled. "Science has math in it, and history, too. You just have to use it a little differently."

"But _science_." Lucy stressed, nose scrunching.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I'll help you through it, then. I've already learned about," he looked at the title of the chapter she had to read, "biology."

Her pale eyes narrowed, looking up at him wonderingly. Her voice came out slowly. "Alright."

Ryū grabbed the book from her, setting it across his legs. "Great!"

* * *

The clock read six-thirty, and so Lucy sat up, climbing down to shuffle into the bathroom. Usagi followed shortly after, brushing their teeth in sync, eyes glazed with sleep. They spit, and Lucy wrinkled her nose at the lingering paste, filling her cup to gurgle and spit out the rest.

"Good morning, girls!" Luna mewed, padding past the bathroom door, heading to the kitchen downstairs. "I will be seeing you all later."

Neither had time to reply, that cat gone before they could register the words, so instead focusing on getting dressed and down the stairs, glad to see their hair back to its natural color with their disguise items. Ikuko was pleased to see them up, giving each a hug that was returned warmly at they slowly awoke more and more. At the table, the sisters talked, pulling their mother into the conversation, eating breakfast.

Kanji came down, pulling from his pocket a delicate silver chain with a familiar gem that caught the light, refracting a rainbow of beauty as the rising sun struck it. "Usagi, you wanted this made into a pendant, right? Here it is."

"Thank you, Papa!" Usagi chirruped, hugging Kenji happily. Lucy looked over the gem as it spun slowly, hovering over her blonde counterpart's hand. It looked amazingly beautiful, more so than before, as if new life had been breathed into it.

"You're treating it like something precious. Did you get it from someone you're in love with?" Kenji questioned his eldest daughter, not really expecting a reply, and certainly not a sighed, half-distracted, "Yeah."

Kenji jerked, eyes wide and mouth opened in distress. "What? No!"

"Something like that, anyway," she added softly, letting Lucy take the necklace and link it around the blonde's neck. She took the crystal in hand, turning it left and right.

Lucy watched her sister, look outwardly calm though her eyes held worry beyond her years. She grabbed the hand on the table, blocking out Kenji's muttering of both his daughters growing up in the blink of an eye.

Soon, it was time to head to school, the moon still visible in the early morning sky.

* * *

School had been a blur, it gone so quickly. The group had said their goodbyes, promising to meet later in the park as planned. Ryū had been nowhere in sight that day, a surprising change from his meetings with the Senshi at lunch and walking the sisters home.

Upon getting home, the two nearly planted face first in the carpet. Instead, they sat on the stairs, back to back. When Luna appeared, she chased the pair upstairs. In their room, Lucy sat and began on her homework, talking Usagi into hers as well.

They braked for dinner and finished near nine. The two decided that staying in their uniform was also unhelpful, and changed. Lucy wore a beige dress with stockings and her brown flats while Usagi changed into a white skirt, her black school shoes, and a loose red-and-white plaid top with a red belt. When the clock in their room struck eleven-thirty, they opened the window, climbing out.

Ryū stood on the other side of the fence, waiting for them. He smiled at Lucy, elbow out to her, and she took it, all hesitation lost over the week. While Usagi had leaned on Lucy and their friends, Lucy had had Ryū to lean on. She admitted that she liked him, and he had his charm. He was also nice, and it took a certain type of man to stay good in the face of so much prejudice and destruction.

Lucy found herself falling for Ryū just as she had a millennium ago, only more willing this time.

 _A thousand years since we've been on the Moon..._ Lucy thought as the four entered the park. The other Senshi were there to meet them, and Lucy's slipped down, grabbing at Ryū's hand, lacing their digits together. _How has it changed?_

"Is everyone in top shape?" Luna asked soon as the two groups had become one. Everyone nodded, and Luna nodded. "Good. Everyone transform."

Minako and Rei hesitated, glancing at Ryū. When Lucy transformed along with Usagi, they felt more sure and joined Makoto and Ami is their change. Together, they stood in a circle as instructed, hands clasped. Artemis and Luna sat in the center, perched on Ryū's shoulders.

"Repeat after me," Artemis ordered, "Sailor Transport."

The language wasn't new to Lucy, the words were. For a moment, she was stunned, repeating in sync with the others just in time. Each of them became a column of light, each matching their respective fuku, save Lucy and Usagi who were a bright white. Gravity shut down in their circle, hair raising above them, skirts and collars defying gravity.

Everything went white, momentarily blinding everyone, and then they were touching down on uneven ground, a bubble of translucent air surrounding them in a warm glow. Usagi and Lucy still clasped hands, looking around in surprise.

"Where are we, Luna?" Lucy questioned, familiarity pulling at her conscious. It felt as if she had been here just yesterday, though the barren landscape was not what made up the memories of her previous incarnation.

"Mare Serenitatis, the 'Sea of Serenity'." Luna mewed softly, whiskers twitching.

"This is the Moon…?" Lucy trailed, eyes prickling with unshed tears at the barren wasteland that went on for miles before them. The memories of the Moon was full of life, color, _people_ , not this land of dark nothing. Usagi wrapped her hands around her arm, leaning into her sister's cold arm.

"And not a sound! It's so strange." Minako sighed sadly, hands cupped around her ears in hope of hearing something, hair levitating around her body.

Makoto looked over at Lucy and Usagi. From where she stood, Usagi looked a little bit… "Hey, Ami, Minako," she called, motioning to Usagi, "a true moon bunny!"

A bark of laughter escaped Lucy at the joke, even as Minako tripped and Usagi gapped, Ami frozen in shock with wide eyes, mouth able to catch flies. Lucy and Makoto high-fixed and Usagi rolled her eyes, letting go of her sister's arm and beginning to walk north, away from Earth.

Pillars of a blue-white soon stood in the distance, and a courtyard full of flowers from far across the galaxy came to mind. There was a chamber only Queen Selenity was allowed in, where the Crystal Tower rose far into the sky from an opening in the Chamber of Prayer's ceiling.

"Look at all the broken columns," Ami murmured, as the stepped onto shattered, uneven stone of the Chamber of Prayer. Memories hung if the edge of the Water Senshi's eyes like a fog. "This area was where the temple was?"

"Yes," Lucy breathed, stepping with Luna, progressing deeper. She shivered, feeling herself step over the threshold from the main walkways into the Chamber. It felt wrong. "This was the Moon Castle."

Luna rubbed Lucy's ankles. "And these here are the remains of the Chamber of Prayer, where only the queen could enter. And _here_ ," Luna sat, eyes infinity sad, staring up at the pillar once made of a clear, glowing crystal, now hard and clear as stone, was the very heart of the Moon Castle, the Crystal Tower."

The teens looked around, at the fallen pillars, crumbling archways, decimated walkways, at the destruction of their once beautiful, thriving civilizations, the Moon Queendom just the heart of their vast knowledge and wealth. This was the beginning of what their previous lives, one thousand years later, looked liked, and each of the Senshi thought, _What does my kingdom now look like?_ and their hearts cried at the thought, at the image provided.

Usagi had wandered closer to the Crystal Tower, curious to see what was coming from the dais. It looked to be a sword with a once elaborate hilt, but the rabbit wasn't sure. "What's that?"

Lucy picked up Luna, walking closer. Luna's brows arched, surprised by the handle sticking from the dais. Immediately, she called for the Senshi, ordering them to pull the sword. Rei tried first, positioned in front of the dais with her feet spread evenly apart, pulling and grunting. When her hand seized in a harsh cramp, Rei stepped back, wringing her tensed hand.

Ami tried next, both hands wrapped around the hilt. She stepped up into the lower tier and tugged, refusing to let go. Ten or so minutes passed, her tugging and wrenching before suddenly, "Ow!" She let go, falling back, Lucy catching her just before she fell. The older teen huffed, shaking out her hands as Makoto came up to bat.

"A sword in the stone?" She scoffed, kneeling on either side of the sword, grabbing the sword and pulling up instead of back. "The whole thing's fossilized! Not possible!"

"Put all your strength in!" Luna encouraged. "You should be able to do it!"

Makoto stepped back, rubbing her back with a look of unease, thinking the cat insane for having them come out here and start trying to pull a sword, obviously fossilized, out of this dais. Minako herself pulled her gloves on tighter, eyes narrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth.

"Right!" She marched over, climbing onto the dais. She stood, bending at the waist. Her hands clasped the hilt, pulling straight. It came out like a knife in warm butter, sparks flying. A low humming began, much like a computer hums, and the dais lit up, a small, fairy-like figure knelt in the center, surrounded by a pale blue-white light.

Her look was gentle, and her uncanny resemblance to Usagi was astounding, right down to the golden Lunar sigil in her brow, little gems reaching out under her bangs to look like a tiara. The only difference between them seem to be her soft, lilac hair and silver rimmed violet eyes. A small, ethereal beauty who only seemed to smile benevolently at the group. Her voice carried far though it was small.

"That is the sacred sword of legends that protects the princesses. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, this belongs to you." She looked directly to Luna and Artemis. "Luna, Artemis, thank you for bringing everybody here." She stood without aid, rising like the dawn. Her eyes laid on Lucy and Usagi, eyes twinkling with memory. "To the people of Terra, I am called the incarnation of my mother, the Moon goddess Selene. I am the former queen of Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity."

Queen Selenity walked close to the edge, reaching for the sisters. Lucy knelt on Usagi's left, hands clasped in her lap, dumbstruck. This was what their past mother, Queen Selenity, looked like? She was breathtaking, even if a pre-recording left for them.

"My cute little daughters, Serenity and Phoibe." Queen Selenity's smile widened a bit, eyes fond like only a mother's could be. Lucy blinked, at the fairy's next words. "I can see you well. You both appear a little different, but that is expected with rebirth."

Ami recoiled, shocked. "This isn't just a recording?"

Queen Selenity nodded, moving closer to where Ami stood. "This image is created through combining computers with my past memories," she explained calmly, given years to understand this about herself. "Using the Eternity Main System in the Moon Castle, my will lives on even though my body has long since turned to dust."

"Queen Selenity," Lucy spoke up, hesitant. "How did Luna and Artemis come to be here in the future?"

She nodded. "I put Luna and Artemis into a cold sleep then awakened them to watch over you all. I've been waiting a long time for this moment. It's all been turned to ruins now, but do you remember? When the Moon Castle was still beautiful?"

Lucy could, all of the teens could. The high domes and false winds and greenery, the gardens of flowers dutifully tended to keep alive. The memory of Serenity always trying to run off to Earth, to feel the cool grass between her toes, sweet smelling wind in her hair and along her arms, to let sunlight dapple her skin through waxy, breathing tree leaves.

Lucy, known as Phoibe, always tailing her sister to keep her safe when the Senshi could not, able to see through all tricks and even helping with some. How she, too, fell in love with the living life of Earth, all its flaws and beauties taking her in a whirlwind. The Senshi and their constant watch of Serenity, of protecting her and scolding her as she learned to rule Silver Millennium. Luna's own scolding of Phoibe, the aged Themis stopping the mau mid-tirade, and her slow learning of her healing abilities and duties as Serenity's future adviser.

How they found love. Serenity so willing and Phoibe initially reluctantly, how one went the honorable way and the other did not.

"We Lunarians are a long-lived race born on the Moon. We protect the sacred stone handed down the Moon's Royal family, the Legendary Silver Crystal." She continued to explain, pulling the group from their pasts. "Our mission is to remove the disturbing factors from Terra and instead encourage, provide rescue, and guide Terra to evolve in the best manner possible. Even now, after so long waiting for you, the memory is clear."

Above Queen Selenity, a hologram appeared, depicting the Galaxy from a long time ago. The Stars were numerous and young, bright as the sun. The sun in question was glowing strangely, black spots convulsing, bulging and sliding across the red-orange surface. It wasn't normal, for now or then.

"Father Sun at the time was wracked with extraordinary activity. The sun let out a strange glow that had never been seen before." An odd, blackish-green hue began to radiate from the sun, and Ryū pulled Lucy back in alarm. She glanced back at him, just remembering he was there. He smiled vaguely at her before looking to the hologram. The green-tinged sun pulled in the blackness, and seemed to almost _spit_ the mess at the Earth. "That abnormal Sun brought disaster to the solar system. Alien creatures invaded Terra and tried to take the beautiful planet for their own. That alien life was humanity's enemy." She faltered, shaking her head, "No, the enemy of all that exists. Evil in its truest form. And they were not content with simply Terra."

Usagi's hand found Lucy's, clasping tightly, fingers interlocked. Ryū rested a hand on one of their shoulders, a weight of comfort, of protection without statement.

"They sought the Legendary Silver Crystal and its limitless power." Queen Selenity continued. "Making use of the dark places deep in the bottom of the human heart, they attacked the Moon. At the time, the young-yet-strong Prince Endymion and Lord Drakon and his family alone remained immune to the enemy's lies, and fought long and hard to protect their people. But Prince Endymion was too late and he fell protecting you, Serenity."

The image turned, reshaping to show as the people of Earth turned away from their Prince, going towards and doing battle against the unsuspecting Moon. The teens gasped in shock as Prince Endymion jumped before Princess Serenity, taking a killing blow. The screams of anguish and fury echoed in their ears as Serenity took up the sword Minako now held, running herself through. Phoibe came into the picture, crying over her sister before removing the sword and killing herself.

"In your despair, you decided to take your own life, and Phoibe followed suit, Serenity unable to live with the loss of Prince Endymion and Phoibe unable to live with the destruction of Serenity and Silver Millennium." Queen Selenity grew quiet, voice near silent as she asked, eyes glassy with sadness, "Do you remember that?"

Usagi was crying silently, her nod of affirmation jerky. Lucy clenched her eyes, hoping to stave off the memories. But she remembered, and it hurt. It hurt terribly, clenching and twisting her heart in her chest. Lucy squeezed Usagi's hand, Usagi returning the gesture.

"After that, I was able to finally seal it away. In the process, the Moon Castle was turned to stone entirely and crumbled into ruin." She sighed. "At the same time, the Terran kingdom fell as well, and once again, Terra was left to evolve. This time, alone." The small spirit walked the dais, look turning troubled as she spoke. Lucy couldn't recall Queen Selenity ever being so expressive. "That was a tale from the ancient past. The evil creatures have been revived. There is no telling where they are hiding, but they are at work in the deep recesses of Terra. Back then…"

The images returned to Serenity and her suicide. Queen Selenity pressed a hand to her collarbone, gaze troubled. "Back then, the shock of losing you, the despair and confusion with it, in my weakness, I could not use the complete power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Because I could not use the crystal's full power the seal on that evil creature was imperfect. So this time," her eyes hardened, looking up at her reincarnated daughters with a surety and seriousness both remembered well, "we must make it vanish completely! We must use the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

Queen Selenity moved to the edge, reaching toward Usagi. "Crown Princess, only you have the power to wipe the evil from existence!"

"But Your Majesty, the Silver Crystal has been acting strangely!" Minako came forward, holding the sword close to her chest. "What was inside seemed to be sucked inside Prince Endymion and it lost its glow and has refused to work since!"

The queen was surprised, covering her mouth, thinking. "What was inside was sucked in…? Does that mean… you wanted to save him, Serenity, and in that moment, you exorcized your will? You were so worried, and the anxiousness showed in your eyes, didn't it, Serenity?" She nodded, understanding in her eyes. "It'll be fine. He's alive, I'm sure of it. Relax."

Usagi nodded, giving a watery smile. Queen Selenity looked proud of her eldest daughter, and Lucy smiled reassuringly at her sister. "Serenity, remember this well; the Legendary Silver Crystal depends on your heart, an iron will, strong determination, and deep feelings of love. Without all these, you cannot hope to eliminate the evil. You are a princess and the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon." She looked to Lucy, motioning her closer. "You, too, are a princess. Both of you have confidence and pride in these facts.

"Also never forget that you are normal girls too. The true reason why you were reborn is found there as well..." Her voice began to fade, body starting to glitch as her halo of light began to fade. "… rem… at…"

"Your Majesty?!" Lucy cried, reaching and pulling back in unsure.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, please combine your strength to protect the princesses and bring back this queendom and this Moon Castle. I'm almost… out of pow… er. I can only spe… speak for another moment or two." Queen Selenity began to fade, and Lucy reached as Usagi did. "My children… I wish you… all the happiness…"

"Wait, please!" Usagi cried, pulling the Legendary Silver Crystal from her neck and offering it as Queen Selenity disappeared in a small ball of light. "If you need power, this can–"

"Your Majesty?" Lucy murmured as her sister fell silent, tears finally falling. Her heart felt as if it hung on by a thread. Usagi buried her face in Lucy's shoulder, tears seeping through to her shoulder. Lucy turned, holding Usagi close, head bowed. Ryū had stepped back, allowing Minako and the other Senshi to step forward and comfort the two.

Luna looked out over the landscape in silence, at the slowly lightening land of nothing. "It appears morning will be coming to Earth soon. We have to go back."

Usgai nodded, standing. Though help was offered, she shook her head, rising in her own. Lucy followed suit, resting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She looked to Lucy with a soft sadness, and Lucy felt her heart begin to ease.

"It'll be alright, Usa." Lucy promised, two following Luna back to where they'd landed. Usagi nodded, looking up into the stars to the distant Earth.

"Earth looks like a glass ball decoration that hands on a Christmas tree." She stated. "The stars millions of twinkling lights."

Lucy mulled over the rabbit's words, nodding. "Yeah. And we're the ones to make sure the decoration continues to shine."

Big blue eyes darted back to the brunette, surprise and hope there. Lucy shrugged quietly, taking her sister's hand as they formed the transportation circle. "We're sisters. I'll always be there for you. A thousand years wouldn't change that. Nothing would change that fact."

Opening her mouth to speak, Usagi was stopped by the others calling out, "Sailor Transport!"

Unlike with going to the Moon, returning to Earth was quick, a snap of light and they were touching down. The elder princess' lower lip trembled, her arms wrapping around Lucy's neck. She took a deep breath of the sweet air of Earth, let the sound of the distant crashing waves cover her, and laughed.

They weren't observing Earth like Queen Selenity had said. _No_ , Usagi thought, releasing her sister and looking to the breathtaking sunrise of soft golds, pinks, yellows, and oranges, _we constantly dreamed of this beautiful planet, we loved it,_ and _watched over it._

Lucy yawned, exhaustion sweeping over her as her disguise melted away. In an instant, Usagi had changed back, pulling her sister close in another hug. At arms length, Lucy looked to Usagi in curiosity.

"You've changed." She stated, gaining a nod. "Yep! Now let's go home! I'm tired!"

Ryū coughed, covering a laugh, grin in place. Finally, he spoke. "Or maybe she really hasn't."

Rei looked at him, nodding. "I think you're onto something."

"Hey!"

A group of laughs filled the morning air, giving promise to a good future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, instead of using kingdom, like in the manga, anime, and the rest of the fandom- and natural world- I instead used queendom, which is a monarchy where the queen holds the highest position of power, which is the Moon Queendom, or Silver Millennium. It is also, next to Venus, the only other queendom in my headcanon of Sailor Moon's past, seeing as we know very little about it and Naoko Takeuchi never expanded on it. I've decided that with them now aware of their pasts, the Silver Millennium will be called queendom.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed Queen Selenity saying Terra instead of Earth. This is because a thousand years ago Earth was Terra, not Earth.
> 
> This had a lot of heavy Usagi in it, which is why it was also heavily third person. I wanted this to be more Lucy and Usagi, but not everything goes the way a writer wants, does it?


	13. Such the Sun, the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little faith and trust can go a long way.

* * *

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." — Ernest Hemingway

 

 

The morning gave way to day, and with it the group of friends went their separate ways, promising to keep in contact and meet up later that day. Lucy and Usagi, dressed in civilian clothes already, decided to wait that evening for sleep and instead go out for breakfast and spend the day out. Luna and Artemis returned to the Command Center, Ryū tagging along with the two young women.

"Lu," Usagi hummed when they were halfway to a small diner, clearly nervous about the admission she was going to give her calm sister, "I just realized we need to stop by home to get our purses. We didn't bring them last night."

Instead of freaking out, Lucy simply stopped walking, patted the sides of her dress, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course. The one time we go out to eat we forget our allowances." She glanced up at Ryū. "I'm sorry, we really have to go back home. You don't ha–"

"I'd like to come, actually," he cut her off, rushing to add at her look. "It's fine, really. I like you, remember? That kind of validates me coming with you."

"Well if you're fine with it!" Usagi jumped it, pushing Lucy closer to Ryū when it was obvious the brunette was going to argue the point.

Lucy herself was quick to step back, face warm. She rounded on Usagi. "You pushed me." She said it as the fact it was. To which to blonde didn't deny it with a nod and grin. "Why?"

"I was aiming to move you out of the way. Pushing you into Ryū-kun was a happy accident."

" _Happy–_ " Lucy turned away, already routing the way home mentally. "Nope. Usa, I am going to ignore the 'happy' bit of that comment. You intentionally did it."

"That too!" Chirped Usagi, keeping step with Lucy. She looked back at Ryū who seemed as red as Lucy. The Senshi of love and justice grinned. "You coming?"

"Y–" He swallowed thickly, following hurriedly. "Yes."

The walk was relatively uneventful, Lucy keeping her eyes firmly ahead as she talked with Usagi and shared a few words with Ryū, her blush taking longer to dissipate than usual. After learning and hearing her past, she felt freer than before, less constricted and more open. Which entailed Ryū and how she liked him. And it wasn't a question of how much he liked her– it was obvious with how he had tried since they met to make her fall for him– but it was telling him and being willing for the relationship.

Usagi being Lucy's sister entailed knowing and understanding this, but still wanting to hurry along the process like all eager, big sisters did. Lucy wished she wouldn't try to.

"So should we go in the front door or sneak in through the window?" Usagi asked with a clear, thoughtful look, truthfully contemplating the choices. "Mama will ask when we left, which entails lying, while the window is annoying climbing into when tired, but we could head downstairs and them know where we are in case something happened."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" The blonde replied matter-of-factly. "I'm clumsy, and have trouble in school, but I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, Sere." Placated the brunette softly, look and smile melding into gentleness. "It's just unusual, is all. You thinking this deeply on something so small is unusual."

"I used to all the time," Usagi look up at the pale, brightening sky in longing, Moon hanging on the edge of the skyline as a pale reminder of where the two hailed from once upon a time. "Setting traps to get to Earth and the best ways to get away without lying or getting caught."

"I remember those times. My home became quite the hotspot for you two once you told me who you were." Ryū huffed, eyes warm in mischief and remembrance.

"Aider and abetter of runaway princesses is a more fitting title than a lord of earth." Mused Lucy quietly, lips quirking. Beside her Usagi giggled, bumping shoulders with a wide grin spread, eyes darker with pinpricks of moonsilver when she looked at her sister.

The man's dry look seemed to say all to that before a ghostly smile cracked open, matching the brightness of his earth eyes, showing he agreed wholeheartedly. He reached out, taking her nearest hand, fingers interlocking together. A warmth settled deep in her at his touch, shoulders easing back, whole body softening.

Usagi noticed the moment it happened, as perceptive to Lucy as Lucy was to her, and raced ahead, slipping into the backyard. Lucy was thankful for that, sure that if Usagi had stayed that something stupid would have happened in an attempt to not let this become awkward in front of the blonde.

"Lucy," Ryū reached forward, taking a stray strand to brush it back, hand sliding down to hold her cheek. Her eyes slipped closed, leaning into the hand dusted with small callouses, hiding the tinged silver eyes she now owned. Lucy turned her face, lips pressing to the center of Ryū's palm. In reply, his breath tightened in his chest, having never thought to see her do that ever again, the last time being when they were older and married.

When he didn't speak, her eyes, much paler than a few minutes ago, opened to look. He stared at her, mouth popped open in the smallest of o's, longing clear. Her lips moved, spreading into a bigger smile. They formed a name, it old and freshly remembered. "Drakon," she whispered in soft favor, "what did you want to say?"

The breath left him in a rush, arms moving, one around her waist to pull her closer, other to hold the back of her head, fingers threading through the soft locks. Ryū leaned down, lips pecking the corner of her mouth, shifting up to touch her forehead, nose burying in her hair. Lucy's arms lifted, hands locking tightly on the elbows, lifting onto her toes.

"Phoibe," he breathed into her hair, "I've waited a long time to see you again, to hold you again, and I'm _never_ going to let you go, not again, not as long as there are stars in the sky."

Her breath caught at the admission, memories thick on her lashes. She buried her face in his shoulder, tensed to hold back her sudden need to cry. Her memories were vast, both sweet and painful concerning him, ripping at her heart. Her exhale was slow, gathering her words to speak. When she did, they came out slow, deliberate.

"I will never let you go, either. This time, I'll reach for you, and I won't let go."

Ryū leaned down and, for a moment, Lucy thought he would kiss her, but instead he brushed her cheek. It was just as well, too, because Lucy also thought she wasn't ready to be kissed, even if a small peck, which she happened to be right about.

"Lucy, I l–"

Usagi came running out the door to them, holding their purses, grinning. "Okay! Got our money and told Mama and Papa where we're going."

Slowly, Lucy eased out of Ryū's hold, taking her purse and placing it over her shoulder. She grinned at Usagi, blush bright on her cheeks. Usagi's own grin was warm, eyebrows raised in the silent, "Any details?"

The responding blush and squeal was amazing.

* * *

Breakfast was an easy thing. All three talked, joked, and laughed. The sister's got to know Ryū further and he them, Usagi spoke of her childhood, Ryū of his, and Lucy of her first year with the Tsukinos. They laughed, throwing out jokes they knew, complaining over school, reminiscing on times pass.

After they parted ways, pay split in two, the sisters made way toward the park, a soft, vaguely husky voice sighing into Lucy's ear half-way there, **Lord Drakon has changed little. Charismatic and caring as ever. ** Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, looking over her shoulders in alarm. Usagi didn't notice, a little ahead and skipping, humming.

 _Don't talk so loudly, Asteria._ Another voice joined in with gentle admonishment, airy and fragile like a baby bird's new wings. _She will hear you._

You two shouldn't talk at all, simply sigh and Lady Phoibe will hear you, hanging off her ears as you do. An older, matron voice spoke, exasperation clear. And hear you she has. And, here Lucy didn't know how she knew but she did, the voice directly addressed her, calm. Lady Phoibe, you may not yet remember me, but I am Hecate, the furthest star of Orion's Belt.

 _Oh, fiddles!_ The baby bird voice murmured. _Well, it can't be helped. My Lady, I am Leto, the middle star of Orion's Belt._

** Princess, I have missed you so, and I am the far left star of Orion's Belt, Asteria. **

**_ We are your loyal sightseers. _ **

"Usagi?" Lucy's voice was a little high pitched, mind a jumble. She must have lost her mind or something along those lines. She was hearing voices in her head. That's terrifying.

In a moment, Usagi had returned to her sister's side, eyes clear in worry. "What is it?"

"I'm… I'm hearing voices." Her voice dropped low in a hiss, eyes wide, fidgeting uncomfortably. Usagi blinked, taken aback by the words, mouth opened to reply before she'd even thought.

**We are not just voices, Princess Phoibe. We are the items you wear. I am your right earring,** _and I your left,_ and I your Moon barrette.

"Oh my god. You just turned white. You're not kidding. You're not–" Usagi whispered, grabbing Lucy's elbow, pulling her back towards the Game Center. "Luna may know something."

"I hope she does."

The two headed down the street, Lucy steadfastly ignoring the soft murmurs in the background in her mind. It sound muffled, as if the voices had walked away into another room, talking to the wall she was on the other side of. It rubbed Lucy the wrong way, and her memories nagged at her but she couldn't seem to piece this part together, the shards just out of reach.

"What are– what are the voices saying?" Usagi asked, faltering slightly, unsure of whether it was okay to ask about it.

"They're not talking to me anymore." Lucy replied, brow furrowing. "It's like they moved into another room and are muffled now."

"What did they say?"

"They introduced themselves."

"And who– what are they?"

"My earrings and hair clip. I think they said their names were Leto, Asteria, and Hecate."

"What _is_ our life?" Usagi mumbled, pushing open the glass door of the Game Center. The bell jingled, and Motoki poked his head from the back, waving. "Morning, girls!"

"Morning!" Both replied, going straight into the game room.

There was no one in the game room, the games all running through their previews, waiting patiently to be played. Usagi looked down at the controls to the Sailor V game, mumbling the code to get in, unsure if she remembered it correctly. Lucy couldn't think of it at all, Luna having never let her see it.

Lady Phoibe, Hecate spoke up, making Lucy jerk in shock, the code is left, left, down, left, right, jump, jump, and a press of the start button.

"Usa, let me try." Lucy reached for the console, repeating the moves exactly as Hecate had instructed. The machine slid back to reveal stairs the two moved down.

"Hey, when did Luna show you?"

"She didn't. Hecate told me."

"Huh." The blonde had a thoughtful look. "I don't think they're threats if they're this helpful."

 **Of course we aren't!** Asteria cried. **Why ever would we hurt you or those who are of good?**

"Me neither," Lucy agreed, ignoring the star's indignation.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Luna asked when they came in. Artemis was beside the cat, curious. He bowed to them. "I thought you'd be off around town."

"Well, we were going to the park…" Usagi trailed, looking to Lucy who went on, "but, uhm, something happened. My earrings started talking. Hair clip, too."

I believe the term is barrette, Hecate murmured. I used the word earlier.

"Fine, barrette." Lucy sighed, not planning to change it.

Luna, if was humanoid, would have her eyebrows hiked to her hairline. Instead, she just seemed to imply that facial expression. "Do their names happen to be Leto, Asteria, and Hecate? Did they state themselves to be stars?"

"Yes," Lucy agreed, walking closer. "Are they really good?"

Luna dipped her head, purring softly in delight. "The three were your companions during the Silver Millennium. They spoke to you, and you to them. While the common language we spoke was said to be of the Stars, you truly spoke their language of galaxy-speak. Serenity did as well."

"Are you saying that what I'm hearing are literal stars?"

"Yes. Once you remember, eventually you can speak it too. You could hold entire conversations with them and not one of us would understand." Artemis joined, giving a low bow. "It's an honor to meet you finally, Princesses."

Her sister smiled at the cat, bending to pick Artemis up, scratching him under the chin. "I thought we already made introductions, Artemis."

"Lucy-chan, talk with me." Luna asked, walking away from the elder princess and white feline. Lucy followed, sitting down at the command console. Luna jumped up so as to sit level with the young woman. "What have the stars said to you?"

"They introduced themselves after startling me."

"And how did they startle you? When?"

"It was when Usa and I parted with Ryū after breakfast. They were talking about what he was like back during the Silver Millennium." Fidgeting, she looked away. "I thought I was going crazy."

 _You certainly are not._ Leto soothed, voice sweet and balmy. _If you were, we wouldn't let it last._

The brunette huffed, grumbling, "Good to know…"

 **Of course,** was the snarky reply with an,  Asteria, do not be rude!

"I suppose they are talking to you?" Luna inquired, gaze knowing.

Lucy jumped, giving a quiet cough, coming back into the moment. Luna nodded, moving down the console.

"It will take time to adjust to them being present, always just out of reach. It'll pass in time, and then you'll be able to do things with them while talking with others simultaneously." Luna purred again, a proud glimmer in her eyes. "You are remembering fast, which is good. Everyone's memories are returning, but slowly. It will be sometime before I completely know myself, or Usagi know herself, or any of us."

She is right, Lady Phoibe. **And if you'd like, we can further help you to remember.** _But only if you want us to do so._

"Let me think on it," Lucy told them, watching Usagi come over with Artemis at her feet.

Usagi tilted her head, curious. "What did Luna say about the stars?"

"They're good, and only you and I can understand them."

"That's so cool!" Usagi grinned, stepping closer. "How do I hear them too?"

If she wears one of us, Hecate explained. She will then hear all of us. It is not the same for the others.

Lucy unclasped Leto, holding her out to Usagi. "Here, put Leto on." Usagi did so, eyes widening in excitement when the star introduced herself. "Did she say anything?"

"Yeah!" The rabbit jumped. "I like her. Oh, hello, Asteria, Hecate."

"Why not you two go on out, get to know your new companions while in the sun?" Artemis suggested, watching in amusement as Usagi went on with the stars, asking questions and explaining things.

"Good idea. C'mon, Lu," Usagi grabbed her sister's hand as laughter rung in her ears. "I'm in the mood for ice-cream, how about you?"

You just ate breakfast! **There's always time for ice-cream, Hecate. Don't be a spoilsport.** _Not when it's cold outside, Asteria._ **You two ruin all the fun.**

The sisters stared at each other, then began to laugh. "Okay, maybe when it's lunchtime," Lucy conceded as the stars continued to quietly bicker amongst themselves.

They headed for the park, talking to each other and the stars. Usagi returned Lucy's earring, putting her own back on. At the park, they mostly sat, watching people and softly talking to each other.

It was peaceful.

* * *

Ryū took Kohaku's knight, grinning as the monkey gapped, making a sound of shock in the back of his throat. Tomoko laughed from the counter, reading a passage from her text book, watching them from the corner of her eye. Hisao was off today, clearing the air of the typical tension left between the two blonds, much to the monkey's and witch's delight.

"That wasn't fair!" Kohaku whined shamelessly, pouting.

"Chess isn't meant to be fair." Ryū reminded. "It's meant to be tricky and underhanded."

"Still wasn't fair…"

Before Ryū could stop himself, he mumbled, "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"What was that?" Golden eyes turned from the checkered board to his friend.

"Nothing, talking to myself." The monkey wrinkled his nose. "Exactly. Don't fall in love, you'll go crazy."

"Already went crazy." He muttered, moving his bishop. Tomoko winced in sympathy as Ryū frowned. "Sorry. That wasn't very funny."

"Kohaku, as much as I love you," Tomoko sighed, closing the book and sliding it into a hidden nook, "that was disturbingly wrong."

"Why not we finish this game and then go harass Daisuke? He could use the company at the university." Ryū recommended, seeing a break in the monkey's defenses and stealing it. "Man must be driving himself crazy grading all those papers and preparing for the flood entrance exams."

"He can show me a couple more chi moves too!" Tomoko chirped, gray-blue eyes bright in excitement. "I'll go grab my things while you destroy his forces."

"Tomo, what do you– aww, Ryū!"

It wasn't until later, as he listened to Daisuke lecture Kohaku for jumping off the roof onto his back to surprise the man, he remembered something important. Something very important that Lucy needed to know right away, knowing her stars wouldn't tell her and not wanting to see her look of devastation he'd seen before.

"Shit!" He rose from his seat, running from his friend's office without second thought.

"Ryū!" Daisuke called, raising from his seat even as Tomoko put up a hand to stop the green eyed scholar. He turned to the pale woman, confused, "What's wrong?"

"He remembered something important." She said simply, turning on the desk. "Tell me more about chi energy."

He found her at the Crown Game Center, just about to enter. The man grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving further. She turned to him, alarm clear.

"Ryū? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Privately." He didn't even look at Usagi or Minako, face solemn. "It's important."

For a moment, she looked ready to tell him to go ahead and say it, that whatever it was, her friends could hear it too. She cocked her head, listening to the stars, maybe the levelheaded Hecate, Lucy nodded.

"Okay. Come on." She nodded her head down the street. "Tell me while we walk."

His smile was breathtakingly sincere. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few." She waved off her sister and friend. "Don't wait up, okay?"

"Of course!" Usagi grabbed Minako's hand, dragging her into the Game Center before the honey blonde could protest. It was in that moment Lucy noticed just how many blonde's she was surrounded with, which was quite a few. The younger princess shrugged it off, following after Ryū.

"What's worrying you?" She questioned when they got a little ways from the arcade. "You don't usually come running up like that unless it's something major."

Might as well come out with it directly. "Kunzite is being controlled."

The brunette wrenched back as if she was stun, feet stopping, staring like he'd grown a three more heads. "The man who tried to kill my sister and stole her boyfriend, _that_ Kunzite? The exact one who helped destroy Silver Millennium and its peace?"

Careful, Lady Phoibe. Hecate murmured. He is being truthful.

"I don't believe it." She replied roughly, glaring. "Him and the others are evil, just as bad as Queen Beryl."

"They were being controlled by Queen Beryl's higher up." Ryū went on, willing her to listen, reaching for her hands. When she pulled further away, shaking her head, he took her shoulders, pulling her back. She turned her head away. "They doubted Endymion, and you, and Serenity, and Silver Millennium for a moment and it was their downfall. You know it's true. You talked with them all the time."

"You're lying." She spat, shoulders hunching up to her ears. "They– they were dark from the beginning, but I didn't see it."

 _You really should listen, my Lady._ **I don't recall Lord Drakon ever lying to you, Princess. Been rude to protect you, but never lied.**

"Listen to what they're saying." Ryū urged quietly, searching her faraway gaze as it returned to right here and now. "I don't know what they're saying, but listen to them, please."

"You know about them?" Her voice was accusatory.

"Yes. I didn't know when they'd wake up though, so I never said anything." He confirmed. "And please, they know so much more than me, listen to them. Please."

Lady Phoibe, things could end terribly if you don't. _Listen to us._ **Please**.

"Fine." Lucy agreed after a long, hard think, relaxing her shoulders lightly. She still wasn't completely convinced, it clear in her gaze. "I'll listen, but only if you tell me why you're doing this."

Ryū breathed in relief. "That is all I need." He straightened, hand sliding down to her elbows. "And I'm telling you because I remember how crushed you were upon finding them on the other side of this battle. I can't let it stand. I hate seeing you so upset."

A blush bloomed across her cheeks. Her eyes turned away from him, biting her lip. Lucy glanced at him and nodded slowly, silently telling him to tell her what was going on.

"You need to get the gem off his brow." He told her. "Kunzite started to remember, and it's what made him take Mamoru's prone body. If you can get rid of the gem, you can talk to him, get him on our side."

"How do I get the gem away from him?" She asked. "More importantly, how to I make him side with us?"

"You have to come up with a way to free Kunzite. To get Kunzite on our side, do what you did a millennia ago- talk to him. The generals trusted you, because you were honest and trusted them." Ryū began to walk back to the Game Center. "Once he's with us, he can get the other three and between you and Usagi-chan you should be able to bring them back. The more on our side, the better."

A small sliver of doubt was in her eyes, just on the edge of her voice. "What if I can't save him? What then?"

"Then we have to hope they're someplace better."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive them for what they did." She admitted as they walked.

They won't expect you to. They won't expect any of the Senshi or Prince Endymion to forgive them. _Just hope you can save them._ **Hope can do wondrous things, Princess. It's all you'll need.** And a little trust. They will need it most.

"I can do hope, but trust will be hard." Lucy murmured. "I can try though. If Usagi can trust so wholly, then so can I."

"Good, because it's needed right now." Ryū pointed ahead to the skyline. From here, Lucy could see Sailor Moon chasing after the general they were talking about. "Hurry, before they kill him."

Lucy spun, looking up at Ryū who looked back. "Get to the center and stay there. I'll be back with Kunzite."

Transforming, she followed her sister and Senshi. She flipped her communicator open.

"Don't kill Kunzite! We need him alive!"

" _Lucy? Where have you been?_ " Luna demanded.

"Finding out that he can help us get Mamoru back." Lucy replied, reaching her friends. "It's the gem that's controlling him. If we break it, we can get him to our side."

"How do you know this?" Rei asked, dodging an attack. "Who was it?"

"Ryū did, and the stars confirmed it."

Call my name in Lunarian. Hecate ordered. Do it!

"Stars?" Ami gasped, wrenched back by Makoto from a strike.

" _She can explain later._ " Artemis growled through the comms. " _Trap him now._ "

"Do we even know how to?" Minako demanded.

"I do." Lucy pulled Hecate from her hair, throwing the clip, "Hecate!"

A silver bow with intricate carvings fell into her hand, weight even and familiar. A quiver was on her back. Her fuku had changed, becoming a gown she remembered well. She pulled out an arrow as Leto ordered.

Do not worry. The star seemed to grin in her ear. My aim is true, and eventually yours's will be true again too.

"It better be." Lucy huffed, pulling back the string, taking a split second to aim before firing.

Kunzite was shocked by the quickness of her moments, unable to dodge the arrow. Like Leto had assured, the arrow hit its mark. The sound of a thousand shattering mirrors wouldn't have compared to the sound of the stone breaking, nor the expel of power that threw the six girls and general back.

**Catch him, Princess! He won't be able to stop and our work will be for naught!**

Lucy moved, placing Hecate along her back and chasing after him, catching Kunzite in his descent toward Earth. There was a wrenching sound, a pop like that of a soda bottle opening and pain spread up her arm from his dead weight. Lucy grabbed the man's other hand, hauling him up closer to her. Her arm hurt, throbbing with pain, thought she doubted it wasn't as bad as Kunzite's dislocated arm.

"You," she groaned under his weight, "better be worth it."

He is.

"I can tell." She deadpanned to the pleased star.

" _Return to base._ " Luna ordered as the Senshi regrouped, Usagi moving to Kunzite's left to taking some of his weight. The others stood off, apprehensive. " _We need to have a talk._ "

"I agree." Rei murmured, watching Lucy as a rabbit did a wolf. Lucy didn't like it very much.

* * *

Upon returning to the center, the ice had melted and people were returning to normal. The group dehenshined and, against the trio of stars ordering and Lucy's translating, cuffed the general to a pipe. Then Lucy was demanded by Rei to explain why they had saved the man and what she'd meant by stars. She did explain, telling them about that morning and her talk with Ryū moments before joining them in battle.

As she explained the stars, memories flashed in the eyes of her friends, bringing back knowledge they had yet to unlock. This was something she was glad about, knowing it helped them believe her. Even Artemis, unsure, nodded in understanding.

"Even if Kunzite trusts us, how can we trust him?" Ami asked. "He's our enemy."

"Think of him as a wayward friend." Ryū suggested, watching the aforementioned enemy. "One you don't want cuffed so he trusts you more when he wakes up."

"It's a good idea." Usagi agreed, already moving to do so. "And he can tell us about Mamo-chan."

Wait!" Makoto grabbed Usagi's shoulder, pulling her back. "Let me do it. I don't want him to hurt you if he's faking it."

"He's not." Minako observed. "His heartbeat would give him away." She nodded. "Un-cuff him."

Makoto un-cuffed the man, sitting back on her hunches.

"He's in pain," Lucy added quietly, feeling the pain in his aura, and aware of his popped arm. "When I caught him, his arm came out of its socket."

"I'll put it back in place then." Makoto did so, taking his arm and pulling it out, before pushing forward. Kunzite snapped awake with a shout of pain, sending the Lightning Senshi stumbling back. "Whoa! Okay!"

He watched them with apprehension, hands clenched, teeth gritted, too backed into a corner to fight his way out. Kunzite sneered at them. "So you've caught me."

"Kunzite," Lucy stepped around her tall friend, hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Please, we want to talk."

"I won't talk to you." He sneered. "I'd rather–"

"Don't say that." Lucy cut off sharply. "I did not risk my life to see you fall, Kunzite."

His eyes narrowed. "I've heard those words before."

"Yes, from a young woman named Phoibe, a long time ago." She replied, crouching down to his level. "I'm her. If you remember anything, then it's Endymion and your friends."

His eyes narrowed. "You can't be her. She is dead."

"We were reincarnated. It's why you're here right now."

"Then you wouldn't remember anything."

Lucy wracked her brain, combing through what memories she had, trying to find a moment no one could simply recreate, a moment he never shared with another. Then it came to her. Lucy made sure to keep eye contact as she stated, calmly, slowly, "'I want to see Endymion happy, married to the person he loves, living a life he wants.'"

Kunzite blinked, once, twice, then nodded. "I never told another soul that. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had just met officially, and you were very unhappy with the whole thing. I wanted to ease your worry, and you ended up admitting similar about your sister's happiness."

"Kunzite," Lucy held out her hand to him, imploring him, "I want to help you. We all want to help you. But we need to be able to trust you, which means you have to trust us. Between us, we might, and I am stressing that might, be able to bring the others back, but before we do that, we need to know what's going on. With Beryl, the generals, Endymion, with everything."

"You won't like it, Phoibe." He replied softly, looking away, not yet taking her hand. Lucy waited for him to.  Kunzite coughed, asking, "May I have some water?"

"Of course." She glanced over at Ryū. "Ryū, could you please?"

"Be right back." Ryū nodded, leaving to grab a water bottle. He passed it to her, and she handed it to the general, who uncapped it and drank half of it in one go.

"Thank you, uh," he looked confused for a moment, "Lord Drakon?"

"My name in this life is Ryū."

Realization dawned on the general's face. "You are all reincarnated? Like I was?"

"Yes." Luna mewed. "We have all been given a second chance, given a new life and start over."

"I do not think I have used my second chance wisely, nor my fellow generals." Kunzite set aside the bottle after capping it. Then, he took Lucy's hand, leaning against her. "Thank you for this, Phoibe."

"Well, you haven't yet given me a reason to distrust you," Lucy told him, "and your aura is honest. Torn, but honest."

She helped him to a seat, and stepped back. "Kunzite, I'd like to introduce–"

"No." He shook his head. "Don't tell me your names. She– Queen Beryl– could get ahold of me, and use what knowledge I have of you. I will tell you what I know, but don't tell me anything."

"Alright." Lucy patted his shoulder. "Do you know where the other three are?"

"I have them," he replied, reaching into his pocket, pulling out three crumbling gems. "When Princess Serenity unlocked the Silver Crystal, they were brought back. Due to their guilt of what we have done and caused, they turned into these stones. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite." He motioned to each. "I think I would have become one, as well, if I had died."

Lucy held in a wince, taking the gems. "Luna?"

"Already have cases." The black cat meowed, nudging the three containers closer to them.

Rei grabbed them, opening each for the brunette so she could place each in safety. She mumbled an apology to each, a little sorry for them. This happened to them al because they had a moment of doubt.

"And Endymion?" She asked him, ignoring the way Usagi had grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly.

"He was alive, the last I saw him. But barely. Whatever was in the Crystal entered him, sustaining him in a deep sleep to protect himself." Kunzite sighed, leaning, placing his head in his head. "God, I was such a fool to doubt him! To doubt all of you! If I had not, things may have turned out different."

"We cannot dwell on the past," Rei reasoned.

"It won't help us save Ma-" Makoto cut herself off, correcting quickly, "Endymion."

"No, you're right, it won't." He sighed, sitting up. "I will tell you what I know. Listen closely."

* * *

"We can't leave him here." Lucy said later, after Kunzite had explained the dark kingdom's plans: to gather energy and revive Queen Metalia, Queen Beryl making Mamoru her 'Prince,' to kill Usagi, and half a dozen other things that majorly disturbed them. He had fallen asleep an hour or so ago, exhausted from a lack of sleep for several years and waking up to see the chaos he had caused.

"We can't take him home, either." Minako argued. "He could be faking it. And while I know your healing abilities can sense the feelings and pain of others, we can't go off of that."

"What do the stars have to say? They've been quiet." Ami asked, cataloging the information into the mainframe. "Can't they see the future?"

"They can, but nothing has gone wrong yet." Lucy replied. "I can ask them what will happen, if you like. At this point, I'd imagine there are several different routes we could go."

"Ask them." Rei nodded at Luna's ask. "I'd like to know our choices, and the consequences."

"Okay."

Lucy asked. As far as they knew, him spending the next few days with Lucy and Usagi didn't do anything, just built trust between them, the same with staying with Ami, Makoto, or Ryū. They were willing to trust him while Rei and Minako weren't, which lead to him running away from them and getting captured by Beryl. The Senshi ended up killing him. On his own, he left, feeling he wasn't helpful with how they seemed to ignore him.

As Lucy told them what each star said, the girls nodded, looking a little surprised when she went on to talk about him running off out of feeling he'd be harmed and/or unable to help Mamoru further.

"Alright." Luna was certainly convinced. "He will come back with us. It seemed to have the greatest affect on his reactions."

 _Is this a good thing?_ Yes, Princess Serenity and you trusting him so readily is a good thing. The last fog near the end cleared with Luna's decision. Kunzite lives, as does the others. The four generals become one of our greatest allies.

A smile grew on Lucy's face. Usagi grinned back. "Did they something good?"

"Hecate said because of Luna's decision, everyone lives. The four are one of our greatest allies." Lucy explained to everyone, moving to rouse Kunzite. "This is more than good. It's great."

Luna purred in agreement. "All the more reason to help him."

* * *

"You're going to have to spend the night in our spare room." Usagi explained with a yawn, stretching her arms high. "Mama shouldn't mind, long as we come up with a convincing lie."

"How do we explain a random man suddenly needing a place to stay?" The younger asked dryly. "I don't think this is a common occurrence."

"It is not, you are right. But we can convince them." Luna nodded, looking over the general. "You cannot meet them in what you are wearing. Nowadays, wearing armor is more of a dress up than necessity."

"Here." Usagi rummaged around in her bag, pulling out the Lunar Disguise pen. "Use this. Just say something like, 'change me into a normal citizen.' Then you'll look like one. Make sure to imagine what you wanna look like."

Kunzite took it, looking around the streets. There were very few people, it getting late. But from what he had seen of Ryū and Motoki, he could make guesses. So he mumbled the exact words she'd given him, imaging himself dressed in slacks, a polo, and simple shoes with his hair tied back. Instead of a light show like with Usagi, his clothes just melted away into what he'd thought of.

The fallen general returned the Lunar pen to the princess, who returned it to her bag. Her smile was big and trusting. "We could say you're lost, and out of job, waiting for a friend to pick you up, only he's out of town."

"How long do you think that lie will last, Usa?" Silver-green eyes rolled in exasperation. "If Mama and Papa don't catch on, then Shingo certainly will."

"Shingo? Who are they?"

"He's our little brother in this life." The sister's said in unison. Usagi took over. "He's a pain, but we love him. Really smart, too."

"Surprised he hasn't found out you're Sailor Moon yet, Usagi," Luna admitted, having long since dropped trying to use their past names. If the stars have seen him staying on their side, then she has no reason to worry. "And I actually think Usagi's idea will work, Lucy."

"How so?"

"They kept you, didn't they?"

"I was twelve and was, and still am an, amnesiac."

"Exactly."

Lucy refused to argue with the feline's logic, instead shaking her head. "Okay, we'll go with that story." She looked to the man in question. "What do you think, Kunzite?"

"I think it is a good idea to try and we should go for it." Kunzite smiled a little. "I wasn't the greatest battle strategist, so forgive me if I don't have the best ideas. That was more Jedite."

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged. "This is you in the middle of it, so you have a say."

"Good to know. I didn't before."

"It's how we all get along so well. We talk and look at the options. Usagi may be the leader, but we all have a say."

"This is us!" Usagi grabbed Kunzite's hand, yanking him forward in excitement. Lucy followed slower, with a grin as Luna got to the door first.

"Mama! We're home and we brought a friend!" Usagi declared as they entered. "He needs a place to stay until his friend gets back in the country."

"Who is– oh." Ikuko froze in the kitchen doorway. "Well, hello." She held out a hand, smiling warmly, if a little unsure. "I'm Ikuko."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san." He bowed. "Sorry to intrude. I've found myself without lodging when my friend left for America, forgetting to tell me his home was being renovated. Your daughters offered, even after I refused several times." The smile he gave was weak and nervous. "They certainly know how to not take no for an answer."

Ikuko's smile lightened. "That take that after me, I'm afraid. Come in, have you eaten yet?"

In a barely half an hour, the spare room that was supposed to become Lucy's (but she declined after it had been finished, both girls wanting to stay together) was fixed up and the family and guest were settled at the kitchen table with drinks, talking. With help, Kunzite built up a believable story and was soon being ushered off to bed by a mother henning Ikuko.

In the morning, Kunzite was present for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the poem "Endymion" by John Keats, published in 1818, and retelling the story of the shepherd Endymion and the goddess Selene who fell in love with him. Interesting fact: it's written in rhyming couplets in iambic pentameter which is also known as heroic couplets, a fact that makes me giggle considering the story.  
> The next chapter will also have some of the poem as its title.
> 
> Fun Fact: I planned to have the Four Generels still die, but then I found a use for them, and felt bad for them when they realized just how bad they'd screwed up after remembering Silver Millennium. Kunzite looked ready to take Mamoru's body and run for the Senshi, okay? If it hadn't been for Queen Beryl, he may well have.


	14. Heaven's Brink

* * *

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." — Lao Tzu

"It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun." — Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

 

Lucy hummed, sketching an image her mind couldn't quite comprehend. It was hazy, a memory yet to completely manifest itself. It was a child, maybe six or seven, sitting at a tea table, cup in hand. Her smile was wide, eyes big and trusting. It wasn't Serenity. Her hair straight as straw, falling to just brush her shoulders, dark like night. Her face was soft and round, going to be oval shaped one day in her matured years.

Her pencil moved quick, desperate to finish the sketch before the memory faded. She wanted to be able to look back at this image. She wanted to sit and will the memories back. She wanted to understand why this child made her so happy. Made her burst with the pride she saw in Ikuko's eyes when Shingo, Usagi or her did something amazing.

With a final flick, the wide, expressive eyes on the child's face was filled in. They gleamed with flat adoration. Lucy thought, if she saw the girl in person, the adoration would glow like a supernova. The idea stole Lucy's breath away.

"Lucy-chan?" Her head lifted, looking to Minako who watched her with curiosity. "Are you okay? You look a little sad."

"Oh?" She sat up from her desk, brushing back a few flyaway bits of hair. "I'm sorry. This memory hit me and I–" She held it to the Senshi of Love. "This is it. Just a flash of a moment, really, but it stuck. I couldn't let it go."

Minako gave the picture the same scrutiny as a critic. Though kinder at the edges, like a sister's critique. It warmed Lucy's heart to see her work viewed that way, herself too shy to ask for it. Everyone who saw the works said her art was excellent. The kind that was realistic and breathtaking, the beginnings of the next Di Vinci. Lucy didn't believe that– she'd never be that great. Still, the sentiment meant a great deal to her.

"I love it." Minako stated, passing it back. "For a split second memory, it's great. Do you know the girl?"

"I think so, I just don't– hey!" Makoto had snatched the sketch a millimeter from Lucy's fingers. The Lightening Senshi sat on the floor, looking over it in curiosity.

"This is pretty, Lu-chan! Who is this? An old friend?"

"May I see?" Ami asked, looking up from her math homework, already holding out a hand. "All her works are nice."

"I don't know who it is. She's a memory of the Silver Millennium." Lucy replied, moving to intercept the change off. She missed and stood there, staring at Ami who hummed, passing it to an eager Rei. "Can you please stop? I wasn't finished."

"She's lying." Kunzite mumbled from the floor. He was reading Lucy's history book in minor interest, by the door, legs crossed. "She'd be trying a lot harder."

"True!" Usagi nodded, now with the drawing, head tilted. "Hey! I recognize her, too. She was…" The memory ran away from her, gone like sand carried by the wind. She frowned a little. "I can't remember. I know, though."

Kunzite set aside the book, holding out a hand to the elder princess. "Hand it here. I may remember better."

Usagi handed it over, and when Kunzite saw the drawing, he blinked in surprise. "I don't know this child."

"Aww!" Usagi pouted. "I was hoping you'd have a few stories about her."

He returned it to Lucy who tucked it away with her other sketches, slipped into the slot tabbed SM, safe in the accordion filer. Lucy turned in her seat to face away, Luna settling in the space where the paper had been. Artemis rested by Minako's ankles.

"So, should we wait for Ryū, or go ahead?" She asked everyone. "He has just as much say, after all."

"I elect we wait. It would be better to have everyone here who is involved." Kunzite recommend, going back to the history book. Lucy noted she'd have to check out ones that were less biased and focused on just the country's part in things. He'd like more worldly books, seeing as the whole world used to be a single kingdom he helped protect. "It also brings about further trust to know his opinion valued high enough to wait."

To quote a famous saying, "Speak of the devil and he will appear." Ikuko came up the stairs, knocking on the open door.

"Girls, your friend Ryū is here."

"Thanks, Mama." Usagi grinned, getting up from her bed where she'd hunched over a pillow. She stretched. "We'll be down in a second!"

"Alright, don't keep him waiting too long." Ikuko reminded, nodding to Kunzite. "Sato-san, why not come down and have some tea? I'm sure being up here, reading all day, isn't fun for you."

"I would love to, Tsukino-san, but your daughters offered to show me around the Azabu-Juban District today." His smile was polite, if distant. "Kazeno-san is coming along to help."

"Oh!" She nodded. "Okay. I hope you have a nice time. Be careful, and Usagi, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to stay out to late. You worry your father senseless doing that. With crime rates so high, we'd like you to get home earlier."

"We'll be more careful this time, Mama. Promise." Lucy also stood, grabbing her purse as the others moved to file out the bedroom. "We'll be home at eight."

"Seven-thirty." Haggled the mother, eyes anxious.

"Seven forty-five." Replied the youngest daughter, smile warm and hopeful.

Ikuko sighed. "Alright. Seven forty-five, and not a minute sooner. Got it?"

"Yes, Mama!" Usagi chirped, zooming past.

"Love you," Lucy hugged Ikuko, racing after her friends.

In the living room, everyone had gathered, ready to go. Minako and Kunzite were talking, voices low. The honey blonde was unsure still, though she looked open to talking with him. Lucy didn't intercept them.

"Hello." She smiled at Ryū, brushing back her hair. "Thank you for everything yesterday."

"It was nothing." He replied, glancing at the general from the corner of his eye. "I wanted to help."

"Seriously, though." Lucy stepped closer, earnest. "I got snappy and I shouldn't have."

"Anyone would have in that situation, Lucy." Ryū shook his head, gaze soft. He walked next to her as the group left the house, shoulders so close they brushed. They hung near the back, faces turned toward each other to keep their talking soft.

"But I should trust you more." Her hand reached out, taking his and lacing their fingers together. "You've trusted every choice I made, and I should return the favor."

Ryū lifted their hands, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Lucy shivered, watching him. "I've trusted every choice you made, because you've never hurt someone when you made a choice. You have always tried to save everyone unless you know for a fact they can't be." He tugged her along. "So, I trust you, even if you may not ever trust me."

"I trust you," she murmured, other hand grazing his cheek. "I think I have since the moment I met you, I just haven't… haven't been able to let go completely. With everything that's happened so quickly, I only wholly trust Usa without trouble."

"What's that, Lu?" Said blonde spoke, looking back to her sister. She and Ami had been going over several math problems together.

"Talking with Ryū." Lucy replied, grinning at the elder princess.

"What about?" Usagi fell back, waving Ami on. "I'll catch up in a second."

Internally, Lucy winced. "We were… uhm…"

Usagi blinked, watching her sister in brief confusion before shrugging, moving back up the group before Lucy could react. "I'll go talk with Luna, see if there's any new developments."

Lucy watched her sister go, smile falling, a little surprised she had noticed so quickly. Usagi had been maturing over the last few days, both from her role as leader and the memories, at least that's what Lucy thought. It made her heart ache in sadness and happiness to see her sister maturing, but at the cost of losing the familiarity that was her best friend.

Not losing, Hecate spoke up, to lose her would be to… let go. No, she is just changing, growing into who she is.

 _Of course,_ Lucy agreed as Ryū caught her attention. _Silly me…_

"Lucy, you were saying?" He reminded softly, and Lucy nodded, bringing up the conversation from a moment ago.

"Ryū," she stopped walking, turning to face him, voice sincere, "I do trust you. I'm having trouble doing it, though. I wish I could trust you easier. One day, soon, I hope I will."

The man smiled at her, brushing back stray hairs. Asteria sighed in awe, and Leto and Hecate shh'd her. Lucy cracked a smile, both at the stars and Ryū. He took her other hand, squeezing gently.

"You have such an unfailing loyalty." She murmured. "I've doubted you so much. I feel terrible."

A huff of a laugh came from Ryū. "I love you, Lucy. That's enough of a reason for me to believe in you and stay loyal to you." His eyes widened as Lucy's did, the pair staring at each other. "I… I hadn't meant to say that."

"You love me?" She whispered, more dazed than panicked. Her heart thumped in her chest, a sharp crescendo in her ears from its frantic beat. "But I… Ryū, I don't…"

"Hey, it's fine." His eyes were bright gray, like young storm clouds, making her think a hidden weight had lifted, freeing him of a heavy burden.

 _Can love weight that much?_ She wondered, leaning into his hands, eyes falling heavy. Lucy didn't notice when he cupped her face in his large hands, but she liked the warmth. The softness of his palms with calloused pads a nice contradiction.

 _Yes_. She looked up into his eyes, heart pressing against her ribs, wanting out, wanting him. _Yes, I think it can. I can feel my own, from back then. But that isn't me, not anymore, or maybe not completely. So that love can't be real, not yet._

Ryū let his head dip foreword, pressing their foreheads close. His smile was gentler. His breath soft against her cheeks and lips, sending a shiver down her spine. His eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, closed in a way that made Lucy think of a resting baby. Content and happy.

In that one moment, Lucy became terrified to speak and let the moment shatter. They were in a crystal ball, its edges smooth and round, and she didn't want out. Not yet. Not ever, if she had her way.

_Princess Serenity needs you, my Lady._

Lucy did not twitch. She did not jerk, or tense, or grit her teeth. Lucy let out a breath. Let it fan over them, covering the moment in its brief glory. Then, at a pace a snail would envy, pulled away. The heat evaporated, the crystal ball shattering. They were left standing on a street.

Ryū's hands fell from her cheeks to his sides, Lucy taking one in brief selfishness. Her eyes had bled from grey-green to silver-green in their moment, she could feel it. Looking up at him, she didn't hide the color change, watching his reaction.

For his part, he didn't act surprised, even when he knew she could feel it. No, he seemed more mesmerized to see them so different. She felt that too.

** Princess, your sister– **

_I know. I'm going._

"We have to go."

It wasn't her that spoke. Ryū did, a sorry tilt to the corner of his mouth. Lucy could understand the feeling well. It turned the illusion of a stolen moment into flecks of glittering glass around them. It also lit a fire in her to move, making her aware of her heart beating fast, lungs squeezed of breath and a pain in her she didn't know was possible.

Lucy turned, racing after their friends. Ryū was behind her, just a few steps away. They caught up in a few minutes, reaching the bus stop in time to board. The two couldn't fit in the back with the Senshi, so they took the pair of seats a few up, opposite Kunzite. He glanced at them out the corner of his eye and smirked, making Lucy blush and Ryū splutter before looking away. The general went back to his book.

"Luuuuuuucy!" Usagi moved up to take the seat by Kunzite, across to grab her sister's hands. "We're stopping by Rei-chan's to pick up the sword then going to Ami-chan's. She says she has things to tell us."

Lucy digested the information before nodding. "About when should we be at Rei-chan's, and from there to Ami-chan's? It's almost noon time and we have to be home by seven-thirty."

"Mama agreed to seven forty-five though." Usagi said in confusion. "Why would we need to be home by seven-thirty?"

"Because Mama is gonna expect us home early to save Papa from a heart attack." Lucy replied, looking back at the others. "How long until we get to your place, Ami-chan?"

Ami did the math in her head before speaking. "Well, I live in the upper side of town near Ryū's place, we have to stop by Rei's and wait for the next bus, so we'll be there by one-thirty to two o'clock."

Lucy added in the time to stop at the arcade like Usagi was bound to do, and nodded. If they did things right, Lucy could get Usagi and her home by seven-thirty. "That's good. We've got a curfew indefinitely, so I needed to know."

"Good luck." Makoto winced a little. "No parents means I don't have a curfew."

"Lucky." Usagi sighed. "I can't wait to stop Beryl. Then we don't have to worry about a curfew anymore."

"Yeah. I want to stay out and go see movies or hang at the arcade." Lucy sighed wistfully. "Usa, isn't Miyazaki coming out with another animation?"

"Yeah!" Usagi sat up straighter. " _Mononoke-hime._ It released last week, I think."

"After this is all over," Minako leaned forward in her seat, "and we help the Generals settle in, let's all go see it together. How does that sound?"

Everyone shared looks, Kunzite and Ryū outside parties to this decision until Usagi asked for the general's thoughts and Lucy asked for Ryū's. Each smiled, one hidden and one fond.

"I would like to see this animation."

"I'm okay with whatever you choose, Aurora."

The princesses grinned. "Then it's settled," Lucy began, Usagi finishing, "we'll all go to the movies after we defeat Metallia and Beryl."

* * *

"Y'know, I knew you were rich, but I never figured the place to be so big." Lucy commented, looking around the condo. "I've never been in one of these before."

Underneath her shoes, the floor was black marble speckled with gray and white. The walls of the main floor were glass with wood paneling between. The elevator gleamed from well kept use. It was scary how clean the place was. She couldn't recall the Moon Castle ever being this clean, there rooms full of dust and hallways dark and unused.

"I don't think any of us have," Makoto murmured, wincing when the Sword slipped from its bed sheet and scratched the ground. Usagi let out a strangled gasp, whispering, " _Minako-chan chipped the marble!_ "

Minako let out a wail, jumping up and down as she pushed the sword back into the bed sheet. As she apologized, Ami giggled, waving a hand.

"It's fine! It's fine!" She laughed. "It happens. Honestly, mother and I have done that quite a bit since we moved in."

"But, but, but…" Minako's lower lip quivered.

"It's okay." Rei set a hand on Minako's shoulder. "Calm down."

Minako sighed, shoulders slumping. "Alright."

The group moved into the living room, taking seats on the couch, armchairs, and floor. Ami rummaged around in her pocket before pulling out a gold, diamond ring. "A diamond is said to be the strongest substance known to man. Minako-chan, try hitting the diamond against the sword."

Minako set the sword on the coffee table, uncovering the sharp tip. Hesitantly, she took the ring from Ami, being careful with the diamond. All she did was tap the ring again the sword and the diamond's princess cut shatters. Minako let out another wail, everyone but Ami giving a wince. Ryū and Kunzite shared looks at the blonde's reaction, though they sat up at what the sword had done.

"Ami-chan, your ring! I'm so sorry!" Minako se the ring on the table, looking like she'd just accidentally hurt a baby.

"Minako-chan, it's fine, really." Ami took the ring and covered the sword. "My mother has more diamond rings than she knows what to do with."

"As you saw, the world's strongest substance just broke at a tap against the sword. Meaning," she waited a moment to take a breath, look ecstatic be telling everyone this, "that is no ordinary sword. Upon analysis, I had Luna bring some rocks from the Moon on a hunch. Studying them, I found the rocks and sword are made of the same extremely strong elements yet to be found on Earth."

Ami took a moment to let everyone process this. Lucy had grabbed her sister's hand, feeling the subject getting deeper. Even the stars with their constant murmur went quiet. When Ami spoke again, her voice was softer.

"I would say that they hardened into what they are now." Ami had a faraway look now. "Also, there is a high toxicity to the sword and rocks."

Makoto narrowed her eyes, covering part of her mouth. The words to leave her mouth surprised Lucy, thinking Makoto had died by the time Usagi had committed suicide and Lucy, blinded by grief, followed. "When L- the younger princess stabbed herself with the sword, we were bathed in a white light for a moment. Is that when the sword hardened into that toxic stone?"

"The Moon, long ago, didn't appear so dark and lonely." Ryū added quietly. "The enemy changed it into a planet of death."

Lucy was distracted from further talk by Usagi leaning against her shoulder, eyes closed. She was drooling a little, looking at rest for the moment. It was the most peaceful she'd looked since Mamoru's abduction. That tugged a smile from Lucy's lips, a sad, bitter hint to the sweet.

"Guys, shh." She cut off the talking with a finger to her lips.

Rei sighed, a fond gleam to her eyes. "Just like her. When the talk gets serious, she falls asleep."

"That's our princess." Makoto murmured, standing with a stretch. "But, she has Tuxedo Mask's abduction to worry about. She met her mother from our previous life, the Queen. It's a lot to stomach. The stress probably exhausted her."

Kunzite stood as well, bending to pick up Usagi. She mumbled, turning to hide her face in his shirt and block out the light. Lucy giggled at the face he made, finding it adorable he was stunned to have Usagi so comfortable in his arms. After Kunzite had been freed of Beryl's hold, his dark aura had become lighter, easier, which furthered her ability to trust him, as well as Luna's.

"Gently, Gently." Minako whispered, hovering over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, ignoring Makoto's mumbled, "Quiet."

Lucy pulled down the blankets, tucking in her sister. A memory, though brief, flashed in her minds eye. The child with dark hair was there, smiling sleepily at Lucy, lips forming the words _Good night_. The room was bare, colored an inky purple, with splashes of bright color here and there in the form of a rainbow nightlight, a silky pink nightgown, a pretty lilac pendant hanging from a silver necklace around the girl's neck.

She came out of the memory blinking back tears. Lucy smoothed the hair on her sister's head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. The wrinkle between Usagi's brow smoothed, frown tilting into a sleep smile. The Lunar sigil came to life, giving a brief golden glow before sinking away, the golden locks bleeding back into silver at the broken disguise.

"Sleep well, sister." Lucy left the room last, closing the door quietly.

Lucy proceeded to pick up her purse, pulling out a folded paper and pen. With a mumbled pardon, she slipped around Ami to sit at the table and begin to sketch the memory. Using pen was something Lucy hated doing, but she had left her pencils at the house.

Around her, everyone talked about the sword, how Minako didn't receive the information needed to use it properly for protecting Usagi. The only ones who didn't were Luna, brow creased with worry at the teen's distant, mournful look, and Ryū, who had a similar expression to Lucy's.

* * *

Lucy could feel the terror and heartbreak that was her sister's and it terrified her. Lucy couldn't always feel her sister's emotions and vice versa, because the feelings weren't always strong, and while these weren't especially strong, the emotions weren't common.

Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped up, racing to Ami's bedroom. The others followed, surprised at how fast and visibly horrified the younger sister had quickly become.

"Lucy-chan, what is it?" Minako asked, looking into the room as Lucy hurried toward the bathroom. "Where's Usagi-chan?"

"She's not here!" Lucy cried, exiting the bathroom at full speed. "She's not here and Usagi is not okay. I can feel it. She– she–"

"Whoa, calm down!" Makoto grabbed her, pulling her back from stuffing sketches into her purse. "Slow down, Lu-chan. Tell us what's going on."

Lucy looked up into her friend's eyes. Hesitantly, she touched where her heart rested, the beat frantic, full of ache and terror and worry and just– Ryū shook her lightly, snapping Lucy from the daze. Her voice was hoarse, just above a whisper. "Usa's in trouble. My heart, it's reacting to her emotions, and I– _she needs us_."

"Hey, calm down." Makoto soothed, "We'll go find her, but don't freak out. Okay?"

Minako froze, a chili running down her spine. "Someone is clearing the Sailor V game at an alarming rate," she told the room at large, turning for the door.

"I'll drive us. It'll be faster than waiting for the bus or running." Ryū pulled a set of keys from his pocket, following after Minako. "I had my mother bring the car by earlier for after the meeting."

"Do you think we'll all fit?" Ami asked, the last on the elevator. "Unless you have a van, we couldn't possibly…"

"Trust me. You'll fit." He assured as Rei pressed the button for the lobby and began to pace the elevator doors. "Break a rule or two, but you'll fit."

The meter the car was parked by had another thirty minutes left. Ryū slipped into the driver's seat, unlocking the car to let the others in. Lucy took the front seat without question. The cats took place in her lap. Kunzite, Makoto and Rei sat, Minako a flustered mess in Kunzite's lap while Ami hid her face as she settled into Makoto's, muttering, "So many _laws_."

"I said you'd fit." He told Rei, car releasing a long purr when Ryū started it. He checked his mirrors then pulled out. Lucy was glad to have buckled up, terrified for her friends in the back who couldn't.

The terror and broken feeling eased into a vague dread, unease making her feel sick. He took a gasping breath, hand clutching over her heart still. Rei settled a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"She'll be okay. She may be ditsy, but Usagi-chan knows how to protect herself if we're not there." Rei assured.

"I'll believe that when I see her safe." Was the sharp reply, counting the seconds and forcing breath into her lungs as Leto ordered her too. _You have to keep breathing, my Lady. Otherwise, you may fall unconscious._   _And that certainly isn't a good thing._ **No, it is not, Princess.** Try to take better care of yourself when these things happen because we and the Senshi cannot always. _I'll try._

Rei and Lucy were out of the car first, darting across the street before Ryū had fully stopped to back into the space. Rei entered first, through the parlor and into the game room. She froze in the doorway, Lucy shifting past. Her eyes widened, throat tightening as she stared at the man playing the game, Usagi hanging over one shoulder, her hair golden again, with Motoki hanging from the other. A chill ran down her spine at the dead evil in his eyes, swallowing as three soft voices chorused, _**Oh, no.**_

 _Who is he? What is he?_ She demanded, unable to believe this man was Mamoru. The stars stayed silent. Though they had no bodies, their discomfort was clear. It put her on the defensive.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Minako nearly snarled, pushing past Rei and Lucy. Shock, fear, and anger all covered her look, shoulders tensed for a fight. She took a calming breath at Ami's hand on her shoulder. "I mean, he's supposed to have been taken prisoner by the Dark Kingdom, right?"

"Yes." Kunzite stood just behind Makoto, own look troubled. "He is s prisoner. I highly doubt that is him. Beryl may love him, but she would never make him into a monster just to keep him."

"I agree," Luna took perch on Lucy's shoulder. "Look at his eyes. They are inhuman."

"Yes, he isn't quite what he seems." Rei agreed, hugging herself. "I feel a bad premonition. It's best to keep Usagi-chan away from him and here."

"I'll…" Lucy swallowed. "I'll get her. We'll go home after this." She looked at her watch. "It's seven already."

"I'll drive you home." Ryū offered. "It'll be fast."

Lucy didn't acknowledge him, heading over. "Usa, it's seven."

The blonde looked up, look slightly dazed. "Huh?"

"C'mon." She jerked her head toward the door, refusing to look the imposter in the eye. "We have to be home by seven-thirty and Ryū offered to drive us home."

"Oh, okay." Lucy held out her hand, Usagi taking it. She was sluggish, glancing back at the man. "This is Motoki-onii's friend, Endô-san. Endô-san, this is my sister, Lucy."

He rose, cutting an imposing figure, shadow long, holding out a hand. She clenched her jaw, looking just to the side of his eyes as she took his hand. The shake was firm, his smirk a spell all its own that Lucy didn't fall for. It was too nasty, like himself. It was like looking at the Devil.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-chan." For a man who was clearly a liar, he hid his contempt poorly.

The smile he received was wane, false. She hid her dislike a lot better. "And I, you, Endô-san."

"Have a good evening, Usagi-chan." Endô took her head, lifting it. Lucy grabbed her sister's elbow, pulling her back fast. Their hands disconnected and Lucy rushed Usagi for the door.

"So sorry, we have a curfew to uphold!" She exited, Senshi at her back. "Ryū, if you would?"

Ryū retrieved his car. The group bid each other goodbye, Senshi sure the princess was in good hands. Then Ryū drove the General and princesses back to their home. Halfway there, Usagi fell asleep again, Lucy joining her. They leaned against each other, heads close as if conspiring, healing each other of their exhaustion in sleep.

"Look at 'em." Ryū chuckled quietly, looking at them through his mirror. "Fell asleep and the drive isn't even twenty minutes."

"I will carry them to bed." Kunzite replied, look troubled as he stared out the window. He had a terrible feeling, one he couldn't shake. "They share a room, so it will be easy to get them into bed."

"I'll help. You're strong, but not that strong." Ryū grinned for a moment, then it fell. "What is it?"

"The man, Endô-san, looked too much like the prince. I cannot shake the feeling that… that it _was_ Endymion-sama, the princess's Mamoru-san, the Tuxedo Mask."

"I think it was." Ryū admitted, nose scrunching. "He smelled just like Mamoru-kun, only sicker. A dying sick."

"Dragon senses coming in?" Kunzite looked to him, watching the surprise on his face morph into calmness. "I recall the complete past. Do not be surprised that I remember your heritage, Drakon-san."

"Please, my name is now Ryū. And we are friends. Pay me that respect, Kunzite."

"Very well." He smirked. "Extend it to me, Ryū."

"To answer your question, yes. They have for some time." He pulled over, cutting the engine. "It's how I've recognized everyone, and knew Lucy to be herself when we met."

"Hm. I am glad you told Lucy-san about me." Kunzite exited the car, opening the back to lift Usagi out. She didn't hide against him this time, the night darker compared to Ami's condo. Ryū had Lucy in his arms, her arms resting loosely around his neck, face pressed against him. "Otherwise, I would not be here to help."

"My pleasure." The lord grinned, heading up the walkway, careful not to jostle the sleeping young woman. "Though you should thank Lucy herself. It was all her choice. She could have denied me and her stars, leaving you to death."

"Tsukino-san?" Ryū called softly when he opened the door.

"Kazeno-san?" Kenji exited the kitchen. "What– oh." He lowered his voice when he saw his two daughters, fast asleep, be carried in. He smiled quietly. "Thank you, Kazeno-san, Sato-san. Did they cause any trouble?"

The father led the men upstairs, showing them to the shared bedroom. "Just lay them down on Usagi's bed."

"They were perfect, Tsukino-san." Kunzite set Usagi down, exiting the room. Ryū followed suit, laying the blanket over them. He was tempted to kiss her brow, but decided not to be maimed, instead brushing back some of Lucy's hair. "The area is very interesting, and I hope to try exploring on my own in a few days."

"Of course. Almost everything is a good walking distance unless you're going from one side of the district from the other, or have a business job." Kenji agreed. "I myself have a job at the local newspaper, so I'm all over the district every day."

"Really? Can you tell me what it's like?" Kunzite went on, leading Kenji from the room.

Ryū stood in the doorway, staring at the two without seeing, recalling a memory he'd thought was lost to time.

_"Drakon, dear, what are you– oh, isn't that a precious sight. We should send them home, though. They're parents must be worried."_

_"Yes. They seem so at peace, and after that moment Lady Serena had I can't bring myself to awaken them. The guard had been frightfully harsh."_

_"Well, then we'll let them sleep a bit longer before sending them on home for the night. You can ride with them, if it will make it any easier."_

_"Thank you, Mother."_

Ryū withdrew from the memory, closing the door behind him, leaving a small crack for hall light. Through both drew strength from the Moon, he knew that even the smallest of false light would bring them comfort from the dark of their nightmares. The terror in their scents told him all he needed to know about how their night would go.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lucy rubbed at her eye, sitting down across from Ryū in the Order's Milkshop. It was a week later, the Senshi and company no closer to finding anything on the seemingly silent Dark Kingdom. Their only clue was the odd man Endô who they tried to keep Usagi from. "I'm kind of tired."

Ryū reached across, taking her hand to stop her from rubbing her eye raw. "Don't do that. It'll hurt. And don't worry, it seems everyone has been."

"Yeah!" Kohaku sat down by Lucy, leaning his head on his shoulder. She laughed, pushing his head away lightly, letting it thunk back down. He let out a long, drawn out yawn. "Mitsu-chan, what do you do when sleepy?"

"Well, I move to wake up. But if I'm going to sleep, I relax." She explained, running a hand through his hair. For her efforts, she got a happy hum. "And you can call me Lucy-chan now, y'know."

The golden eyed teen mumbled against her shoulder, turning to hide his face. It sounded an awful lot like, "I dun wanna."

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy leaned her head against his. He giggled. "Alright. But I get to call you Ko-kun, then."

"I'm fine with that!" He sat up fast, startling her. He grinned widely at her. "I like the sound of that! Ko-kun. Light-kun!"

She rolled her eyes. "I kinda hoped it would aggravate you."

"Naw. Masashi used to call me a stupid monkey all the time." Kohaku shrugged. "My last name makes room for a lot of jokes, so being called Light isn't very annoying."

The door to the shop opened, a young woman with gray-blue eyes and white-blonde hair walking in. She was tall, and like most biracial people, her European features were accented with an Asian touch. She startled for a moment at the sight before her, giving a small, fingered wave. "Hi," her voice was extremely airy, adding to her odd aura. It was a good aura, just odd. The blonde walked over, sitting next to Ryū. "Hello, Ryū, Kohaku. Who is your friend?"

"Tomo-chan, this is Mitsu-chan!" Kohaku chirped, cutting off Ryū before he had a chance to speak. The woman winced.

"I'm Tsukino Lucy," Lucy held out a hand. "My middle name is Mitsuko, which is where the nickname comes from."

"I'm Wakahisa Tomoko." She shook Lucy's hand firmly. "Pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san."

"Please, a friend of my friends is a friend to me. Call me Lucy."

Tomoko's smile was very shy. "Alright, then you must call me Tomoko, Lucy-chan."

A little grin touched the brunette's mouth, turning the corners. "You've got yourself a deal, Tomoko-chan." She leaned forward on her elbows. "So, how do you know Ryū and Ko-kun?"

"Ryū and Kohaku go to school with me. Kohaku and I share the same grade, a year below Ryū. Last year, Ryū tutored us because we were failing in math." Kohaku made a disgusted sound. "It was challenging, but we came out friends."

"How old are are you two, if you don't mind my asking?" Lucy asked, trying to make sense of the grade years. "You're about, hm, sixteen?"

"Yep! You guessed it!" Kohaku glanced at his watch, standing. "Ugh, I've gotta go. I promised to meet with Daisuke and Masashi. Masashi wants us to meet his new girlfriend."

Tomoko's eyes lit up, smile growing. "Tell them I said hello. I've been too busy to see them lately."

"Will do!" The amber eyed teen gave the blonde a salute, running for the door. "Tell Hisao to get off his butt for me since he doesn't wanna come with, by the way. I can't run the place for him all day, every day!"

Tomoko laughed, the sound soft and breathless. She didn't reply, standing to head into the back room. A few soft Ross and sounds were made, followed by a chair crashing to the ground and another of Tomoko's laughs. There were loud grumblings with the striking of a match.

"I can't believe that stupid monkey just up and left. No word, he just–" The owner, a tall man with a cigarette hanging from his lips, froze in the doorway to the back room. His eyes were wide with something Lucy dared to guess was shock.

 _How many blondes are in this district?_ Lucy wondered, ignoring the stars cackling at her question. **More than you would like to know!** _Oh, my, that is a funny question._ Stars, please, we are supposed to set examples for Lady Phoibe… but, really, there are quite a few blondes here. Why bother asking? _You are all terrible._

"What's she doing here? I thought I told him we were closed for the day." Hisao demanded, looking at Tomoko who had slid past him into the room. She was ignoring him. "Tomoko!"

"She's Ryū's girlfriend and a friend of Kohaku and I, so she's allowed in." Tomoko replied calmly, smiling a little bigger at Lucy. Her eyes shone with mischief. "If you have a problem, why not be a little social and go catch up with Kohaku? The park is probably nice this time of day."

Hisao rolled his eyes. "You are such a weird woman." He grabbed a chair, dragging it over to sit at the end. He pulled the ashtray in the middle of the table closer to him, tapping his ash into the dish. "I'm Hisao, I own the place," he told Lucy. "You the "Mitsu-chan" Kohaku talks about a lot?"

"Ah," she nodded, furrowing her brow. She'd seen him somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. "Yes. My name's Tsukino Lucy. Nice to meet you, Hisao-san."

He didn't shake her hand when she held it out, so she set it back on the table edge. Some of the cigarette smoke wafted in her face and she wrinkled her nose, biting back a cough. Tomoko gave a quiet clear of her throat, holding up a pack of playing cards. "Do any of you know how to play Black Jack?"

Lucy perked up at this. "I love Black Jack. I used to play it at school a lot, but everyone eventually grew out of it."

"We haven't," Ryū shrugged. "Be careful though. Tomoko plays dirty."

"Typically we add drinking to the mix, but you're underage." Tomoko added cheerfully, pulling out the cards and passing them to Hisao so he could shuffle. "If the others were here, it'd be real fun."

"I be–" **_Princess, your sister!_**

Her communicator went off, Lucy jerking up out of her seat. "I'm sorry, I have to go right now."

Tomoko blinked, Hisao's eyebrows shooting to his hairline. "Did I say something?" The blonde woman asked, visage clouding with worry. "I'm sorry if I did."

"No, no, it's not you. I just," the communicator on Ryū's wrist began to screech and Ryū grabbed her arm, hauling her for the door. "We have to go."

"We'll catch up later!" Ryū called over his shoulder, breaking into a run when they'd passed the door, leaving the two blondes on their own. "Lucy, come on."

Lucy answered her communicator. Luna's voice crackled over. " _Lucy-chan, your sister has gone to the Crown Arcade again. She won't stop going to see that Endô-san._ "

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lucy demanded. "She was going to the shopping district with Naru-chan, she swore to me."

" _She left Naru-chan and Umino-kun thirty minutes after you left. I thought I could stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me_."

Lucy sighed, itching to grab her sister's shoulders and shake her. If Lucy had made Usagi do the pinky promise, she knows for a fact Usagi would have stayed with Naru and Umino.

"Dammit. I shouldn't have left!"

" _Just hurry. She just left. You might be able to cut her off at the pass._ "

"Thank you for telling me."

 _Why didn't you tell me what she was doing?_ Lucy demanded of the stars. _She could be in danger!_ I am sorry. We did not mean to look over this. _Keep running, don't slow down, and you'll be able to stop her in time._ _I better._ **You will**.

They did catch her, just as she grabbed the door. Lucy opened her mouth, screaming her sister's name. "Usagi!"

Usagi whipped around, eyes widened at seeing Lucy and Ryū, equally out of breath, slow to a stop. Lucy threw her arms around Usagi, yanking her close in a tight. "Please, Usa," she whispered into golden hair, "don't go in there. I know you're sad, but that man isn't him. That man is an imposter, his aura is dark and nasty."

"Motoki-onii likes him," Usagi murmured back, not fighting her sister but obviously eager to go inside. "If he does, doesn't that mean Endô-san might be good?"

Lucy bit her lip, pressing her face deeper into her sister's hair. "Oh, Usa…"

"If you really want to go in, we'll go with you." Ryū stepped closer, both sister's looking to him. "I don't trust him, no matter who likes him. Furuhata-kun has been acting different since Endô-san showed up."

Usagi hesitated, unsure. Lucy's heart fluttered like a bird's, and she knew it was Usagi's heart she felt moving so erratically. She grabbed one of her sister's hands, gripping tight. "I'm here for you, no matter your choice. I won't judge you. I will _never_ judge you."

"Promise?" Usagi's voice was quiet, much more than Tomoko's when first introduced.

Lucy turned her hand, fingers lacing together, clenching her pinky around Usagi's. "I swear it. I promise to never judge you, to never doubt you, because you are my sister, and I am your sister, and that comes before anything, even advising you."

A few moments passed with the sisters watching each other. Usagi leaned forward, putting their foreheads together. Her smile was warm, tinged with sadness. "And I promise to _always_ take your words into consideration, even if I end up not using them."

They grinned at each other, it a brief flash. Usagi's next words chilled Lucy, but she held her tongue, "Can we go i-" Usagi stopped, for just a moment, seeming to correct herself, "home? Can we go home?"

Lucy let out the breath she'd sucked in when Usagi began to speak, smile painfully wide. "Yes." Tears stung her eyes, and Lucy's let them fall. "We can always go home. It's, y'know," she sniffles, "home."

"Yeah," Usagi led the way, the sisters walking hand-in-hand. Ryū followed behind them, glancing back at the Crown Arcade every once in a while.

* * *

"Hey, hold up!" Makoto called, stepping out the shadows to face Endô and Motoki. Her green eyes were harsh, the taste of electricity thick in the air.

She and Ami had just spoken with Reika, a close friend of Motoki's. Apparently, Endô wasn't who he said he was, and the original, a glasses-and-book type guy, had gone missing. Ami and Makoto were far from stupid, but no one ever said Makoto wasn't protective or hardheaded.

"You two are in cahoots." She went on, walking closer. Her whole body was tensed, ready to strike. These men, regardless of who they looked like, were a danger to Usagi, Lucy, and the others. Makoto refused to let that stand. "What are you trying to do to Usagi-chan? What," she stood right in front of them, gaze narrowed, "are you plotting?"

Makoto looked up, meeting Endô dead blue eyes, and that was the last thing she remembered.


	15. Keenest Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up in the battle against Beryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of the chapter taken from this quote by Nora Roberts: "Evil cannot and will not be vanquished by evil. Dark will only swallow dark and deepen. The good and the light are the keenest weapons."

* * *

"I don't like to give up on people when they need someone not to give up on them." — Carroll Bryant

 

 

Usagi and Lucy had just sat down for dinner, talking about their day at school, when their communicators went off. Across from them, Kunzite looked up from the newspaper he was reading, eyebrows hiked up. Both girls shared a look, standing.

"Usagi, Lucy?" Kenji asked in worry. "Where are you going?"

Make General Kunzite stay, Lady Phoibe.

"We promised to have a study session with Ami-chan later." Usagi lied, hurrying from the dining room, not daring to look back. "We'll be spending the night."

"What? When did you plan this?" Ikuko asked.

Kunzite was folding the paper, standing. Lucy stopped him with a hurried, "Don't get up!" She stood in the doorway, staring at everyone as Usagi banged into the wall, wrenching on her socks and shoes. "We, uh, Mako-chan is meeting us at the end of the block. And we planned it last night. Usa and me left our things at Ami's when we hung out earlier."

Ikuko, not quite remembering her daughters leaving with an overnight bag or their homework bags, nodded slowly, watching Lucy curiously. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, setting down the pot of soup in the center of the table and walking over. "You seem tensed."

Lucy cracked a smile, the communicator stopping when the front door closed. Usagi must have answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, and we have a test coming up in math."

"Well, good luck," Ikuko kissed her daughter's cheek, shooing her off after her sister.

Lucy snatched her shoes up as she left, forcing them, without socks, onto her feet as she ran. The door shut with a sharp snap that rung in her ears, racing after Usagi. Like when frightened or late to school, Usagi had picked up amazing speed, and Lucy wished she could put that sort of energy behind her movements. She settled for opening her communicator to hear what was going on.

According to Minako and Artemis, Makoto had sent off a distress signal from the Crown Arcade. The idea of Makoto in trouble rattled her bones. She knew her friend had a pining heart, wanting the one person she couldn't have, but that had been addressed a long time ago when she had first been awakened as Sailor Jupiter. For the Lightning Senshi fall into trouble again twisted the advisor-in-training's stomach.

"We'll be there soon," Lucy said, closing her communicator and propelling herself after Usagi.

Usagi slowed, reaching for Lucy's hand. She looked over her shoulder, blonde hair streaming into silver, "Hold on."

Lucy nodded, Usagi already looking ahead, picking up speed. If possible, the crown princess was moving faster than usual, just dragging Lucy behind. Lucy didn't complain, following as best she could, holding in her wheezy breath.

They burst into the shop, rushing into the arcade area. The others were already there, Minako putting in the code to get below to the center. The game slide to the side, everyone heading down.

Lucy realized at the last moment they hadn't seen Motoki on the way in, and it was eerily empty unlike where one or two people typically hung around. She frowned deeply, taking a quick turn. Usagi, still holding Lucy's hand, tugged her down with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" Usagi murmured when Lucy joined her.

"Yeah, it's just a little quiet." _What's going on?_ We do not know. It is very fuzzy. _The next few moments are crucial, My Lady._ **Please be careful.**

Nodding, Usagi went into the control room first where chaos broke out. Things moved fast, the details becoming jumbled, but Lucy knew that the Makoto before them wasn't their friend.

"Usagi! You are not allowed near him again! He's been the enemy all along! He was only after the Princess from the start!" Makoto rushed forward, not yet touching the princess, just prowling in short steps like a caged animal. Lucy grabbed her sister's shoulder, pulling her close, out of the Lightning Senshi's hold. Lucy noticed a glossy shine to Makoto's eyes, and her wariness spiked.

"'Him'? Do you mean Endô-san?" Usagi looked wounded, thou confusion was winning Moore than hurt. "Don't go deciding he's–"

"He is the enemy!" Makoto repeated vehemently, the gloss breaking the slightest as her own worry shone through. "What if he were able to steal the Silver Crystal? Do you still have the Silver Crystal? The enemy, they–!"

"Of course I still have the Silver Crystal." Usagi pulled out the necklace, eyebrows burrowed in worry. Her smile was kind, not a bit forced. "I've got it with me like always."

"Wait." Minako stepped closer to Makoto as klaxons went off. "How did you–"

Makoto shoved Minako aside, reaching for Usagi. "Give me the Silver Crystal for our Queen–"

Usagi screamed, stumbling backwards. Ami and Rei grabbed Usagi as Lucy shoved her back, punching Makoto in the nose. Lucy stared at Makoto, unable to believe she just hit her friend. She swallowed, watching Makoto touch her nose and stare at the blood. Then she snarled and ran at Lucy, who flinched back, saved by Minako using her Venus Kick to throw Makoto back into the wall.

Usagi grabbed hold of Lucy, hugging her tightly, eyes wide in fright as she stared at their unconscious friend.

"Hm, useless. I'd really hoped she would be useful." Motoki tsk'd, stepping around the corner of a console. His eyes were blank, glossed over, and the first thought to enter Lucy's mind was, We've been compromised. From behind him came Tuxedo Mask, lips spread wide in a vicious grin, and Usagi's breath was sucked in like a hung witch's. "But, apparently, not."

Lucy bared her teeth at them, placing herself between her sister and them.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered, the corners of her eyes wet. "Motoki-onii?"

"Hello, Princess." Tuxedo Mask greeted with a slight bow, the smarmy bastard. "Motoki," he nodded his head at them, and Motoki ran at the group.

Ryū blocked Motoki, kicking him in the stomach. The man fell to his knees, choking in a breath.

"Everybody, transform!" Luna and Lucy shouted over the blaring horns, the Senshi of Love raised her transformation pen up on the order, transforming.

Motoki had stumbled to his feet, reaching for Usagi, Lucy shoving her sister out of the way. "Give us the Silver Crystal!" He screamed, hand brushing Lucy, sending a jolt of pain lancing through her. Ryū reached for him, thrown back by dark energy. He slammed into Ami and Rei, falling unconscious.

Minako jumped between Motoki and Lucy who was crumbled in pain, pulling her whip from around her waist as she kicked him back. "Take this chain," she arched her arm back, "and wake up!"

The warrior trapped Motoki in her chain with a furious, "Venus Love-Me Chain!," the possessed man screaming in agony. He jerked twice, a single convulsion running through him before he slumped to the floor, unconscious. During this, Usagi had helped her sister up, Silver Crystal clutched in hand, the chain snapped.

"Usa, you have to go." Lucy pushed her sister toward the exit, though she refused to budge unless Lucy followed. "They're after you!"

"B-but–!" Usagi glanced back at Minako and Tuxedo Mask now doing battle, eyes wide in panic, confusion, and worry. Right before her eyes, Tuxedo Mask used his dark energy to force Minako back. Then he reached out his hand, taking the Silver Crystal from Usagi's hands.

"No!" Lucy screamed, reaching for the Crystal. He raised his other hand and she slammed into the wall, crying out in pain as she fell to the floor, breathing heavy. Her left arm hurt, a hot poker stabbing repeatedly into her shoulder and down her upper arm. Usagi fell to her knees beside Lucy, staring at Tuxedo Mask. "No. Usagi, you have to transform! Please," she grabbed her sister's arm with her other hand, too shaky to keep a sure hold. "You have to get it back. He can't have the Silver Crystal!"

"Usagi! Transform!" Minako grunted, the force of Tuxedo Mask's power forcing her down, keeping her from standing. "Fight!"

"What are you waiting for, Usagi-chan?!" Luna demanded, hackles raising. She charged at Tuxedo Mask, biting down on his shoulder, drawing a deep well of blood. Luna reared back, clawing at his face, screeching, "He's a fake Tuxedo Mask!"

"You vile– get out of my way!" He grabbed the cat, slinging her across the room.

Lucy sucked in a shocked breath as blood pooled under the cat, the feeling of death spreading from Luna. Usagi raced across the room, collapsing at the feline's side, hands reaching for her, then pulling back in fear of hurting her. Lucy followed, holding her elbow to keep from jostling the dislocated arm.

"Luna hang on. Please, hang on." Tears fell from the Moon princess's eyes, angry and hot. Lucy could feel her heart beating harder, twisting with something close to rage but not quite. It settled over the younger sister that this feeling of anger wasn't her own, not completely. She was feeling it from her sister, who turned from her and their friend and adviser, raising her brooch high, screaming her transformation.

Lucy turned from the fight, reaching out to Luna, quaking fingers brushing her bloody fur in a vague pet. Warmth spread from near her lungs, reaching out, down her arm and out the tips of her fingers. Beyond blurry vision, Lucy could see Luna take a shaky, wet breath, the sticky red blood spread under her began sparkling near the edges. It dispersed like dust, and Luna took another shaky breath, it clearer, deeper.

Vaguely, she recalled Ryū once telling her about her powers as a Lunarian, how she was a Healer. _Have my powers fully manifested?_ She wondered, lips puckering before she decided to wait on that, and instead focus on Luna. Taking a breath, she lifted her other hand, biting her lip at the searing pain lancing from her, focusing on the warmth in her lungs and sending it down through her hurt arm.

It was odd, how disconnected it felt, how it trickled through like blood in an IV drip, slow and cautious, as though the healing energy was alive. When it reached her palm, it flared out, and Luna took a long, deep inhale, eyes opening a fraction with a pained moan. The blood under her was gone, the speckles around her lips fading with a glimmer.

The warmth retracted, it coming back with a snap, fizzling out, leaving her left arm thrumming as it pulled back into place with a _pop_ , an ache in her lungs where the energy had been. Luna looked up to Lucy, blinking at the brunette in awe. Lucy reached out with her arms, lifting Luna into her arms and hugging her close, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're okay." She whispered, listening to Luna's heartbeat as it picked up again, the lingering aura of death fading like a bad dream. "You're here."

"Usagi!" Lucy looked sharply to the side where Ami was struggling to get up, awakened moments ago. She had yet to transform, but it didn't matter. "Use the Moon Stick on Makoto-chan and Luna!"

 _She doesn't need to heal Luna. I already did._ Lucy thought, standing and making way to the others. Minako had moved Makoto and Motoki to where the others were once Tuxedo Mask had been distracted, released from whatever hold he had over her. Lucy refused to set Luna down, cuddling her close.

Usagi raised the Moon Stick, brow set in grim determination. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Makoto made a soft sound, shifting. Luna sat up straighter, looking over Lucy's arms at Makoto as she slowly came to. Ryū blinked awake, Rei pushing herself from where she was slumped over.

"False Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi clenched her hand around the Moon Stick, Lucy's heart twisting at the jilted pain her sister gave her. "If you think you can seduce me with some handsome smile, you are _badly_ mistaken!" Raising her hand, she pointed it at him. Ryū looked up, eyes focusing slowly. "In the name of the Moon, the one playing pranks will be punished by me, Sailor Moon!  Moon Heal–!"

Dark energy dispersed through the room as Tuxedo Mask gripped the Crystal close, it spreading in a thick purple fog through the room, blocking the Moon Senshi's view. It was choking, cutting off Lucy's air supply, making it impossible for her to breath. From behind Tuxedo Mask in a black-red portal came a woman, dressed as a dark witch. Lucy knew her.

"Us–" Lucy reached for her sister despite the distance, fear bubbling up in her heart, and she knew it was her own fear.

"Well done, Tuxedo Mask!" The witch cackled. "With the Legendary Silver Crystal in hand, I have no use left for you. And you, Sailor Senshi," she scoffed out the words, making Luna hiss, "this will be your grave!"

"Who do you think you are?" Usagi demanded, taking a step closer.

"Hah, Princess." Her red hair brushed the floor, parting the fog as she took a step closer as well. "No matter how many times I meet you, you are always a bratty little child. Do you not recall my face? Though," her triumphant grin spread, a vicious curl to it, "I am not as I once was."

"She can't be that woman!" Minako whispered, reaching to grab Artemis who had froze in terror.

"I am Princess Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom!" She raised her spear, pointing at Usagi. "Princess Serenity, I believe your true wish is to die at the hands of Prince Endymion!"

"M-Mamo-chan?" Usagi blinked, disbelief clear. She stepped closer, ignoring Lucy's soft plea to stop. "Endymion?!" She shook her head, rubbing away tears. "It's a lie! Look at me, Mamo-chan!"

Ami grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Usagi-chan, stop it! He's under some temporary spell. Once we defeat Queen Beryl–"

"Oh, Princess, the prince you once knew no longer exists. I hear tell you sent the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal into him when he was on Death's doorstep! Hah, but it was useless. He died. _I watched_."

"No!"

" _Yes_! This is Prince Endymion brought back from Death using the power of our great ruler, Queen Metelia! He is the strongest warrior of the Dark Kingdom, wielding the same power as I." Usagi gave a strangled sound, Ami and Lucy grabbing her arms to stop her from doing something brash.

Tuxedo Mask raised his hand and, in seconds, the Senshi transformed, forming a barrier to protect Usagi. A hole was blown through the main wall of the Control Room, luckily not taking out a support beam. Makoto begun to summon her lightening, stopped by Ami crying out. "Jupiter, no! If we fight in here, the entire control room collapse."

Motoki moaned, shifting. His eyes fluttered. Ami and Makoto went to his side, taking him back upstairs. Rei and Minako shifted away from Usagi, standing at her sides a few steps ahead. Lucy, still holding Luna close, stood at Usagi's immediate right. Ami and Makoto were just returning, taking up place behind Usagi and Lucy, when Beryl and Tuxedo Mask made their escape.

"We have to follow them!" Lucy ordered. "We have to get the Crystal back and if Beryl gets away…"

Lucy did not need to finish her words, the threat of Beryl proved in the short time they'd had her as a direct adversary. Ami reached to her earrings, pressing the largest to summon her computer glasses. She loves looked to Luna, taking notice of how strongly Lucy still held the cat. "Luna, I need you to do the time-axis calculations to protect the Game Center."

Luna looked up at Lucy, eyebrow raised. Reluctantly, Lucy took her to the computers. Lucy looked over at Minako and the others. "Protect her."

Artemis jumped from on Minako's arms, joining the two advisors. Luna tapped away at the keys, sending the coordinates off to Ami's computer glasses. Lucy's heart went off with her sister when the Senshi left. Unease settled low in the brunette's belly, unable to do anything about it.

Ami moved to the middle of the room, muttering the information on the screen before her eyes. She raised her arms, summoning the power of Mercury. "Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" She cried. A blue bubble encased her before bursting into a mist. It covered the room in a soft blue light, the lights overhead brightening until they were blinding before sinking into a pale glow. Ami breathed shakily, smiling at the three advisors before following after the others.

Lucy followed after, stopped by Ryū. She turned, glaring at him. "Let me go," she ordered, tugging on her wrist sharply. Stronger than him from her awakening Healer blood, she could have easily made him let her go. "They need me, Ryū."

"Usagi needs you here, safe." He replied harshly. "You can protect yourself, yeah, but Usagi needs all her attention on Beryl."

Her chin quiver, angry at him, the situation, and how it all led to here. She was wrathful. Wanting desperately to help her sister and friends while wanting to not be here, knowing what was going on and who she was, at all. It made her all so angry and made her feel absolutely helpless.

"Let me go!" She snapped. Lucy's next pull was rougher, and he tightened his hold a fraction more when her skin slid against his. If her bones were weaker, they would have creaked and cracked from the pressure. "Don't make me force you, Ryū."

Luna moved to stop the potential fight, stopped by Artemis who shook his head. The black cat frowned, worried eyes training on the pair across the room. Her fur bristled when Ryū grabbed her princess's other hand, forcing their fingers to lace together even as she shouted at him to let her leave, struggling to get out of his surprisingly strong grip.

"Release me!" The woman snapped, panic beginning to rise in her. Something was wrong. The panic belonged to Usagi, she knew it, and it terrified Lucy. It made her fighting stronger, pushing against his chest and begging that Ryū let her leave. "I can't stay! She needs me! Usagi–"

"They've disappeared!" Rei yelled, coming into the control center, Makoto and Ami hot on her heels. "Tuxedo Mask took Venus and the Princess went after her!"

Ryū's grip slackened in surprise, and Lucy shoved him away roughly, barging to the control panels. Luna and Artemis jumped out of the way, letting her take over and begin searching for Usagi and Minako. She did not say a word, shoulders hiked to her ears as she swiftly worked. The three Senshi gathered around, trying not to crowd to close.

"There they are." Some tension drained from Lucy's body at seeing the blips, terror still strong as before. The blips blinked in and out, moving vaguely northward. "They're going north, but something is jamming their locators."

"Do you know the region, Luna?" Ami questioned, cat nodding.

"Yes. It's the Arctic Circle." Luna moved closer to Lucy, laying a paw over her hand. Artemis moved closer to the screen. "We've been eyeing it with suspicion," Luna went on. "I know they're heading for the Dark Kingdom."

"We'll go after them before they can disappear!" Rei turned, others joining her. Lucy moved to follow, throwing off Ryū's hand and baring her teeth with a hiss just like a cat. He stepped back, gaze pained at her reaction. Luna made a sound of pain, and Artemis was at her side instantly. "Luna?"

"I'm fine! It's nothing." She replied, standing up but clearly in pain. "Go on ahead and I'll guide you. I'll follow later."

Lucy picked up Luna, laying a kiss on the cat's cheek and sending a burst of healing through the alien feline's body. The cat sighed in relief, set on her paws by Lucy who transformed a second later, rushing after the others.

"Everyone, turn on your communicators!" Lucy ordered as everyone touch down in the Arctic Circle. A single word rung in her head as a flurry of snow whipped past, curling through her hair and draping clothing, snow stinging her cheeks but not her bare toes or fingers: home. "We need to keep in touch with Luna and each other."

They did as ordered, Hecate letting out a pleased purr, rejoining the conversation. Very good choice, Lady Phoibe. It will be needed soon. Leto joined, voice quiet, _My Lady, be safe._ Asteria snorted, **Why wouldn't she be?**

There were a couple sharp whispers, but not a single star let their voice be discernible to the princess.

" _Senshi, I set you down in Point C, Latitude 72. It was the closest to them_." Luna's voice crackled over the comms. " _But they're still heading further North at a fast rate. You need to hurry!_ "

They began their trek, not slowing down as they listened to Luna's voice. " _Their coordinates disappear from above Point D._ "

"Thank you, Luna." Makoto doesn't turn off Luna's end of the connection, but she does turn off her mic. A few minutes passed, helping each other when one stumbled or needed help, them coming to a hill. At the crest, it dropped off into a cliff, a long stretch of snow covered ice and permafrost spreading out as far as they could see. That was when Lucy felt the malevolence of the area, her stars murmuring low in the back of her mind.

"We've reached Point D!" Ami announced.

Rei looked around, confusion on her visage. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine. Against better judgement, Lucy began to make her way over the ledge, sliding down slow, cautious the entire way. Rei spoke up, following a few feet back. "There's no land here. It's all permafrost above the ocean. Where did they go?"

The word was on Lucy's tongue. But she didn't know what the word was. Lucy tried to grasp it, tried to think. Her thought process was cut off, wrenched away by a pain lancing through her heart. Fog coated the area. Everyone froze, Ami reaching out to part the fog.

"Fog, here?" The Water Senshi murmured.

"It isn't just fog." Rei glared ahead, continuing to walk. Lucy started up again, keeping the lead. "The space-time here is… is…"

"Warped," Lucy supplied, avoiding a jagged obelisk of ice narrowly.

Rei nodded, frown deepening. "And an evil chi energy is spread throughout this area."

"I think Luna was right." Lucy murmured, pulling Hecate from her hair to turn her into a bow with her quiver. She nocked an arrow as a rush of familiarity filled her veins. Usagi, wherever she was here, had awakened. "And I can feel Usa. She's…" Lucy's brow furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Look!" Makoto pointed out, running forward, pointing ahead through the fog as it thinned and parted in several places. "I can see land ahead!"

"Usagi is underground." Lucy stated in confusion.

"It's warning us to stay away." Rei scowled, staring at the land ahead made of jagged peaks, crumbling cliffs, and hallow crevices.

Makoto did not stop as Rei and Ami had, Lucy at her side. The Lightning Senshi looked over her shoulder at Rei, "Does that mean the empire of darkness is near?"

Rei's scowl dropped, expression grim. Her nod was stiff and singular. Ami turned the two way comm on her earrings back on to speak with Luna. "We're going down beneath the crust to the Earth's core."

Lucy's fingers went slack on the bow string, stumbling forward to her knees. Makoto grabbed her, helping hold her up. Lucy clawed at her throat, gasping for breath as her lungs burned. She was taking in air, but her body wouldn't register the oxygen, as though some invisible force was stopping it. Her eyes burned, tears stinging and freezing to her cheeks.

As quickly as she was being asphyxiated by the invisible force, breath was flooding her blood stream, allowing her to register the panic and heartbreak Usagi was experiencing. Her fingers fumbled for the bow and the arrow dropped into the icy snow, fingers clenching around them until her knuckles turned white. A frantic Hecate demanded she tell the three stars how she felt, but Lucy ignored them.

She turned burning eyes to her friend and sister's protector who held her. "Tuxedo Mask just tried to kill Usa." Lucy pushed herself to her feet, slinging the bow across her back, she dropped the arrow into its quiver. "Luna, we're heading down. I don't think you'll be able to reach us. I want you to monitor us anyway."

Luna was hesitant to reply, but she did. Her voice was quiet, unease for the situation clear. " _Very well. Be safe, Lucy-hime._ "

Tears stung the back of her eyes at the title, suddenly feeling stronger at the acknowledgement of who and what she had been. Lucy closed her eyes and took a breath, turning to the others. Her shoulders tightened, pushed back to make her taller and more imposing.

" _Lucy,_ " Ryū spoke as the princess took Makoto's and Rei's hands, they clasping hold of Ami's, " _please be safe. Come back to me._ "

"Of course," she told him. Together, the girls raised their hands, shouting out, "Sailor Transport!"

The four dropped onto dark stone floors, dropping their hands. They all turned in different directions, checking for immediate threats. There were none.

Lucy's heart tugged down the hallway they were on, and she raced down it, following every turn it made. The others followed, heels clacking against the freezing stone matching the sound of her bare feet giving ringing slaps. She skidded to a stop suddenly, staring across the wide hall at her sister crouched beside the steadily awakening Minako.

"Sailor Moon!" Lucy yelled, garnering the silver haired girl's attention. Minako's eyes fluttered, moan low. "Sailor Venus!"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto pulled to stops behind her, before they all rushed across the hall to their friends and fellow warriors. Lucy took hold of Minako's arm, sending a burst of healing through her to disperse some of the dark energy slowing her awakening. Usagi's own Healer abilities had helped some, but weren't unlocked deep enough yet except in large cases.

Tuxedo Mask wiped at the blood in the corner of his mouth. His voice was gentle, with an edge of chastisement that had everyone's blood boiling. "Princess, was the power you just now emitted your own? Can you make it do your bidding?" He laughed, a ghoulish outline growing from behind him, spreading out to take up the entire room. "The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal is you?"

 **The blood of the Moon Royalty!** A new voice, raspy with age and disuse, screeched. It placed a chill deep in their bones that the Arctic above had been unable to do. Lucy practically choked on the evil. **So you have come this far into my Dark Kingdom!**

"This is Queen Metalia?" Ami gasped, covering her mouth.

Tuxedo Mask attacked them, using the dark energy Queen Metalia gave him.

"No!" Lucy pulled Usagi back to protect her again. They were protected by the materialization of Luna and Artemis, the power intercepting the attack. Tuxedo Mask was thrown back, crashing into the stone and petrified wood throne.

"Luna!"

"I never thought he to be this powerful. It must be the Silver Crystal within his body." Luna went straight to business, watching the briefly inert man. "Listen carefully, everyone. What is written on the sword is a method to create a spell to seal away the evil Queen Metalia. You need the Silver Crystal in its full form, and so you must retrieve the portion of the Silver Crystal that was sucked in his body. Using the power of Sailor Moon's heart, you must return it to the Crystal's full form. Then, using that as a switch, you will release the power!

"You must seal Queen Metalia away to banish her from existence. That time is now, Sailor Moon!"

**Power, you say? The Legendary Silver Crystal's limitless power, yes? Where is the source of its power!? Give it to me!**

"The power is meant to bury you, Queen Metalia!" Luna replied savagely, snarling, shocking everyone by the rage there.

 **You witless, know-nothing queen! You think you can seal me away!** The monster cackled. **You will be preserved for eternity in the Dark Kingdom as a corpse!**

Rei growled, pulling out an exorcism slip. "Evil Spirit…!"

"Mars!" Usagi gasped as Lucy reached out to stop her with a sharp inhale, "No!"

"… be exorcised!"

A shudder ran through Queen Metalia's form, low moan coursing it. **More! More energy! Give it all to me!**

"It didn't affect it!?" Rei took a step back, horrified. "But that's not possible!"

"Apparently it is," Lucy replied quickly, "Don't dwell on it.

"What are we supposed to do?" Makoto demands. "We don't have a chance of winning like this. I don't even know how we can beat Tuxedo Mask!"

"He's already been reborn as a new person. He is just like Queen Metalia." Minako says sharply, "We need to get the Silver Crystal out of him!"

The blonde steps ahead of her friends and fellow warriors, raising her hands. A powerful, golden orange glow emanates from her hands. "I call up my Planet of Love, Vanus, and ask her to bestow on my the Power of Love!" A pulsing red heart forms in her hands, and she releases it. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attacks heads straight for Tuxedo Mask, who disperses the attack and uses his power to throw her back. Her name goes up in a unified cry, and Makoto moves to help her up. Usagi raises her arms, the Moon Stick in her hands, a hard set to her jaw.

"Usa," Lucy reaches out to Usagi, worry etching her face. "Don't…"

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Tuxedo Mask holds his own against the onslaught. He stares at her, stare blank. "It's no use," he tells her. "You can never defeat me."

Lucy grabs her sister's hand, holding her back. She could tell where her sister's thoughts were going, down the road of self doubt and pain, of feeling her love had turned the man she loves into a monster, and Lucy wouldn't let Usagi near those thoughts a second longer. "Usa, look at me." She lays a warm hand against her sister's cheek, turning her sister's visage towards her. Distress crystal blue eyes looked back at her calm silver-green, wide in pain and panic. "Usa, this is not your fault. It will never be your fault. Don't listen to him."

"But don't I have to defeat him, Lu?" Her sister's voice quivered, eyes dampening with tears. "Don't I have to– to _kill_ –"

"No!" She cuts off her sister, aghast the elder princess's thoughts had led her there. "No! You won't ever have to do that!"

Usagi shakes her head, pulling away from her sister. Confusion is clouding the princess's face, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her voice is small, like a frightened child's, and Lucy pulls her sister close, letting her sister take comfort as she worries. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Tuxedo Mask stumbles, a crease between his brows as he clutches at the Silver Crystal. The room shakes and Metalia's laughter dies down a fraction. Rei grabs a hold of Ami's shoulders, staring at the confused man. "Luna, what's going on?"

Luna looks surprised, watching in fascination, eyes moving over to her princesses. "It appears that the Crystal and Tuxedo Mask are reacting to the confusion and worry in Usagi-chan's and Lucy-chan's hearts and are resonating with them!"

"Do you mean," Ami shook her head, "do you mean that Usagi-chan's and Lucy-chan's heart can control the Silver Crystal? But that isn't possible!"

Usagi lifts her head from Lucy's shoulder, shaking in her sister's arms as she thinks. Her lips form the words Luna used, _resonate_ and _hearts_ and _react_. Her arms fall from clutching the soft fabric of her sister's gown. She turns, looking at Luna, then at the Senshi, then at her sister at her side. Lucy feels as though the life has been cut from her when her sister's emotions become distant, suppressed by a sudden knowledge of their connection.

Tuxedo Mask lashes out, throwing the Senshi back in his confusion and anger, and Usagi gasps. Lucy falls, stopped from being thrown by her bare feet sticking to the stone floors. She pants, struggling to think past the wall of nothing where her sister's emotions usually rest, struggling to focus passed her rising panic at having no idea what her sister is thinking.

Usagi grabs the Sword of Artemis, lifting it. Fear– pure, unadulterated fear– rushes through Lucy's veins and she suddenly knows, even without feeling what her sister feels, what is about to happen. She can hear Minako scream, calling her sister's title. Usagi holds the sword as she did long ago, with inexperienced, soft hands, and she runs at Tuxedo Mask.

Breath pressing at her throat to be released, Lucy is suckered punched by Usagi's unraveling emotions of fear, panic, helplessness and _oh_ – Usagi keeps hold of the sword by one hand as she tilts her head up, using her other to bring Tuxedo Mask's head down for a kiss– love. Then she turns the sword around.

The world seems to slow. Lucy reaches for Usagi, as Tuxedo Mask– eyes suddenly clear and blue and warm– looks down in confusion at the sword ripped clean through the beautiful princess's stomach. Someone screams– it registers belatedly that it's Lucy, who's arm is grabbed as she's ripped back– and the others cry out. There is a bright, blinding flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe it's been eight months since I last updated! I'm sorry, guys! On the bright side is, that, originally this was gonna be a huge af chapter but now it's split into two!


End file.
